Leaving for a new life
by Thunderluigi
Summary: Hoping to escape both his brother's shadow as a pokemon legend and the bullies remarks in his youth, Jake sets out on a journey through the Sinnoh region, with the goal of being able to battle with the best the region can throw at him, but with Team Galactic around and an interesting relationship with his starter pokemon; the journey is going to be anything but normal.
1. Prologue

Prologue: My OC's back-story and introduction

This is my first fanfiction so keep your hate to yourself but any helpful advice in reviews is always welcome.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = My personal thoughts

This first chapter is going to be in first person with my character telling his story leading up to chapter 1.

The rest of the chapters are in third person unless otherwise stated at a later point, and it is my version of Pokémon Platinum's story.

Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :))

"Hi, my name is Jake and I'm from Goldenrod City in Johto. I'm 15 years old and I now live in Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh as my mum and I moved to Twinleaf about half a year ago. I've not been on a trainer journey and since children usually went on a journey at 10 to 11 years old, I was made fun of when I went out to play in the sometimes crowded streets of Goldenrod. Because of this, and that my mum had just recently divorced from my Dad who was in the International police until they sacked him for threatening a suspect, this caused him to fall into drinking and the odd gambling night. This strained the relationship between my parents until she said the marriage couldn't work and she gave him a small amount of pokédollars to keep as a parting gift before we moved out. She asked me if I wanted to move too, before we left, as she didn't want to force me to leave if I had friends that I wanted to keep playing with, but since they'd moved out about a year before, I said yes because I wanted to get away to the bullies insulting me, plus the idea of seeing new places sounded like a good idea to me. If i said no, we'd just move to a different house in Goldenrod. Mainly because my brother Scott had made a big name for himself and I have been living in his shadow (like Luigi). So I wanted to start travelling myself to see the world and to get out of my brother's shadow. My mum said goodbye to her friends and explained why we were leaving, they understood but were sad to see us leave. Anyway, now that I've explained why I live where I do now. I'm about 5 feet 6 inches in height, and I have blond/light brown hair with green eyes. I'm male, should have said that first."

"It's my 16th birthday tomorrow and my mum said that she had a big surprise prepared for me, I'd asked if I could go on a journey but I never asked for my mum's help in preparing for setting off through Sinnoh. I knew that my brother know the professor of the region, Rowan and he had introduced us to him when he came to visit about a week after we'd moved in and had settled into the house my mum had brought. I need to get to bed now to make sure I'm awake early tomorrow for my birthday." And with that, i settled down in bed and quickly fell asleep, dreaming of the advantages i'd have with my Pokemon team when I left on my journey within the next week after my birthday. Little do I know or expect, the advantage wasn't going to be unfolding in the way I thought it would.

Authors note here

This first one's a bit short since it's just explaining how my character is and where he's from, later chapters are longer and more well-written as it's been a while since I've written any form of a story at all. Lemon warning for later chapters, the rating is there for a reason.

See all of you who read this later i guess.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The surprise

OK, Chapter one, sorry this took so long to get written, but a combo of laziness and trying to think up a good chapter plot for this got in the way of me writing this. No lying or covering up the truth here, i want you guys who read to know why I don't update.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

This chapter is going to be in third person with my character being called Jake from now on.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :))

BTW, TP means third person

*BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP*  
Came the loud sound of the alarm clock next to Jake's bed (weird to refer to myself in a way in TP). It was seven in the morning and Jake's 16th birthday, but as with most times when he was about to wake up; Jake just grunted and rolled over. Unaware of the date, Jake pounded the alarm clock, silencing it and groggily pushing the covers off before going to the bathroom for his morning routine.

The sounds of upstairs movement carried down to Jake's mum, who had been making sure the layout downstairs was ready for when Jake got out of his pit, as she called it, and she was busing herself cooking a good morning breakfast of bacon, egg and in the words of Ed from Ed, Edd and Eddy (hope people remember that old cartoon), buttered toast (3 slices).

Catching the smell of bacon cooking, our sleepy protagonist suddenly went about his routine at a very fast speed. (I love bacon and so will my OC) Choosing a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of jogging pants, Jake flew down the stairs and was at the table just as his mum had put the food down on the table with the brown sauce. "Well someone is hungry" She said, trying not to laugh at the speed Jake had appeared at. "Bacon's cooking, what do you expect me to do? Walk?" Jake replied, with the fork already in hand and trying not to spit since he had been drooling before he spoke. "By the way, whose are the presents in the living room for? This was a question from Jake, who since his mind was still a bit hazy from sleep and the wanting of bacon, had forgotten it was his 16th birthday .

"Jake, it's for you, its your birthday today, and your sixteenth one at that, how could you forget?" was his mother's reply, covering her mouth. Yet again trying not to laugh at her son being daft which was normal sometimes. (Yes I'm making fun of myself but i do things like that anyway so why not add it for a laugh :D)

Jake face palmed at this. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Happy birthday son"  
Jake had big open smile on his face at this, (imagine the awesome face from the internet, but with the eyes facing forward) and quickly wolfed down his breakfast and the drink of orange juice next to the plate before springing from his seat and pouncing on the presents. "Wait Mr. eager" Jake's mum almost shouted to slow Jake down. He stopped and turned round "yeah?"

"Open the top present first" (the presents were in a pile, there were five, the smallest on top)

Jake nodded before grabbing the wrapped gift and backing up to the floor in front of the pile to tear the wrapping paper, which was covered in pikachu pictures, to shreds, literally.

"WOW" came Jake's surprised (link to the title) voice as he lifted the revealed item up from the remains of the wrapping it had just been covered in mere seconds ago. It was a two tone bag (think the same as about half the main Pokemon games), coloured in our main guy's favorite colour, Blue. "Who sent me this?" Jake asked as his mum had told him a few days before that he's be getting a few presents from his brother, his dad and his mum. "That is from me." came the reply of Jake's mum, having walked into the room as Jake had asked, and with a cup of tea in hand. "Thanks!" Jake had a big smile plastered on his mug. "There's still five more presents Jake."

Skipping each present being opened to saving you guys time since that would get boring fairly quickly, the other presents had been as follows; a large winter jacket, sunglasses and a pair of thick winter pants from Jake's dad. 3000 poke dollars, 5 poke balls and pair of running shoes, or in other words trainers (because they are needed for your character to run in Pokemon) from Jake's Brother Scott. The other present from Jake's mum was that someone was going to be visiting the house to give him his final two presents. (Any guesses on who?)

(2 hours later)

*Knock Knock*  
"Oh, that must be him now." Jake's mum said as she got up from her seat and went to the door. Jake was checking over his bag after trying the clothes on upstairs, but once he heard his mum's voice and the knock of the door, he got up off of his bed and went over to the top of the stairs. "Ah, Mrs Denton. How are you? The question belonged the Pokemon Professor of Sinnoh, Rowan from Sandgem town.

Author note time

Man, sorry for the long wait, but I'm here now and this chapter is done. I'm gonna start really pushing myself to write these in a sort of fast but consistent pattern, trying to keep the quality of these good.  
Anyway, the story is picking up now, hopefully the story isn't dead to those of you who reviewed last time  
No more laziness for me, otherwise I'll punch myself. I'll also try to making each of these chapters abit longer each time. Read and review guys, and remember, no flames please, i'm still new to this.

Seeya later guys, and stay cool ;).


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Partner

Chapter 2 is here, the wait is not as long this time :D. Anyway,now our trainer-to-be is going to get his starter Pokemon from the Pokemon professor of Sinnoh.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)).

"Ah, Professor Rowan, nice of you to visit." replied Jake's mum as the professor in question nodded in agreement.  
Jake just stood at the top of the stairs, in slight shock; he knew that both his mum and brother were good friends with the professor but it was a big surprise that he'd visit today of all times, since it was Jake's birthday after all.

"Jake", a shout that broke the teen out of his thoughts. "Come down and say hello, I know you're upstairs right now but Rowan has come to wish you a happy birthday." It was his mum, and she was hiding a small smile as she and Rowan knew what the other reason why the Professor of Pokemon had taken the time to visit. "Okay, on my way" came the reply of Jake as he made his way downstairs, still confused as to why Rowan was here, as the professor was a very busy man, researching about Pokemon was a time consuming job after all.

Jake's mum had provided Rowan with a cup of tea to enjoy while in the house, which he accepted and took a sip of as Jake walked through the door, wearing his new hat from his brother (see chapter one for the presents in more detail).  
"Ah, hello Jake, happy birthday and how are you?" came the voice of the professor, sounding friendly since he wasn't well acquainted with the teenager as he did normally talk to Jake's mum, but did say hi to Jake when the two met or passed by each other. Jake, on the other hand, was a little nervous as he had a lot of respect for the Professor because of his standing in the world of Pokemon and it wasn't every day you could speak to him in person unless you were an assistant of his, like Dawn.  
Never the less, Jake calmed himself and greeted the Professor, asking why he was here besides the wish for a happy birthday, certain there was another reason to his visit.

Rowan chuckled, as Jake had seen right through the act of trying to surprise him, somewhat at least.(I notice small details in real life, but I do skim others so that's what happened here)

Rowan stood, and reached into his pocket for two items, one of which he kept hidden for a bit later, the other item was a poke-ball. Jake looked confused again at first, thinking the poke-ball was empty, until Rowan pressed the release button on the front of the poke-ball (like in-game in Pokemon Platinum). This released the Pokemon inside onto the coffee table in the middle of the room; a timid looking female Ralts who looked around nervous at her surrounding. Once she saw Rowan, she started to calm down as he was a familiar that she knew. Jake recognized the Pokemon after a few seconds of thinking, (he'd done some Pokemon research, only light though) "That's a Ralts, isn't it?" he asked while looking right at the professor for an answer. The Professor smiled and returned to his seat, once again taking a sip of his tea before he spoke; "Yes Jake, it is a Ralts, and it is your starter Pokemon if you would like to accept her as your first teammate."

Jake's mum smiled, as this was what she'd asked Rowan about a few days before Jake's birthday, if he'd give Jake a Pokemon if he had any that he thought Jake would like.

Back to Jake now, he was taken back by this since he wasn't expecting this at all. He thought that the professor would have wished him a happy birthday and then help him to catch a first Pokemon like a Starly from the Route to the north of the town, not give him a rare Pokemon like this, but he was very happy none the less. "YES!" came Jake's reply, trying very hard not to shout too loud as not to scare Ralts since she and him were now teammates. Rowan nodded, and pulled the second item out from behind him. It was a pokedex.

Jake spotted it and looked at Rowan, who just looked right back at the teen with a serious look on his face, as if about to ask a big question. Jake's mum was surprised too, since Rowan never mentioned the Pokedex to her beforehand, but she smiled anyway since she wanted Jake to travel, so this was another reason for him to do so.  
Rowan then stood again, and walked over to where Jake stood, frozen in mild shock. "Jake, I wish to ask you to assist me in completing the Pokedex for Sinnoh. Will you do so?" he asked this with a neutral expression on his face, as not to intimidate the teen in front of him. Speaking of Jake, he had a look of disbelief on his face at that moment as it had been his dream to travel through a region with a Pokedex, but he's always thought he'd never get the chance, but fate seemed to have a sense of humour or pity from his past, and he was about to start his journey with his Pokemon team, while living out his dream too, could things be any better for him?

Anyway, back to the question at hand, Jake nodded firmly, a look of determination written all of his face. Rowan smiled and thanked Jake before finishing his tea, handing Jake the Pokedex and Ralt's poke-ball and then he left, after talking to Ralts to ensure her that Jake would be kind and caring to her. The Ralts nodded timidly before watching Rowan leave. Jake knelt down and confirmed what Rowan said to be true in order to make sure that Ralts stayed calm until she was comfortable around him, if they were to be a team, this was necessary. He asked if she wanted him to carry her upstairs so they could talk and get to know each other (Rowan left a small set of two ear chip things that would allow Jake to understand Pokemon Speech, forgot to mention it so I put it here) -Yes, that would help- said Ralts in a slightly nervous tone, though she liked that Jake wasn't being harsh or unaware of her feelings.

*A few hours later*

Jake and Ralts were upstairs in his bedroom, Jake on the bed in a sitting position, Ralts on the table in front of him. She looked more relaxed now, as Jake seemed to be trying to be compassionate and understanding in order to get Ralts to open up with him at her own pace and she felt that Jake was going to be a great trainer to travel with, and Jake insisted that she call him by his name and not master if she ever was going to. He felt that it wasn't a nice title and that it made him feel like he owned her, and through poke-ball or not, he didn't want that.

The rest of the day pasted fairly quickly, Jake had read over the Pokedex entry for Ralts, which said that the horns on a Ralts head could sense the emotions of people, which he could tell that Ralts had picked up on his happiness when Rowan had given him the poke-ball before as she'd smiled nervously at him when he glanced at her. The two of them had also gone out to the route north of Twinleaf to do some light training so that Jake could learn Ralts moves, which were growl and confusion. Dinner had been one of Jake's favorites, spaghetti bolognese for him and his mum and a berry salad for Ralts, who was hungry after the training outside, but Jake hadn't pushed her too far. Bedtime came for the two eventually and Jake had changed into his bed clothing and he then stopped, wondering where Ralts would sleep, since he'd not made a small bed for her and he was sure that he didn't want to put her in the poke-ball for the night, it felt unfair to him to do that to her. Ralts answered the question for him, -Jake, could I...sleep in the same bed as you?- She blushed, aware of what she was asking. Jake nodded, "Yeah, okay. you don't want to be be left alone?" Ralts nodded nervously.

Jake climbed into his bed and Ralts joined him, her head on the pillow next to him as sleep quickly embraced them both, a small smile found its way onto her face about travelling with her new friend/teammate.

Author note time  
OK, Chapter 2 is out and setting the stage for chapter 3. hopefully you guys like this. I hope the way I set the goal of my OC wasn't dumb or cliched or introducing his partner and starting Pokemon didn't come off as weird. I'm aware that Ralts in a very common Pokemon around here, but I hope you guys dont mind her here anyway.

Read and review as always, and stay cool guys ;).


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The adventure begins

Time for Chapter three and the start of our rookie trainer's journey. sorry for the wait.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Ralts (level 6) Moves: Growl and Confusion

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)).

Light made it's way in through the windows in Jake's room. As it touched his closed eyes, he squinted and opened them groggily. Yawning, Jake looked around and his eyes stopped on the Ralts laying on his chest. The events of yesterday (Chapter one and two) hit him in the face as he nearly sat bolt upright, only stopping at the risk of launching Ralts off of his chest in his rush.  
Reaching up for his watch which was on the bedside table beside him, Jake checked the time. It was 9:26am. Sighing in relief that he wasn't too late getting up, Jake tried to gently move Ralts off of him so that he could get dressed. Just as he went to do so, Ralts yawned and stirred from her sleep with a drowsy smile on her face. She opened her eyes lazily and sat up, looking around before spotting Jake and blushing when she saw that she was sitting on top of him. Jake stopped her from saying sorry and said he didn't mind her being there. It must have made her feel safe while being asleep for her to be there, and Jake was fine with that. Ralts nodded and climbed down off Jake's chest and he got up and proceed to get changed, in the bathroom so he could be fair to Ralts and so he could do the rest of his morning routine as well.  
Once this was done, Jake exited the bathroom and asked Ralts if she needed anything before they left. She replied with a no and the two went downstairs to find the standard breakfast table covered in Jake's breakfast, Eggs on Toast and a Berry salad for Ralts with a glass of Oran berry juice for them both (Oran being for Orange in case some people aren't sure). After the breakfast was done, Jake said goodbye to his mum who hugged him, and he promised to call her on the video phone in a day or two.

Route 201:

Stepping out onto the route for the first time after being a Pokemon trainer, Jake felt a new sense of pride within himself, but he didn't let it go to his head, he knew that're trainers who are a lot stronger then he was now, but he would join them eventually. Heading towards the tall grass, Jake spotted a couple wild bidoof and starly battling. Jake tried to slip past, but one of the wild bidoof noticed him and attacked, surprised but ready; Jake called for Ralts to use Confusion. She reacted and managed to catch the wild bidoof mid-tackle and slammed it into the ground, this knocked the Pokemon out and it caught the attention of the other battling pokemon.

Deciding not to take any chances since the pokemon seemed to be very territorial, Jake asked Ralts to use one of them as a sort of bat to knock the other pokemon away. (mean i know but trying not to be overpowered by foes right away) Ralts nodded nervously, knowing this wouldn't be the easiest thing she'd done, she focused timidly as this was her first real set of battles in a way. One on the starlys rushed forward in an attempt to catch Ralts off-guard, Ralts saw this and barely reacted in time, catching the Pokemon inches from her face. Using her Psychic power, Ralts threw the pokemon at the rest of the group behind the pokemon "bowling ball". Once that was over, Ralts fell to her knees in exhaust, Jake then picked her up and praised her for her first battle win and then said sorry for throwing the weight of the battle right at her.

"No problem" came Ralts reply, and a smile appeared on her face, happy she could help. Jake nodded and continued to Sandgem town, which was right up ahead since route 201 was only short.

Author note time  
OK, Chapter 3 is up, sorry for it being a short chapter but i wanted to try a battle part here, plus i have a large chapter in mind next for when Jake gets to Sandgem, learning a few basics about some of the buildings, how to catch pokemon ETC. that and i am very tired and i don't want my sleepless mind to make stupid plot choices.

Read and review as always, and stay cool guys ;).


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting a friend and learning the basics of being a trainer

Chapter 4 is here already. Since it was a short chapter yesterday, I wanted to post another here

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Ralts (level 8) Moves: Growl and Confusion

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)).

Stepping into Sandgem, Jake looked around for the pokemon center. It wasn't hard to find due to it having a red roof and the low number of buildings in Sandgem town anyway. Jake made his way inside and spoke to Nurse Joy, who greeted him with a smile and agreed to check over Ralts for any injuries. Since there won't any and Ralts had time to rest after their last run in with some of the local pokemon (Chapter 3). Jake left the Pokemon center and was greeted by Professor Rowan outside.

"Oh, hello again Jake." said Rawn with a smile under his mustache. "I see that you and Ralts and working well together."  
"Gee, Thanks Rowan." Jake said while rubbing the back of his head nervously. "We had a run in with some wild bidoof and starly on the way through route 201, Ralts handled them very well." Ralts blushed as her trainer praised her for her performance in her first real battle since the adventure began.  
Rowan nodded sternly, "The wild pokemon seem to be more hostile for some reason, and some shady figures have been seen at night around too. Be careful Jake"  
"Okay, thanks for the warning" Jake replied with a serious look on his face, Ralts mirroring him since she could sense his determination.

"Professor!" came a loud shout from behind Jake. He turned around, wondering who it was. It was Dawn, Professor Rowan's assistant. "Why hello Dawn, why the hurry?" asked Rowan, concerned about what had Dawn all flustered. "I caught a rare pokemon" Came Dawn's rushed reply. Dawn had only been Rowan's assistant for about a week more then Jake, but she knew all of the basics already. "Oh, okay then Dawn, show in a little bit, I have a favor to ask you." Dawn nodded, "what is it?"

"Could you show Jake here the basics of being a trainer? He can handle himself in battle well and he knows about the pokemon center." Rowan informed Dawn on what Jake knew already so that Dawn didn't have to repeat it to him.

"Yeah, I can do that." replied Dawn. "Good" said Rowan as he turned to Jake. "I'm sure you heard what I asked Dawn to do." Jake said "Yeah, it sounds like a good idea, the extra information will be helpful."

Rowan said his goodbye to Jake and returned to his lab. "So you're Jake, right?" Jake turned to Dawn as she asked and nodded.  
"Okay, since you already know about the pokemon center, I'll skip telling you about it and point out the other coloured roof building in town. Follow me!" Dawn gestured for Jake to follow her as she walked toward the blue roofed building to the right of the Pokemon center.  
Pointing at said building, Dawn said "This is the Poke-mart, its the shop where you buy your supplies from, poke-balls to potions, they are all in there. Oh, and the more pokemon gym badges you have, the better the items they sell for you."  
Jake nodded, "That seems very helpful." "It is" replied Dawn. "Do you know how to catch pokemon?"  
"No, could you show me please? I do want to build up my team after all." Dawn smiled "Sure. Come on."

Route 202:  
Dawn showed Jake how to catch pokemon effectively, by weakening them before throwing a poke-ball at them, and that status affects like posion or burn would help as well. As they were about to return to town, Jake spotted a male level 4 Shinx. Putting out his pokedex which said "Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble." Putting the Pokedex away, Jake took a battle pose, with Ralts jumping down from his shoulder where she'd been sat before. "Ralts, use confusion but don't knock him out."  
The Shinx noticed Jake and Ralts as her eyes started glowing, showing that her psychic powers were active. But before the small pokemon could move, Ralts lifted him up and slammed him into the floor, hard enough to stun and hurt him so that Jake could use a poke-ball. "Here we go..." Jake whispered to himself and he threw the poke-ball which, for a first throw, hit its target directly. This caused the poke-ball to open and suck the dazed shinx inside. The poke-ball moved three times before the click sounded, indicating that Jake had caught his first pokemon. "YES" came Jake's shout. "Well done Jake." Said Dawn, happy that Jake had caught a pokemon on his own.

"Thanks for the help Dawn." Dawn nodded "No problem, now I have to get back to the professor."  
"Ok, I'm going to heal up my new shinx, which I'm going to nickname Sparky, and try to get him to warm up to me abit then train him up."  
"Sounds good, Seeya later Jake, it was nice to meet you." said Dawn as she turned to head back to the lab. "Same to you Dawn." shouted Jake to her as she left.

Turning back to Ralts, Jake said "Well done Ralts. I don't want you to have to carry the weight of every battle, and shinx seems like a cool pokemon to have along for the journey" Ralts nodded before climbing back onto Jake's shoulder. "Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks for being considerate, I'm still getting used to battling myself." came Ralts' reply. Jake smiled and nodded as he went back into town to heal up their newest teammate.

Author note time  
Chapter 4 is here. Hope it isn't too boring, what with the learning our rookie trainer did here. Anyway, you guys know the drill. Read and review as always, and stay cool guys ;).


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Training up Sparky and meeting a rival (spoilers)

Time for chapter five, and things start to really kick off here.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Ralts (level 8) Moves: Growl and Confusion  
Sparky (Shinx, Level 4) Move: Tackle

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)).

Sparky took to Jake quite well, the little shinx had been mocked by a few of the others of his species for being different in that he wasn't as aggressive as the species normally was. No, Sparky was a little shy and didn't like to battle due to a lack of self belief. After a bit of a chat with Ralts since he was a little scared of Jake, mainly through size difference, the little shocker walked up to Jake nervously, and Jake responded by gently petting him on the head in order to earn his friendship. Though a little surprised, Sparky purred (Luxray's based on a lion so a Shinx would be a lion cub) in happiness as he'd not been treated like this in a while. Jake smiled, happy he'd won Sparky over, even with the small electric shock he'd received through direct contact.

Route 202 (again):  
After stopping at the pokemart to buy a couple (5) potions and pokeballs (3), along with a few antidotes (3), which totaled about 2,400 pokedollars, Jake used the remaining 600 to buy some canned food for himself when travelling the longer routes later on, and some pokefood for his two teamates, along with a few berries for a berry salad. (Ralts really likes them). Jake went back through the route, this time with Ralts on his shoulder, but with Sparky leading so that he could get some EXP and level up, Ralts would be there for back up if Sparky was beaten.

A youngster spotted Jake and promptly challenged him to a battle, thinking he'd go down easily.  
"Battle time" shouted Youngster Tristan, throwing a pokeball which released his starly. Landing, the starly stared in Sparky's direction. The shinx looked at Jake, who nodded as if to say "go it your best, but dont be disappointed if it doesn't work out"  
Tristan shouted for his starly to use quick attack, wanting to beat Sparky before he could react. Jake, knowing how the attack would backfire if Sparky could dodge in time, shouted "Sparky, Look out!" He did so, but just barely, getting clipped but the side as Starly went sailing past. Rolling over to counter the hit, Sparky came to a halt and stood as Jake called for a Tackle before Starly could follow up with another quick attack. Obeying, Sparky charged at Youngster Tristan's Starly and slammed into the bird as hard as he could. The hit was effective as starly went flying backwards, just managing to recover before hitting a tree nearby. Tristan called for another quick attack, and Jake, hoping Sparky was stronger, shouted "Sparky, use tackle and charge right at starly, but jump over and hit from above." Sparky nodded nervously and carried out the planned attack and leapt over the attacking starly, and then Sparky body slammed down onto the bird. It worked.  
Starly was down for the count and Sparky, albeit sore from the clipped quick attack early in the battle, had a huge smile on his face when it sunk in that he'd won the battle. (Sparky leveled up to 5 and learned Leer, BTW)

"Well done Sparky", both Jake and Ralts praised the little lion cub for his win and that this was Jake's first trainer win. "Wow, guess i lost. That's a strong pokemon you've got there!" came the voice of Tristan. He then handed 50 pokedollars to Jake and went back to the pokemon center to heal up his Starly.

After two more trainer battles against a bidoof and a burmy, Sparky was level 7 and Ralts level 8 (Jake found a potion on the ground near Jubilife City.)  
Heading for the city, Jake stopped when he saw a trainer standing in front of him. It was John, one of the bullies from Goldenrod, what was he doing here?

"Well well well, if it isn't the loser who my friends and I made fun of back in Johto." said John, with a mean smirk on his face. "What do you want John?" replied Jake, weary that John may want to battle him.  
"Oh, nothing much, expect to crush you and take your money, just like old times." this was from John. "You must really either hate me, or love annoying me to move regions just to do so." said Jake with a look of boredom on his face, it didn't surprise him that John was here at all. "Go Shinx." John tried to brush off Jake's witty remark and throw out a pokeball, releasing his named pokemon from within. Sparky tensed up as soon as he saw the shinx infront of him. "Sparky, whats wrong?" asked Jake, noticing Sparky becoming stiff. -That's the main shinx that mocked me and even attacked me at one point.- The Shinx, hearing this and recognizing his old punching bag, as he called Sparky, smiled viciously, hoping to once again put Sparky in his place. The pokemon in question stepped forward and the battle began. John's shinx charged forward as it was ordered to use tackle, "Sparky, dodge and counter with a tackle to the side." Sparky did so and rammed into the opposing shinx from the side, sending it rolling. "Don't give that shinx any breathing room Sparky, go again!" Sparky was happy to comply as he rushed his foe again and again, hitting every time. Needless to say, the battle was one-sided with John being the loser himself and a very angry one at that, he threw the money to the floor (200 pokedollars), recalled his pokemon and stomped off, swearing to return and to beat Jake. Jake waved him off after rubbing his victory in John's face, Ralts laughing at him, and Sparky standing proud that he's beaten his rival back for now.

"I get the feeling he's going to make good on his promise you two." Said Jake as he watched John go  
-We'll be ready!- came the replies of both Ralts and Sparky, knowing that the road ahead wouldn't be easy. Jake nodded and continued on to Jubilife City.

Author note time.  
Chapter 5 completed and someone from Jake's past has come back to try and beat him, rivalry is created. Oh and this was me trying to practice writing battles out for when the big boss fights (gym leaders and Team galactic commanders)come round. Tell me how you think the ones in this chapter went guys. Read and review as always, and stay cool guys ;). Oh and any suggestions for Ralts nickname are helpful too. try and be creative if you can :)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meeting A troubled soul

Chapter 6 time.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Ralts, soon to be named Clarity, but will be named Clair for short. Thank you to Baby Mama Valkyria for the name suggestion.(level 8) Moves: Growl and Confusion

Sparky (Shinx, Level 7) Move: Tackle and Leer

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)).

Jubilife City was a big city, and the biggest Jake had encountered so far, but being that he was from Goldenrod, he felt at home in the city itself. "Hey Ralts, I've been thinking, do you want a nickname since Sparky has one?" asked Jake. Ralts' face contracted, showing deep thought.  
-Yes, that would be nice.- she said after about a moment of thinking it over. "Hmm...," Jake thought this over, wanting to give his first partner a good name to fit with her being the cause of him being able to start his journey, of which he was thankful for. "How about Clarity? But Clair for short" Jake asked, looking at Ralts for her response. Ralts smiled -I love it, it fits with our friendship too since we gave each other clarity of purpose- (word play is fun sometimes, but to be clear. Ralts has become less timid while spending time with Jake. And Jake can travel now because of Ralts.) "Ok, so from now on, I'll call you Clair. Okay?" Jake said, smiling as he thought 'the name does fit her, the name sounds cute as well, dunno exactly why though.' (Yay, feelings). The newly named Clair smiled as well, feeling the happiness radiating from her trainer and friend. Sparky turned around and said -nice new name...Clair, wasn't that what you said?- Jake nodded. -Okay, but can't you hear that?- said Sparky, "Hear wha..." Jake started before hearing a laugh as a weird guy in a white and black outfit with a bowl haircut (Team Galactic) run deeper into town. -Okay, that's not something you see often- Said Clair looking confused at the man's strange behavior.

Brushing that off, Jake was about to head into the city to find the pokemon center when he heard Dawn behind him, saying "Hey Jake." Turning around, he said "Oh hey Dawn, what brings you here?".  
"Just pasting through, the Professor's got me trying to find some more pokemon again. But I saw your battle against that guy near the city's entrance. You didn't seem too happy to see him. Care to fill me in on your history with him? sorry if i'm being too nosy." Dawn asked, hoping not to offend Jake with the question.  
"No, I think you should know...When I lived in Goldenrod, there were bullies who mocked me for not having gone on a journey, and for having ASD (Asperger's Syndrome Disorder, I have this in real life so im not making fun of anyone who has this), John was the leader of one of the larger groups that did so. He really used to love teasing me, so i guess he wanted to make my feel helpless again. That's not gonna happen though. I am not going to let him stop me from becoming a pokemon master." (Cliche goal, YAY) Dawn sighed, not surprised that there was someone who tried to stop people from being happy.

Dawn led Jake further into Jublife to show him the Trainer's school, but the two stopped when they noticed a man in a brown trenchcoat sneaking around. Dawn said as she watched him "What's he doing?" Jake replied "Dunno, let's go and ask."  
So, the two trainers went over to the man as he walked past them with Dawn greeting him first. The man in question turned to them in surprise and said "WHAAAT?! ...How did you know? How did you unmask me as a member of the International Police?!" Both Dawn and Jake stepped back in shock, not expecting him to say that of all things. Jake chimed in here "We were just asking what you were doing, its only polite conversation."  
The Strange man smiled and continued "...Heh. You claim you were only making conversation, do you? But, I know better not to believe that. No, no, no. You recognized right away that I was someone extraordinary. That is why you spoke to me, is it not? Your power of observation is fearsome! Quite admirable, you are!" Again, this confused both of the trainers in front of the man talking. Not giving them a chance to argue otherwise, he says "Now that my cover has been blown, let me introduce myself. I am a globe-trotting elite of the International Police. My name..." The man stops for a second to think, then continues "Ah, no. I shall inform you only of my code name. My code name, it is Looker. It is what they all call me." Jake nodded and said, "Well its nice to meet you I guess." still trying to understand exactly what was going on right now. Dawn said likewise. Looker asked "Incidentally, is the saying, 'Don't be a thief!' familiar to you?" This time it was Dawn who spoke first "Yes, because its wrong to take what doesn't belong to you." Looker nodded and said "Yes, that is correct. Taking what belongs to others is wrong. But there are unfortunately people who don't know this and take other's pokemon. For this reason, I have been on the lookout for characters arousing my suspicion. Incidentally, you are Trainers, yes?" Both Jake and Dawn nodded to answer him. "Ok, then please be careful so that this doesn't happen to you as well. Also, I have a request. If you were to see me again, I ask that you not talk to me, for I am on duty." Looker again stopped to think for a second "...Actually, yes, yes, you may speak to me. You must." Seeing the confused faces of the trainers in front of him, he explained "Not because I am lonely, no, no! You must inform me of bad guys! You must inform me of any happenings!"  
Looker then said goodbye and walked away, glancing around every so often. Dawn commented with "Well, being a member of the International Police must be hard and stressful." She then turns around and points to the building to the left of them, "That's the trainer's school Jake, they teach different things about pokemon, hence the name, including the status conditions on pokemon. "Ok, thanks for the info." replied Jake as Dawn said her goodbye and left to complete her errand for Rowan.

After checking out Jublife, Jake checked the time. It was about 2pm. "I think we should be able to get to the next town over here." Said Jake, looking at the Town map in the pokemon center and pointing at Oreburgh city. "The place has a pokemon gym too, so i'll need to go there anyway for the badge." Clair nodded from her usual place of Jake's shoulder, -sounds good- she said.

Route 203:  
Heading out the east exit of Jublife put Jake on this route, with Sparky being his lead pokemon as Jake wanted to keep his Pokemon's levels equal, Clair was still one level up on Sparky at this point.  
Only after a short bit of walking however, they were stopped by Youngster Sebastian, who wanted to battle (big surprise). Accepting the challenge, Jake took a battle stance, with Sparky, although still a bit timid, standing his ground. Seb (shortened for easiness sake) threw the pokemon containing his machop, which landed and glared at Sparky, unnerving the shinx a bit. The battle began with Seb shouting "Machop, use low kick." Nodding, the fighting type ran forward. "Sparky, dodge." He tried to, but machop guessed where he would go to, did so correctly, and used low kick to trip Sparky up as the cub ran past. "Follow up with a Karate Chop" shouted Seb. Sparky was flipping over from the low kick before, and landed upside down as he stopped, feeling a bit dizzy and sore from the kick to his legs, he rolled over onto his front and got up, shaking his head to stop the world from spinning around him. Jake called for him to dodge again. This time, Sparky reacted in time and jumped back as Machop struck the ground where Sparky had just been. "Counter with tackle." came Jake's order, Sparky nodded and ran at the machop, whose hand was stuck in the floor, having gotten it there from the Karate Chop before. Tackle made contract, sending the fighting type backwards, landing on its back with a thud. Seb's pokemon was far from done though, as it got up and under its trainers orders, went to use another low kick, Sparky dodged by jumping but, Seb saw it coming and called for a  
Karate Chop. Sparky had no time to react as the chop down squarely on his back, forcefully slamming him into the ground. The little shinx cried out as it happened, before machop jumped back thinking that his opponent was out of the battle, as did both Seb and Jake. Sparky was stubborn however, and with some effort, climbed to his feet, although the strain was clearly shown on his face. Machop looked surprised, as not many pokemon round the route could still be standing after a few hits from his attacks, being a fighting type, attacking head on was his strong suit. Jake looked worried as Sparky grunted, trying to stay standing "Sparky, don't push yourself, let Clair take over here." The shinx in question slowly replied by shaking his head -I can do this...ack.- A pain in his left leg cut off Sparky's speech, but he tried to keep it from stopping him from proving to everyone, most of all himself that he could beat anything. Despite being timid, Sparky had always been stubborn anyway. Seb called for Machop to attack again with a low kick, wanting to end the battle now. Machop carried the order out, but under Jake's order, Sparky dodged and countered with tackle, this action repeated again after machop tried to karate chop Sparky again, but he barely managed to knock the machop out, and he collapsed shortly after from both pain, and exhaustion. Sebastian commented on Sparky, saying that he was very impressed with the little shinx, before handing Jake his prize money and leaving to heal up his beaten pokemon. (Sparky leveled up to 8 BTW)  
Jake used a potion on Sparky to relief the little guy of his pain, then returned him to his pokemon for rest, the last battle really draining him.

After three more trainer battles (not shown due to laziness and trying to not bore you guys with too many battles), Clair was now level 11, having learned double team, and Sparky was level 11 as well, he helped in second and third battle after resting up a bit. He also learned charge too.  
Near the cave leading to Oreburgh, Jake spotted an Absol, which was very unusual. Absol were not seen around here normally, this one also seemed to be crying for an unknown reason. Jake, being the kind person he was, tried to edge closer to the crying pokemon, only for it to attack him. He jumped back, "Whoa, why'd you did that?" The absol replied by saying -You're here to capture me aren't you?- Jake shook his head quickly, "No, I was only trying to see why you were crying, nothing more." The Absol didn't believe him -both my mate (Male) and three week old son have been taken from me already, and now you are here to help those people in the white and black suits finish the job by capturing me too- Again, Jake shook his head, "That sounds horrible, and I saw one of those people in town before." The absol paused, but still looked darkly at Jake (Puns, :D) -Prove that you are not with those people.- she said. "How?" Jake asked, confused. -The Pokemon the people used looked mean and enjoyed hurting others. Let me talk to that Ralts on your shoulder and it can explain who you really are, as Ralts don't lie since they can sense the emotions of their trainers and friends.- "Ok, you ok with that Clair" She nodded nervously, this was because the dark pokemon in front of them was very intimidating.

After some talking.

Clair returned to Jake's side, the Absol looking a bit less like she'd tear Jake to pieces, -Sorry for jumping to a conclusion too quickly.- Jake nodded, "Its fine, considering what you've been through, I'd do the same if in your place." The absol nodded, but kept her glare. "What's your name Absol?" Jake asked, trying to break the ice with the pokemon in front of him. -Its Angela, if you must really know." came her cold reply. "Oh, I have an idea." Said Jake, Angela looked at him, "How about I help you find your family?" She looked surprised at this. -You'd be willing to help me, despite me attacking you before?- Jake brushed the question off by saying "I told you already, i understand why you did that, besides, i couldn't let this go. I'd feel bad if i could do something about it but didn't" Angela let a small smile show, she was inwardly impressed that Jake wanted to help, but didn't let it show. "There's only one problem however, i'll need to catch you if we're going to find your family, BUT once we do, I'll release you right after. Ok?" Angela nodded, but said -You better stay true to this.- Jake replied with "You have my word". Jake then threw the pokeball in his hand that he'd gotten out while talking. it landed next to Angela, and sucked her in. Once the Click sounded, he picked the pokeball up and released her from within. After doing so, He suggested they head to oreburgh, mainly to challenge the Gym and become stronger so that nothing could stop them from finding Angela's family. She nodded and they entered the cave leading to Oreburgh.

Author note time.  
Chapter 6 is up. Thank you to Baby Mama Valkyria for suggesting Ralts new nickname and giving me the idea for Angela as well. Anyway, hopfully the battle here wasn't as one sided as the last two (last chapter). Any way, Jake adds a new partner to his team, even if she isn't there just to be part of Jake's team. Let me know what you guys think of this long chapter. Read and review as always guys, and stay cool ;)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The first Gym Battle

Chapter 7 time and Jake's gonna hit some strong challenges now, Roark being the hardest of them.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Ralts, level 11) Moves: Growl, Confusion and Double team

Sparky (Shinx, Level 11) Moves: Tackle, Leer and Charge

Angela (Absol, Level 25) Moves:Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Leer.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Oreburgh City: (Because Oreburgh Gate is a mini dungon and there wouldn't be much to write about there, its being skipped, Clair leveled up to 12 thanks to the two battles in the cave though.)  
Stepping out into the afternoon sunlight, Jake looked around at the town in front of him, from what he'd heard. Oreburgh was a mining town, and seeing the large mining area to the south end of the place, this was made clear. Heading down the stairs near the entrance, Jake was greeted by a young boy who asked if he had any Gym badges. "No, there's one of the reasons why I'm here, to challenge the gym." Jake replied the the lad's question. "Oh, well follow me, i'll show you where the Gym is." said Jake's now town guide. Leading him to the building in the center of town with the brown roof and the pokeball symbol over the blue doors, the kid said, "This is the Pokemon Gym of this town, all gyms have this exterior look to them." "Okay, thanks." Said Jake nodding, before he forgot. "Hey, you haven't seen some shady people in white and black suits around using two absol, have you?"  
"No, can't say I have, sorry i cant help you." came the boy's reply to Jake's sudden question. Jake nodded and thanked the boy for his help, and waved him goodbye.

-Well, we'd better find my family soon.- said Angela, looking annoyed and worried at the same time. "We will, I can promise you Angela. But i want to make sure we can handle whatever is thrown at us in the future, you're the strongest pokemon in my team right now, and i know you can't take everyone on no matter how strong. I'm not doubting you, I just want to be ready to help you without being slowed down too much.  
Angela sighed -That makes sense, and is mostly likely the best plan in the long run i guess.- Jake knelt next to her, "I'll not going to forget your reason for joining us, nor my promise for when that goal's completed." Angela smiled at this -I respect your honesty Jake, but i still have my doubts about you-  
Jake nodded and stood, "Understandable, considering what's happened to you up to now, but i'm not going to double cross you, no matter what happens."  
Both Sparky and Clair, who had been listening to this conversation, piped up -neither will we!- Angel let a small smile show -If you say so- was her reply here.

Jake walked toward the Gym, only to find out that Roark was working in the mine. "He is allowed to take breaks when he wants to, mainly so he can battle challengers." said a passerby. "Only you need to go find him in the mine."  
Jake replied "Thanks for the information."

Oreburgh mine: Heading into the mine, Jake was thankful to see that there were lights hooked up to the walls and ceiling of the tunnels. Fighting through a couple of bored workers (with Geodudes and a Machop) Sparky leveled up to 12 and Clair 13, since Sparky's tackle was ineffective to rock type pokemon and Jake knew this. Clair learned teleport too, which would be useful, both in and out of battle (but since i'll be using it alot in later chapters, its a move for now since Clair's psychic power isn't really strong yet, in later chapters though, it will be changed to a passive thing that Clair will be able to do when her mental power becomes strong enough to do so)  
Jake asked the workers about where Roark was after beating them and receiving his prize money, "He's down there." said one of the workers, pointing to a tunnel to his left. "Look for someone wearing a red helmet, that'll be him" chimed in the other worker.  
"Okay thanks you two." Jake replied as he starting walking down the tunnel he had been pointed to."

Turning a corner in the tunnel, Jake spotted a guy dressed in a foreman looking uniform, with a red miner's helmet, including light, and glasses. "Hey." shouted Jake as he approached the man. The man stopped, put down his tools, and turned to Jake, "Yes, can i help you?" he asked. "Are you the Gym leader of this town by any chance? I was told by a couple of workers to look for a guy wearing a red helmet." Jake replied, while pointing at said red helmet when he mentioned it. The man took the helmet off and wiped his brow before responding "Yeah, that would be me. From that question, You want to challenge the pokemon gym then, correct?" Jake nodded. Placing his helmet back on his head, the man smiled "Ok, then im Rorak." he held out his hand as he said this. Jake did likewise and shook the out stretch hand. "Jake." was his simple reply . "Well, I'll see you in the Gym then Jake. And it's nice to meet you." Roark said as he walked away.

Oreburgh city again: After healing Clair and Sparky up, Jake headed for the Gym. As the blue doors slid open, Jake felt nervous, but pushed the feeling down.

Two battles against the gym trainers later. (out of laziness, and since the main event; Jake Vs Roark is coming up) Clair was now level 14.

Roark stood at his place in the gym, ready for his latest challenger, it being Jake. The trainer in question stood on the other side of the soon to be battlefield, with his pokemon feeling as nervous as he was. (Angela standing back since she was too strong here)

Battle begin!

Roark started with his geodude, Jake started with sparky (he wanted the little shinx to get some exp from the fight). "Geodude, Rock polish" called Roark, his geodude carrying out the order. This was a bad start for Jake, considering that move could make geodude hard to hit if a few of them were stacked up in a row. "Sparky, I know your not up against a good type match here, but i believe in you. Use tackle and hit as hard as you possibly can." Sparky nodded nervous'y, knowing how important this battle was, and charged at Roark's Geodude, hitting directly. Even so, it didn't do too much damage since normal type attacks weren't very effective against rock types. "Geodude, use rock throw." Geodude followed the called order and picked up a medium sized rock and, after aiming it, threw it right at Sparky. "Dodge." shouted Jake, just a bit too late however, as Sparky did jump out of the rocks path, but it clipped him and sent the little shinx spinning sideways into the floor below. Jake looked on, worried that he'd make a stupid choice sending Sparky out first. Speaking of him, he stood and shook his head, getting rid of the stars circling his head. Jake shouted for another tackle, this time using the environment to his advantage. "Sparky, use tackle from the large rock on the right." while pointing at the rock in question. Sparky nodded and ran over to it, while dodging another thrown rock from Roark's geodude. Sparky leapt from the rock and landed with force on Geodude, stunning the rock looking pokemon, but still not defeating it, the repeated hitting a hard surface was starting to wear on Sparky too. Both trainers saw that their pokemon were starting to weaken but the battle continued. Roark called for rock throw again, and Jake for tackle, and he had a plan in mind. As Geodude threw the rock, Jake shouted "Sparky, try to jump off of the rock and then tackle geodude from above!" Sparky nodded and, although a bit shaky from pain and exhaustion, forced himself to keep going. The plan worked and geodude was beaten, but the strain caught up to Sparky right afterwards as he passed out from exhaustion.  
"Sparky, return." Jake said, recalling his shinx (now level 13 and having learned bite) back to his pokeball. Roark did the same for geodude and sent out his onix, Jake looked over to Clair and said "Ready to do this?" Clair nodded nervously, this was the first really important battle for her, and she wanted to do well, despite her low defense. She jumped down and landed gracefully. Roark wasted no time in calling for a bind, Jake reacted and shouted "Clair use double team, quickly!" Clair did so and made 3 copies of herself. Onix snaked towards the middle copy, wrapped its body around said copy and squeezed, only for the copy to disappear as it did so. Jake called for a confusion, Clair lifted a rock up and threw it at the onix, dealing a medium amount of damage. Roark shouted for a rock throw and onix fling a rock right at Clair. "Clair, catch the rock and throw it back." Clair only just managed to catch the rock, as it connected to her hand, but as she'd slowed it down, it did only a bit of damage. Clair then spun the rock around above her head to gain momentum, then like a hammer at the Olympics, sent it flying right at onix's head. This was just enough to knock onix down and out.  
Clair looked very tired after that, but roark still had one pokemon left, and it was his ace, his strongest pokemon; a Cranidos. Roark sent this pokemon out after recalling onix. Clair forced herself to stand, despite being weaken from fighting onix beforehand. Roark called for a handbutt from Cranidos, the pokemon in question did so and went running straight at Clair. "Clair, Teleport!" Sadly, Clair couldn't react in time, and was smashed into by Cranidos, the impact sending her spinning backwards and she landed on her back. Roark had expected the battle to be over at this point, as did Jake. Angela watched on from the background, worried about Clair as her motherly side started to surface from under her cold act. Clair, however, had just about managed to stay awake; she forced herself to stand and Jake, knowing she was acting with adrenaline running through her alone, called for the strongest confusion she could muster. Clair complied, lifting Cranidos up and slamming it into both the floor and the wall, making dents in each as she did so. Cranidos didn't stand a chance against this unrelenting hits, and was knocked out fairly quickly. Clair fell to her knees right after this sudden attack, she looked very weak now. Jake pulled a potion out and sprayed it onto her in order to relief her pain. It seemed to work well enough to the point where she could move properly again. Jake gently picked her up. Roark shouted over to Jake, "That was a close battle Jake, you have trained your pokemon up very well. Though that final attack seems to have taken a toll on your Ralts there." As he said this, his expression changed to one of concern. Clair spoke up -I'll be...fine, I...just need...- her speech cut off as she passed out there and then, turning to cling to Jake's arm for safety in her sleep. Jake looked over at Roark who nodded, "Get her looked over by nurse Joy when you can." Jake replied "I will."

Roark gave Jake the Coal Badge and waved him good bye. Angela spoke up once outside, looking worried as she did so -Is Clair okay?- Clair stirred as her name was mentioned, but stayed asleep all the same. "I think so... It's main;y exhaustion that caused her to pass out. I used a potion to ease her pain, come on. Let's get these two hard workers healed up." Jake replied, walking to the Pokemon center as he spoke, with Angela following close behind.

After healing up and dinner time;  
Nurse Joy had given Jake a room in the pokemon center to rest for the night. Clair had since woken up and Jake had praised her and Sparky hugely for their performance in the Gym battle, but also he said sorry for the strain they'd suffered during it. Both of his young pokemon told him they knew that it would happen eventually, tough battles were part of being in a pokemon team. Angela, by this point, had become somewhat of a mother to the two young pokemon too, as she'd shown her warmer side during the battle and the aftermath. She came to trust Jake a little bit more as well, since she'd shown him in action in a big battle.  
Jake stretched and yawned "We'd better get some rest, got some travelling to do tomorrow if we're making tracks for the next gym." Both Sparky and Clair nodded. " And of course, we need to try and find some clues about those people in the black and white suits and your family Angela." Jake continued as he looked over at the mentioned pokemon. She nodded.  
The group went to sleep very soon after.

Author note time.

Well, this was a big chapter, some relationship development between Angela and Jake. Jake claims his first Badge. And Angela warms up to her new teammates a bit. A lot happened here. Hope you guys like the battle between Jake and Roark. It was close. Sorry about it being a wall of text though. Read and review as always guys, and stay cool ;)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: An unusal team up and Team Galactic's appearance

Chapter 8 is here and Jake's finally going to have his first clash with Team Galactic.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Ralts, level 15) Moves: Growl, Confusion, Double team and Teleport. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Shinx, Level 13) Moves: Tackle, Leer, Charge and Bite

Angela (Absol, Level 25) Moves:Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Leer.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Jake stirred from his sleep as he felt someone holding his arm, it was Clair. When Jake looked over to her, she had a contented smile on her face, as if she were having a nice dream. Jake petted her on the head, this caused her to stir from her sleep, and she looked at Jake sleepily. Jake smiled as he got up and went to the bathroom to get dress, asking Clair to wake Angela and Sparky as he walked. Climbing down from the bed, Clair started rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she walked over to Sparky and nudged him. He merely snored and shifted, Clair sighed and left Sparky for the moment, instead walking over to the sleeping Absol in the room, who seemed to be having somewhat of a nightmare, as she showed a look of being scared on her face as she slept. Clair pushed her slightly, and was more successful in waking her to Sparky, as Angela stirred, but woke up very suddenly and looked around the room, almost in a state of panic. Clair stepped back to avoid being knocked over, -Angela, calm down.- She shouted, trying to calm the panicking pokemon before she lashed out. As soon as Angela heard Clair, she stopped and blinked a couple times, finally focusing on Clair, who looked concerned. Jake had also entered the room after hearing Angela's loud cries. -Sorry, i had a nightmare.- she said, somewhat shyly. Jake worked out why very quickly and said, "it's because you miss your family, and are worried about them, isn't it?" Angela nodded but looked sad, Clair tapped her on the leg. She looked over and her face brightened a bit. Clair looked worried, despite the two not being the closest. Angela was surprised as Jake walked over and stoked her white mane gently, as if to calm her down. He stopped after a few seconds, as not to annoy her by doing so too much. Angela sighed -Thanks you two, I feel a little better now.- She looked at both Clair and Jake as she said this. Clair then went back to being Sparky to the waking world, he woke after a bit more nudging.  
Walking down to the lobby, Jake greeted Nurse Joy and asked where he could have some breakfast, his asking reinforced by Sparky and Clair's stomachs calling for food, clearly the gym battle yesterday (Chapter 7) had taken a toll on them in terms of hunger. Both of the pokemon blushed as it happened. Nurse Joy giggled and pointed them to the cafeteria, Jake not giving it a second thought as he quickly headed in the shown path, his pokemon quickly following.

In the cafeteria:  
Jake collected a plate for each of his pokemon and himself, and choose the breakfast each of them wanted. Angela would have interjected, her motherly side wanting to give both Sparky and Clair the food that they needed to grow up, but as they had won a big battle, this was viewed as a treat. Sparky got a couple slices of bacon and an egg with a bowl of water. Clair got a large berry and egg salad with oran berry juice, and Angela got a mix of each of the already mentioned breakfasts. Jake had a bacon, egg and toast combo with water. Once breakfast was over, Jake dropped the plates and his used fork and knife off at the cleaning point and left the pokemon center with his team.

Back in Jubilife city;  
Stepping back into the big city after leaving for oreburgh, Jake knew from looking at the town map beforehand, that the next place they needed to go, was to Floaroma Town. But before he could head up to the north, he heard a loud shout. "YOU USELESS POKEMON!" It came from a trainer who was shouting at his Piplup, which looked terrified of his trainer's wraith. Jake looked on, worried. Once he saw the trainer lift his arm, as if to strike the cowering little penguin pokémon, Jake put his foot down, walking over to the trainer and grabbing his lifted arm. "Hey, leave that little Piplup alone, I don't care if it's your pokemon or not, you DON'T hit them if they did badly at something." He shouted, angered that this trainer was threatening one of his team. Angela shared the glare that Jake wore, but it was mixed with worry about the little penguin. The male trainer turned around, "Who the hell are you?" he asked rudely. Jake replied in a similar tone, "My name is not important to you. All you need to know is to stop hurting your pokemon."  
"I'll treat MY pokemon how i damn well please thank you." The trainer clearly didn't like being told how to train his pokemon. Jake snapped, and threw his tightened fist into the jerk's face, knocking him down. "If you ever think about hurting a pokemon again, I'lll make sure you don't walk again (Dark i know, but i have a temper.). You don't deserve a pokemon at all." Jake said this with as he took Piplup's pokeball from the mean trainer. The trainer in question got up and ran off. Jake knelt down near the little penguin and handed him the pokeball.  
The little pokemon took the pokeball and looked up at Jake, confused. "You take that pokeball and give it to someone who you think can train you up without threatening you little guy." Jake said, as he stood and began to walk away. His walking stopped when he heard the Piplup call out to him. -Wait- the penguin said. Jake turned around and saw Piplup offering him the pokeball. Surprised, he said, "You want me to be your trainer?" The little pokemon nodded with a smile (as much as he could, he has a beak). Jake nodded and accepted the ball held out to him. Checking his pokedex, he found that Piplup was level 13 with the moves Pound, Growl, Bubble and Water Sport. Jake released his team and introduced Piplup, giving him the nickname of James. The newly nicknamed pokemon smiled again and Clair said "Awww...- smiling back at the little penguin, thinking he was cute.

Heading out north, Jake saw Professor Rowan and Dawn talking to two shady people wearing white and black coloured uniforms...Wait! Seeing them, Angela growled angrily, but Jake calmed her enough for her not to attack them without a second thought. Jake returned her and Sparky to their pokeballs and walked up to the group in front of him, who were talking.  
"Professor of pokemon, must you be so stubborn. We are talking to you about business, as this is work for us." Rowan just looked stern until he saw Jake approaching, and ignoring the people in front of him, he greeted Jake "Ah, Jake how is the Pokédex progressing?" He stopped for a second before noticing the shiny badge on Jake's trainer card. "Hm! That's Oreburgh's Gym Badge, I see. But hadn't I given you your first Pokémon only recently two days ago? And you set out on your journey only yesterday? Perhaps being a Trainer is like second nature to you."  
Upset at not being paid attention to, the shady people shouted "AHH... We will not be ignored, LISTEN to our demands." Rowan turned to the people and started to speech them, saying "Quiet, you lot! Why must you be such a nuisance? Let me list some lessons you still need to learn:-  
#1: Don't loiter about for no good reason.  
#2: Don't interrupt others while they are attempting to converse.  
#3: If you don't get your way, don't raise your voice to be intimidating.  
#4: Don't think you've grown strong just because you're in a group."  
Pausing a second to look at the uniform the two had on (shady people), he continued "#5: What is with those outlandish outfits you have on? My goodness... You call yourselves adults? You two (talking to Jake and Dawn, don't act like these sorry specimens."

Angered by being insulted by Rowan, the two shady people yelled "That's it! If you won't comply, serious harm will befall your assistant." Rowan merely smiled and said "Jake, Dawn, give these thugs a lesson in civility, please."  
Dawn nodded and said to Jake "Let's battle together!" as she and Rowan were interested in how Jake battled. Needless to say (and show since I'm lazy and the battle is too easy ingame too), the two grunts were outmatched as they hadn't been expecting Jake and Dawn to be as strong as they were, with their two pokemon, Stunky and Glameow being battered by Jake's new partner and Dawn's Chimchar.  
The two grunts swore to be back and ran off, tails between their legs.

Rowan turned to Jake and said "That lot... They called themselves Team Galactic. When Pokémon evolve, they seem to release some type of energy... However, I believe that it's a mystic power far beyond our control. But Team Galactic seems to be studying that power's potential. They want to know if it can be used as energy for something..."  
Dawn chimed in "Jake, did you know? The professor studies the evolution of Pokémon, too. According to his research, 90% of all Pokémon are somehow tied to evolution! Well, maybe that's the reason those people tried to take the professor's research data by force. That's really unforgivable!"  
Rowan nodded but continued "It's all over, so you can relax now. Still, thanks to you two, nothing came of that situation. I appreciate that." He then turned to Jake and said "Incidentally, Jake, Kudos to you for your battling skill. It got me thinking. Why don't you collect all the Gym Badges of Sinnoh? Doing so, you will be sure to encounter lots of Pokémon. That, of course, means your Pokédex pages will continuously fill up. In other words, it will be of great help to my research." Jake nodded and said that they were his goals anyway, keeping Angela's goal quiet as he thought Rowan was busy enough as it was. Saying his goodbye, both Rowan and Dawn left. Jake smiled before turning away from they and releasing Angela from her pokeball, she looked around. -Where are those two?- She growled, Jake replied "Dawn and I beat them down. Don't worry Angela, I'll let you play with them soon."  
Angela nodded and said -I look forward to it.- Jake then explained who those people were to the absol as well. -Team Galactic, huh.- Angela thought for a moment before saying, -They sound like trouble if they get their way. Still, I want to get my family back from them- Angela's resolve to do so was made stronger now, as she didn't want her son to learn to be like them.

The group left for Route 204 next.

Author note time.

Chapter 8 has Jake meet his fourth team member, only two spaces left. Team Galactic finally appeared in this story too. Little not so interesting fact, I stay close to the base maternal for the story, expect for my character. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Read and Review guys, and Stay Cool ;)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A shocking turn of events

Wild chapter 9 appeared. (I waited long enough to use this joke :D)

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Ralts, level 15) Moves: Growl, Confusion, Double team and Teleport. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Shinx, Level 13) Moves: Tackle, Leer, Charge and Bite

James (Piplup, level 13) Moves Pound, Growl, Bubble and Water Sport.

Angela (Absol, Level 25) Moves:Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Leer.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Route 204 (After the Ravaged Path since there's nothing of importance in the small cave, story related anyway):  
Jake stepped out of the Ravaged Path and into the 11am sunshine, looking around. As he set out to Floaroma Town, Jake was stopped by a shout, which sounded like a female trainer. Looking to the source of the call, which was to Jake's left, he found an Aroma Lady called Taylor . She looked ready to battle, Jake smiled as he stood, ready to battle himself.  
"Go Budew." She shouted as she threw her pokeball containing the pokemon, the little grass and poison type landed in front of her, ready to win, or so they thought. "Go Sparky." Jake said, throwing his pokeball releasing his shinx, who stood proudly. (His help in the gym battle had soothed his nerves) The aroma lady called first, "Budew, use absorb" The walking sprouting opened it's bulb-like head and it glowed green. Sparky looked on, confused, before he felt pain as his strength was being drained from him. Jake reacted and shouted, "Sparky, try and use a hard hitting tackle, that should break the draining." Sparky nodded, one eye squeezed shut in pain. Forcing himself to move, Sparky ran at the budew, ramming into it. The attack worked, breaking the connection that allowed budew to drain Sparky's energy, but Sparky was weakened from it. Budew rolled onto its feet and looked like it was going to try draining Sparky again. "Sparky, use Bite quickly!" Sparky jumped forward, ignoring the flash of pain as budew connected with its attack again. It didn't last, as Sparky sunk his small fangs into budew's side, and using the leverage, threw the little plant backwards, leaving a bite mark where he'd made contact. The little green plant was beaten, but Taylor wasn't done, she had a second pokemon for her to use. She sent out her Cherubi, and wasted no time getting to to use Leech seed on Sparky. The little shinx looked surprised as the seed wrapped vines around him. That didn't last as flaring pain surged through Sparky a few seconds later, the seed sucking his energy from him. Sparky yelped in pain, but forced himself to stay standing. "Sparky, You ok?" Jake asked, ready to recall him and to let another of his team finish the battle. Sparky grunted and shakily nodded in response, "Then use bite again." Jake shouted. Sparky did so, trying to ignore the sharp pain pulsing through him. He ran forward, somewhat dizzily, and tried to bite at Cherubi. He caught one of the leaves on the plants head, and pulling back, tugged the pokemon backwards towards him and rammed forward, combining Bite together with tackle. Cherubi landed on the floor after hitting a tree, beaten. The vines fell off of Sparky, who could barely stand himself. Taylor gave Jake his prize money then went to Floaroma Town to heal. Jake used one of his 3 remaining potions to heal Sparky up and returned him to his pokeball to rest.

Further up the route came a Bug catcher named Brandon, who wanted to battle Jake too. He sent out his Wurmple, which crawled forward. Jake sent out James, who landed and stood ready to win. "Wurmple, use string shot on that Piplup." Wurmple shot out the gooey silk, which landed on James' feet, sticking them to the floor. Wurmple followed up with a tackle, knocking James to the floor and freeing his feet from the bug based glue. Brandon called for a posion string, but Jake guessed this, since from what his brother told him ages ago, bug catchers always went for status effects to weaken opponents. "James, counter with bubble, above you." the little penguin saw wurmple and shot fast flying bubbles at the falling pokemon. Wurmple was pelted with the watery projectiles, and was sent spinning off to the side of James, landing with a thud. Wurmple was down (bug pokemon can't take much damage) and was recalled into its pokeball. Brandon sent out his Kricketot and called for a bide. Jake shouted for James to rain bubbles down on the little cricket. James did so, but when he landed, Kricketot flew from the area where it'd been standing and slammed into James with a lot of force. The little piplup was sent flipping backwards into a tree, leaving a dent when he fell from it. Getting up a bit staggery, James shook his head to clear it of stars. He turned to Kricketot to see it charging him again, still having some energy last from the last attack. "James, dodge and hit with bubble from behind." Jake yelled. James leapt to the side and landed on his front, rolling over to get a clear shot with bubble. He fired. Kricketot turned and was greeted by the bubbles, which slammed into it. The little bug couldn't take two bombardments and passed out. Brandon cursed under his breath quietly, but admitted that Jake was a good trainer and handed him his won money.

In Floaroma Town:  
Jake walked into town and looked around, seeing a couple locals going about their business. Jake went to the pokemon center and healed his pokemon up and headed out towards route 205, since the second gym was in Eterna City.

Route 205:  
Jake headed out to Route 205, planning to head north, up to Eterna city, but he was stopped by a little girl who looked very worried. "Whoa, what's wrong little girl?" Jake asked. "Big...Big trainer, a strange group of people have taken my daddy to the valley windworks." she said. "Ok, stay here, i'll take a look." Jake assured her, being the good person he was. As he walked up to the valley wind-works, he saw one of the 'strange' people blocking the door. It was a team Galactic Grunt. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Shouted the grunt as he saw Jake coming toward him. "Beating you down and whoever is in the Windworks also on your team. The grunt snorted and chuckled, "Oh that's a laugh, you can't beat me." he said, looking smug. Jake smiled and said "Well, let's see if you can back your cockyness up." Clair jumped down from Jake's shoulder, ready for battle. "Oh, you're going to battle with a little girly pokemon." The grunt mocked, sending out a zubat. Clair was plainly annoyed by that comment and Jake could tell them right away. "Zubat, use supersonic." The bat did so, screeching very loudly, Clair lost focus almost at once as her vision became blurry and she found it hard to think clearly, with the loud ear splatting noise echoing through her head. Zubat was told to go for a leech life, but Jake reacted quickly in giving Clair the shout to dodge to the side, Clair did so, but by falling over to the side, since she felt dizzy. The grunt burst out laughing at the display in front of him. Clair tried to focus when she got to her feet, only managing to see blurry images as her vision was still hit. Zubat flew in for a another try with leech life, and Jake called for Clair to close her eyes and try to sense Zubat instead. It was a long shot since Jake knew psychic types could sense other pokemon when they focused hard enough, and he hoped Clair was strong enough to do so. Clair heard him, and did so. Cutting off her senses besides her minds eye, she looked around for the bat. She found him, and Jake shouted "Confusion, quickly." Clair shot out with her psychic power, which clipped zubat's wing and numbed it, sending the bat down to the floor. Zubat crashed and made a face plant mark in the shape of its face in the dirt. Clair got up, her senses clear, and looked over at zubat. She was mentally spent after that, and hoped zubat was defeated. No such luck as the pokemon in question went back into flying weakly. Clair grabbed the zubat with confusion and flung him back into the floor, making a small dent and knocking the bat out cold.  
The grunt grumbled and backed up, after recalling his pokemon. Thinking quickly, dashed into the wind-works and locked the door, opening the window nearby the door to tell Jake this, but he also said that the other key was in the back of Floaroma Town, in the field. Jake sighed and headed back to Floaroma Town, carrying Clair, planning to get the key, storm the wind-works, and kick Team Galactic out of there. He also thought about Angela, thinking 'If they have a boss here, Angela have the role of beating them down.

Author note time.

Chapter 9 has the first major run in with Team Galactic. Next chapter, Angela finally gets her chance at the team that her family's kidnappers are part of.  
Oh and serious note here guys, when i started this story, i thought it would get some notice, but not the amount it has so far. You guys are the ones who drive me to keep going here, it sounds cheesy i know, but its true. Anyway, Read and review as always guys, and stay cool ;)  
The wild Chapter 9 fled


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Angela's anger is unleashed

Chapter 10 is here and Angela finally gets her chance at Team Galactic.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Ralts, level 15) Moves: Growl, Confusion, Double team and Teleport. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Shinx, Level 13) Moves: Tackle, Leer, Charge and Bite

James (Piplup, level 13) Moves: Pound, Growl, Bubble and Water Sport.

Angela (Absol, Level 25) Moves:Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Leer.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Floarma Town:  
Jake had gone back to town for 2 reasons, he wanted to heal Clair of her headache after her last battle, and the goon who had locked the door to the valley wind-works had pointed out where the second works key was, in the possession of a couple of Galactic grunts in Floaroma Meadow. On the way through the town, Angela was clearly angered by not being allowed to tear the grunts pokemon up (From the Battle last chapter). -Why couldn't I beat that zubat down?- Angela asked, trying not to shout at Jake. "Because they're small time, and if they have a team of them in the wind-works, there'll be a leader in there with a team of stronger pokemon. You're my ace against that person." Jake replied calmly. Angela stopped to consider this, it made sense, she was Jake's strongest pokemon at the moment, and the best way for her to damage team galactic's morale would be to beat the leader of the team in the wind-works, plus they may know something about her family, and she wanted to find them as soon as possible. She sighed, -Jake, your plan makes sense, but...I get to be there if their commander knows anything about where my family is.- Angela almost growled. "Of course, that's only fair to you." Jake agreed as he started walking over to Floaroma Meadow.

Floaroma Meadow:  
"Hey, old man! Hand over that honey of yours, we need it to attract pokemon in great numbers." Said a grunt who was yelling at a man who had honey that he sold to trainers. He looked confused but fearful of the two grunts in front of him. "Hey, idiots." Jake shouted, trying to get their attention. The two grunts turned around and spotted him. "Oh great, we have a witness." said grunt 1. "We can't have him go get help now can we?" Asked grunt 2. "No we can't, we need to silence him quickly." replied the first grunt as he sent out his pokemon, which was a stunky. Jake replied by sending Sparky out, who looked angry at the grunt (Angela had explained the story to Jake's shinx soon after she was caught, and James after he'd joined too.)  
The grunt in question ordered his pokemon to use fury swipes, to which the little purple gas bag did so, rushing at Sparky slashing with it's claws. "Sparky, Dodge and Tackle." Sparky listened and when the Skunk was about to hit the shinx, Sparky jumped to the side and rammed Stunky in the side, sending it rolling. "Follow up with another tackle." Sparky did so, but the grunt called for a poison gas as Sparky rushed in, the attack was effective, and even though Stunky was beaten, Sparky felt the effects of the poison as it worked on him. The little shinx shuddered as the vile substance worked its way through his system. The grunt handed over his money and stepped back, the second grunt stepped forward laughing. "Well, if i fight you now while your pokemon is weakened, i'll win easily." He sent out both of his zubats. Jake reacted by sending James out to cover for Sparky, who was in no condition to fight with the poison within him. "James, use bubble on this cowards zubats." Jake shouted while trying to find an Antidote for Sparky, he found one and used it. Meanwhile, James was firing a large volley of bubbles at the two zubat in front of him, one of which was pelted and fell quickly. The other zubat dodged and got in close for a leech life. "James, look out behind you." James turned around as the zubat dove down with its fangs bared. James jumped back and the zubat hit the floor hard, James used pound to finish the stunned bat off quickly.

With their pokemon defeated, both grunts retreated to the wind-works, tails between their legs. The man thanked Jake and found the works key, conveniently having between dropped by the grunts when they made their hasty withdraw from the meadow.

The wind-works:  
Having healed his pokemon and with a few more healing items in his bag for if they were needed, Jake returned to the Wind-works front area. Having collected the works key, Jake placed said key in the lock within the door, and turned it, unlocking the door. Heading inside, he was greeted by the grunt who had locked it in the first place. "Locking the door did nothing?!" the grunt said in surprise before fleeing to his boss, saying as he went, "I have to alert the commander."  
After 3 battles against some more grunts, in which James grew to level 14, as did Sparky, Jake stood before the Galactic commander; Mars, along with a weird scientist named Charon. Mars was wearing a black and white team galactic styled dress. When she sees Jake walk up to her, she sighed, but introduced herself none the less. "I'm one of Team Galactic's three Commanders." She stopped to look at Charon before continuing, rephrasing what she had just said as she did so. "...No, wait. That's one of four Commanders. My name is Mars! We've been trying to create a new world that's better than this one... But people have shown little understanding about what we do." She stopped again to look at Jake, who just glared at her. She continued again regardless "You don't understand either, do you? It's a little saddening..." Charon just watched, stern but quiet. Jake continued to glare. "So, let's have a battle to decide what we should do next. If I win, you leave. If you win, we, Team Galactic, will leave!" She finished. Jake nodded, knowing she'd only talk if Jake beat her, if she was willing to at all.

The Battle began.  
Mars sent out her first pokemon, which was yet another zubat. Jake asked Clair to handle this, but as he did so, Jake thought, 'Ok, if Mars has a stronger pokemon then this little flippy bat, Angela gets her chance to crush team galactic.' Mars' zubat dashed forward and bit Clair, throwing her across the room after it had sunk its teeth into her. The little ralts landed on a table roughly, standing a little wobbly from the wound, which was bleeding slightly. Jake looked worried, the battle had started on a downhill note. "Clair, use confusion." Jake said, worry and concern very clear in his voice. Clair forced the pain out of her head as her psychic power activated, and as if grabbing zubat with an invisible hand, flung the bat across the room into a wall, the bat wasn't done yet, as on Mars ordered, used toxic on Clair, the poison took effect almost at once. Clair was shuddering violently as the toxic worked through her, Jake called fr another confusion if she could do so. Clair carried out the order, slamming the zubat into the floor, defeating it, before collapsing as the strain of the battle caught up to her. Jake used another Antidote on Clair, before calling Angela out. The absol saw the ralts in Jake's arms, and concern washed over her face very quickly. Jake explained what had happened so far, and Angela almost snaredl at how Mars had treated Clair, because battle or not, the little ralts was still only a child. Angela's motherly side was calling for blood, and while she wasn't going to rip Mars limp from limp, she wasn't that narrow minded, she was ready to turn Mars' second pokemon into kibble. Speaking of Mars, she sent out her second pokemon, which was a Purugly, which purred as it landed. Angela stood, battle ready and wanting to beat the cat in front of her into the ground, not only for her family, but now also for Clair, who she felt a little like a mother to now. The battle continued.

Purugly dashed forward and scratched Angela before she could dodge, the cat's claws cutting through the absol painfully. Angela blocked the pain out, focusing on returning the pain to the cat, twofold. Jake called for a quick attack, and Angela wasted no time zooming forward and ramming into the tiger cat (Purugly) from the side. Not even giving purugly time to recover, Angela slammed into it again, only stopped after hitting for a third time. That was a mistake, as the cat slashed at her again. Jake called for a dodge, only a little too late, as the claws clipped her left hind leg, drawing a drop of blood. Angela grunted, but refused to give in. Jake shouted for a swords dance to boost Angela's attack. The absol did so, but suffered another deep slash to her back. She shook, but still refused to faint, the drive to save her family and to return the pain caused to Clair keeping her going. Jake called for one final quick attack, and Angela delivered, ramming into Purugly and sending the cat backwards into the way, defeating it.  
Mars looked on, surprised and upset that she lost, yelling "This can't be?! I lost?! You...you uppity brat!" in anger.

As Mars recalled her pokemon, she said more calmly "Oops! I messed that one up! That's all right, though. I quite enjoyed our battle."  
Charon finally spoke, saying "My, my. Lose to a child, will you?" He stopped to sigh before speaking again. "But, no matter. We've collected plenty of electricity. With the power we obtained, we can do something quite spectacular. It seems quite obvious to me, Charon, the genius even the boss recognizes. Now, Mars, we should be going."  
Mars turned to the little scientist, a look of annoyance clearly displayed, and she shouted "Will you shut it! The boss is the only person in the world who's allowed to order me around! You can keep quiet around me! You only joined us recently. Don't think you're important!" She sighed and calmed herself before talking again, this time to Jake. "I guess it's time to say good-bye and leave for the time being!" Jake stopped her as she was about to leave, and demanded to know about any absol that Team galactic had caught recently, Mars only replied that one of them were in the Galactic building in Eterna city before walking away.  
After she left, the little girl who had told Jake of what was happening at the wind works turned up and greeted her dad, who had been taken captive when Galactic took the wind works over. Jake healed his pokemon up before he left, mostly Angela since since she'd beaten Mars strongest pokemon. -We finally are one step closer to saving my family.- Angela said as Jake tended to her wounds with a couple potions, he nodded "Yeah, even if only one of your family's there, the other of the two can't stay in Galactic's hands forever." Jake replied.

As the team left the wind works, they were greeted by Looker outside the door. When he saw Jake, he spoke "Ah, yes. It is you, yes. I have heard that the Team Galactic appeared at this power plant I have, therefore, come running. So, the Team Galactic. Where are they?" Jake replied, "You just missed them, I beat them and they ran off." Looker looked a little confused at Jake's statement. "You have run them off, you say? You are a Trainer, but...?" He began, but upon seeing Jake's glare, continued "Very well! I shall go investigate inside!" With that comment, Looker dashed into the wind works, only to return outside a few moments later, saying "Magnificent! Yes, it is! What you have said, it is all true! Superb! Though you are young, you are a Trainer through and through! Very well! I shall pursue the culprits! I have received tips that the Team Galactic hideout is in Eterna City. To there, I must be off!" as he said this he backed away from Jake and dashed off towards Eterna City.

Jake watched him leave and after stopping off in Floaroma town one last time to heal up, and headed for the north part of Route 205, towards Eterna forest.

Author note time.

Chapter 10 has Angela finally clash with Galactic, against Mar's purugly. Every time i play through Platinum, that stupid cat roadblocks me. Anyway, rage aside, next chapter has Jake going to eterna for the second gym and to rescue one of Angela's family. Look forward to the next few couple chapters, the story is spicing up. Read and review as always guys, and stay cool ;) 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Meeting a kindred spirit

Chapter 11 time and Jake meets someone who he has empathy for.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Ralts, level 15) Moves: Growl, Confusion, Double team and Teleport. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Shinx, Level 14) Moves: Tackle, Leer, Charge and Bite

James (Piplup, level 14) Moves: Pound, Growl, Bubble and Water Sport.

Angela (Absol, Level 25) Moves:Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Leer.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Route 205 (Pre-Eterna Forest):-  
Having stopped in Floaroma Town one last time to heal up for the challenges ahead, Jake headed across the bridge leading up towards Eterna Forest. After 4 battles against normal trainers (James leveled up to 15 and learned peck in place of water sport and Clair leveled up to 16 since there aren't many pokemon Sparky can do well against himself). Jake heard the familiar sound of John's mean laugh, Jake groaned but walked forward and was greeted by John taunting a male teenager around the same age as Jake. From what Jake could hear, the kid had lost and John was taking the time to rub it in. "Grrrr... Hey John, back off and leave the kid alone. He may have lost to you but there is NO need to rub salt in the wound. Besides, if you are so cocky, try and pay me back then."  
Upon hearing Jake, John had stopped laughing and turned to our male protagonist, "Oh, you again; fine. I was planning to beat you into the floor anyway, but if you want me to do so now, I'll be happy to comply." John sent out a Ponyta which had an evil glare on its face. Jake responded with James. Beginning the battle, John called for a tackle, type match up being in Jake's favour (fire not working on water). James dodged on Jake's call, that fired at the ponyta from behind with bubble. The counter worked and Ponyta went sliding to the floor from the attack, but got up, a little groggy. Carrying out another tackle, the attack connected this time and sent James rolling head over webbed feet backwards. John started laughing again, thinking that the little penguin was down, or at least hurt from the attack. While James was damaged from the hit, he stood and shook his head, clearing it of the dizziness from being sent rolling. Both John and Ponyta looked surprised, Ponyta because it was used to beating down pokemon within a few hits and John because he wasn't used to his rival's pokemon shrugging the hit lost like James had. Snapping out of the surprise quickly, John called for another Tackle, planning on not showing any mercy. James dodged out of the Ponyta's way again, pelting it from behind with bubbles again. It was too much for the flaming horse (Ponyta is on fire) and the little Fire Horse Pokémon collapsed. Grumbling, John recalled the pokemon and sent out a Luxio. (Yep his shinx evolved, and he has two pokemon) Jake went a little wide eyed at seeing this, but hid it again recalled James, sending out Sparky, since the two spark pokemon had a rivalry going. Sparky looked around, and upon seeing the luxio, looked confused for a moment before recognizing the smirk on the pokemon's face. Sparky stood, nervous since he was facing his rival and old bully, but in an evolved state.  
The battle began again.

John called for a bite and his Luxio dashed forward very quickly, Sparky tried to get out of the way when he was ordered to dodge, but he was caught by his tail and pulled back towards his attacker and was fling towards a tree. Sparky landed hard against the floor after hitting the tree and did stand, but he looked woozy and he spit up a little blood from his mouth. Jake looked very worried, Sparky was in a bad shape, from one hit, this wasn't good. Not believing in mercy, John called for another bite; Jake shouted for a dodge, and Sparky only just got out of the way as Luxio sunk its fangs into the tree where Sparky had just been. Not wasting any time and thinking quickly, Jake called for a bite from sparky, who complied as well as he could and the little shinx sunk his teeth into his foes right hind leg with as much force as he could muster. Luxio cried out and pulled its fangs from the tree's bank, but with the wounded leg, it was left standing on 3 legs, this hindered its speed, giving Jake and sparky a way to level the field. John called for a tackle, but with a wounded limb, his luxio couldn't move as fast, which gave Sparky the edge as, even though he was woozy and in pain, he could still move quite quickly. Jake shouted for another bite, and Sparky did so, this time sinking his fangs into the luxio's back and side. Again the Luxio cried and in pain, John looked a little worried, he was losing again, to a not evolved pokemon. Jake continued his attack calling for a tackle of his own from sparky. The shinx did so and rammed into his foe, who under the strain, lost the battle. Sparky was ecstatic, but it gave way to the pain that the adrenaline had been blocking as he grunted, but refused to fall. John yelled in fury, threw the prize money at Jake and stomped off, furious that Jake had shown him up again.

The teenager who had been upset by John, called out to Jake "Thanks for the help, I couldn't beat him. He rubbed the win in my face and kept making fun of me, calling me weak and stupid." he said, looking down, depressed, believing John's words to be true. Jake placed his hand on the guy's shoulder, "Don't listen to him, he's just an idiot who takes pleasure in picking on others, when he's the weak one. He needs to make others sad to feel good about himself, that is someone who is weak since he has no way to make things better for anyone." The teen looked up at this "Thanks, my name's Christian, Chris for short." He said. Jake replied with his name and the two shook hands. Chris then said, "That's a cute pokemon you have there." He pointed at Clair as he said this. The little ralts blushed at the complement. Jake nodded, "Her name's Clair, she was my first pokemon, I got her for my sixteenth birthday, and she's been an awesome friend to me since then." Jake patted Clair's green hair(?) as he said this, Clair's blush only deepened. The two trainers talked for a little longer before parting ways, Chris heading back to town to heal up, Jake heading into the forest. The two also promised to meet again as well.  
Clair asked Jake something as Chris left, it was as follows -Jake, do you really mean that about that friend thing? I've only know you for about a week.- Clair looked at Jake's face as he turned it to look at her on his shoulder, "Of course, I won't say something like that if i didn't mean it, plus you are a good friend to me, you helped me to start my Journey, and I feel like i have a bond with you that cannot be broken." He said. Clair's blush returned in full force as she heard Jake say this.

Author note time.

Chapter 11 is here and Jake met a new friend. Chris is based off of one of my real world friends by the same name. Some relationship grown between Jake and Clair too. This chapter may not be my longest, but i wanted to introduce Chris here and have a bit more of a laid back chapter after the large clash against team galactic. Read and review as always guys, and stay cool ;)


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Double Trouble

Chapter 12 is up.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Ralts, level 16) Moves: Growl, Confusion, Double team and Teleport. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxio, Level 15) Moves: Tackle, Leer, Charge and Bite (Shinx evolve at level 15, I forgot to add this last chapter)

James (Piplup, level 15) Moves: Pound, Growl, Bubble and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 25) Moves:Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Leer.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Eterna Forest:-  
Jake stepped into the shady forest and glanced around, it was cool in there since the trees acted as a bit of a ceiling. Clair shivered slightly on Jake's shoulder. He turned to her, concerned "What's wrong?" was the question that he asked. Clair replied -Alot of bug pokemon make places like this their home, their attacks do alot of damage to me.- Jake nodded, "Well, Sparky and James can handle them." was his answer to Clair's worry. Clair felt a little better from Jake's reassurance, but remained nervous anyway, since she didn't want to be blindsided by a bug type.

Jake headed further into the forest, but was stopped by two trainers. They were a bug catcher named Jack and a young girl (Lass) named Briana. They challenged Jake to his first double battle.  
Briana sent out her Pachirisu, and Jack sent out his Wurmple, Jake sent out both James and Sparky.  
The Battle began.

Briana called for a quick attack from Pachirisu, while Jack went for a String shot to hold James down while Pascirisu rammed into him. The attack connected and James was ripped forcefully from the Silk glue holding him down and was flipping backwards. He stopped and sat up, eyes rolling a bit. Sparky dashed over to him and asked if he was okay. James shook the stars out of his head and stood, thus answering Sparky's concern. Jake called out his attacks quickly, Sparky had tackle on Pachirisu and James to use bubble on wurmple. Both attacks were carried out, with the results of Pachirisu rolling backwards like a wheel, and Wurmple applied its face to the tree behind it (quite hard). Wurmple was down, but Jack had two other people to use, he recalled Wurmple and called out his Silcoon, confidence in its defense. James had a special attack, so Silcoon wouldn't be lasting long. Briana knew this and called for a quick attack fused with Spark. (Spark with the speed of Quick attack) Jake heard that and shouted for Sparky to wall against Pachirisu, Sparky did so and shook the damage off quite easily, the attack hadn't done that much to him. James fired off another bubble at Silcoon, and dropped the cocoon pokemon in a fast time. Jack recalled his second pokemon and sent out his "Ace", Beautifly. He called for an absorb, and Beautifly went right at James. Jake heard the shout, but before he could say anything, Sparky charged at Beautifly and rammed into the bug from the side, sending it spinning. James felt a quick flash of pain as the attack connected for an instant. Jake looked on, stunned at Sparky's quick thinking, but called for a bubble on Pachirisu. James carried the attack out and the battle ended. Both trainers handed Jake his prize money and headed towards the nearest pokemon center to heal, as normal. Jake petted Sparky on his growing mane, behind his ears; while praising him and James for a job well done on their first double battle. Sparky lent on Jake as he purred (He's part cat in a way.) Jake had bonded with Sparky quite well by now. James received an offer for a high five, and as he took it, he started glowing. Both he and Sparky had reached level 16 in that last battle. At this level, James was ready to evolve into a Prinplup, and learning metal claw in place of growl. Once the light died down, James looked himself over, he felt unstoppable. Jake knew that Prinplups(or whatever the name for the series of them is) could be very arrogant, hopefully James wouldn't gain too much of an ego, like a teenager. (middle part of the evolution chain for pokemon could be equal to a human teenager in ways) 'Hopefully, James won't start being cocky, Angela can sort him out if he does, i Hope.'  
Clair heard Jake think this from her usual spot on his shoulder, and nodded to herself. Jake recalled his pokemon and headed further into the forest.

Author note time

Chapter 12 is here and James gains not only a power boost, but an ego to boot. Lets hope, for Jake's sake, Angela can help to keep him under some control, what with her having exp as a mother and all. Clair's starting to use telepathy too. Stuff is picking up, and Jake's team is building in power.  
Quick question to you guys, what do you think of my OC Jake so far? He's me, but in the form of what i'd be like in the pokemon world. Answer in a review and as always, Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: New Developments.

Chapter 13 has appeared and Jake gets to Eterna city.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Ralts, level 16) Moves: Growl, Confusion, Double team and Teleport. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxio, Level 16) Moves: Tackle, Leer, Charge and Bite

James (Prinplup, level 16) Moves: Pound, Metal Claw, Bubble and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 25) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Leer.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Route 205(Eterna City Side):-  
Getting through the rest of the Forest had been hard enough, bug pokemon popping up every some often, but with James gaining an ego and excessive pride, it became a bit harder as Jake had to get the penguin to focus more on battle instead of being a jerk. James, Sparky and Clair all became level 17, with Clair learning Lucky Chant in place of Growl. As Jake exited the forest, into the late afternoon light, James smiled again. -That was not hard.- James bragged, smiling as he walked. Clair thought to herself 'Well you don't have a weakness to bug type.' Sparky just looked at James, a little annoyed at how he was acted. Jake sighed, and called Angela over to him. -What?- she said bluntly. "Think you could talk to James, and get that ego down before it gets over inflated. And I think I know which building is Team Galactic's." Jake said. Angela raised an eyebrow, -Okay, I can sort James, but how did you know which building is Galactics?- Angela replied, trying now to growl Galactics name. Jake simply pointed at the large spiked building at the northern part of eterna. -Oh, that looks like some where they would be.- She said, glancing at the building again.

Eterna city:-  
Jake walked towards the pokemon center, which was right in front of where people enter town when they come from the forest area. He walked in and got his team healed up and looked at a wall clock, it was about 5:30pm. Jake gathered his team together after they healed and headed for the dining area for dinner. Jake got a cheeseburger and a medium fries, Clair got a large berry salad with some egg placed throughout, Sparky; some bacon and egg with a side of beef strips. James whined because he wanted a large magikarp, but instead got a large bowl of golddeen. Angela didn't feel too hungry, but did eat the food Jake gave her, a plate of beef and berries. All of them had either water or oran berry juice as a drink.  
After tea, Jake got a room in the pokemon center and then suggested having a look around town, taking both the gym and Galactic on in the morning. Returning both James and Sparky to their pokeballs, Clair climbed onto Jake's shoulder as normal and with Angela beside him in-case any grunts tried any funny business, Jake started exploring the town.  
The south side of town had the pokemart, a few larger building and the pokemon gym, plus the bike shop and the exit onto cycling road, Jake made a mental note to pick up a bike in the morning after beating the gym, and headed to the north side of town. Jake spotted a large pokemon statue, with someone standing in-front of it. The man had blue hair and he had a stern look on his face as he looked over the statue before him. Jake walked over and overheard him say soemthing "...So, this is Eterna's Pokémon statue... Shaping our world are time and space in an intertwining spiral. Revered in Sinnoh are the Pokémon of time and space... Sinnoh's myth... Its truth needs investigation..." The stranger turned to leave as Jake approached, and when he saw Jake in front of him, simply said "...Pardon me. Stand aside." No emotion was displayed on his face what so ever. Jake stood aside for the man who walked away. Jake shrugged him off and looked over at the Statue, which stood proudly, expect for one detail, the plate with the name of the pokemon had been ripped clean off. 'Why would someone take this?' Jake thought, confused. But he ignored it and headed towards Route 211 for some extra training before he went back to the pokemon center for the night.

*A few hours later*  
Jake was heading back to the pokemon center, having leveled Clair up to 19 and both James and Sparky up to 20, with James learning Bubblebeam in place of Bubble and Sparky learning Spark in place of Leer. On his way back however, a grunt stopped him and demanded his pokemon. The battle didn't last long, and the grunt was sent packing, but Clair leveled up to 20 as well. (She'd been close to level 20 after the training beforehand). She started glowing, Jake stood back as his first partner and best friend evolved before him. Clair doubled in height, and her mental power became a lot stronger as well. Once the glow died down, She opened her eyes and looked at Jake, while sensing his surprised state. Jake blinked out of his surprise and glanced down to Clair, not as far now since she was twice her height as a Ralts. She blushed slightly since Jake appeared speechless, but Jake broke the silence a few seconds later "Clair... You look awesome." Clair's blush deepened at this comment, -You think so?- She asked, somewhat awkwardly. Jake nodded and replied, "Yeah, you look elegant." Clair Smiled while still blushing, she climbed back on to Jake's shoulder, and he took a moment to get used to her weight now that she was a Kirlia. As Jake continued back to the Pokemon center to turn in for the night, He ran into someone, and knocked her over. "Oh, sorry." Jake quickly blunted out, as he reached his head out to help the woman up, the woman thanked Jake and said it was ok, there was no harm done, before seeing Jake's pokedex, which was in his pocket. Upon spotting said device, the woman said "Oh, that device you have... It is a Pokédex? Wow, it brings back some memories. Pardon me, but what's your name?" Jake looked confused, but replied with his name anyway "... OK, hello, Jake. I'll be sure to remember that name! My name is Cynthia. I'm a Trainer just like you. I've been studying Pokémon mythology lately, just out of curiosity. Here in Eterna City, there is a statue of an ancient Pokémon. Have you seen it already?" Jake nodded and Cynthia continued "According to myth, it was an extremely powerful Pokémon. Who knows? You may encounter something like it while you're traveling with your Pokédex. May luck be with you, young Trainer! Oh, there's one last thing! Please give my regards to Prof. Rowan." Cynthia said this last part as she started walking away from Jake, but she turned and waved as she did so, Jake returned the wave and said good bye himself.

Pokemon center room:-  
Jake got ready for bed, but stopped when he remembered that Clair normally shared the bed with him. He turned to her, "Clair, what do you want to do about the bed thing?" Clair simply said, -Why are you asking? Nothing's changed has it- Jake replied "No, just since you look different and taller now, i was wondering if you would want somewhere else to sleep." Clair shook her head, -No, I feel safer if I know you're there Jake, Strange as it may sound, you're my safety blanket in a way, since I feel alone without you when i'm asleep.- Clair blushed while admitting this. Jake nodded and headed to bed, Clair joining him.

Author note time

Chapter 13 is out and Clair evolved, Jake also met Cynthia. Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Cutting people down to size.

Chapter 14 is now complete and Jake finally clashes against Eterna City's gym leader.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Kirlia, level 20) Moves: Lucky Chant, Confusion, Double team and Teleport. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxio, Level 20) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite

James (Prinplup, level 20) Moves: Pound, Metal Claw, Bubble and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 25) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Leer.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Eterna City:-  
Jake slowly awoke to the sunlight coming in from the window, and he opened his eyes. As Jake looked around, he saw Clair laying on his chest as she always did, but she was a little heaver now as she was a Kirlia. Speaking of Clair, she was starting to wake up herself, she looked around with a sleepy look in her eyes. Upon her eyes meeting with Jake's, she climbed down off of his chest and yawned, rubbing her eyes and stretching as well. Jake got up, yawned and headed to the bathroom for his morning routine, Clair walked over to Angela, who was gripped in another nightmare, but this time, the look on her face was one of anger, not worry or terror. The psychic type nudged Angela softly, and she stirred in her sleep. Clair repeated the action again, and Angela stopped growling in her sleep, and opened her eyes, glaring. Her gaze shifted around the room before stopping on Clair whose face had worry and concern written all over. Angela's face lost the glace almost at once, and she looked away. Clair left Angela to her thoughts for the moment and headed over to the team's heavy sleeper and snoring expert; Sparky. The luxio in question rolled over as Clair walked up to him, Angela decided to wake James and try to talk the ego out of him while she would have the chance. After a few prods, James came to, and stretched. -Morning James, can i have a word please?- Angela wanted to get this done fast, since she didn't want to waste too much time, as they were close to one of her family, she wanted to get to them ASAP. James yawned, stood and shook the sleep from his head, rubbing his eyes as he spoke. -What do you want to talk about?- The tone in which James spoke sounded a little confused, he hadn't done anything wrong, had he? -Could you turn the ego down a bit please? Jake asked me to talk it out of you so that you didn't become over confident, especially since you sounded a little cocky coming out of the forest last night. I don't mean this in a telling off sort of way, but being a show off come be risky if you let it go to your head, ok? Plus Sparky and Clair looked a little annoyed at your display too. I know your species has high opinions of themselves, and that's their choice, but just try to keep it under control, please?- Angela had gone full mother mode for a moment, before she stopped, and said -Sorry, I went off on a bit of a speech there.- She looked away from James, cheeks bright red in embarrassment. James waved it off, -it's okay, you miss your family and we're the closest you've got until we get them back, Clair's told me what happened, we'll bury team galactic if that's what it takes to get your mate and son back. About my ego, I can see what you mean now and why Jake would want it under control, I guess I let the extra power from evolving go right to my head.- James rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. -I'll try to keep my ego down from now on.- He said.  
Clair had woken Sparky up as Angela and James had been talking, and Jake was finished with his routine. They sorted breakfast then headed to the gym at the bottom of town.

Eterna Gym:-  
Jake walked through the blue doors and looked around, in the middle of the building was a large clock which seemed to be made of natural resources (Its a large flower clock ingame) The first trainer, called Caroline, said that the clock would only turn after Jake defeated each of the trainers in battle. Jake just sighed and got to work. (Insert narration voice here) 3 Battles later with Clair becoming level 21. Jake walked across the Flower clock for the third time, and stood before Eterna's Gym leader; Gardenia. Upon seeing Jake walk up, she greeted him "Hi! I'm Gardenia! This town's Gym Leader! You look like a challenger who will be fun to battle. Let's go." With this said, she threw a pokeball out, which summoned her Turtwig to the battlefield, Jake responded with James, wanting him to get some exp at least from the battle, Angela once again stood back, since she'd be a little too strong for this gym. Gardenia called for a Reflect first, which would soften James' peck attack, followed by a sunny day, Jake did call for that move, knowing it was James only move that would deal alot of damage to Turtwig. James lunged forward and tried to peck Turtwig, but he missed. Gardenia called for a Razor leaf, to which Turtwig shook its body, freeing leafs that flew at James, who quickly dove out of the way, but he was clipped by a few of the sharp green projectiles. James grunted as he hit the floor, before standing again, a little dizzy from the attack. Gardenia called for a Grass Knot attack, which needed Turtwig to get in close. The little grass type did so, but James was ready for this and used peck when Jake shouted for it. James made contact with his beak and sent Turtwig backwards, Jake shouted "Follow up with metal claw!" James' claws started glowing and he dashed forwards. Gardenia reacted and yelled for a Razor leaf attack, which was unleashed onto James very quickly. He took the hit and continued froward, but it had taken a large toll on him, the metal claw connected. With James dropping down to the floor, Turtwig tried to stand but couldn't, James had put all of his left over strength into the attack, which had the out come of both pokemon being knocked out.  
Gardenia recalled Turtwig and sent out Cherrim, which had the Ability Flower Gift, this boosted Cherrim's special defense and attack. Jake sent out Sparky, who just took a battle stance, ready to go. Gardenia called for Leech seed, but Sparky avoided it, not wanting his energy sapped, like a sentry(10 points if you get the ref, but most people should). Gardenia then called for a Razor leaf, Jake went for Bite, Sparky dashing forward through the leaves, they only did normal damage, so he could take a few of them. Gardenia made a quick change of plan though, calling for a leech seed while Sparky was in close, Cherrim preformed the move after Bite landed, Sparky had no time to react as the seeds vines wrapped around him. Before too long, the feeling of his energy being drained surged through Sparky's body, he grunted and one of his eyes were forced shut as his expression changed from battle ready and focused to wincing. Jake asked if Sparky could keep going, he shakily nodded, being as stubborn as ever. Forcing his body not to fall, Sparky held his ground. Jake had to think fast, his brain racing. 'Think, think...GOT IT!' Sparky had the move spark (reusing words, yay), it wouldn't do much to Cherrim, but it may be able to get those vines from Sparky. Jake called for a couple charges from his partner, Sparky got what Jake's plan was from this, shock the vines off. He focus as much as he could with the pain of his energy being drained still going. Soon enough, Sparky had some sparks coming off of him, though they were weak. "Sparky, let loose." Jake shouted, sparky did so and let the stored electric power come to the surface of his fur, the vines came off quickly, being blown off from the electrical power coming from Sparky. Using what strength he had left, Sparky rammed into Cherrim, who was in for a shock, as the attack connected, directly too. Cherrim was sent sideways, twitching from left over static. Gardenia recalled her second pokemon, Sparky slumping to the floor in exhaust. Both teams were down to their last pokemon, (Angela was not in Jake's team, remember) Gardenia had Roserade, Jake had Clair. Even though the type match up was in Jake's favor, he didn't thought Gardenia would let the weakness slow her pokemon down. Wasting no time, Roserade went for a poison string, which connected and did poison Clair, who shuddered from the effects of it. "Clair, use confusion." Even as Jake shouted this, it sounded slightly uncertain, as worry was on his face, though he tried not to show it. Clair, not wanting to give in, focused best she could, and threw Roserade across the field. The rose pokemon stood, and attacked with Magical leaf, the attack hit, and Clair dropped to the floor. The battle looked over, with damage from roserade's attack and the poison, Clair was beaten, right? Roserade suddenly was thrown into the back wall by a strong force, both Gardenia and Jake watched this happen, then Jake, remembering this happen once before, looked over to where Clair was, she stood, but started to fall backwards. Jake was beside her in a flash, and he caught her before her back met the floor. Roserade, on the other hand, was in lala land altogether. Gardenia sighed, recalled roserade, then turned to Jake. "Amazing! That Kirlia of yours can really battle." Clair nodded weakly, staying wake this time but weakened greatly. Gardenia handed Jake his second badge, before saying "If there's one thing I can tell about you, it's this! You and your Pokémon are gonna get even tougher, and I mean seriously!" Jake nodded himself, before he said his good bye to Gardenia, and headed out of the Gym, Angela following right behind.

"Well done Clair, That was amazing." Jake said, praising the pokemon in his arms as he headed to the pokemon center. Angela nodded, even though she wasn't too close to any of Jake's pokemon (though it was changing) she had to admit, Clair was strong. Clair herself blushed -Gee, thanks Jake.- She rubbed her head sheepishly, it felt good when Jake praised her like this, but she couldn't figure out exactly why.

Author note time

Chapter 14 is done and Jake claims his second badge. Next up is team galactic's building, where one of Angela's family is. Chapter 15 is coming up and its looking to be good. Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Family reunion.

Chapter 15 is done and Angela's family comes into play here.  
Also i forgot to mention that both Sparky and James leveled up to 21, and Clair 22, with her learning Magical leaf in place of Lucky chant

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Kirlia, level 22) Moves: Magical Leaf, Confusion, Double team and Teleport. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxio, Level 21) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite

James (Prinplup, level 21) Moves: Pound, Metal Claw, Bubble and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 25) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Leer.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Eterna City:-  
Jake came out of the Pokemon center with Clair in her usual place, and Angela beside him, "Ok, fun time is over, time to save one of your family." Jake said, looking at Angela as he said this. She nodded, and wore a look of anger, it was safe to say that any pokemon that stood in Angela's way were in for a beating of a life time.  
Team Galactic's building was behind the pokemon center. But instead of trees like ingame, there were two grunts out front.~  
"What do you want kid? Here to give us your pokemon?" The male grunt on the left of the door said, sneering slightly. "Yeah, if that's the case, just hand them over now." The female grunt on the right said, smiling.  
Jake just smiled and sent out James and Sparky, who looked ready to pound something. Both grunts sighed and sent out their pokemon, both of which were Zubats.  
Battle begin.  
Zubat 1 (Male Grunt) went to use Supersonic on James, who felt the effects almost at once as his vision went blurry and his hearing consisted of ringing and that loud shell-shock sound in Call of Duty games after an explosion goes off near you, in-game of course. This left Jake at a large disadvantage, last time, Clair was able to use a limited form of telepathy to focus. James didn't have that. So he looked around quickly without being able to focus, meaning he could hit Sparky by accident. Speaking of Sparky, Zubat 2 was commanded to use Bite, and the pokemon flew forward, having to sink its fangs into Sparky's back, the attack did connect, but didn't do too much damage since the zubat didn't have alot of biting power. Jake shouted, "Sparky, use spark and shock Zubat off of you." Sparky nodded and started to create static on his fur. Zubat 2 was shocked off at once, as it had a type disadvantage to electric. Zubat 1 was using wing attack on James in a combo like pattern, the penguin being unable to focus enough to land a hit. Jake shouted to him, hoping to be heard over the ringing in James' head. James heard "..t...th...left, ..se bu..ble." Guessing that he was to use Bubble, James aimed left and blindly fired. A few of the watery projectiles nailed Zubat 1, sending him spinning to the dirt. While the bat was down, James shook his head quickly, trying to regain his sight. Meanwhile, Zubat 1 was up again, but Jake countered, "Sparky, finish that flying rat off, Spark." Sparky dashed forward and rammed into Zubat 1, sending it into the wall, eyeless head first.  
Both Grunts recalled their pokemon and sent out their second pokemon each.  
These were a Stunky and a Glameow. James looked up, blinking a couple times to clear his vision, with Sparky walking over, -You ok?- Came Sparky's question of concern. James just simply nodded before standing, ready for the second two pokemon that the grunts had.  
Stunky was ordered to use Fury swipes and it complied, running at James and trying to pounce on him. James saw this a little too late, and was knocked over by the now slashing purple Skunk, but he grabbed Stunky before it came down on him like a cutting wind. Sparky on the other hand, had his paws full with Glameow, the cat kept trying to put him to sleep using Hypnosis, and he was fighting sleep as well as the posh, spoiled cat. Both grunts looked on with smug written all over their faces. Jake glared, and quickly came up with a plan, "James, use bubble on Stunky while you've got hold of him." James opened his beak and let loose a bombardment of bubbles at his foe, Stunky was pelted into defeat very quickly when the first bubble connected, since this left him open to more of the attack. Sparky was struggling to stay awake now, his eyelids felt heavy. Jake saw this and knew that once Sparky was asleep, he'd be hard to wake up, from what Clair had told him about trying to do so in the mornings. "James, nail that stupid cat with a couple bubbles will yah?" James turned nodded towards Jake and aimed at Glameow and fired, the cat jumped back to dodge the attack, but in doing so, its hold on Sparky was broken, and he stand groggily, "Sparky, use spark to finish Glameow off." Jake yelled, trying to rouse Sparky from his semi-conscious state, Sparky looked around, and once he saw the slightly blurry blue thing in front of him, which was Glameow luckily, he charged up and ran forward. The attack hit and the cat went sliding backwards before collapsing, while still moving every so often from static. Both Grunts looked on in shock, (Pun :D) before retreating inside. Jake recalled both of his pokemon so that they could rest, and heading into the building.

Once inside, Jake was approached by a grunt, Angela growled lowly, but once the grunt spoke, Jake looked surprised.  
"Hello! It is me! Me! Hahaha! I have startled you, yes?" It was Looker of all people, who, upon seeing Jake's confused face, spoke again "I am, after all, an officer of the International Police. It is only natural that I be a master of disguise." He stopped again, and after looking around the room to ensure no one could see them, took off his bowl cut blue haired wig to show his matted brown hair. He spoke again, "Incidentally (this seems to be his favourite word), you are a first-rate Trainer. Of that, I am very aware. I therefore think you will be OK, but I must warn you to be careful anyway. Also there is a pokemon holding area in this building." When Angela heard that, she nearly pounced onto Looker in order to scare the info out of him, Jake reacted and restrained her, after which she said sorry in an ashamed tone. Looker was confused, "What is that Absol's concern?" He asked, looking at Angela, slightly startled from what just happened. "Team Galactic took her family, which was her mate, and her three week old son." Jake said bluntly, with Angela nodding sadly. "Ah, that is unacceptable. The holding area is on the third floor, but the key...It is in the possession of the commander of this building. Be careful my friend, she is no pushover." Looker warned, before replacing the wig on his head, wishing Jake luck and heading off.  
Jake patted Angela on her head, she looked up at him, "I know you want to save your family Angela, but try to stay calm ok?" he said sternly, She nodded and took a deep breath.  
After 4 more battles, with Sparky and James leveling up to 22, and Clair to 23. Jake found the large pokemon cage on the 3rd floor, just as Looker had said.  
Angela caught a scent when they walked up to the cage, it was her mate. She ran up to the cage bars, and her mate, called Lucas (ref to the male protagonist of Platinum) came up to the bars. -Angela, what are you doing here?- he asked in surprise that she was here. -I'm here to save you.- Angela said before realizing that Lucas was wary of Jake behind her, his face said it all. -No, don't worry, this is Jake, he agreed to help me rescue you and...- her voice trailed off when she saw that her son was no where to be seen. -Where's our son?- she asked, Lucas answered calmly, -I don't know, he was moved from here a few hours ago.- Angela looked crestfallen, but continued what she was saying before. -Jake agreed to help me find you and our son, then he'd let me go once that was done.- Lucas glanced at Jake, then back to Angela, -Are you sure he can be trusted?- Jake heard this, but decided to stay out of it. Angela nodded, -So far I can say he's been a good person, though i still do have a bit of caution.- Lucas nodded, -Okay, their commander's upstairs, go give her pokemon a beating for me ok honey.- Angela nodded and Lucas looked at Jake, who simply returned the look.  
Jake headed upstairs, with Angela close behind. They found Jupiter, Team Galactic's commander here, talking to the bike owner. Upon noticing Jake as he walked up, she said "Eh? Did you want something? How silly of me to even ask. You want to free the Pokémon. Fine! I, Jupiter, will deal with you." Jake simply glared at her.  
The battle began.

Author note time

Cliffhanger, :D This is the first one of these I've done. The main reason being that I'm very tired now and I don't want to screw the upcoming battle up, but anyway I have a question for you guys, do you have a favouite chapter of this story so far, if so, which one? Answer in a review. In terms of story now, Angela found her mate, which is the pokemon equal to a husband in her case, and Jake meets Jupiter. Chapter 16 will have these two battle. Look forward to it. Read and review guys, and stay cool ;) now to get some sleep...zzzzzzzzz


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Painfull Scuffle.

Nattator:- "On the last exciting..."  
Me:-"Ok this just isn't working, get out."  
*Pushes the Dragon ball z narrator out of the room*  
Me:- "Ok, now where were we?"  
Nattaror:- "Now, back to the action."  
Me :- "Buzz off!" *Chases him away*

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Kirlia, level 23) Moves: Magical Leaf, Confusion, Double team and Teleport. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxio, Level 22) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite

James (Prinplup, level 22) Moves: Pound, Metal Claw, Bubble and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 25) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Leer.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Eterna City:-  
The battle began.  
Jupiter sent out a Zubat (Galactic love these i swear), Jake went with James. The zubat was called to use bite, aimed at James left flipper. The bat zoomed forward fast, so James couldn't react before the attack connected and James felt a jolt of pain jolt through his left limb. James waved his flipper around, but Zubat remained struck in place. "Use metal claw to smack the flying rat off!" James right flipper started glowing as he went to strike the bat attached to his limb. The attack hit, but while zubat looked weak, it stayed put. Jupiter called for an unexpected attack, Giga Drain. (Yes the Zubat evolution line can learn this, I like having this attack for type covering) James felt his energy being drained quickly, since water isn't good against grass. Before Jake could call for another attack, James passed out. Zubat let go at that point. Jake looked worried, as a flappy bat just beat one for Jake's more stubborn pokemon. But then a 'spark' of an idea entered Jake's head, Zubat is part flying type, they hate electric types and Jake has one. "Go Sparky!" Jake shouted as he threw the pokeball. The pokemon in question landed and was ready for battle.  
Jupiter looked a little surprised that Jake wasn't scared by now, since her zubat was stronger then a standard of the same species.  
Zubat went for another Giga Drain, but this needed it to get in close, BIG mistake. "Sparky, give that flying rodent a shocker." Sparky took this as a call to use Spark. He did so, and the zubat didn't stand a chance against the attack and was down in an instant.  
Jupiter recalled her pokemon and sent her ace out, Skuntank. The large purple skunk wore a dark smirk on its face. Jake recalled Sparky and simply said "Oh, Angela!" The pokemon in question jumped forward, wearing a dark glare, she looked ready to remove Shuntank from being awake at best, or alive at worst.  
Jupiter called for a smokescreen, wanting to try and stop Angela from hitting her pokemon, Skuntank complied and a large dark smoke filled the area. Angela and Jake both couldn't see. But Jake heard Jupiter call for a night slash. Skuntank came out of the smoke, hit, and retreated back into it quickly. Angela looked around, a look of adamant determination clearly shown, she was fighting for her mate here, she couldn't lose. Jake shouted, "Use swords dance so you can hit like a truck when you can attack that coward!" Angela performed the move, but felt another slash to her back. She turned, but only found the smoke. This repeated again, and Jake started to look worried, even with the attack not being effective, the damage was started to show, he needed a plan, and fast. Racking his brains for one, a sudden idea slapped him hard, Angela had pursult, that could work, as it meant chasing the foe down. As he saw Skuntank coming in from an attack to the left of Angela, through a varge purple shape, he yelled "Angela, dodge to the right." She did, narrowly avoiding another slash to her side. As skuntank tried to retreat again, Jake continued his command, "Use pursult to follow, and quick to catch up and hit." Angela nodded and though in some pain, dashed after her opponent. A thud was heard, and skunktank's cry of pain, the attack had connected. The smokescreen's effect was disappearing too. Jupiter called for a poison gas, and Skuntank aimed at Angela and let the attack loose. Jake looked worried, if that attack hit, Angela would be weakened greatly. "Angela, Move!" he shouted. Angela dove to the side, but landed on her back and cried in pain, but forced herself to stand. "Quick attack!" Jake sounded uncertain now, the toll on Angela was clear to see. How much more could she take? She dashed forward and hit Skuntank again. To her relief, her foe was down, but Jupiter had one last trick up her sleeve and boy was it a dirty one. She threw her money for the lose at Jake but then direct both his and Angela's attention behind them. There was Lucas was a collar around his neck.  
"You see that collar, that will give that Absol a shock if he disobeys me. oh and it can force him to attack if i say so" said Jupiter smugly. "Now, attack Jake's absol, NOW!"  
Lucas had tears in his eyes as he was forced to use Bite. (Lucas was level 28 with the moved Bite, Quick attack, Pursuit and Razor wind.) Angela leaped out of the way as Lucas nearly hit her. -I'm...so...sorry.- Lucas was on the verge of a break down now, he was being forced to attack the one he cared so much about against his will, not a great day.  
Jake was again racking his brains for a plan, and he then had an idea that could work, "Clair, think you could sneak up behind Jupiter and use your power to break that controller in her hand?" Angela and Lucas both over heard this, but Jupiter was conveniently laughing too loudly to hear it. Clair said -It's worth a shot.- She teleported behind Jupiter. (Clair can teleport short distances now) Looking over at Angela and Lucas, Angela refused to harm Lucas, but he was slowly beating her without stopping, and he was crying the whole time. Clair focused quickly, and caused the control in Jupiter's hand to short circuit and release the collar from around Lucas' neck before breaking. As soon as Lucas felt his body stop and respond to his will again, he turned to Jupiter and with bloody murder in his eyes, ran at her. Jupiter ran from the room in a panic. Jake rushed over to Angela who was on the floor, semi-passed out. Jake pulled out a couple potions and oran berries to try and help Angela to her feet. The healing items took effect and Angela felt her wounds heal somewhat, she could stand. Lucas returned to the room looking slightly disappointed. -She got away.- he said plainly. He then saw his mate standing, though with some blood on her mane and with Jake and Clair with looks of concern displayed. He dashed over and did the Absol version of hugging, nuzzling. Angela looked somewhat contented, since Jake had helped her to save one of her family, but her son still was in Team Galactic's possession.

*About an hour later*  
"Ah, I see. Ok, i'll be over in 20 minutes." came the voice of Professor rowan on the video screen in the pokemon center before it went off. Jake had called him and explained what had happened and Angela's story to him, as well as asking if Lucas could stay with him for the time being. He'd talked it over with Lucas and Angela beforehand, and while Lucas wanted to find his son, Angela had eventually talked him down, saying that he needed rest and time to recover from his attacking of his own wife basically, and that She, Jake and his team could handle it.  
Lucas sighed and turned to Jake, -I'm sorry if you and I got off on the wrong foot, but you seem trustworthy.- He said, looking a little shy. Jake brushed it off, "No problem, you'd been captured by evil idiots. I can't blame you for being not very trusting of new people. I make the same promise to you that I've made to your mate. I will help and do every thing i can to find your son." came Jake's reply.  
Lucas nodded, content with Jake's answer.

Author note time

Chapter 16 done, Angela finally saves one of her family, and has a very hard battle to beat. This chapter was interesting to write since I felt a little jerkish for the "Fight your loved one" idea. But that aside, i think this came out well. Chapter 17 is going to be a lot more lighthearted, sort of. Wait and see. Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: An eggcellent encounter.

Chapter 17 sees the direct aftermath to Jake and team rescuing

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Kirlia, level 23) Moves: Magical Leaf, Confusion, Double team and Teleport. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxio, Level 22) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite

James (Prinplup, level 22) Moves: Pound, Metal Claw, Bubble and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 26) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Leer. (She's fought two strong pokemon, so I think it'll work here)

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Eterna City:-  
Rowan did arrive roughly 20 minutes later, and he greeted Jake outside the pokemon center. "Hello again Jake, nice to see you, even if the reason for this meeting aren't good." Jake nodded "Sorry for calling and asking your help on this in such short notice. I hope it's not going to affect your work and research that much." Jake smiled sheepishly. Rowan shook his head, "Nonsense, I may focus on my work, but I could never ignore something like this, its unacceptable. I trust you'll get Angela's son back from Team Galactic as soon as you can." He said with a stern look on his face. Jake nodded, face having determination written all over it. Rowan smiled and closed his eyes, and he nodded. "I trust you'll do so. Now, I really must be going, so if you'll excuse me." and he left. Lucas looked from Angela to Jake, and back again. The sight of blood on Angela's mane strung him deeply, as he was the one who caused it.  
Angela picked up on his distress. -Lucas, I know you blame yourself for this,- She mentioned to the blood, -but I don't hold you responsible for it.- Lucas nodded slowly before looking at Jake. -Thanks for your help, you do seem to know how to handle yourself. Good luck.- He said, before whispering -Be safe.- to Angela. He pecked her on the lips, and turned to follow Rowan, stopping briefly to look back to Angela one look time before he left completely.

Once he was gone, Jake spoke "Hey Angela, think we should clean that blood off of you? I don't think it's a good look." Angela then realized that she was indeed still covered in the marks from her last battle. -Sure, but could you be gentle, I still have some of the cuts that stupid commander left me with, and they still somewhat string.- Angela winced as she walked over to Jake slowly. Jake headed into the pokemon center and collected a bucket of water, soap included, and a washing cloth. Angela sat still as Jake knelt down and dripped the cloth in the water, before gently applying said cloth to Angela's mane. As Jake went about washing the blood from Angela, she asked him something -Jake, why did you decide to help me when we first met? I lashed out at you and clearly wasn't in a trusting mood.- Jake replied "What do you mean? I told you then, I would regret if i could do something to help you but didn't. I guess it's also because I can't stand the idea of a young child being taken from his parents like what happened to yours. How old was he when team galactic..." Jake paused, knowing this subject was very touchy to Angela. She sighed, -Three weeks.- was her answer. Jake stopped. Had team galactic no sense of humanity or any thing of the sort. "That's unforgivable." Angela was surprised by Jake's tone. "Taking a three week old child, do they have no sense of decent behavior." Jake always had taken family very seriously, and hearing that someone had their child taken was bad enough to him, but when they were as young as Angela's son had been, it struck a special place in his heart, making him hate them. Jake stopped before he shouted, taking a deep breath. "Now I want to help rescue your son more then ever. Family means alot to me, and when people try to tear families apart, it really riles me." Jake almost growled. Angela nodded, -You may not share my pain of that happening, but you understand it at least. Jake nodded before finishing cleaning Angela off and heading to the pokemon center to return the bucket, cloth and to heal James and Angela up.

After this was done, Jake headed over to the bike shop, to buy a bike so he could access Cycling road at the south end of town. As he neared the entrance to the shop, he heard a shout from behind him. "Oh, there you are!" Jake turned around, and Cynthia walked up to him. "Hi to you too." Jake replied. "Sorry if I surprised you. I was looking for you. I've got something nice." With this comment, Cynthia pulled a case, with an egg inside, out from behind her. "I wanted you to have this Pokémon Egg." Jake looked surprised. "Will you accept it?" came Cynthia's question. "Gee, um, I don't know what to say. But yeah, I'll take this egg if you want me to have it." Jake said, somewhat still surprised that Cynthia had just outright given him a pokemon. "That's wonderful! The Pokémon inside the Egg is happy, too. I'm sure of it!" Jake nodded awkwardly. "Keep that Egg with you. A Pokémon will hatch from it while you are traveling. I would be happy to know that it will help you fill another page of your Pokédex. See you again!" With this, Cynthia turned and headed off again, Jake shifted the case to one hand and waved with his now free hand. Clair spoke up -I bet the pokemon will look cute when it hatches.- "I guess so, though I don't have any experience with children, so raising the little guy will be a challenge. -Angela could help.- was Clair's simple answer. "Good idea, but only if she agrees to, I don't want to bother her with something that isn't directly her problem if she says no." Jake replied. -Help with what?- Angela had been standing behind Jake and had heard the last part of the chat. Jake turned around, clutching the case in his arms, and Angela caught on instantly. -Help with the baby pokemon when it hatches?- Jake nodded. -Sure, I'll help.- Angela's answer was a surprise. Angela spotted Jake's face and explained -I like caring for children, plus I'm a mother so it's just in my nature to do so.- Jake said "Ok, that makes sense." And with that, he headed into the bike shop to get his bike.

Author note time

Chapter 17 is done, and yeah, its not got too much in the way of big plot advancement, but after last chapter, I think a break is in order for Jake and Gang. Plus there is some relationship development between Jake and Angela, as she now understands why Jake was willing to help her in her time of need. Next chapter in a few days so you guys don't have to wait too long. Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Handling the problem.

Chapter 18 is up now.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Kirlia, level 23) Moves: Magical Leaf, Confusion, Double team and Teleport. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxio, Level 22) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite

James (Prinplup, level 22) Moves: Pound, Metal Claw, Bubble and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 26) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Leer.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Eterna City:-  
Jake walked into the bike shop, egg case in arms. The owner recognized straightaway, and he walked over. "Hey, aren't you the guy who stomped Team galactic earlier?" he asked. It'd been quite dim in the room where Jupiter was when Jake had confronted her, so he hadn't gotten a close enough look at Jake to remember him clearly. Jake nodded. "I thought you looked familiar. Names Rad Rickshaw, I sell the bikes here in the Sinnoh region." Jake replied, "Jake, I'd shake your hand as a greeting, but my hands are kinda full right now." Jake motioned the case in his arms. "Ok, that's fine. I'm guessing your here for a bike, since Cycling road is at the south exit." Jake nodded again. "Ok, wait right here." Rad headed to his back room, found a folding bike with basket attachment for Jake to store small things in, the egg case in this 'case'. (Any reaction, no? oh fine) Rad returned a few moments later. "Here's one that should do. It folds for easy storage, and there's a basket for that case you've got there. Here, take it." Rad placed the bike in front of Jake. "How much is it?" Jake asked, wanting to know how much he needed for the bike's payment. Rad shook his head, "It's on the house." he said bluntly. "What?" Jake looked surprised, the bike model looked brand new, and he was getting it for free. "Think of it as a thank you present for beating Team galactic, they took pokemon from the people of Eterna, including my Clefairy." Rad answered. Jake just said, "Ok, thanks. And I'm glad I could help out." Jake wondered where to put the egg case so he could attach the basket to the bike. -Want me to hold the case while you sort the bike?- Clair spoke up. "Sure, thanks Clair." Jake petted Clair on her hair(?) (Is it hair, I can never tell.) and she blushed slightly. Clair jumped down from Jake's shoulders and turned to him, Jake handing her the case gently.  
Once his hands were free, Jake picked up the basket and set about placing it on the bike.

After the basket was fixed in place, Jake lifted Clair up so she could place the case in the basket, and after putting her back on to his shoulder. (She likes sitting there, but that won't be happening after she evolves again.) He grabbed the bikes handlebars, thanked Rad and started pushing the bike out of the shop and down to the south exit. "Hey Clair, where do you think you're gonna sit on this bike, there's only one seat which I'll need to use, and the basket has the egg in it." Jake said, and it was a good question. Clair thought it over, then said -Maybe on the handle bars in front of you.- Jake nodded, "I'll ride carefully so you don't fall over, and keep hold of the bars too ok?" he answered. Jake lifted Clair up to the handlebars and then carefully climbed onto the bike himself. After they passed through the gate, they got onto the main part of Cycling road and Jake picked up some speed on his bike, but kept it from speeding up too much so he could keep complete control of the bike, he needed to keep Clair, the egg and himself safe after all. As they rode down, Clair had a big smile on her face as she felt the wind rush past her. -Jake?- She asked. "yeah?" Jake replied, wondering what Clair wanted. -Thanks for accepting me as your first teammate back in Twinleaf. I am really enjoying travelling with you so far.- she said, speaking with clear honesty. Jake smiled, but kept looking ahead, since they were moving at speed down Cycling road. "I should be thanking you and Rowan Clair, since you're one of the individuals that allowed me to start this journey, and believe me, it wouldn't be the same if you hadn't been with me every step of the way so far. I'd rather travel with you and the rest of my team, no one else, and I really mean that. You mean a lot to me, I know we haven't been together as a team or friends for more a week or so, but you've shown that you're one of the best friends I could ever have." Jake said, glancing at Clair as he said it. Clair didn't sense any lie in his voice, nor anything but earnest and heartfelt emotion behind his voice. She blushed somewhat, but hid it from Jake. She'd come to admire Jake for a few reasons;1) while he did enjoy a good battle, he put his team in a higher regard, caring for them before most else other then family. 2) he had a good moral compress, hating those who would do wrong to others, a prime example being Angela and team galactic. And 3) the fact that he tried to understand and view things from others viewpoints, as not to offend them, like he did when he convinced Angela to join them, but understood that her and his partnership wasn't a stable one to begin with, and that she wouldn't want to stay on the team for longer then she needed to. Though, Angela has become a bit closer to her new comrades, due to their willingness to help her whenever possible, and the fact that Lucas, her husband effectively, was now safe.

Jake and Clair arrived at the exit to Cycling road not too long after their conversion. Jake gently gripped the brake on the bikes handlebars, slowing the bike down as he approached the south exit to cycling road, which led to route 207.

Route 207:-  
Jake took the egg case out of the basket and handed it to Clair to hold while he folded the bike up to put into his bag. Once he'd done that, he received the case back off of Clair and he helped her climb back onto his shoulder. As Jake headed down the route, he did see the way down to Oreburgh City on his way to Mt. Coronet, the largest mountain in the region, and part of the mountain range that splits Sinnoh in half, roughly down the middle. Jake was aiming for the third gym now, which was located in Hearthome City. On his way through the more mountainous area near the entrance to Mt Coronet. Jake got into a few more battles, leveling Clair up to level 25 and both Sparky and James up to 24. (Clair learned Calm mind in place of teleport, James got bubblebeam to replace bubble and Sparky learned roar (Having it as a battle cry)) As Jake neared the cave entry, he heard someone who sounded familiar and a bit over confident to his right. It was John yet again. "Hey Jake, ready for some payback?" He sneered. Jake turned around "Look John, this needs to stop. I've beaten you twice already!" John scoffed, "You caught me off guard both times, but this time, I'm going to stomp you." He threw his first pokeball which had a Haunter inside, and the ghost type smirked darkly as it caught sight of his opponent. Jake sent out Clair, who had nodded and stepped forward, as she was his best option against a ghost type for now but he was aware that the ghost type was effective against psychic, so he needed to be careful. John called for a sucker punch, and the haunter threw it's fist right into Clair, sending her backwards very quickly. She stood and shook the dizziness from her head. "Clair, use double team." Clair nodded and focused, making multiple copies of herself, stopping at 5. Haunter looked around, trying to find which one looked real. "Shadow punch" John called, Haunter punched one of the Kirlia in front of him, only for it to disappear. "Clair, calm mind." Clair focused again and let her mind clear, and her mental power increased as she did so. Haunter continued punching the copies as they disappeared, until there was only the real one left. Clair opened her eyes and saw John's haunter just before its right hand nailed her right in the face, which sent Clair spinning to the left. Clair landed and stood again, only she looked unsteady now. John started laughing and called for a sucker punch to finish this off. Jake countered by shouting "Clair, catch him with Confusion" Haunter stopped right before his attack connected, his fist merely 3 inches from Clair's hand. The latter threw haunter backwards into a tree, the increased force of the throw from calm mind was the ghosts undoing. John grunted as his expression changed from laughter to anger as Jake was beating him again. John recalled his pokemon and sent out Ponyta. The fire horse glared at Jake as he sent out James. John called for a fire spin and a stomp. James took the fire spin easily, but it sent him for a spin, literally. Ponyta had jumped while James was shaking his head free of dizziness, but had the horse land squarely on his head before he could react. Ponyta landed and then tackled James again, all on John's order. As James stood, he started glowing a faint shade of blue (Just like in the anime when a starter pokemon has its Ability activate). Jake smiled, James' bubblebeam would be powered up now. John called for a fire spin again, and James felt the flames as they hit him, only this time he didn't spin as much afterwards. Ponyta had jumped again, hoping to follow the attack the same way as last time, big mistake. "James, bubblebeam, above you." James looked up and sure enough, there was ponyta coming in for a stomp. James fired off the beam of watery projectiles, and they pelted the horse above him. Ponyta was down very quickly. John's face told of what he felt very quickly, which was a lot of rage. He still had his strongest pokemon. He sent out his luxio, where stared at Jake very darkly, and it was wearing an almost evil looking smirk. Jake recalled his exhausted water type and sent out Sparky. Both electric pokemon roared at each other as a battle cry. John called for a bite, Jake did the same and both pokemon dashed at each other. They collided and Sparky sunk his teeth into his foe's hind leg, while john's luxio went for Sparky's back. Sparky yelped as he felt the fangs dig into his back, but grunted and tried to sink his fangs deeper into the leg. Luxio howled as Sparky drew a small amount of blood from luxio's leg. Both pokemon let go and luxio threw Sparky back as best he could, trying to not put too much weight on his wounded limb. Sparky grunted again as he landed on his back quite hard, which shot a jolt of pain through his body. He rolled over and stood. He looked back to Jake and nodded, signalling that he could still fight. John called for a headbutt and his luxio ran up to Sparky as best it could. "Sparky, look out." came Jake's warning. Sparky reacted and jumped back, but did get clipped as he moved, which made him face plant into the floor. John's luxio smiled at the sight, but the smile was cut short as pain jolted through again, its leg being the source. Sparky pulled his face from the floor and on Jake's command, tackled luxio again. That ended it. John, furious at losing again, threw his money at Jake and stomped off. Sparky stood and walked over to Jake, and rubbed his head against Jake's leg, wanting to know how he did, and to be tended to. Jake knelt down and patted his feline pokemon on the growing mane around his head. Clair found a super potion in Jake's bag, and handed it to Jake, taking the egg case in return while Jake healed Sparky up. "Well done Sparky, you can really be ferocious when you try." he commented. Sparky nodded in response, a happy look on his face.  
Once Sparky was healed, Clair in her usual place on his shoulder and egg case in hand. Jake entered the cave.

Author note time

Chapter 18 is finally finished, sorry for the longer then expected wait guys, I had life getting in my way. But the chapter is here now. Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Strange encounter.

Chapter 19 is up now.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Kirlia, level 25) Moves: Magical Leaf, Confusion, Double team and Calm mind. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxio, Level 24) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Prinplup, level 24) Moves: Bide, Metal Claw, Bubblebeam and Peck. (James learned bide in place of pound (Take damage for 2 turns worth then dish double back) forgot to mention this last time)

Angela (Absol, Level 26) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Leer.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Mt. Coronet:-  
Jake entered the cave at the end of route 207 and looked around. "It's dark in here, but because of the light coming in from outside, I can at least see where i'm going" he exclaimed, holding the egg case in his arms securely. A few moments later, Jake bumped into someone who had been walking through the cave, "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there." Jake said as he looked up and his eyes widened a bit in surprise. It was the same guy who had been looking at the pokemon stature in Eterna. He glanced at Jake and continued his musing "According to one theory, Mt. Coronet is where the Sinnoh region began. In a newly created world... A world where only time flowed and space expanded... There should have been no strife. But what became of the world? Because the human spirit is weak and incomplete, strife has spread... This world is being ruined by it... I find this state of affairs deplorable..." The man simply walked away, still clearly deep in thought about something. Jake just watched him go, though he did notice that the man had taken note of Jake standing in front of him before he spoke or left. He shook his head, "That guy seems to be somewhat of a scientist, but he's certainly eccentric." Jake shrugged it off and headed for the exit to route 208.

Route 208:-  
Jake exited the cave and covered his eyes for a moment as they adjusted to the sunlight. After that, he looked around and found himself on a mountain path. Walking down the path and after 3 more battles, with James and Sparky becoming level 25. This meant that Angela could take part in gym battles now since the next one was around this level. Speaking of her, she was next to Jake right now. -Jake?- She asked calmly while they walked across the mountain path. Jake looked to her "Yeah" was his reply. -I wanted to say that I now know i can trust you without any doubt anymore, I'm sorry for doubting you at all before.- Angela admitted. Jake shook his head, "You know I don't hold anything against you for doubting me Angela, I get why you would do so in the first person, I've already said i understand a few times by now." Jake patted her mane lightly as he said this. Clair spoke up -Yeah, I've come to think of you as a motherly figure Angela, since you do show care for our well being afterall.- Angela smiled warmly, -well, thats just my motherly side kicking in there Clair.- She said sincerely. Jake saw Chris just ahead of him, so he shouted "Hey, Chris." The latter stopped and turned around "Jake?" Upon seeing his new friend come down the stairs, Chris smiled. "hey, how are you?" Jake asked in a friendly tone. "Fine, though i did just see that jerk who you beat to pay him back for me last time. He looked livid as he stormed past me" Chris replied. Jake chuckled "That''s because i beat him again earlier. You see..." Jake explained why John hated Jake and wanted to beat him badly. Chris nodded, "So he wants to make you feel helpless, like before you moved to sinnoh, is that right?" he asked. Jake nodded. "Ah, so you fighting back and winning is annoying him greatly." Chris said. Jake nodded again. "Well, it was nice to see you again Jake, but I'm gonna go. I want to try and reach the next town after hearthome soon." Jake smiled and waved goodbye as Chris headed off. Soon after, Jake walked into the gates leading to Hearthome city.

Hearthome City:-  
Once through the gate, he spotted a Buneary that tried to run past, but instead bumped into Jake's leg and fell on its behind, stunned. Jake heard a female voice "Oh, thank goodness that you happened to be there! If it weren't for you, who knows how far away my Buneary could have run… Baby Buneary, back into the Poké Ball you go! I'm Keira!" Jake nodded, "I'm Jake" Keira spoke again "I'm a Pokémon Contest Judge. Be sure to drop by the Contest Hall so I can thank you properly!" Jake nodded, agreeing to meet her there later. She walked away. Jake headed further into the city himself.

Author note time

Chapter 19 is finished, sorry that its short, but I wanted to put a shorter chapter in as the next one has the third gym coming up. Jake vs Fantina. Just wanted to give you guys something to keep you going until i hopefully finish chapter 20 in a day or so. Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Ghost of a chance.

Man guys im so sorry this took so long to come out. The reason why this took so long is in the author note at the bottom.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Kirlia, level 25) Moves: Magical Leaf, Confusion, Double team and Calm mind. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxio, Level 24) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Prinplup, level 24) Moves: Bide, Metal Claw, Bubblebeam and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 26) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Leer.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Hearthome City:-  
Hearthome was quite the city, the contest hall was towards the back of the place and there was a large church on the left side of town. It was a nice place to sight-see, but Jake had a pokemon gym to fight once he'd healed up. Making sure he still had the egg in his arms, he headed for the pokemon center, easy to find as always with the recognizable red roof. After this, Angela decided to bond with Clair and Sparky through a tour of the city, James stayed with Jake. -So which type do you think the third gym will be?- came James question, just as a way to chat the time away. Jake shrugged."I don't know, oreburgh had to mine to show it was more to do with rock types, eterna had some grass lands and a forest to show the grass type, this one seems more plain, so its hard to tell." was Jake's reply.  
Angela and the others came back around an hour later, "So have you three had time to bond and become like a family?" Angela smiled. -Well these two act like teenagers for some things, like feelings.- Both of the two pokemon in question turned to her in shock, with sparky glaring a bit and Clair blushing somewhat. Jake smiled,"That's adorable Clair." That only deepened her blush, though she didn't know why. Angela snickered.

Jake left the egg in nurse Joy's care while they headed to the content hall to speak to Keira again about the proper thanks she'd mentioned. (no not that kind to any perverts reading this.) As he walked through the doors, he was surprised to not only see her, but his brother as well. "Scott?" (my brother IRL). At the mention of his name, he turned to the door."Huh? Jake, well this is a nice surprise. Good to see ya after the last 3 years I've spent, 'on the road' so to speak." He gestured for Jake to hug him and he did just that. Keira spoke up, "Oh, my hero." Scott let go and stepped back, "So this is the guy who stopped your pokemon from running away." He chuckled and patted my shoulder. "Seems you still have that do gooder streak Jake. But that's why I'm happy to call you mah bro." He offered a high five, which Jake took happily. "Well while it was nice to see you again Jake, I'm overdue to see mum at home, so i'll catch you later." Scott said as he headed for the door. Jake nodded. "Say hi to mum for me, and let her know i'm ok." He replied. Scott nodded, waved and left. Keira giggled, "That was a touching moment, so Scott is your brother, he's the johto and kanto champion." Jake nodded with a sigh. "Please don't compare me to him like that. i don't like being put in his shadow, though i know you don't mean it, nor do i hate him for it. I'm happy for him, but i want to be known for my own reasons, not any one else's." She nodded, "well you may become a great contest star in your own right then if you were to consider it." He nodded. "Maybe, but not right now." She smiled and then gasped. ""Oh, yes, that's right! I need to thank you for earlier. Please take this Accessory and the fashion case to contain it since you don't seem to carry one" Jake accepted them, "So these are for contests then right." She nodded "Put that Accessory on your Pokémon before a Contest. It will lend a nice touch of sophistication and glamour. I'm a Contest Judge, so come join us for a different kind of fun. If you're unsure of yourself, we also offer practice sessions." She pointed to the counter on the right as she said the last part. OK, I'll see you!" She waved and headed back to her post as a Judge.  
Jake smiled to Angela and Clair, the two pokemon he had out with him at the moment, -Sounds like fun- Clair said with a light giggle. Jake nodded. "Maybe after the gym, we can take part in one of them."  
A lady in a violet dress with a cross violet hairstyle walked up. "Oh, I'm so sorry to have ease dropped on your chat, but you say you are looking for the gym leader of this city, correct?" Jake turned to her, and nodded. "Yep, we are." She giggled "Incidentally, Fantina, the Hearthome Gym Leader, also happens to be a Contest expert. And you may ask yourself, how do I know this?" He nodded, slightly confused. "Er...Yes, i was just wondering that." She smiled. "Well, I am Fantina! You may challenge me at the gym to the right of the city, si vous souhaitez(If you wish to in french)." She turned and graceful walked out, heading to her gym now. Jake looked slightly confused still. "Well she seems a bit different to what i was expecting, but ok." He said as he left the hall.

Jake headed to the gym next and walked through the classic sliding doors, only to be stopped by the gym guide. "Hey, there! How's it going, Champ-to-be? This Gym is some kind of wicked!" Jake raised an eyebrow at this. "What's wicked about it? I'll tell you! First, it's pitch-black! Oh, no worries, though! I have a flashlight right for you." He handed Jake said light maker as he mentioned it. "Also, there are the usual Gym Trainers. They have flashlights, too. If you cast a light on one, or they catch you in the light, the battle's on! OK, now this is really important! It's about the tiles on the floor. First, find the one blue tile in the room, and memorize the mark on it. Next, head for the red door with the same mark on it. Advance through the correct red doors to reach the Gym Leader. If you choose a wrong red door, you get sent back here, though. That's how this place is. Go get 'em, Champ-to-be!" Jake took a moment to understand the large amount of info that had just been dumped on him before heading through the door at the back of the room and into the gym.

Eight gym trainer battles and 45 minutes later, with both James and Sparky reaching level 26 and Clair and Angel hitting level 27. Jake entered the Leader's room. Fantina smiled "Ohohoho! Finally, you have arrived! Since I came to this country, always I try to learn new things. They hold Contests in this city? I say to myself, enfin, I will excel. That's why I dress this way. C'est une performance! Also I study Pokémon very much. I have come to be Gym Leader. And, uh, so it shall be that you challenge me. But I shall win. That's what a Gym Leader does, non?" She said confidently as she stood her ground and posed as she sent out her Duskull to start off. The battle was on.

Jake sent James out first and the penguin landed and stood ready for battle. Fantina went first by calling for a shadow sneak. Her Duskull sunk into its shadow and zoomed across the floor, raising back up behind James and headbutting him with it's skull-like head. Jame slid back and shook his head, before unleashing a rapid bubblebeam barrage, on Jake's command, to which most of them missed as the ghost type faded out of view and reappeared to James' left side and it used a will-o-wisp, burning James with the ghostly flames. James grunted and swung forward with metal claw. This connected and Duskull spun sideways from the strike, but wasn't down yet. It tried shadow sneak again and hit James, only to be met with a point blank bubblebeam, the ghostly skull slammed into the wall as it was pelted with the watery projectiles. Duskull weakly hovered up again after dropping to the floor and tried another Will-o-wisp. James took it and slashed through the specter-like pokemon with another metal claw, which made Duskull slump to the floor in defeat. Jake smiled and petted James' head for a job well done as the water type panted heavily. Fantina recalled Duskull and sent out a Haunter, to which Jake returned James, and sent out Sparky, who used roar as a battle cry. The ghost type remained unfazed but nodded his approval of the move in that way (Even though the pokemon is a floating head with hands). Both pokemon stood ready for orders, Fantina's being to use sucker punch, and Jake's for a charge then a shocking spark. Haunter vanished from view and Sparky looked around as he finished storing static, only to be met by a sudden punch from his left to his cheek. Haunter followed up with an attempted Shadow claw, only for Sparky to jump to the side and ram into the flying head while cloaked in the static he had absorbed. Haunter grabbed sparky as he was launched back and sucker punched him again. The electric type was sent rolling backwards and as he landed, Haunter used hypnosis, putting sparky to sleep in a heap on the floor. This was followed up by a shadow claw which put Sparky out of commission for this battle. Jake said sparky had done his best before returning him to his pokeball and Angela stepped up. Haunter went for a confuse ray, but using quick attack allowed Angela to dodge and combined with pursuit to allow her to hit the ghost type, Angela slashed through the flying head with hands, ending his time being awake for now. With haunter down, Clair stepped up, somewhat nervous as she was at a type disadvantage here. Jake smiled encouraging. "You can do this Clair, but sorry if you get beaten." Clair nodded and stood her ground. Fantina sent out her ace pokemon (as always), Mismagius. The battle kicked off with the ghost type firing a shadow ball at Clair, to which Clair teleported out of the way and focused to use calm mind. Mismagius fired a psybeam off and it connected, but didn't do too much due to the type matchup, being psychic to psychic. Both pokemon then unleashed a few magical leafs, which all hit their marks and did a lot of damage to their targets. Fantina called for one final shadow ball to finish the battle off. Clair was on one knee as she panted and winced from her wounds from the leafs slashing her before. She looked up at the ball of dark energy as it was fired. Jake shouted, "Clair, Use your Psychic power to stop that attack and send it back, that should do it" Clair's eyes began to glow blue as she did just that, stopping the ball midshot. Mismagius then began metally forcing the ball to keep going, but Clair then suddenly sent the ball speeding back towards its shooter with her eyes glowing a very bright blue. The ghost type fired another shadow ball which fused with the first one and sent it back at Clair again, but she managed to catch it, barely this time, and threw it back at the ghost type as hard as she could. The ball hit and explored, creating a large cloud of smoke, which cleared to show mismagius on the floor, knocked out. Clair panted extrememly heavily as Jake picked her up and she hugged him. "Well done Clair," She nodded weakly and held him as she slowly passed out from exhaust.

"You are so fantastically strong. I know now why I have lost. Yet, I am dumbfounded! So very, very strong! You, your Pokémon, so strong! Your power is admirable! I shall honor it with this Gym Badge!" Fantina said as she presented Jake with his third badge, the Relic Badge. Jake accepted it and placed it in his trainer case. "Three Gym Badges... But you must not forget this. There are many other trainers. Strong Trainers, too. There are many more in Sinnoh. Have patience! You must become stronger, one at a time." She said with a smile. Jake nodded and waved her goodbye as he left the gym, with Clair, who was clinging to him with a smile on her face, in his arms.

Author note time

Chapter 20 is finally, finally done. I'm so sorry to had to delay this by so long. i hope all the people who read this before i vanished for nearly two months don't think this story is dead, but i couldn't update due to my computer's power supply dying, i really feel terrible about not updating and im going to be really pushing myself to update this as often as i can now. hope you guys still like this story and that you'll review it as always. Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Confused yet Clair headed.

Short Chapter today due to the next one being heavy on Clair's character and emotional state, more so then this one.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Kirlia, level 27) Moves: Magical Leaf, Confusion, Double team and Calm mind. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxio, Level 26) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Prinplup, level 26) Moves: Bide, Metal Claw, Bubblebeam and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 27) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Leer.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Hearthome City (again):-  
After exiting the Gym and healing up, Jake took part in a contest to pass the rest of the time until dinner where they started heading back to the pokemon center to eat. -Hey Jake do you mind if I took a walk and i'll meet you back at the center?- Clair asked as Jake exited the contest hall. "Sure Clair, is something wrong?" Jake asked with a slight look of concern shown on his face. She shook her head -No, I just want some time alone to think things over, don't worry, it's nothing to worry about.- She ensured him. He nodded as he knelt down so she could get off. "Ok, meet us at the pokemon center once you've thought whatever it is you need to through." She nodded and waved as she wondered off.

'Why do I feel nervous around Jake all of a sudden?' She thought. 'Ever since I evolved, I find my thoughts drifting to him for some reason, I don't know why. He's such a sweet and caring person, yet I feel warm inside every time i'm close to or just around him overall. He's goals are clear in that he wants to be the pokemon champion of Sinnoh, yet he knows that he can't do it without his team, and he shows compassion for every one of his team, plus he tries to be understanding of anyoe who is troubled, such as Angela when we met her. What is this feeling that I get whenever I think of him?' She thought, saying it out loud without meaning to. -I believe it's called a crush- A voice said suddenly from behind Clair. This caused her to jump, -Ahh- She turned around quickly, -Oh, Angela, dont do that.- she said in a flustered state.  
Angela smiled softly. -Sorry, but I noticed your strange look when you left and the motherly side of me wanted to help- She explained. Clair nodded slowly.-Oh, wait how much did you hear?- She said with a strong blush on her face. Angela's smile disappeared as she looked caring,-All of it, you said everything outloud- Clair looked away shyly. -Oh.- She said, embarrassed by voicing her thoughts. Angela smiled softly again. -It's ok, you're growing up and your body is changing, these feelings come with these changes, it's normal. The human version of this is called puberty, and though most of the changes the humans go through don't happen in the same way to pokemon, you are in the teenager state of growing up right now. This means you're feelings may be a bit unstable, meaning you could fall in love with someone as you grow, you may grow out of the crush overall. Just don't act on it yet incase nothing else comes out of it, otherwise it could get awkard between you and Jake, Ok?- Clair nodded as she took the information in. -Ok, thanks Angela- She said as she hugged the dark type. Angela smiled and returned the hug gently with one of her legs. -Come on, Lets head back- Angela said after they let go of each other.

Once back at the Pokemon center;they found Jake holding a new born togepi in his arms. he was sleeping soundly in his arms. Clair was caught by his cuteness very quickly. -Awwwww... What's his name?- She said, smiling at the little guy as he stirred in his arms. "Terry" Jake said plainly. The newly named Pokemon opened his eyes as his name was said. Once everyone had cooed over his cuteness, Jake took him down to Nurse Joy so she could ensure he was healthy and Jake would take charge for him properly in the morning. Speaking of which, everyone settled down for the night and got ready for and climbed into bed. For Clair though, her night would be anything but normal.

Author's note  
sorry for the short chapter today guys, but i need time to make sure the next chapter is ready to go, its where Clair and Jake's relationship changes. look forward to it.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Unknown dreamy feelings.

Well, time for things to step up in terms of relations.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Dream text

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Kirlia, level 27) Moves: Magical Leaf, Confusion, Double team and Calm mind. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxio, Level 26) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Prinplup, level 26) Moves: Bide, Metal Claw, Bubblebeam and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 27) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Leer.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

A beach in an unknown part of the Sinnoh region;  
 _Clair looked around her as she took in her surroundings. The water reflected the sun as it shone down onto the water to show that it was mid-day/noon in time and there was a gentle breeze that was accompanied by to soft sounds of the trees swaying and leaning back and forth as the light glistened off the water, appearing to dance softly. It looked like a picture from a beautiful postcard. Clair herself was in her final evolutionary form of a Gardevoir with a ample yet modest hourglass figure of a D-sized chest and sizable hips that made her look somewhat sexy yet still retaining the elegance her species is known for. Looking around, she spotted Jake_ _restlessly and nervously approaching her, a blush clear to see on his face. He seemed embarrassed about something. The blush deepened as he got closer to his starter pokemon, finally colouring his face in a shade that even a red pepper or a tomato would be jealous of. His face contorted in thought as he seemed to muddle over his face still a deep shade of red, he found his voice and began to speak, only his nerves were making him shake slightly. "C-Clair, I-I want to a-a-admit something to you..." He stammered out before stopping to collect and compose himself and his thoughts before continuing. "I've wanted to say something to you for awhile now." He said before stopping to look her over for her reaction to what he had said. Clair simply stared back, eyebrow raised and_ _intrigued about what he was about to say. Jake took a deep breath to ready himself as he said the next part, "I feel as though i...love you." He paused for a second before spiting the last part out. Clair had her hand over her mouth in surprise, Jake returned her feelings after all. Jake thought she was surprised that he felt that way but didn't return his feelings, such as is the first thought after admitting something like that for most. Clair surprised Jake now by embracing him in a warm hug, nuzzling his cheek. Jake's eyes widened as he was bewildered by this action. Clair pulled back and shyly looked away.-I-I...l...love you too Jake.- Clair admitted as she shyly glanced about while rubbing her arm nervously. Jake was shocked to hear she returned his feelings, but once it set in a few seconds later, he tugged her into a hug of his own, which Clair happily returned about a brief moment of surprise. As both of them pulled back and held each other at arms length, deep blushes coloring both faces. They began to stare into each other's eyes now as they both slowly lent in closer. Clair's heart was back flipping now as she felt nothing but love for the person in front of her, but as her lips connected with his..._

Heartrome pokemon center, Jake's room;  
Clair jolted awake with a start, head shaking as she scanned the room wildly. What happened had been a dream, and a valid yet somewhat vague to remember one at that. Clair sighed quietly to herself as she glanced over at the clock on the bedside dresser. It was 7:30AM. Jake would rejoin the land of the awake shortly, but when she glanced at him, she felt something in her lower body. She needed air and some thinking time, so she got up slowly to not awaken Jake and headed for the door. Exiting the room and shutting the door behind her, she headed for the front doors as she attempted to recall the dream as best she could, only to remember vague details about it, along with a few random feelings to boot. There was one detail that was clear however, Jake and her being about to kiss had been what jolted her awake, which didn't make sense, yes she did have a crush on him(as mentioned in the last chapter) but she didn't think it was any more then puppy love before, now she wasn't so sure. The thoughts of the dream made her lower body feel weird again and Clair was confused by this, but she passed it off as something to do with her growing up and that it would pass soon enough so she tried to ignore it. Stepping out into the cool, crisp morning air, she took a deep breath and tried to clear her head of the dream and to make sense of her thoughts and feelings, but it wasn't really happening and nothing was becoming any clearer. A thud from Jake's room shook her from her thoughts. "Clair?" Came the call from Jake followed closely by a yawn as he looked around the room and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Clair, where are you? He called while yawning again, yesterday had been a bit all over the place and he was since a little tired. -I'm down here.- She called up to his window, footprints followed and Jake opened the window as they stopped. "Why you down there?" He asked, still rubbing sleep out of one eye, though you could still see concern on his face. She waved and caught his attention, -I needed some fresh air.- She said, feeling awkward as she stared back at Jake and the dream played in the back of her head vaguely, but she tried to ignore it. Jake shook the sleep from his head and nodded, "Ok, give me 15 minutes to wake the others and meet me in the lobby, ok?" He said. She nodded and Jake withdrew his head from the window and shut it. Clair returned to her thoughts while Jake knelt down next to Angela, who since rescuing Lucas, seemed a bit more at ease, though her face looked worried in her latest nightmare. Jake lightly shook her and she awoke, albeit in alarm at first before she looked around and calmed down. "Still having nightmares?" Jake asked empathetically. She nodded -About my son Azazel- She said while looking down. Jake placed a hand on her shoulder softly "We'll get him back as soon as we possibly can" He said and she nodded. He stood back up. "Could you go wake the two heavy sleepers while i get dressed?" She nodded and walked over to sparky, prodding him on his side. He grunted and rolled over as he snored. She tried again and sparky tried to nibble her paw. -zzz...cooked magikarp...zzz- He muttered sleeply as she pulled her paw back. Sighing as she left him for the moment and went over to James, who was chuckling to himself in his sleep. She prodded his shoulder and he slowly opened one eye, -Morning- She said as she walked back over to sparky who was now trying to chase his tail, only to be running in place comically on the floor. She shook him and he awoke in a pose on the floor that made him look like he was jumping. Sparky got up and shook himself as cats normally do to sort out their fur. Angela shook her head with a smile as she greeted him -Morning sleepy- He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the back of his paw and shook the leftover static from his body, resulting in his and angela's fur standing up. After a few moments and smoothing their fur back down, Jake came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to start the day. Walking down to the lobby, he found Clair siting on one of the chairs and when she saw him, she stared for a second before looking away shyly. Jake waked over to her and smiled as he waved before walking over to nurse joy at the counter. Clair blushed to herself and her body began to feel strange for a second but she didn't pay any attention to it. Joy greeted Jake "Good morning Jake, Here to check up on Terry?" He nodded, "Yep, would it be a good idea for me to take him with us or should i leave him with you for now?" She nodded,"Take him with you. It'll be a good bonding experience and he'll learn to like you as a friend soon enough. oh and here." She handed him an exp share. "Im lending you this to help train him up ok" He nodded. "Ok, so once he reaches a good enough level to start battling on his own, i return this to the next pokemon center then?" Nurse Joy nodded after Jake asked this. She also gave him a feeding bottle and a couple bottles of moomoo milk. "He's been fed and he's resting now. That's for when lunch time comes around, the cafe after the next town can supply you with more, for a discount if you show them terry." Jake nodded and placed the stuff in his bag, just as terry woke up and began crying, Jake picked the little egg shaped pokemon up and he stopped crying quickly afterwards, giggling cutely as Jake made a face to calm him. Clair smiled at that and got up and walked over. 30 minutes and one breakfast later. They set off for the next town through the east exit onto route 209.

ending note time

And it begins. Clair is going to have some thinking to do to figure things out, but she has Jake and the others to figure everything out.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Confused without attacking yourself.

Lame pokemon pun aside, things don't pick up much in this chapter, but it lays some details for the next chapter..

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Dream text

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Kirlia, level 27) Moves: Magical Leaf, Confusion, Double team and Calm mind. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxio, Level 26) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Prinplup, level 26) Moves: Bide, Metal Claw, Bubblebeam and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 27) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Leer.

Terry (togepi, Level 1, Item; Exp share) Moves; Growl and Charm.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Route 209:-  
Stepping out onto the next route which would lead to Solaceon Town, Clair was walking alongside Jake as instead of sitting on his shoulder like she normally did, which while it struck Jake as odd, she reasoned that she could use the exercise, though she didn't make direct eye contact with Jake for some unknown reason, at least to him, sparky and James, though the two pokemon didn't notice at the time. Brushing it off a one time thing, Jake let it slide and walked down the route, Angela noticed but didn't say anything.

A bit further down the route and after 5 battles against random trainers, with James and Sparky hitting level 27 and Angela level 28, and terry leveling up to 7 due to the exp share, learning Metronome in the process. Jake spotted John stomping off towards Solaceon town in a grumpy state caused by losing to someone he wanted beat down brutally, Jake being well acquainted with that state, as he causes often. Wondering who could have caused that, he heard a shout that he recognized the voice of, which he turned to. It was Chris. "Better luck next time jerk." He shouted, only to be rewarded by a yell of anger from John as he continued to stomp away. Chris chuckled quietly to himself as he stroked a Gabite that was standing next to him, said pokemon smiling as he was praised for his win. "Careful how you taunt john, he holds strong grudges." Jake said, which startled Chris slightly as he turned to him, causing the Gabite to turn to Jake as well and look at him with hostility, since the little guy hasn't met him before and only had the thought of protecting Chris. "Easy there, Jet. He's a friend" Chris said to stop the now named Jet from attacking Jake. Jake smiled "Nice Gabite, guessing you've updated your team and gotten stronger since John beat you back near the forest leading to Eterna then, huh?" he said with a nod. Chris smiled and nodded "Yep, i took that defeat as a way to know to improve, that and you beating him inspired me to get stronger as well. I have 3 gym badges right now, as i wanna become the champion." Jake smiled "Guess that makes us rivals since i want to do the same thing." Chris chuckled "Guess so, but i know that you won't be like John since i get along with you as a fellow trainer who i am an acquaintance to." Jake nodded. "Same view from here, i wont battle you right now since you just beat John, and likelihood is that your team needs healing since i know he can be merciless. so I'll battle you next time we meet up ok? He said with a nod. Chris smiled and nodded again, "Thanks" As he was about to go, he noticed Terry. "Who's the cute pokemon in your arms?" He quizzed with a chuckle. Jake smiled. "Terry, I was given an egg by a trainer called Cynthia as a random gift and it hatched into the pokemon you see here." He answered. Chris smiled and pulled a derpy face at Terry, which made the little pokemon giggle cutely. Chris smiled again and waved goodbye as he headed onwards to Solaceon.

Meanwhile as Jake and Chris were talking, Clair had been buried in her thoughts again as she felt the heat in her lower region act up for a few seconds before calming and she sighed to herself. 'Why is it so hard to figure this out?' She thought to herself. 'That dream has really confused me, because i liked it and it felt nice, but i don't know if it was genuine or my heat and crush acting in my subconscious. I can't tell Jake for fear of losing him or our friendship becoming awkward. How do i go forward with this?' She mused to herself in her head. As Chris walked away, Jake turned to Clair, as she seemed deep in thought and she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings because of that. When he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder to get her back outside her head, she yelped in surprise cutely before pulling back in embarrassment, her face nearly glowing red."You ok Clair?" Jake asked gently. She nodded quickly. -Yeah I-I'm fine- She said hurriedly. Jake noticed the nervousness in her tone but didn't comment. He made a note to talk to Angela about it later.

Solaceon Town:-  
Jake walked into town and looked around. "This town looks very ranch-like, what with all the ranch hand looking people here, not that i mean to judge." He said to Angela who was out with him at the moment, Terry asleep in his arms and Clair lagging behind somewhat awkwardly. She nodded -This is the main ranch town in sinnoh, plus the cafe up ahead on route 210 that sells moo-moo milk, as nurse joy said before, and the pokemon day care is in the northern part of town as well.- She said matter of factly. Jake chuckled, "Since when did you become the guide for us?" He joked. She smiled kindly. -Remember Jake, i'm a parent, meaning i'm, older then you, even if just a bit. This is my home region after all. I have been around it a few times.- Jake nodded. "So im guessing you found route 203 to be a nice place to settle down for your family, before team Galactic took Lucas and your son from you." Her face and stare darkened at the mention of this, but she shook it off and nodded. -Yes, That was the plan.- She said with sadness in her tone. -I'm worried for my son Saber.- She whimpered in a worried mother-like tone. Jake nodded and stroked her mane to get her attention. -I'm sure we'll find him sooner or later, though i hope for the former, not the latter." She nodded and wiped a tear from her eye with her front left paw. Jake smiled."Speaking of you being a mother, i know this is sudden and out of the blue, especially given the topic change, but could you help me feed terry at lunch? I'm not great with babies and very young kids, even though pokemon mature faster then humans through the evolution thing and all, he's still just a baby right now." This admiration made her smile softly. -Yeah, maybe it'll take my mind off this topic for a while, and I enjoy caring for kids and all.- Jake smiled "Thanks Angela.

Route 210, after healing and buying a few revives and hyper potions:-  
Near the cafe on the route after 4 more battles, Terry leveled up to 9 and Clair up to 28. Jake spotted said place and headed inside. The maid at the counter smiled and greeted them kindly. "Hello and welcome to the Café Cabin. How may I help you today?" Jake smiled and stepped up to the counter. "Hi, could I buy a few bottles of the milk you serve here to go?" She nodded and then noticed terry in Jake's arms. "Ah, caring for a new born pokemon are we?" Jake nodded. "Yep, thats why im here." She smiled warmly, "That warrants the Baby carer discount, which is 25% off the price." Jake smiled, "So how much for 3 bottles?" He asked as he reached for his wallet. "1200 poke please.(Moo-moo milk is normally 500 poke per bottle)" She said with a smile. Jake paid and collected the bottles as she handed them to him and he headed back out and onto route 215.

ending note time

Not much plot progression in this chapter, but it lays the groundwork for the next chapter, which should be up soon and it picks up more then here.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Food for thought.

Time for one of the major plot points to finally take root.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Dream text

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Kirlia, level 28) Moves: Magical Leaf, Confusion, Double team and Calm mind. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxio, Level 27) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Prinplup, level 27) Moves: Bide, Metal Claw, Bubblebeam and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 28) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Leer.

Terry (togepi, Level 9, Item; Exp share) Moves; Growl, Charm and Metronome.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Route 215(Lunch time):  
Jake stopped Angela and Clair as he checked his watch. "Its 12;30. Looks like its time to cook something for us to eat." Angela and Clair's stomachs comically went off as food was mentioned, Terry was awake and asking in baby (pokemon) speak for some milk. Jake gently lay him down and went to sort out a fire to cook with, while Clair was still in her thoughts and Angela kept Terry from crying by pulling faces and nuzzling him lightly to keep him happy. Though Jake had been quiet about it, he had picked up on Clair's change in behavior, though as just said, he didn't bring it up in case it caused her to become defensive and even more awkward then she had been around him as of the last day or so, and as much as he wanted to ask her about it, he didn't want her to be put into an uncomfortable position. Speaking of Clair, she was deep in thought yet again, this time about the fact that some of her thoughts, while small and to the back of her mind, had been very lewd, and of things that involved her and Jake being quite romantic, some being tender moments of a kiss or a nice dinner, while others were very lewd and blunt, such as her and Jake in bed during the act, enough said there. Clair was torn on how she felt, the more lewd side of her mind, again while small, liked the blunt thoughts, but clair's moral side didn't like how they showed her and Jake just going right to the bed. She sighed and buried the thoughts as best she could, just before she was shaken from her mind by Jake's shout of "Foods up".

A few minutes of eating later, Jake noticed that Clair was sitting further from the group then she normally would, she normally sat with the rest of the group, or next to Jake, due to their close friendship. Figuring that she'd speak to Angela first due to the parental like bond that they shared, he called her over. "Hey Angela, could i speak to you for a moment?" The dark type and mother in question walked over to Jake, eyebrow raised in question of what Jake wanted to talk about. -Yeah Jake, what's the problem?- She asked. Jake glanced at Clair. "Have you noticed any change in Clair's behavior, she seems to be acting strange lately, and I'm concerned about it." Angela hid a look of surprise, Jake had shown compassion for his team before, sure, but he never picked up on emotional struggles in his friends, though she knew that he'd had a bad past of being picked on, and that he could have done this before she met him, nor had James or sparky or the others shown it before. She had picked up on what Jake had said though, as her experience as both a mother and having gone through a similar ordeal herself when she was younger, she had picked up on Clair's distress, and the memory of her chat with Clair about heat flashed up in her head, but she didn't say anything about it to Jake.

-Yeah, she has been a little more prone to zoning out lately, especially when you are around. Why are you bringing this up Jake?- She explained and asked, wanting to know exactly why Jake would ask about something like this. "Could you talk to her and see what is causing her change in behavior?" Jake asked bluntly (I can be a bit direct at times, sometimes too much). That caught Angela off-guard completely, -Bit of a sudden and out of the blue question, don't you think Jake?- She said in a perplexed tone. Jake nodded, but then spoke up. "I know that Clair looks up to you, as if you are her adoptive mother. You share a parental bond with her, its clear to see that as it is. So she may want to entrust someone with the reason why she is acting this way, and my best guess is you due to that bond, especially if you asked about it. That, and i can make a guess that you are at least somewhat concerned about her yourself." Jake had nailed a point right on the head, Angela had taken to caring for Clair, Sparky and James as though she was a parental figure to them, and of course Terry had been added to that list in recent events. While she didn't love them like her own family, nothing would change that, she had come to care for them as good friends, and she did share a parental bond with them as well, as did they see her as some sort of role model to a small degree, like a foster parent, and she didn't want them to come to any harm if she could help it, be it emotional, or psychical. Jake spoke up again. "However, I'm not an idiot, I know that Clair may not want me to know about what she is going through. Everyone is entitled to keep somethings secret, I am aware of this. So depending on what the reason is, and what she says to you, make the call as to whether I should know or not, and if it's too personal or she wants you to keep it between you and her, just say that it's a personal thing and I'll leave the subject alone, ok?" Angela was bewildered now, she hadn't expected Jake to act like this on the matter, the way Jake had acted caught her as a shock since he never showed this side normally, and it was out of left field. She nodded and turned to head back to her half eaten food, but stopped and turned her head back to Jake, a small smile on her face. -That has just made me respect you more Jake.- she said plainly, Now it was Jake's turn to be confused, "Why is that?" He asked. She replied -You want to know why Clair is acting strange so you can help, yet you know that it may be a reason that she hasn't told you because she doesn't want you to learn about, and when not to push any further.- Jake blushed at the nice comment and rubbed the back of his head humbly. "Gee, thanks Angela." She nodded and continued back to her plate.

ending note time

Still not too much plot progression in this chapter, but there is the character and relationship development, so that has to count for something in the viewers books.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Clouded Judgement.

Continuing from last time.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Dream text

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Kirlia, level 28) Moves: Magical Leaf, Confusion, Double team and Calm mind. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxio, Level 27) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Prinplup, level 27) Moves: Bide, Metal Claw, Bubblebeam and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 28) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Bite.(forgot to change that)

Terry (togepi, Level 9, Item; Exp share) Moves; Growl, Charm and Metronome.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Route 215:  
Jake cleaned up the fire place and made sure that terry had been fed before packing up and turning to everyone,"Ok guys and gals. ready to go?" There was an unanimous nod from everyone, with Clair's being delayed due to her zoning out again. With Terry in his arms to carry the little guy, Jake continued down the route, which had began to rain again. While walking, Clair drifted into her thoughts yet again and this time, James and Sparky noticed. -What's she thinking about this time?- James asked his electrically charged friend, sparky shrugged as best he could, considering his four legged body state.-Dunno, but i don't think we should ask about her thoughts so suddenly. if she wants to tell us, she will, simple as that.- He said plainly as he walked. Angela, meanwhile, thinking about how to approach Clair on this subject without seeming commanding or uncaring, since she had a good idea of what would happen, Clair would shut off and not want to talk about it to anyone, though Jake had pointed out their bond before, and he had been right.

A little further, some idiot was bothering a girl who clearly wasn't interested in him,"Come on baby, i know you want me, and that you're just in denial about us." He said in an arrogant and flirting tone, to which the girl, or female jogger as she really was, gagged at the thought he had just planted in her head."Not even in your dreams you weird, perverted freak." She said this as he had tried to feel her chest, which(for sake of context) was a c cup. Clearly, the man didn't understand normal talking, so a loud slap of hand meets face was heard, as she struck him clean across the face with her right hand, knocking the twit to the floor. He sat up with a grin on his face"Oh, feisty. Magnifique." He said, the second part being french for "Magnificent"(sorry to any french people if i got that wrong.)She kicked him and walked off in a huff, with Jake laughing at the display.  
The guy, whose name was David, spotted Jake's laughing and glared."What's so funny you idiot?" He asked in an irate tone, clearly annoyed. Jake stopped laughing as he looked at the man on the floor."Your thick skull!" David looked confused. "What?" He exclaimed in surprise. Jake shook his head."I'm laughing at how dumb you are, she clearly wasn't interested in you and wanted you to lay off of her and make like a combee and buzz off, but you clearly are naive and a bit dense, to put it nicely, in not seeing that." He said in a plain tone, as not to seem too insulting. David clearly didn't get the nice tone Jake was trying to use here, and stood proudly once he got up. "I do not take kindly to people who insult me like you have, you buffoon." He said in an annoyed tone. Jake took a deep breath and tried not to let the insult get to him, due to his past of almost constant teasing and name calling from his lack of having gone on an adventure at the age of ten like most kids(Most of the back story is in Chapter one), it had left a bit of a sore spot for Jake should he be called a name, especially a very insulting or rude name, and again, while buffoon is not a very insulting word, Jake was more sensitive to that sort of thing. "Ok man, look, I'm sorry if I offended you with my laughing and all, so could we just let bygones be bygones and both be on our ways." Jake said in a serious tone, in order to try and stop a heated battle unfolding before anything more could happen, which david was not having."Oh, so you are a coward then little man." He said in a mocking tone, as he was clearly trying to anger our protagonist. Jake sighed and shook his head. "Ok, fine, if you want a battle, I'll give you one." He said in an upset tone. David had a very smug look on his mug, thinking he could win, due to age difference, him being 23 over Jake being 16.

Let the battle begin:  
Jake started with james who leapt from his pokeball and stood in a battle ready pose as he should be. David started with a Crobat of all things (Level 29 with the moves, Air cutter, wing attack, confuse ray and bite. This is going to be here from now on to show what Jakes opponent's pokemon has). This caught Jake off guard, he was facing a fully evolved pokemon, and because Scott had a Crobat, he knew from watching his brother that Crobats were incredibly quick, so this would not be easy. David smirked,"Where is your bravado now little man?" He scoffed. Jake gritted his teeth and sighed inwardly. "James, start with a bide." James nodded and focused on absorbing any damage he could as David smirked again and called for a wing attack from his batty friend, to which Crobat sped forward and smacked his wing hard against James' face, sending the penguin spinning to the side. Grunting as he skidded to a halt on his back, James looked up, only to receive an air cutter bombardment from above. David was chuckling the whole time as James then struggled to his webbed feet and then focused the damage into a metal claw, but as the water type swung, Crobat moved back and then used wing attack again, sending James into the wall and as the smoke that erupted from the impact cleared, James slumped forward, beaten. Jake growled very softly as he returned him and got Angela to take control.  
The dark type stepped forward and David gasped,"How do you have an absol now? They're not around anywhere you could have been." He said in a surprised yet annoyed tone. Jake didn't answer his question, but did speak to issue his command. "Floor that flying rodent with a fast quick attack!" Angela nodded and sped right at Crobat, lashing her claws at the flying four winged bat, and while the attack connected, it only clipped Crobat's underside. Jake decided to change tactics. *Use swords dance, then go for its wings." Five spinning blue swords rose from the ground and Angela felt her strength to slash with her claws go up, and with another quick attack, she zoomed at crobat and luckily managed to clip its lower right wing, making it screech in pain as flipping it hurt. Jake hid a smirk as he ordered another swords dance and a quick attack to crobats face, but said target wasn't going to accept without fighting back as he fired off some more air cutters at angela, who dodged most of them, but one clipped her hind leg and she slipped, only to receive an upward wing attack to the chin, which sent her flipping backwards into a heap. But her being the experienced Pokemon she was(more so due to age and such here, not level), she stood and limped forward again, forcing herself to continue. Crobat dashed forward as fast as it could with its limp wing, and Jake went for a counter attack,"Dodge then use quick attack" The maneuver worked, but Angela still took another wing attack to the stomach, which knocked the wind out of her and she curled up in pain. Crobat, however, dropped like a fly and was leveled up to 29 from her battle and terry went up to level 11, learning sweet kiss. David sighed and returned the pokemon, and sent out a heracross.(level 28 with Horn attack, brick break, Aerial Ace and Night Slash) Jake sent Sparky out and he spotted Heracross and Roared his battle cry, but the Fighting/bug type didn't even wince. David called for a brick break and the horned beetle flew forward, while nowhere near as fast as crobat, if Heracross made any contact with an attack, Sparky would be in a world of pain. Jake reacted and shouted for Sparky to dodge, which the electric lion did and dove to the side. "Keep after that mouse muncher Heracross, don't give him any room to catch his breath." David shouted, with heracross obeying as he chased after Sparky in an ironic case of cat and mouse. Sparky kept moving but it was soon clear that he was getting tired, and even if he managed a hit, it would leave him open to a counter. Heracross did manage to nail Sparky with a brick break and he yelped in pain as it had been to his underbelly, which winded him much like Crobat had done to Angela before him, this sent him skidding on his side across the floor, but in a lucky turn, it also generated some static for Sparky to use. He weakly got to his feet and coughed to get his breath back desperately and he coughed up a bit of blood in the process, clearly in a lot of pain, but as always, the lovable lion in training was incredibly stubborn. He gritted his fangs and turned to heracross, who was coming in for another brick break. "SPARK!" Jake yelled at the top of his lungs, and sparky did his best to focus and began to glow as static built inside his muscles. Heracross swung his arm down and spark only just stepped to the side in time, feeling the wind of the strike as it went past him. He then forced himself forward and did the equal of a shoulder barrage into heracross' midsection, sending the bug skidding into a tree, and as the beetle got up, Sparky was running at him again, fueled by the leftover static in his system and good old adrenaline, Heracross then went for another brick break and both attacks connected, with both pokemon being knocked out, almost, Sparky was barely conscious, but he was in no state to battle, but he did level up to 28, learning swagger in place of tackle, and terry leveled up to 14. David gasped."Looks like its a tie." Jake chuckled, "Nope, i still have my kirila." He pointed to Clair and David cursed under his breath and handed Jake his prize money before walking away in a huff.

After Jake had healed everyone up, the girl that the david had been trying to hit on walked back over. "Thanks for dealing with him sweetie." She hugged Jake before he could explain what really happened, and then pecked his cheek, which made the teen feel very weirded out and a bit uncomfortable. He blushed as he felt her chest rub against his a bit and he shook his head to clear any dirty thoughts before they even fully formed. Clair didn't like her now as she hugged Jake, who belonged to him, as a small part of her mind said in a clearly jealous tone. The girl introduced herself as Kira and let Jake go as his face still glowed a clear shade of red. "Hey, how about we head back to the cafe cabin for a coffee or something?" She asked, with a very subtle flirting tone. Jake shook his head as he tried to stay at eye level, cursing his teenage hormones. She giggled at his lack of an answer, "Aren't you a shy one?" She said, still clearly flirting with him, at least it was to Clair, who was getting more and more annoyed at her each minute. Jake took a deep breath to calm himself, only for her to hug him again, and the feeling of her chest against his brought the flow of blood that had been leaving his, to put it nicely, man spear, was going back there now. Jake mentally cursed his hormones again and gently released himself from her grip. Taking another deep breath to steady his mind and his nerves, he spoke. "Stop, please. Look, you are a nice girl and all, but..." He then explained about what had really happened, and that he had battled david after he insulted him, and that he was on a journey and that he wasn't interested in kira in the way she thought he was, though she took it better then he thought, simply nodding and turning away. "Well, thanks for beating him, and you are still pretty cute." Jake blushed again. She giggled, "I'll see you later cutie." She said and waved as she left. Once she was out of view, both Jake and Clair began to calm down, and while Jake sighed in relief, Clair was confused as to why she had mentally claimed Jake as hers in the way she had(Possessively to be clear here), but she wasn't the only one to notice the change in her behavior, Angela had noticed it too, and this helped her to figure out what Clair was going through.

ending note time

A bit of plot progression in this chapter, and a, hopefully, funny thing with david before he nearly stomped Jake.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Heat of the moment.

Bad pun aside, this is where the rating will start to really come into play.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Dream text

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Kirlia, level 28) Moves: Magical Leaf, Confusion, Double team and Calm mind. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxio, Level 28) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Prinplup, level 27) Moves: Bide, Metal Claw, Bubblebeam and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 29) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Bite.(forgot to change that)

Terry (togepi, Level 14, Item; Exp share) Moves; Growl, Charm, sweet kiss and Metronome.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Route 215:  
Jake checked the time on his watch, which read out as 4:30 pm, and it seemed that the next town was still a ways off still he was walking a bit slower to keep terry from crying too much if he went too quick and his arms bounced. Clair was yet again in her thoughts, this time trying to figure out exactly why she had claimed Jake as hers when Kira had hugged and flirted with him a little while ago, it confused her to no end as she wanted to know, but no answer she had was completely fitting in. She shook her head. 'I'll figure this out sooner or later' She thought quietly to herself as she sighed. Angela noted her annoyed state of mind too.

After another hour of walking, Jake stopped. "Ok, I think this place will have to do for camp, its getting dark now and I'm sure i don't want to be blindsided by a pokemon or some other type of lunatic." He said with a sigh as he found a log and set terry down gently and set about with setting up the tents for the night. Clair sat down next to Angela as she sighed inwardly and tried not to let the dark type know about the confusion she felt. Angela was busy protecting Terry right now anyway.  
One tent setting up later; Jake smiled as he put the tools he had used to set up away as he began to cook tea/dinner for everyone. Angela was talking to Sparky and James right now. -So you two noticed Clair's change in behavior too?- Angela asked quietly. James nodded, -Sparky picked up it first because he heard Clair mumbling to herself.- He said with his flappers folded. Sparky nodded. -I didn't hear what she said, but it sounded private.- He said in a concerned voice. Angela nodded.-I have an idea, due to experience and being a mother which allows me to somewhat be able to read kids and teens better then you might think.- James raised an eyebrow.-really?- She giggled softly -Yep, i guess it comes with having children.- James smiled -Speaking of that, how are you holding up about, well...- He trailed off, not wanting to sound like a jerk for wording the rest of his sentence wrong since he was treading into sensitive areas. Angela sighed -Thanks for the concern you two.- Sparky smiled. -Hey, you're a part of this team, so we care about yah.- He said reassuringly. The dark type nodded and turned back to Terry, who was laughing cutely to himself about something small.

Once dinner was served, Jake sat down and dug in, since he was staving. Angela sighed to herself and decided that now would be a good time to try and talk to Clair about her change in how she acted. As she glanced around for the teenage psychic type, she noticed that Clair was sat a little father away from the group then normal, due to being nervous almost constantly around Jake at this point. -Hey Clair- Said pokemon looked up when her name was called and smiled. -Oh hey angela, whats up?- She said calmly. Angela smiled softly.-Why are you sitting away from your friends and teammates?- She quizzed gently. Clair seemed to shy away and avoid directly answering the question. -No reason.- She said, a little quicker then normal as well. Angela shook her head and had seen right through that answer almost instantly. -I'm a mother Clair, I know when something is bothering a child, especially if I care about them. So what's the matter?- Angela had said this softly, but with that mother like authority that gets children to be honest with parents. Clair had no excuses to try and avoid this, but she felt like she could trust Angela, and she needed to tell someone about what was on her mind. - I-I-It..s to do with jake.- She said rather quietly. Angela smiled softly and placed a paw on her shoulder gently. Clair looked up and sighed.-I feel very strongly for him, stronger then last time we spoke about this in hearthome city. It feels like...- -...love- Angela finished for her. Clair looked up again as her head had dropped. -Yes, but there are these weird thoughts going through my head as well.- She said a bit more calmly. Angela nodded with a caring look on her face.-What kind of thoughts?- She asked simply. Clair blushed -Really...um...strong ones.- She said awkwardly, not knowing exactly how to word the next part. -They're very...oh whats the word for this...amorous and suggestive, and a small part of me likes them yet i find them normally really out of place, plus they make my...- Her face almost combusted into flames with how red it was. -...inner thighs itchy or something.- she said the second part of the sentence quietly, but angela got the idea. And it clicked now, she knew what exactly Clair was going through. -Clair, you're going into heat, thats why you feel like this.- Clair looked confused now. -What?- She asked plainly. Angela smiled -its part of what i said in hearthome, but i'll explain here. When you go into heat, your hormones go haywire, which can lead to you thinking your in love with someone when you actually aren't. Also, be aware that over time that you don't mate with someone that you truly love and want to claim as your mate, or male partner, your heat will reach some painful levels, up to the point of where your, nether region or as you put it, inner thighs, feels like its burning. When this begins to happen, do not give into your hormonal urges, unless you feel like you want to be with that people forever, because they are just hormones and and as such, they will pass. Also, one last thing, but this is the most important thing to remember, your hormones will give off a very potent smell so as to attract a mate, this is because your body is at its most fertile state and is ready for mating, which ends the heat earlier than without. James and Sparky could be affected by the smell, but I don't know if that will happen or not.- Angela explained in a serious tone. Clair nodded slowly as she took all of the information in.

-Ok Angela, thanks for your help and understanding what i'm going through, plus the heads up on what the effects are. I'll be more cautious around the others now.- Angela nodded and said in a motherly tone -Oh, think nothing of it, I just can't stand seeing you in this condition, and neither can Jake.- Angela told her as she looked behind her toward Jake, who was sat by the fire eating with Sparky and James. The sight of food reminded her, she hadn't eaten yet. Angela turned back to Clair and said -Just remember Clair, Find someone you hold genuine love for before you mate, ok?-

And with that, Angela turned to leave when Clair voiced something - Thank you Angela, I really needed someone to talk to.- Angela turned her head to the side, nodded, then left to eat, leaving Clair to her own thoughts. 'Someone I truly love?' Clair thought to herself 'I do hold strong feelings for Jake, this much is true, but is it true love?' Clair was very deep in thought as Angela joined the guys around the fire. Once she was sat next to Jake, he whispered to her to ensure that Sparky and James didn't hear them. "What did she say?". Angela turned to him -It's a personal matter, I don't th...- Angela was cut off from finishing by Jake who simply shook his head. "No need to finish, I understand completely. Clair just needs some time to sort things out. Thanks Angela, What would I do without you.- They spent the rest of the night finishing off the food and cleaning the plates, Jake and Clair were the ones who did so, albeit quietly. Jake did want to ask Clair what exact was bothering her, but at the same time, didn't want to pressure her into feeling uncomfortable, so he kept it to himself. Bedtime came round soon enough and Jake assigned the group into the tents they'd set up before hand. Everyone climbed into their sleeping bag and gave into sleep, with Clair blushing heavily as she lay next to Jake, but she took a deep breath and sighed as she felt sleep consume her, if only she knew what lay ahead during the night ahead.

Ending note

A bit more of plot progression in this chapter. things are heating up. I'll let myself out

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: sweet dreams.

No inception jokes allowed from me.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Dream text

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Kirlia, level 28) Moves: Magical Leaf, Confusion, Double team and Calm mind. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxio, Level 28) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Prinplup, level 27) Moves: Bide, Metal Claw, Bubblebeam and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 29) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Bite.(forgot to change that)

Terry (togepi, Level 14, Item; Exp share) Moves; Growl, Charm, sweet kiss and Metronome.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Unknown location:-  
 _Clair was on a beach looking out towards the ocean, Jake holding her in his arms gently. He was looking out to sea as well, the sunset taking place sending its golden light over the water's surface, giving the appearance of dancing lights. Clair turned her gaze upwards towards the person who was holding her, Jake returning the gaze, meeting her as they both gazed into each other's eyes. Clair's heart fluttered as she held his gaze, staring into his deep emerald green eyes as she started losing herself inside of them, as if they were as vast as the ocean itself. Jake broke the silence as he returned his gaze back to the ocean besides them, looking at the sunset as he spoke. "C-Clair, I have s-s-something to t-tell y-you." Jake was clearly nervous, as he fumbled with his words, as if looking for the right ones to express what he wanted to say, but it also seemed like something was preventing him from saying it. "I don't k-know how you will react to w-what i'm g-going to say, b-but I need to g-get this off m-my c-chest now." Jake was becoming increasingly nervous as he spoke. "Clair, I...I...I..." Jake paused to compose himself before yelling "I love you." He said this as he looked back into Clair's crimson eyes, which widened in shock. Her eyes were soon flooded with tears because she'd heard words from Jake that she'd never thought of even dreaming to hear (Irony). -I...I love you too!- she exclaimed at the top of her voice. Jake's face held nothing but joy as he embraced her quickly, Clair returned the hug by holding Jake as tightly as she could. After they broke the hug, they held each other close as they again stared into each other's eyes, both of which were full of love for each other. Jake began to lean forward, Clair mirroring his action to meet him halfway, she closed her eyes as she did so. She was so close to Jake that she felt his warm breath on her lips._ _She moved even closer_ and opened her eyes. She found herself looking at the roof of the tent she and Jake were sharing.  
Clair sat up and shook her head to clear it of the after images from the dream she had. -Wow, another dream, that's the second time now.- she mumbled to herself as she turned to Jake, who was sleeping soundly. Her thoughts sounded in her head. 'I can't stop thinking about him, Jake... He's always tried to be understanding of others when they need it and he cares about his family, friends and teammates, including me. Even when i was a timid ralts, he went slowly by allowing me to get used to his being around so as not to scare me. I never feel like he'll hurt me directly or of his own free will either. I need to find a way to repay him for his kindness.'Upon thinking of that last part, small lewd thoughts began to appear in the back of her mind and the itch flared up again, along with the smell that Angela told her about which was connected to her heat. She sighed and rubbed her temples softly.-I need some air to clear my head.- She mumbled again as she got up and quietly sneaked around Jake who was mumbling battle commands by the sound of his speech. Clair exited the tent and sat on a log near the dying embers of the camp fire, the small lights from it glowing faintly in the dark, giving her just enough light to see by, but with everything the light touched having an orange glow to it. Clair sighed as she looked up at the nights sky, which was very brightly lit by stars since they were not too close to any town that could spoil the view with street or building lights. -How do I express my feelings to Jake? I don't want to lose him.- She wondered out loud to herself. -Just say what you feel from the bottom of your heart honestly, and he should understand.- Came a voice from her right and behind her. Clair jumped in surprise, she hadn't expected an answer, especially since she didn't notice she had spoken out loud at all, being too deep in her thoughts. She spun around as to see who spoke. It was Angela again. The dark type pokemon was walking over to her. -What are you doing up?- Clair asked quickly, trying to cover up her nerves and the faint shade of red on her cheeks at being answered at all. Angela replied, -Sorry, and I should be asking you the same question.- Clair's cheeks turned bright red and she smiled shyly. -I had another dream, about Jake.- She admitted. Angela nodded -So you do really like him, huh.- Angela said, matter of factually. -Yeah.- Clair's cheeks went bright scarlet. Angela had seen right through her yet again, even though this time she had made no attempt to hide her feelings at all. -Expect, that i don't want to lose him just because of this, because we could lose our friendship if he doesn't return my feelings, and I don't want that to happen, ever.- Clair said glumly, feeling down and a bit depressed, as the fact that she could lose Jake overall, hurt much more than the thought of rejection. Angela nodded to herself, figuring that she needed to cheer Clair up, and give her advice at the same time. Angela watched Clair as she said this, and she then said -You want to know something.- Clair looked up, having been ripped from her thoughts. -huh?- She said, confused at Angela's statement. Angela's smile softened as she sat down in the pose a four legged pokemon/animal would do. -How about a little story to cheer you up?- She said, confusing Clair even more. -I don't understand, how does this...?- Angela shook her head. -Let me tell it and it may become clear. -It's about me and Lucas, my mate as you know him, but before that, we were friends at one point after he saved me from a machoke who i annoyed by stealing his berries from him, I was young and naive, and being a dark type gives you the desire to make light trouble when you're a child, depending on how you're parent pokemon raised you. Anyway, the big built pokemon had me in a corner and while i was faster then him and i could get away if i could run, being as close as he was, i doubt i could have slipped past him easily. And as he was about to Karate Chop me, Lucas turned up out of no where and distracted him long enough for us both to escape barely. After that day, we became fast friends as we both liked to play minor pranks and make mischief, again nothing to big because Lucas did have a wild streak, but both I and his parents were the voices of reason to keep him from doing something stupid. Soon after, we grew to be inseparable, but as the years went by, my feelings towards him grew, and soon enough, I found myself wanting to be more then friends with him. I eventually told him of my feelings one night after I couldn't take it anymore. I did so knowing that it could ruin our friendship. I figured that I'd regret it for the rest of my life if I kept it to myself.- Angela finished her story, and than blinked, having been taken down memory lane. -Sorry, that got a bit long winded.- She said in a slightly embarrassed tone, Clair giggled lightly now, having calmed down a bit. -The point is, You and Jake seem to share a similar bond to me and my mate before I confessed my feelings to him, you are great friends now and as the oldest in the group, i guess you could say I don't want anyone to fall out with one another.- Clair smiled as Angela said this. -So im the mother of this 'family' in a sense.- She said calmly. Clair nodded. -Well, you are like a mother to me. I don't know if I could live without him.- She admitted abruptly, looking down again. Angela nodded before speaking again, -As I said before, be honest and speak with your heart, I'm sure Jake will understand, he's a nice guy, so I'm sure he won't be rude in the case he didn't return your feelings, but i hope that's not the case.- Clair looked a bit happier, but she then yawned. Angela did the same, -It's late, I think we should head back to bed, don't you?- she said to Clair, who yawned again as if to reinforce that point. Angela returned to her tent, and Clair did the same, after she hugged Angela warmly and thanked her for the advice and the story to cheer her up. She climbing back into her sleeping bag and she looked over at Jake one last time, who was now quietly cheering in his sleep, as he had won his dream battle. Clair giggled at his antics before she gave in to sleep again.

Ending note

Man this took too long, again. so this chapter wasn't anything to huge, but it gives some more character to Angela i hope. Anyway, i'll leave now.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Bonding session

Man, i hate writers block now that i've had it

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Dream text

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Kirlia, level 28) Moves: Magical Leaf, Confusion, Double team and Calm mind. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxio, Level 28) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Prinplup, level 27) Moves: Bide, Metal Claw, Bubblebeam and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 29) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Bite.(forgot to change that)

Terry (togepi, Level 14, Item; Exp share) Moves; Growl, Charm, sweet kiss and Metronome.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Route 215:- The light of the morning sun shone over the area and cast the area in a nice glow as it signaled the start of a new day and the light also pushed through the small opening in the tent that Jake and Clair were sharing, lighting up her face as she stirred in her sleep, a small amount of drool on her pillow, both from sleep and her kissing it due to her having another slightly lewd dream, more so then the last two. As she finally awoke, finding herself kissing the pillow again, she almost instantly pulled back and once she fully understood what was infront of her, she wiped the drool off the pillow very quickly as not to let Jake notice and start asking questions. Looking around showed her that she was in the tent once again and the itch that Angela had already told her about was there, most likely from her dreams last night and the somewhat confused state of mind that she was in as an after affect of those dreams. She sighed and exited the tent, slowly and carefully stepped around Jake to make sure not to awaken him. She checked his watch on the way past and noted that it was 7:35 am. She looked around the campsite and took a deep breath to focus her mind on things not related to Jake and her dreams, as hard as that was for her with the lustful part of her mind in the back of her head that was still there, giving lewd thoughts as normal, but she repressed the very small urge, and it was minuscule, but still there nonetheless. A moment or so later, she spotted Angela exit her tent and yawn as she sat on three paws and used her fourth to rub the sleep from her eyes as she yawned again and shook the sleep from her head and mind. Once she had done this, she noticed Clair and smiled, though still somewhat tired from last night. -Morning Clair, How are you?- She said in a somewhat cheery tone, again being toned down from her having just woken up. Clair merely waved back, still trying to clear her head and a bit hazy in her mind. Angela walked over. -Did you have another dream after we spoke last night?- She asked in a polite and slightly motherly tone. Clair went bright red but nodded,-I think so, which ended with me kissing my pillow.- She blurted out before covering her mouth and her face went pretty much aflame as she looked away in embarrassment and awkwardness. Angela smiled and placed a paw on her shoulder gently.-That may happen when you have those sorts of dreams, though it could be much worse then that, of which i won't say, so you don't feel even more embarrassed.- She said with a soft smile. Clair was a beacon of red as her face was radiating the colour now as she smiled weakly. Angela spoke up a few moments later, after Clair had calmed down a bit. -Think we should tell James and Sparky about this soon?- Clair still had a blush on her face, but it had gone down a lot and she nodded slowly.-Won't they find out eventually anyway?- She said, somewhat quietly. Angela nodded -I guess they would, but it would be better if we told them before that happened. It would show that you trust them enough to share something that personal to them.- She said, looking deep in thought, as if balancing out the pros and cons of telling them now. -Don't mention the dreams whatsoever though, that's between you, me and Jake once you tell him.- Clair instantly became defensive, but kept her voice down, as much as one could while still wanting to shout but not wake anyone up. -WHAT?!- She whispered as loud as she could without waking someone. -Why should Jake know? its so embarrassing.- Angela was ready to give her reason very quickly. -Jake should know because he's the subject of these dreams. And he'd really know that you trust him for the same reason as we are telling Sparky and James about your feelings at least.- Clair's cheeks were bright crimson, matching her eyes, at the mention of Jake and dreams in the same context and that she'd have to tell him, but she sighed and nodded, -That is true.- Angela continued, -I won't tell him, don't worry.- She said this to assure Clair that her secret was safe. Clair smiled and hugged the larger dark type pokemon. -Thanks Angela, you really do care about us.- She said in a slightly happier tone. Angela smiled, -Well, i think it was because of you, Sparky and James, when you were pre-evolved that won me over, I must have mentally classed you guys as a second family, most likely to help me with my son and mate.- Her face and tone dropped at the mention of her son, but Clair looked her right in the eyes, -We'll get him out soon, i'm sure.- Clair reassured her.  
Yawning was heard from inside the tent behind them, cutting the chat short. Angela heard it first, because of her more acute hearing. -Sounds like Jake is up now.- She said to Clair, who went red again as her mind began to make a few lewd images of Jake, for lack of a better term, naked. She mentally forced the images away and sighed. -Act like nothing's different ok.- Angela said this as she didn't want Jake to worry about Clair any more that he was already. Speaking of Jake, he yawned again and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes slowly and finally shaking the sleep from his head, before he noticed that Clair wasn't in her sleeping bag when he opened them and looked to where it was. "Clair?" he called, wondering where she was. Angela's voice came from outside the tent -She is out here with me, she wanted to help wake Sparky and James up.- Angela nodded to Clair as she said this, and Clair returned it. Jake couldn't see that action. The person in question spoke up from in the tent, "Ok, take all the time you need, I'm gonna get properly dressed then workout how long it'll take to reach Veilstone from where we are now." Clair turned to Angela who nodded as she headed back to the tent she came out of, where James and Sparky were still sleeping.  
Once inside the tent, where James and Sparky were still asleep, the latter of which snoring as always, Angela whispered to Clair, -Think we should tell these two now, while Jake's busy?- Clair nodded, Clair sighed -Might as well get it out of the way. Let's just hope they don't freak out too loudly.- Clair had a good point, the noise would catch Jake's attention, than they'd have some explaining to do, and Clair wasn't ready to tell Jake of her feelings just yet. Angela spoke up to break Clair from her thoughts. -I'll see if i can get Sparky up, since he's the heavy sleeper of this team if i ever had to guess. Clair simply nodded and walked slowly and quietly over to James where she started gently poking him in the side. This was only rewarded with a grunt and James rolling onto his front as he snored very quietly. While she continued to poke James in the side, she looked over to Angela to see if she was doing any better right now, since she was taking to wake up the heavy sleeper up round now. She had been poking Sparky lightly on the forehead, carefully avoiding her claws jabbing him in the forehead, which caused him to stir, but he just kept snoring through it. Clair turned back to James, who was stirring lightly now as a result of her poking him a lot, so she tried jabbing him in the shoulder lightly to see if that would do anything. He grunted and slowly sat up as he returned to the waking world and rubbed his shoulder with one flipper as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the other. He turned to Clair with one tired eye open -Think you could poke me any harder next time.-He remarked in a sarcastic tone, to which Clair smiled and poked him again, a bit harder. He mockingly glared at her -hey, i didn't mean for you to do so.- He snapped in a fake annoyed tone of voice. Clair giggled at this and looked back over to Angela again, as did James since he wanted to know what she was looking at. Angela had resorted to lightly shaking Sparky now, which did the trick as he yawned now and was put down again. As he shook the sleep from his head and his senses sharpened back to normal, Angela spoke -Good, you're both awake, we need to tell you guys something.- Her statement caused James to raise an eyebrow as he folded his flippers and looked directly at Angela, Sparky simply looked at her, wondering what this was about. -What is this about?- James was the one who voiced the question, slight confusion clear in his tone. -It's about Clair.- Angela said, a look on her face showing that she was trying to find a good and easy way to explain what she was going to say. Both that look of deep thought and the statement made James and Sparky looked at each other in bewilderment, -What do you mean?- Now Sparky had been the first to speak up. Angela sighed, not finding any way other then being blunt about this, so she looked to Clair, silently asking if she could just go ahead and say it, with Clair just nodding slowly, a shade of red slowly growing on her cheeks with each second that passed. -She's in love with Jake.- Angela said frankly, which caused Clair's already rosy coloured face to go bright scarlet. Angela continued slowly after a short pause, -And she seems to be going to into heat at the same time. Both the male pokemon looked confused at the mention of heat, so Angela explained quickly what exactly it was, all the while with Clair's face seemingly going redder and redder, if that was at all possible now. Once it all sunk in, James had a clear look of surprise on his face, while Sparky was taken clearly and unsurprisingly back by this.-Seriously?- they both said at once, pretty loudly, to which Clair made a shh sign quickly, and Angela shook her head. -Quiet, Jake doesn't know, so keep it down.- Angela quickly said. They both nodded. -Sorry, when did it start?- James asked, now keeping his voice down. -A few days ago.- was all that Clair said as she turned her head away, red still clearly colouring her face as she was embarrassed now. Sparky then worked something out that Clair had thought about, but hadn't wanted to admit that she liked the thought of since she always pinned the thoughts connected in the back of her head. - So does this mean that you love Jake enough to...?- He trailed off, unsure how to finish that sound without sounding like a jerk or anything to that end, or like he was jumping to a conclusion too quickly. James' eyes widened at the thought, but he then recalled his parents saying that love and heat could end up leading to that, but his memory wasn't clear on the actual way they had worded it, he had been only young after all. He spoke up after a moment of silence had gone through the tent, -Why did you tell us this information then?- his tone was soft but questioning, so he didn't sound offence about this clearly touchy subject.(preverts, keep thoses thoughts that the word choice brought up to yourself.) Angela spoke up here, -Because you'd have found out sooner or later, and we thought that it'd be better if you found out from us now, before it seems like it's too late to understand.- James nodded, -That makes sense.- Sparky joined in -Plus it shows that you trust us enough to entrust us with what seems to be a big secret. Since Jake is a nice guy, I'm sure he'd understand when you tell him, even if he doesn't share those feelings you have for him.- Clair's face dropped when the thought of rejection was brought up, and Sparky instantly regerted saying the last part of his sentence. -Sorry.- he apologized. Jake's voice came from outside the tent right there and then, "Ok gang, time to go." He heard the collective "Yeah" of his team and set about taking his tent down. Both James and Sparky turned to Clair and nodded, showing that they'd keep quiet about the subject they'd been talking about and that they'd help if they could. She happily hugged them both to quietly show her thanks and then all four of them left the tent to help Jake sort them out before heading off towards Veilstone.

Ending note

I might sound like a broken record for saying sorry for not putting this out sooner, but writers block basically showed up for the first time. Anyway, so Jake is the only person in the dark about Clair's feelings. Things will get interesting soon

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Route to success

Yay bad puns, i love em.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Dream text

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Kirlia, level 28) Moves: Magical Leaf, Confusion, Double team and Calm mind. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxio, Level 28) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Prinplup, level 27) Moves: Bide, Metal Claw, Bubblebeam and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 29) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Bite.(forgot to change that)

Terry (togepi, Level 14, Item; Exp share) Moves; Growl, Charm, sweet kiss and Metronome.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Route 215(again):- Jake was sorting his tent out as the rest of the group poured out of the other tent and Angela turned to Clair. -Why not go help Jake with his tent? I know it'll be very awkward between you two, but we can handle this tent here, and it'll show Jake that you aren't uncomfortable around him or anything.- Clair blushed heavily but didn't show her face to Jake when he glanced over. Clair nodded slowly and hugged Angela again before thanking her for the advice and walking over to her trainer and friend, trying not to have a blush clearly show on her face, as hard as it was to do so, and she only just managed to keep her nerves under control once she reached him. Jake meanwhile had been busing himself rolling up the sleeping bags and feeding Terri his breakfast, though the little guy had been speaking a few words this morning, he seemed to be a more silent pokemon from most, so Jake just let him be as such. Clair spoke up as Jake climbed out of the tent and was about to take it down. -Hey Jake, n-need any h-help here?- Clair spoke with a slightly nervous tone, but Jake, being his slightly naive self, didn't really notice.(no joke, I would be as such.) He turned to look at her and nodded. "Sure, mind taking the pegs out of the ground on the left side there please?" he asked in a friendly tone. He was aware that Clair had a lot on her mind, but he didn't know what exactly it was, or that he was the center/cause of it. Clair nodded and moved around to the side, where all of the blush she had been holding in instantly showed up on her face, making it look like her face had been ready to burst into flames, or at least glow with a strong red light, which thankfully for her sake, it didn't. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and up ended the pegs from the floor one by one with her psychic powers. Jake was doing the same on the other side, the same being taking the pegs out of the floor, not blushing or anything else, though his mind did wonder, and some thoughts were of things he very quickly exiled from his mind once he noticed that they were there.  
As they finished doing so and Jake began to dismantle the tent carefully with Clair helping to keep the tent from collapsing on top of him, a dull crash was heard from over by Angela, James and Sparky's tent. As Jake and Clair turned to look, Sparky poked his head out from under the fallen tent comically. Jake blocked a chuckle and Clair let out a light giggle at the scene, which then had Sparky arguing with James about holding the tent up while he was inside, with James pointing out the lack of fingers on his flippers, which made the task harder for him. After a few moments, Angela promptly stepped in and stopped the clash in its tracks before anything bad came of it such as moves being fired off. Clair giggled again as this unfolded before her and Jake. "You have a cute giggle." He said bluntly before blushing a slight colour of red as he realized what exactly he had said. Clair went bright red at this nice comment as she looked at him with her eyes almost sparking but not quite as she didn't want to unwittingly tell Jake of her feelings yet. Jake smiled as she did so and nodded to her as a way of saying that he was happy she wasn't acting awkward around him now, though she blushed lightly and decided to try and be a bit bolder as she walked over to him and lightly hugged him before letting go, mainly to show that he no longer be need to be concerned and to show herself that she could still be round him without needing to avoid being close to him like she had been back before her feelings showed up. Her stomach had been doing back flips as she did so but she managed and then looked away with a huge blush on her face as she let go, ending up looking towards Angela who gave a nod of praise to show that she was behind this idea herself. Clair smiled and felt a bit more sure and less nervous now as she took a deep breath as Jake had finished rolling the tent up and went to help James and Sparky before another argument broke out. Angela walked over to speak to Clair again. -That was a bold move Clair.- She said as she gave a knowing smile. Clair smiled and nodded herself. -Well I wanted to help myself calm down when around Jake, so that was one reason I did that.- The tone that she spoke in was soft so that the person in question, Jake himself, didn't overhear the chat. Angela smiled again and nodded once more -That makes sense, though it was risky since he could have caught the scent of your heat, which would have been very awkward. Clair, upon hearing this, went completely red again as she looked slightly away for a moment.  
About ten minutes later, after Jake had sorted out the spare tent and packed up, ensuring the fire was out so nothing would come of it being left, he turned to the others, "Okay, seems that we're about half way to Veilstone, where the next Gym is, but also the department store and from what I've heard, a game and gambling place too." Everyone nodded and Jake returned Sparky and James to their pokeballs for the time being, Angela then suddenly caught scent of something she didn't like. A low growl left her throat and Jake looked at her. "What's wrong Angela?" He asked, clearly worried about her since from what he had seen, only one thing or team, more specifically. She motioned her head to point just ahead, where there was a random galactic grunt for some reason, on the route just ahead. Jake stopped her before she pounced on her. "easy, just get in front of that grunt and i'll do the talking since she won't be able to understand you." Angela nodded and sprinted over to the grunt and jumped in front of her. Growling ferociously as she caught the goon's attention, said grunt then jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of a rare yet very angry pokemon. "Whoa, easy there." She said as she slowly pulled a pokeball from behind her, hoping to catch Angela for herself since the grunt didn't have a pokemon from Team Galactic yet. As she wound up for the throw, her hand was grabbed by Jake. "Yeah, not gonna happen, that's my absol." The grunt then turned around in surprise, again caught off guard by the sudden appearance of someone she wasn't expecting. "What? Then why is it growling at me?" She questioned as threatening as she could with Angela still growling at her. Jake narrowed his eyes slightly. "Maybe the fact that your team kidnapped her family and, meaning her mate and child!" He said in a flat and very serious tone, clearly annoyed. She then had a light bulb go off in her head as she recognized Jake and Angela. "Wait, does that mean it was you two who raided our Eterna building and freed the pokemon that we took there? Your face was on the report from a camera." Jake nodded bluntly. "Well maybe you shouldn't take pokemon from the wild and other trainers then." He countered plainly. She struck her nose out at him. "Those pokemon were better off being used by someone who can use their power to it's fullest." She said flatly, Angela then growled and swiped at her but clearly missed by a few inches at the mention of her mate, and by association, her son. Jake winced at this mentally, but didn't show it. "Careful of how you word your sentences, or i think my Absol won't miss next time, even if I tried to stop her." The grunt then just glared at Jake before dashing past Angela before she said anymore. Angela growled in her direction as she left. -I'm sure she knew where my son was.- Jake nodded. "Yeah, but mauling her wouldn't have solved the problem, or even got us the answer sadly." Angela nodded and sighed. Jake placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're getting close to him, i'm sure of it." Angela gave a sad smile. -I hope so.- They set off towards veilstone again once Angela had calmed herself enough to not lash out at anyone.

Ending note

Looks like Angela's anger towards team Galactic has only gotten stronger since last time, hopefully Jake can keep her under control if they find them again.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: City of stone.

Only a short one today.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Dream text

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Kirlia, level 29) Moves: Magical Leaf, Confusion, Double team and Calm mind. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxio, Level 29) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Prinplup, level 28) Moves: Fury Attack, Metal Claw, Bubblebeam and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 29) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Bite.(forgot to change that)

Terry (togepi, Level 17, Item; Exp share) Moves; Yawn, Charm, sweet kiss and Metronome.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Veilstone City(at least):- After another 4 trainers and a hard double battle at the end of the route, (Changes to levels and movesets are in the pokemon team list) Jake and gang had finally managed to get to Veilstone City, Sinnoh's version of the big city with the Department Store and the famous, or infamous, depending on your opinion of gambling, Game Corner. The place had rocky hills/ mountains everywhere, which made sense due to the place being craved into them, this only served to give the whole of the City a cold feel and atmosphere as well. Jake smiled lightly, "Well, this feels familiar to me." Both Angela and Clair, who were his only pokemon that could still battle as of right now and were out, turned to look at him. -What do you mean Jake?- Angela said in slight confusion, Clair chimed in too. -Yeah, have you been here before?- She questioned. Jake shook his head. "No, I haven't. The reason i said that was because I'm from Goldenrod, which has a Dept Store too, it just feels familiar due to the buildings that both cities seem to have. I guess it's really just me being used to seeing a shop that big normally." Both of his pokemon nodded and he looked around. "Anyway, let's do some exploring, we should get the rest of the team healed up asap after that last double battle, plus the other 4 trainers that we went through, not the easiest time, though we did get stronger which is good."

One healing trip later, Jake exited the pokemon center and nearly ran headfirst into Chris, who had been heading to the center to heal up. "Jake? Hey pal." He said happily, clearly in a good mood, and his Gabite Jet, who looked a little exhausted, stood beside him. Jake smiled. "Hey Chris, what's up?" He said cheerfully, glad to see his friend again. "Not much, just beat the fourth Gym and john who tried to catch me after the battle and I exited the Gym." Chris said, metioning John's name bitterly. Jake sighed, "Resorting to cowardly tactics to try and win John?" He said with a shake of his head. "I swear, he'll do anything to have someone feel crushed like he did with me before I moved to Sinnoh, heck it wouldn't surprise me if he followed me with the plan to crush me as a trainer." Chris smirked slightly. "Well, he lost anyway." He said bluntly. Jake smiled again. "I never thought he would drop that low in order to win, guess the losing against both of us is starting to really piss him off." He said flatly. "But enough about him, sounds like you're team is coming together nicely, but we'll have to leave the battle a little longer, Jet seems to be too tired to fight right now, and I assume the rest of your team is the same." Chris nodded. "My team handled the gym easily enough, though she does have some tricks up her sleeves, so we struggled at one point, but we got through regardless. John's surprise attack and his ruthless battle style didn't leave us with any room to recover, but Jet crushed him anyway, hence why he's in the state he is, John's pokemon are no pushovers." Jake shook his head again. "Figures he would go for all out damage over all else. I'm guessing his star pokemon was a luxio?" Jake asked. Chris shook his head. "No, it was a Luxray!" Jake was surprised by this, but nodded. "No doubt once he beats you, I'm up next. Assuming it ever gets to the point where he can beat you by the sounds of how you fought." Chris smiled. "Even with Jet leading, he came close to beating us, Jet's the only one who would still be able to battle if i absolutely had to." Jake's eyes widened slightly."Wow, John's not wasting time then. Anyway Chris, why don't you go heal up? I'll battle you once I beat the gym and have healed up, so we are around the same level, sound good?" Chris shook his head. "Sorry, but I'll have to say no, my mum wants me to visit her back in twinleaf, and before you ask Jake, yes I am your new neighbor." Jake chuckled and nodded. "Ah, ok, well next time then, also thats a long walk back to Twinleaf from here." Chris smiled, "No problem, I can use fly now that I have the fourth badge, plus I have a Staraptor on my team that can handle flying me home. Well, it was nice to see you Jake, but I gotta go." Jake nodded and high fived Chris before both of them headed on their own ways again.

Ending note

Short Chapter this time round, but some foreshadowing of Chris's team and John trying anything he can to get back at Jake or Chris. Plus the next chapter is going to contain the fourth gym battle for Jake, so that is something to look forward to.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Fight for the win

Bad puns aside, this chapter is a big one, a lot of plot is going to happen here, with some involving Clair and Jake, and the fourth gym battle

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Dream text

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Kirlia, level 29) Moves: Magical Leaf, Confusion, Thunderbolt and Calm mind. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxio, Level 29) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Prinplup, level 28) Moves: Ice Beam, Metal Claw, Bubblebeam and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 29) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Bite.(forgot to change that)

Terry (togepi, Level 17, Item; Exp share) Moves; Yawn, Charm, sweet kiss and Metronome.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Veilstone City:- After exploring most of the city and checking out the Dept. store, to which they found the TMs for Ice beam and Thunderbolt,(Normally prizes at the Game corner, but I'd rather them just be able to be brought here. The changes for the TMs are up in the pokemon list.), Jake found the Gym and Dawn, who was standing in front of the building, shuffling her feet awkwardly before she spotted Jake and walked over to him, seeming troubled. "O-oh hey Jake." She said, a bit nervously. "Are you going to take the Gym challenge?" She asked after a moment of pause. Jake nodded. "Yeah, I do plan to keep getting stronger with my team, but I'm not going to pull them beyond their own limits." He said, nodding as he spoke. Dawn smiled to herself at her friend's drive to keep growing in strength. Gee, you keep getting tougher and tougher, don't you?" Jake nodded again. "What're you doing in Veilstone Dawn?" Jake asked, having picked up on her strange behavior. (I sometimes notice these sorts of things, but most of the time, not really.) "Me? Well, I went shopping at the department store, and... I mean, well, of course I've been working on my Pokédex, but..." Dawn paused here as she was shy to speak what came next in her line up of sentences. Jake sighed. "Look Dawn, if something is troubling you, just come out with it, I can help." Dawn looked back at Jake as he said this, as she had been looking away, as if trying to think about how to word her next sentence. Dawn shook her head as she tried to walk away, but Jake wouldn't have it. "Come on Dawn, I can see that something is bothering you, so just, out with it." He said plainly. Dawn sighed. "Some Team Galactic goons took my Pokédex away from me." She replied quietly, but Jake caught what she had said. "Really? Scumbags, thinking they can do something like this and expect to be let off the hook without any backlash." He semi-mumbled to himself, Dawn hearing enough to know that he wouldn't take that info without acting. "Could you help me to get it back?" She asked, with Jake's reply being a nod. "No way I'm letting this slide, come on." Dawn nodded herself and led Jake to where the grunts where, in front of one of the Warehouses in the north-west part of the city.

Dawn led Jake to just outside the warehouses and they confronted the grunts who had been guarding the way in. Ironically, it was the same two grunts who had tried to steal Rowan's research in Jubilife city.(Not stated ingame but I thought it would be funny.) "Can't believe we got struck on guard duty." One of the two grunts mumbled. "hey, at least we got a pokedex thing from some little girl, that gets her back for showing us up in Jubilife." The other grunt said in a cocky tone. "Ahem, I believe that Pokedex belongs to my friend, now hand it over or I'll crush you in a double battle." Jake said bluntly as he walked up to them. "Huh... YOU." One of the Grunts spat out when he recognized Jake. "So it was the same girl that showed us up in Jubilife, if you are her friend. Well, time for some payback." Dawn looked at Jake as they readied for battle. "You and your Pokémon together with me and my Pokémon Jake... United like this, our dream team has no chance of losing! I'm not letting those bad people get away with their dirty deeds!" She said in a determined tone. Jake nodded and the battle began.  
But it was over in a matter of moments and the grunts were sent packing,(due to laziness and the fact that most grunt battles are too easy, as is this one, at least for me) "Fine, take your stupid pokedex back, who needs it when Team Galatic is going to own all the pokemon in the world, NO the universe." Shouted one grunt as he threw Dawn's pokedex at Jake, who luckily caught it. The other grunt followed close behind. Sparky, who had been in that fight the whole time, began to glow as he had reached level 30 and this meant that he was going to evolve. Jake and Dawn both turned to him in surprise and Sparky looked down at himself in surprise as well. As the glow faded, Sparky's form of Luxray was shown in full display. The mane that had been half formed around his head now had grown into a full one that curved around with points of it behind his head. His face, hind legs, most of the underside of his torso and back of his front legs had no fur covering them and were his normal skin colour of blue, with the forelegs(AKA front) having three rings of yellow skin or fur, it was hard to tell, covering the blue skin. His shoulders had the fur go off into a couple point like shapes, and his tail had a yellow four-pointed star on it's tip. Finally, his muzzle was blunt, with rounded ears on either side of his face, both coloured blue on the outside with yellow in the middle, and his eyes were yellow with red outlines. With this new look also came his species power of incredible eyesight and the power to see through a lot of different objects and walls. (Hence the xray part of Luxray).

Sparky opened his eyes and looked himself over as he got used to his new form, with Jake walking over and stroking a favorite spot of his on the back of his neck, at least as well as he could with all of Sparky's new fur and mane in the way, with Sparky purring in response to show he liked it. After a moment of this, Dawn came over and Jake handed her pokedex back. "I believe this is yours." He said calmly. Dawn smiled and nodded "Thank you Jake, sincerely. I would've been lost without my Pokédex. It's indispensable for helping Prof. Rowan with his studies. Please don't tell him about this." She said happily, blushing in embarrassment at the last part of her sentence. Jake chuckled. "No, I won't. I don't think he needs to know, especially since we got it back before anything came of it." She nodded in agreement. "Still, what's going on? Why is Team Galactic out in the streets like they own the place?" Dawn asked in a concerned tone, clearly confused as to why the grunts had been outside and acting the way they were. But before Jake could voice a reply, Looker came running towards them from out of no where. "Have no fear, I have come running." He says as he stops in front of both of the trainers in front of him. "I heard of children feuding with the Team Galactic. It turns out, of course, to be you." He continued as he looks up and smiles, seeing Jake again, remembering both the wind works and the building raid in Eterna. Dawn, still a bit bothered and upset at losing her pokedex, then bluntly said. "Oh...It's that funny man from Jubilife..." without thinking. Looker clearly took offence to this as his face changed from the smile to a scowl as he turned to Dawn. "You insult me to my face? How very uncouth of you." He said in a slightly annoyed tone, to which Dawn instantly blushed slightly and shook her head. "Oh,I'm terribly sorry. Team Galactic took my Pokédex, so I was very irritated... I just blurted it out... ...I should be going now. Be wary of Team Galactic." She said to Looker hurriedly before saying the last bit as a warning to both Jake and Looker before walking away. Jake sighed and watched her go as Looker nodded. "It is of no matter. Of more interest is the criminal behavior of the Team Galactic." Jake turned back to Looker as he was musing to himself again. They attempt to steal the belongings of a child? The scale of their criminality, it seems rather minuscule. The triviality of their action makes them more sinister, perhaps. Their warehouse needs investigation." He spoke out loud, pondering why this had all just happened and what it meant. Coming out of his thoughts and turning to Jake, he spoke again. "Come with me, and we'll take a look!" He said as he pointed to the warehouse that the grunts had fled into and made the follow me gesture to Jake, who nodded and did follow him inside.

Once inside, the room they entered had a simple look to it, save for a couple large shipping containers and a desk with a laptop on it below a window on the left side. The main feature in the room though was a metal door with a key card slot on the right hand side of it. Looker noticed this and walked over to inspect it as Jake looked around the room abit. "Hmm... A key is necessary for us to go on. For the time being, we cannot give chase to those who run away." He said out loud as he sighed and thought things over for a moment before going over to the desk and searching through it for any clues, asking Jake to do the same for the rest of the room in case the grunts dropped anything in their escape. After a few moments of searching, Looker's voice sounded again, "Ah, this Hidden Machine... It is of the hidden move Fly." He said as he stood and examined a light blue disc that he had found and pulled out from one of the drawers in the desk. Walking over to Jake, he handed over the disc. "Jake, this, you should be keeping. It will not do to leave this item here to be used by the Team Galactic." He said as Jake nodded and placed the HM in his bag for later use. Going back into his thoughts, Looker contemplated what they had learned, "So, we did not learn much from this exercise... No matter." Opening his eyes and looking at Jake once again, he spoke once more. "What concerns me is what I have overheard in the Game Corner. The Team Galactic has transported something to Pastoria City. What they are up to, I do not know, but I have bad feelings about it." Jake's eyes widened slightly. "Wait, what do you mean?" He said, concerned himself now. Looker shook his head, "I do now know what it is they have taken down there, but it cannot be anything good. Be careful my young friend." He said calmly before leaving himself. Jake sighed to himself, deciding to deal with the problem of what Looker had talked about when he got to Pastoria, for now, he had a gym to battle. After healing Sparky up and showing him to the others of his team, along with walking back to the gym, Jake finally walked into said building.

Veilstone Gym:- Walking into the building, Jake looked around. The inside of the Gym was laid out as a series of boxing rings, each with a trainer in the middle, in a line of four of them. Jake guessed that the gym was for fighting type and smiled as he nodded to Clair, who had a good advantage here(Psychic over fighting, mind over matter if i had to guess why). Four battles and James and Clair leveling up to 30(Clair's evolving will come later.) and Terri leveling up to 20 later, Jake got to the Gym leader, Maylene.  
"Hello. I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Maylene, and I'm the Gym Leader." She said in a lively and battle ready tone. Jake smiled and nodded. She continued, "I don't really know what it means to be strong, or how I got to be the Gym Leader. But I will do the best I can as the Gym Leader." Jake nodded, "Of course, you guys and girls who are gym leaders need to give people like me who challenge you something to work past." She nodded before saying the last part of her speech. "True, but I take battling very seriously. Whenever you're ready!" She said as she draw out her pokeball and stood in her battle pose, with Jake mirroring her on his side of the battle area.

Battle begins now:-  
She sent out her first pokemon, a meditite (Level 28 with the moves Drain punch, Confusion, Rock tomb and Fake out.) Jake started out with James, since Meditite's second type of Psychic made it awkward for Clair to take on. James landed and stood at the ready as Meylene called for a Fake Out to start off, Jake countering with Bubblebeam. Meditite ran forward as James fired the barrage of bubbles, only to sidestep them and slap the penguin hard across the face and then jumping back as Jake called for a Metal claw. Maylene wasted no time and continued her assault with a Rock tomb command, which her Meditite carried out at once, hauling about 5 rocks at James to try and bury him. "Smash through them with Metal claw James." Jake shouted, and true to command, James flippers glowed and were covered in the light coat of metal that was in the name as he swung his limbs at the thrown chucks of earth, crushing each as his "claws" hit each of them. A large cloud of brown smoke had formed around James as this happened, and this worked to his advantage as a beam of ice shot out from the smoke a moment later and hit meditite in the left shoulder as it caught him off guard. The little fighting/psychic was thrown to the ground as the attack connected and froze it's shoulder for a second before the impact to the ground smashed the ice away. Getting up from the strike, Maylene called for a Drain punch, which her pokemon performed by rushing up to James with his fist glowing. Jake saw this and seeing no time to call for a dodge, he said "Look out James, counter that fist with another metal claw." James nodded and mirrored Meditite's attack with his own, hand meeting flipper as the two pokemon clashed their fists, or flipper end in James' case, against one another before the force of which sent both pokemon backwards. They both got up clutching their arms, even though the Drain punch had taken effect, which was to drain the foe's Hp, (health points), James' metal claw had canceled it. Jake then had an idea. "James, fire another bubble beam." The water type pokemon did so, but Maylene reacted and had Meditite catch the bubbles and throw them back. Jake called for an Ice Beam and James fired right at Meditite, hitting just as the laser of ice connected squarely on meditite's chest, sending it right into the wall. As the smoke that was sent up by the bubbles hitting James cleared, he dropped to one knee as he panted. The attack hadn't been too effective, but the force that the bubbles had hit him was what caused him to act as he did. Maylene recalled her pokemon, which also freed it from the ice, and Jake did the same for James.  
Her next pokemon was a Machoke, (Level 29 with the moves Karate chop, Rock tomb, Strength and Focus energy.) Jake looked at Clair, who had been sat on his shoulder up to now, "Think you can handle this?" She nodded -Should be able to- She said in a confident tone as she gracefully jumped down from Jake's shoulder. Maylene smiled and called for a rock tomb quickly, with Machoke following through by picking up some rocks and hauling them at her, Jake called for a confusion and Clair caught the rocks before they hit her and threw them back, only for Machoke to be Karate chopping his way through them as he rushed towards her and rammed a fist into her stomach as Maylene had called for a strength on Clair as she had caught the rocks. Jake visibly flinched as she groaned in pain and was sent stright backwards by the strike, landing and slowing to a halt a few seconds later as she slowly sat up and stood, clutching her gut in pain as the punch had really hurt. Maylene and Machoke both winced at this. "Sorry, but i must go all out." Maylene said, clearly not wanting to get Machoke to attack again but having to as the battle continued. Jake called for Clair to teleport out of the way and use Calm mind, with Clair barely managing to do so as Machoke threw another strength backed punch at her, missing as she vanished right before the attack connected. Taking a breath as the pain cleared from her head, though she was still clearly holding her stomach, the Calm mind allowed her to focus for the moment, Jake called for a Thunderbolt and she fired a strong bolt of Lightening right at Machoke, who turned towards the crackling noise of the bolt a it connected and sent shocks of electricity through his body, with him convulsing as the energy carried through him. Dropping to his knees a moment later once the electricity pasted out of him, he looked up towards Clair, who had thrown a boulder as the Thunderbolt took it's effect, and Machoke couldn't move in time as the rock smashed right into his face, flipping him over backwards and flattening him on his back, out cold. Clair dropped onto her front, barely conscious herself as the strain of her body still dealing with the punch being pushed out had mentally pushed Clair to her limit.  
Maylene allowed Jake to retrieve Clair as she recalled Machoke, and him healing Clair up with a couple potions so she could at least stay awake as she sat back on his shoulder weakly. Her last pokemon was a Lucario (Level 32 with the moves Drain punch, Force palm, Metal claw and Bone rush) Jake sent out Sparky, who roared threateningly as he landed on the field. Lucario didn't even flinch at this as he took a battle pose and Sparky took position, ready to try out his power now that he had evolved. Maylene called for a Bone rush and Lucario pulled out a bone from no where specific and dashed towards Sparky, who dodged as Jake called for this, but as he looked over to where his opponent was, he got a force palm to the muzzle for his trouble, the force of which(lol pun), sent him backwards in a horse rearing pose. He dropped back down to his four legged stance, he barely dodged another bone rush swipe and rammed Lucario away from him with a Tackle, that didn't do much, but it did give him some space. Jake called for a charge to build up some static, and Sparky began to do so, avoiding another force palm from Lucario and ramming into him with Spark once he was filled with static. Lucario was sent backwards but he landed on his feet before dropping to one knee. But as Sparky sprinted over to repeat the attack, Lucario ducked under him and drove a Drain punch into Sparky's stomach, launching him back and recovering some of his strength back as well, draining it from Sparky, who got up showing the effect, which was him being groggy. Another bone rush was preformed by Lucario, and it connected with Sparky's side as he attempted to dodge. It did really hurt as it connected and Sparky skidded across the ground as he slowed to a stop. But as always in this sort of situation, the electric lion refused to give in and he forced himself to his feet, though he wobbled and shuck for a moment before shaking the grogginess from his head and glaring squarely at Lucario. Maylene called for a force palm, and her pokemon nodded as he dashed at Sparky, planning to bring the fight to a close, only for Sparky to bite into his opponents arm as he dodged the attack, fueled by adrenaline and wincing at the bit of steel inside of Lucario, before using the leverage to throw him upwards and on Jake's orders, he charged up one final time and ran right at lucario as he came falling down thanks to gravity. Sparky's shoulder connected with Lucario as he was rammed into the wall and passed out a moment later, Sparky collapsing right after as the adrenaline wore off and the pain of his wounds and the exhaust caught up to him.  
Maylene sighed as she lost and turned to Jake as she recalled Lucario from the wall he had been slightly indented into. "Wow, you're really strong." She dropped her head for a moment as she accepted her defeat. "...OK. You win. That was a tough loss. I learned a lot from it. Please, accept this Gym Badge." She said contently as she handed Jake the Cobble Badge and his prize money. "Gee, I'm hungry..." She mumbled, with Jake chuckling, "What was that?" He said in a slightly mocking tone, causing Maylene to blush lightly. "Oh, sorry, it's nothing. I didn't say anything. What's your name? I forgot to ask before we battled?" She asked, Jake smiled softly. "It's Jake." Well Jake, I can't explain what it means to be strong. I don't know how much effort goes into being strong... But being with Pokémon lets us keep making the effort, doesn't it?" She said after a moment. Jake nodded "Yes, it does, our pokemon do a lot for us, and that droves us to be Trainers they can be proud of." Jake replied a moment later. Jake bid Maylene a nie goodbye and left the gym.

One healing up later, outside of Veilstone pokemon center:-  
As Jake left the Pokemon Center, Clair began glowing. This caught both her and Jake off guard as she had reached level 30 during the gym battles, but it seemed that the battles and the strain of them had stalled her evolution until she had been healed up. Clair scrambled to get off Jake's shoulder as the light reached blinding levels, and Jake himself was filled him with anticipation, since he knew about Ralts and Kirlia, but not the final form of their evolution line, other then the name, which was Gardevoir. Clair, meanwhile, was glowing a blinding white now, which blocked Jake's view of Clair until the light died down. While the light was up, Clair doubled in height yet again, now standing at a height of 5 feet 5 inches, in the higher end of the normal height for a Gardevoir, and about an inch or so smaller then Jake. Her body took on a more feminine state as well, with her chest, hips and other areas of the sort filling out to give her a nice and balanced hourglass look. Clair also had the skirt that she had worn as a Kirlia turn into a full dress in appearance. (Able to be taken off) Her arms and legs grew out to fit with her new height, with her thighs also filling out to fit to her new body shape as well. The horns moved from her head to her chest area, and her hair(?) became a more helmet like shape on her head again. She looked alot more grown up as a result of all this happening, especially with her new bodily...assets(to put it simply). Jake was in for one hell of a surprise.

As the light died down, Jake looked over to where Clair was, and his jaw became best friends with the floor. He had being expecting something to change with Clair's appearance, he knew what pokemon evolution was, but what Clair looked like now was a huge surprise. Her chest had D-cup breasts, and the rest of her body matched up perfectly, with similar sized hips and ass,(i am trying to be as highbrow, or non perverted as i can with this) and how the hourglass figure of her hips, waist and stomach fit in perfectly to go with her new, more womanly body seemed like that of a goddess to Jake, who had developed a crush on Clair in the last few days, due to him thinking she was cute, but believing that she wouldn't return his feelings and that she would be weirded out by them, he had buried them and not showed any hint of it as not to seem like he was acting strange to her. Clair now looked stunning, at least to Jake she did, and Jake was speechless.(i rarely am in real life) His facial expression was priceless too, he looked completely blown away by how she looked now. His jaw was agape, his eyes wide, and his cheeks had blood rushing to them, glowing a bright red. Jake's mind was trying to fully comprehend the beautiful sight in-front of him, and though the dirty part of his head did create some images in the back of his mind, he instantly blocked them out as not to have his body react to them. Clair looked at Jake after opening her eyes and looking her new body over, including almost rubbing her chest, before realizing Jake was able to see her. Seeing his facial expression and instantly assuming the worst, she thought Jake didn't like her new appearance lot that well. Jake, despite still trying to fully grasp the beauty, at least he thought of her as such, in front of him, he noticed Clair's face drop as she looked upset and slightly depressed at his reaction as she clutched one arm sadly. Jake's mind was in overdrive pretty much immediately as his thoughts raced for a way to cheer her up, guessing that his shocked look caused Clair to think that he wasn't impressed with her appearance now. His bullet train of thought,(Pun coz fast trains and Jake's mind is racing) was broken when Clair spoke, and she sounded dejected, almost heartbroken by what she thought his reaction to her form was, tears threatening to leak from her eyes as she looked at him. -Jake, do you not like how I look now?- She asked in a very upset tone, sounding like she was going to cry soon. Jake immediately shook his head from side to side frantically, trying to figure out a way to voice what he really thought of her appearance now before she started to cry, which would break his heart too. "You look...um...how do i put this." Jake started saying, pausing and musing out loud partway through his sentence as he tried to collect his thoughts and come up with an answer, Clair simply staring at him as he did so, her eyes slowly filling with tears as she mentally prepared for what she thought was subtle rejection as he gently broke to her that he wasn't interested in her romantically. This mindset was shattered when Jake spoke properly though. "You look very elegant, graceful and most of all, absolutely stunning." He said just before his brain caught up with his mouth and as a result, his face went from normal colour to scarlet in less then 10 seconds flat. Clair heard what he said and wanted to make sure she hadn't misheard him. -Do you really think that Jake?- She asked in a somewhat shaky tone, trying to hold her voice steady. Jake nodded, though his blush only deepened. Clair's face changed from looking sad and disappointed, to completely ecstatic and in her joy, she dove at Jake and gripped him in a very tight hug, which caused him to stiffen slightly, since he was being hugged by the same person he had a crush on. That and the fact that her body was now, to put it bluntly, sexy, at least to him, made him feel very awkward right now as the blood rushed not only to his face, but one other part of his body that he didn't want it to right now. He returned the hug self-consciously and when Clair felt Jake return the hug, she smiled very widely and buried her face into Jake's neck as she nuzzled him there. Since Jake wasn't unhappy with how she looked, and because of how close she and the person of her affection were to each other, the itch returned, but Clair tried to ignore and suppress it for the moment, and to just enjoy being with her crush for right now. Speaking of hormones, Jake was trying to fight his bodily response to how Clair looked, and the closeness of her to him right now, but his body did display a way of delight, and Jake tried desperately to hide it from Clair as he awkwardly held her close.

Ending note

Oh holy crap, this one is the longest chapter I have ever written, man, I did want to give you guys a big chapter after the last short one, but I wasn't expecting it to be this much, oh well, it's done now and I hope you guys and girls like it.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Awkwardness overload

Man, another chapter already. Anyway, bit of a lighter chapter after the very heavy over 5,000 words of the last chapter, which is the longest ever story chapter I have written as of yet.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Dream text

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Gardevoir(finally), level 30) Moves: Magical Leaf, Confusion, Thunderbolt and Calm mind. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxray, Level 30) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Prinplup, level 30) Moves: Ice Beam, Metal Claw, Bubblebeam and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 29) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Bite.(forgot to change that)

Terry (togepi, Level 20, Item; Exp share) Moves; Yawn, Charm, sweet kiss and Metronome.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Veilstone City, Just outside the gym in the area towards the bottom left of town:-  
As Jake held Clair close and she nuzzled him happily, he rubbed her shoulder gently and she hummed gladly in response, he also glanced around and was thankful that no one was around at this point. He looked down to check his watch, and found that it was around 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Clair then looked back up at Jake and smiled happily, a sight that had Jake unable to not smile himself, even though this was very awkward for him to be as close to her as he was, he found her behavior and smiling face to be cute. -er...Jake. can I ask a big favor?- Clair asked shyly and with a blush on her face as she looked at him. Jake smiled and nodded encouragingly, stroking her hair gently. "Sure, what is it?" He asked softly. Clair's blush grew as she took a deep breath before continuing to speak. -Would you mind helping me to try on some new clothes?- She mumbled semi-quietly. Even so, Jake caught enough of what she said and went bright red, to the point that a cherry would be jealous. "wha...?" he said outloud before sighing as he realized why she asked, seeing as she now had a different body and all, including her more womanly assets, to be subtle, she would need new clothes and underwear to cover herself, besides the dress that she already had now. Clair looked at him still as he reacted and nodded slowly, a deep blush still on his face. "S-su-sure." He said in a fluttered tone, the back of his mind giving him some uncomfortably lewd images that he tried to ignore. Clair nearly squealed and hugged him again and nuzzled his chest, albeit with a strong blush of her own as she mentally realized that underwear was a part of what she needed and this meant showing her body off to Jake to ensure that the clothes fit and looked nice, the thought being awkward as she would be almost nude to him, only two small articles of clothing covering her when it happened.

One healing trip later, Jake called Angela out of her pokeball so she could see Sparky and Clair in their new evolved forms, the first of which was Sparky because Clair had gone to the bathroom for the moment to shower and make sure she knew exactly what her body looked like without her dress on.(Perverts keep to yourselves, please). Angela looked a bit surprised when she saw Sparky as a Luxray. -Sparky, that is you, correct?- She asked in a slightly surprised yet amused tone as the electrical type posed proudly and nodded. -Yeah, it's me- He said in a tone that sounded a bit like a deep growl. Angela smiled and walked over to him, having to look up a bit to see his face, which had the same grin had Sparky had shown before. She giggled. -That grin looks really funny on you now that you're fully evolved.- He shrugged. -I don't care. If i want to look happy, I will.- He said in a childlike tone that made Angela nearly burst out laughing. -So despite the threatening appearance that you have now from being a Luxray, you're still the big softie at heart i see.- He chuckled and nodded. -My appearance may change, but my personally won't- He replied in a friendly tone. Angela smiled and nodded. Jake returned Sparky to his pokeball for now just as Clair exited the bathroom, having showered and dried herself off in the bathroom before putting her dress back on and walking out, with both Jake and Angela turning to the source of the click on the door opening. Jake blushing lightly at her perceived beauty and Angela smiled as her mother-like side felt proud to see Clair as a fully evolved pokemon. -Well clair, you have grown into a very lovely looking pokemon- She commented in a welcoming tone as she walked over to her and Jake headed into the shower now that Clair was done. She blushed at Angela's nice words and smiled happily. -Thanks Angela.- She said as she hugged the dark type pokemon in return. Angela smiled back and gently removed herself from Clair's grip after a moment. -There is only one problem- She said shyly. Angela's smile softened and she nodded understandingly. -It's your heat, isn't it?- She asked in a hushed tone so that Jake didn't hear anything. Clair blushed heavily and nodded slowly, -Yes, especially now that I...h-h-have these.- She said timidly, hugging under her chest and lifting them slightly to show what she meant, blocking a moan that arose from the action. Angela, again, nodded in understanding. -Looks like you won't be able to resist your heat forever if this kept up.- Angela said in a gentle, motherly tone. Clair's face flushed, -wait, you mean that I'd eventually...- She stopped speaking as the image of her pouncing on Jake and,well, to be blunt, having her way, came to mind and she shook her head to clear the image very quickly. She did want that, but not of just her own will, she wanted Jake to have a say in the matter. Angela's voice brought her back to reality, -I assume that you don't want that to happen.- Clair nodded quickly. -Yes, while i...d-d-do want t-t-that, I d-don't want to force it o-on him.- She said with her tone very shaky. Angela nodded as she thought. -Well, there is something you could do.- Clair blushed heavily. -What i-i-is i-it?- She asked hesitantly. Angela smiled softly again. -Well you could flirt with him.- She said finally after a moment of deep thought. Clair's face went pretty much aflame. -What?!- She almost shrieked before stopping herself and instead saying it in a hushed yet somewhat loud voice to show her shock. Angela sighed. -Well, you see, I think I have an idea on how Jake feels about you from his actions, but if you did this, I may be able to confirm what I think he feels like towards you, in the same sense you love him.- She explained to her, to which Clair nodded but still had her face nearly aflame. Angela continued.-Try to keep it subtle though, so Jake won't pick up on anything being different.- Clair nodded as she sighed after taking a deep breath to calm herself. -Well, we do need to go to a clothing shop to get some u-u-underwear and pajamas for me.- She said, nervously saying about the underwear as she was reminded of what that meant. Angela nodded. -That could work, but I'm sure we'll need to eat first. So try and mess with his feelings a bit. I feel bad saying this, but it's a necessary evil to sort this out before it becomes too late.- Clair nodded as she sighed. -Yeah, that is true. Can we tell Sparky and James?- She asked. Angela nodded, -Good idea, so they don't think something is wrong, tell them as we head down to the cafe area to eat.- She suggested, with Clair nodding.  
Jake exited the shower as they finished, dressed in a deep blue T-shirt and a plain pair of 3/4 shorts. "Hey Clair, wanna go sort out the clothes problem now?" He asked, to which Clair nodded and walked over to the door as Jake released James and Sparky from their pokeballs, Angela said she'd explain the plan to them while Jake and Clair were gone. Clair nodded and followed Jake out of the room as she heard James say-What plan?-. Partway of the way to the clothes shop, Clair latched herself onto his arm and he blushed somewhat heavily as she did so and her chest rubbed up against his arm, Clair making note of this as she blocked a moan as not to attract attention to herself and make Jake feel really awkward.  
Once inside the changing room of the clothes store, which had two main areas to them, a changing stall and an area with some mirrors for the person to look at what they were wearing, Jake was in the latter of these as Clair removed her dress, thankful that she could do so, and decided that she should get the underwear out of the way first as to move from the most awkward clothing to the least. -Jake, is it ok if I start with the underwear so that I can just try the other clothes on over them?- She asked him through the curtain between the changing and mirror areas, to which Jake responded with. "Sure, go right ahead." And though he said this, his face flushed heavily at the thought of Clair in just her underwear. Clair's first choice was a pair of form hugging red and white panties and a bra that hugged her breasts tightly and supported them nicely, with the panties being very modest looking, covering her lower region fully and as with the bra, hugging her hips tightly. The colours striped from red to white and back again in a nice pattern of the two colours, with Jake blushing a deep shade of scarlet as he looked on at this. -t-t-thoughts?- Clair asked as she blushed as well, clearly fighting to control herself as she stood before Jake in her choice of undergarments. Jake took a moment to collect himself as he was waging a similar battle against his hormones as well. "Very n-nice. They look comfortable and they suit and...compliment your body n-nicely." He said in a nervous tone, pausing as not to blurt out something dirty or rude. _Clair smiled and nodded as she walked back into the changing room and Jake lent back and took a deep breath as to keep his mind and bodily reactions under control while they were here. Clair came out in her second choice and onward through the other three choices, with Jake saying he liked the first and last choice of them the most, which was the red and white pair underwear and a strapless teal bra with some panties, in the same colour, but with two pokeball images on the rear of them. That and they were a bit less modest then the other choices but didn't show off anything too revealing. Jake, however was crumbling more and more as they had gone through each choice, the view of her nude skin and how the clothes had perfectly hugged her assets, especially when she had shown him a nice view of her rear as she showed off the pattern of pokeballs on the final choice of panties, which his body liked and he, while not wanting to readily admit it, did like too, but he didn't know if Clair would like him in that way, or if she did, enough to do what the dirty part of his mind was giving him images of. Keeping the last pair of underwear on, Clair went to get changed again, this time in a semi tight t-shirt that hugged her form like her dress did, but showing off some of her midriff, or stomach, which also had an image of a torchic and the phase, "too hot" on the side. Her shorts were a pair of shortish shorts, meaning that while they looked like Jean shorts or the like, they won't just covering her hips and behind, they went partway down her thighs too, hugging them nicely as well. Jake gawked at this sight as his hormones kicked into almost overdrive as his pants tented and he blushed but couldn't stop staring. Clair noticed this and blushed when she realized what it was but blocked any images that came to mind about it. After a moment of him staring, Jake finally shook his head to clear it and blinked as he heard Clair giggle. -You ok there Jake?- She said, happy for two reasons, 1) that he was staring could be good news for him sharing her feelings, and 2) it gave her something to use to distract herself from her growing heat that arose from his tent. his reply to her question came as some rumbling at first before he shook his head again and took a deep breath. "Y-yes I-i'm fine." He said quickly as he tried to cover his erection by crossing his legs in a bit of a hurried manner. Clair nodded and went back to change into the pajamas. Once she came out in these, Jake had visibly relaxed but his legs were still crossed. The pajamas were quite simply designed, with them being a light teal in colour and with a few red stripes going down them as she sighed and hugged herself in them, enjoying how they felt on her skin as she daydreamed Jake holding her in the same way. She was brought back from this as Jake chuckled, "Looks like you need asking if you're ok now." He said in an amused tone as Clair blushed. -I just like how the pajamas feel on my skin.- She said as she looked embarrassed. Jake smiled and nodded. "It's fine, it just made me laugh a bit as all." He said as he stood back up. "Is that all of them?" He asked and Clair nodded. -Yeah, it is, just let me change back into my dress and we can go pay for these and head back to the pokemon center.- She said as she walked back into the changing room to do so. Once done, she came out with the items of clothing in her arms as she then took a bold move and as she walked past Jake, she pecked him lightly on the cheek, though she blushed heavily afterwards. -That's as thanks for helping me choose my clothes.- She said happily as she walked out, stomach doing backflips at this action as she smiled when it fully set in that she had done it, with Jake following a moment later after he held his cheek in reaction.

Ending note

Another chappy done and this one is very...interesting for me to have written since I've never done anything like this in writing before, hope you guys and gals like it.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:Ignorance is bliss apparently 

How am I writing so quickly?

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Dream text

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Gardevoir, level 30) Moves: Magical Leaf, Confusion, Thunderbolt and Calm mind. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxray, Level 30) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Prinplup, level 30) Moves: Ice Beam, Metal Claw, Bubblebeam and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 29) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Bite.

Terry (togepi, Level 20, Item; Exp share) Moves; Yawn, Charm, sweet kiss and Metronome.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Veilstone city:-  
On the way back to the Pokemon center, Jake smiled shyly to himself as he had an image of Clair sharing his feelings and them dating and being a couple and all, but he shook his head lightly to come back to reality so that Clair wouldn't notice his dreamy stare and overall look of his face. Clair was in her own world too for a moment before her stomach growled, yearning for food and Jake chuckled as it happened and Clair snapped out of her fantasy and she blushed heavily as she turned to the side, away from Jake in embarrassment. Jake smiled and gentlely cupped her chin in order to turn her head back to him. "Guess everything that has happened today, what with the gym battle and you evolving worked up your appetite." He said in a calming tone. Clair nodded. -Yeah, a lot has happened today.- She said as she lent against him for a second before giggling. -Jake, you can let go of my face now.- She said as Jake's hand had moved of it's own free will from her chin to cup her cheek, and when Jake noticed it, he very quickly pulled his hand away with a blush on his face. Clair still had a blush on her face from his touch as well, and as much as she had wanted him to leave his hand there, she was scared of what she would do if her heat got out of control and she ler her lust take over, because in the clothes shop, it had took a lot of will not to just sort her heat out when Jake's man spear pitched a tent in his pants. Plus with the general closeness of them right now, it was chewing away at her resistance against her primal side of mating and she wasn't sure how much longer she would last. As these thoughts were running through her head, Jake had led her back to the center as she pretended to be not very deep in thought.

Once back inside the center, Nurse joy greeted them and noticed Clair's evolved state, as she had been busy with a trainer's need of healing when Jake and Clair went clothes shopping. "Wow, Jake, is that your starter pokemon now?" She asked in amazement as she looked Clair over. Jake nodded. "Yeah, is there an area where I could cook some food for team?" He asked in a bit of an awkward tone as when Clair and her appearance were brought up, his mind tried to make up images of lewd ideas, only for him to force them out. She nodded. "Yes, on the left side of the canteen area when you go in." He nodded and thanked her and turned to Clair who was still stood beside him. "Mind going and getting the others? You can drop your clothes off in the room too." Jake suggested and she nodded. -Good idea Jake, Seeya in a few moments.- She said as she headed for their shared room now. Jake sighed to himself as she did so, resisting the urge to watch her and stare at her behind. 'Why would I stare? I'm not a prevented old man like Roshi from Dragon ball z.' He thought to himself as he headed for the canteen to find the cooking area.

After about 10 minutes since Jake and Clair had gone to do their tasks before meeting in the canteen for tea, in the meantime between then and now, Clair had helped terry get used to walking but asked him if he wanted to be carried to save time, to which he nodded and she smiled as she did so, along with getting everyone else out of their pokeballs and telling them Jake was cooking. Jake on the other hand, had been looking through a cookbook for an idea of what to cook for everyone. Clair set Terry down on a chair designed for baby sized pokemon that wasn't a high chair, since Terry was now mentally equal to about five years old, so old enough to understand normal things, but too young to understand Jake and Clair's shared feelings as of right now. The dish for the gang was some battered magikarp with some spicy dripping sauce and chips for those who wanted them. As Clair finished sorting out Terry, she turned to Jake with a smile. -Hey Jake, could I help you?- She asked in a cheerful, upbeat tone that made Jake smile himself. "Sure, mind going to get the spices it mentions in the cook book for the dripping sauce, while I work on the fish?" He said as he looked over the steps that the book listed for him to follow. The first of which being to get all of the ingredients ready.(Jake's mum taught him the basics of how to use the kitchen). As Clair went to find and retrieve the jar of mild spices, Jake began cooking the fish in a bread-crumbed batter as the book said to do so. Clair accidentally dropped the jar as she slipped on the underside of her own dress, though it luckily didn't rip, and as the jar stopped rolling, with Clair following after it, it placed her with her back squarely in front of Jake as he turned to see what the noise that the solid jar side meeting unyielding floor and what met Jake's sight was a perfect view of Clair's rear as she bent over to pick up the jar. The timing had been completely coincidental, but it was still enough for Jake to see her hips and back end, and this made him very uncomfortable as he very quickly turned back to the food and tried to distract himself from the image that lingered in his mind as his body began to react accordingly but he blocked his urges and shook his face before focusing on the food. -Jake?- came Clair's voice from Jake's left as he looked over with a blush clear on his face. She was staring at him since his moment of calming himself had caught her attention, head tilted to the side in a cute but questioning look on her face. Jake smiled awkwardly and quickly thought up an excuse. "I'm f-f-fine, just a bit distracted." He answered as he turned back to the food as he cooked. As the cooking went on, with Jake directing Clair on how to prepare and make the dripping sauce, she brushed up against his arm every so often, though she wasn't really aware of it as she was too focused on making the sauce to try and impress Jake that she could cook and help. She didn't know exactly why she felt this way, it just seemed to be a good idea to her, Jake meanwhile, while focusing on the food in front of him, was struggling with his hormones as he felt his second head twitch after Clair's arm brushed against his chest when she carefully reached across to get something that she needed for the sauce, his pants pitched into a full tent that he was glad that Clair had somehow not noticed, at least he thought so. Clair had noticed and her lower regions felt very warm and damp as a result, but she ignored it as best she could for right now. A few moments later, Clair beamed to herself as she was finished and turned to Jake, who was finishing off the fish and the chips for him and Clair since no one else wanted any. Once Jake finished cooking, he served Sparky's and Angela's, which consisted of two full battered fish each, Clair served Jame's and Terry's, which was one and 2/3 of a fish to James, and the other 1/3 was terry's. Jake went back and collected his and Clair's, placing them on the table closest to the others. When Clair sat down to eat, she sat next to him and nuzzled him lightly before digging in to her food, Jake smiling and rubbing her shoulder fondly for a moment before doing the same himself. Angela smiled at the sight before she dug into her food as well.  
During the meal, Clair subconsciously lent against Jake a bit, liking the heat that he gave off to her, and wanting to be close to him if nothing else, a gesture that Jake noticed but brushed off as being her showing affection as a friend. Terry ate his fish happily but quietly, and Sparky almost tore his to pieces since he was quite hungry after evolving and fighting a Lucario one on one. James held his fish in between his flippers and ate it that way. Jake, on the other hand, was having a bit of trouble eating as he tried to hide his growing erection as his body clearly liked how close Clair was since she was leaning lightly on his chest, her arm brushing his sending a chill down his spine, but he blocked any urge that arose as a result and devoured the rest of his food.(Fun fact, I love fish and chips). After the food was done, Jake made a move to get up and collect the cook and silver ware that was used to cook and eat the meal, but not before Clair boldly hugged him as she finished her food, the action causing Jake to blush deeply as he ineptly returned it, flustered by his body reacting when he didn't want to embarrassment himself, especially not in front of Clair and the others. She pulled away a moment later with a blush on her face as she collected her own dishes and went to collect Angela's and James' too. -That was a bold move Clair, you've been doing those more often recently.- James whispered as he prevented a soft chuckle from passing by his beak with his left flipper. Angela nodded and did the same with her paw as a giggle threatened to rise from her throat. -Yeah, seems like you're getting over your timidness now, slowly but surely.- Clair blushed more as she collected their used utensils and she walked over to the place where they were dropped over. -Gee, thanks you two.- She said in a bit of a shy tone, somewhat embarrassed at their praise. She then blushed even deeper as a realization hit her as she had just dropped the dishes she was carrying off. -Where am I going to sleep?- She asked, worried about sleeping with Jake, incase she couldn't control herself in her sleep. James looked confused at this. -What do you mean? Can't you just sleep with Jake like always?- He said before his mind made the connection of her heat and being that close to Jake. -Ohhhh...- He trailed off. Angela and Clair both nodded as he did so. -Yeah, Clair's control over her hormones has been hard for her to keep up and she's just barely kept herself together as she has been around Jake in the recent time.- Clair's face was almost aflame as she let Angela say this. James nodded slowly as he took the info in. -Well, we need to see if Jake returns those feelings soon then before you're control breaks.- He said in a honest tone. Clair nodded. -I hope he does, it would make me so happy if so.- She said as she nearly slipped into a daydream. -Angela smiled and poked her on the shoulder to snap her back to reality. -Well from how he's been acting, he very well could be feeling the same way.- She said, but she continued before Clair reacted. -Do keep in mind that he is only 16 and could be trying to contain his own hormones and not want to lose control himself as well.- Clair nodded. -But at least I know he wouldn't try and take advantage of me.- She said in a happy tone. Angela smiled and nodded.-That is true.- James nodded and gave his input back into the chat.-We're here for you Sparky, I'll go tell Sparky about this.- Clair nodded and Terry walked over. -Whatcha talking about?- He asked innocently. Angela turned to him and smiled softly, -It's complex terry, you wouldn't understand yet if we told you. sorry to belittle you that way, but we will tell you soon enough.- James said in a surprisingly gentle and caring tone. Clair smiled and giggled at this. -Well James, never thought we'd see a caring side to you.- She said in a mocking tone. James chuckled -Oh, just because I don't really show my softer side normally doesn't mean I don't have one.- He said as he picked Terry up. -I'll play with Terry for a bit, ok gals?- He said as he tickled the little pokemon as best he could with no fingers. Angela nodded. -Just be careful James.- She said as her motherly side began to show.

A few hours later, it was time to pack it in for the night, and Jake yawned as he got into bed and lay down to sleep for the night, only for him to hear Clair's voice a moment later. -Er...J-j-jake?- She asked nervously as she held her arm awkwardly as he sat up and found her standing at the side of the bed in her pajamas that she had shown him before. "Yeah?" He asked with another yawn as he simply stared at her, a blush colouring his cheeks as a thought of 'She looks cute in those pajamas ran through his head, but since it was very dark in the room and no moonlight was close to the bed, she didn't see it. -Mind i-if I join you i-i-i-in be-e-ed?- She said in a very nervous tone, clearly finding it hard to ask. Jake was in a similar state as the question sank in past him being tired as he blushed very deeply. 'oh arceus. did she just ask that?' was the thought that ran through Jake's head like a F1 car as he realized that Clair was nervous of how awkward it would be. "S-s-su-sure." He spat out as he pulled the covers back to allow Clair under them, much to both his and her embarrassment as he blushed deeper at wearing only boxers, and Clair couldn't help but stare for a moment as her heat began to rise again but she struggled to push it down as she very gingerly walked over and lay down next to him, her back to him to make it even just a little less awkward, which Jake was happy about due to him thinking he'd not be able to control his hands from feeling her chest while they slept if he could feel her chest against his. Regardless, he slowly wrapped an arm around Clair's waist and she squeaked in response as she relaxed a little as he rubbed her stomach in a massaging motion gently, a lulling sigh leaving her mouth as she lent against him lightly again and began to doze off, mentally hoping her hormones wouldn't get the best of her while she slept, with Jake following soon after when he got used to her being this close to him.

Ending note

I am on fire now, :D. Anyway, Looks like Jake and Clair are cracking in their resistance to their hormones. Will a lemon scene be following soon? who knows.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Morning shudders

Well this chapter is going to be interesting because its set up for next chapter.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Dream text

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Gardevoir, level 30) Moves: Magical Leaf, Confusion, Thunderbolt and Calm mind. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxray, Level 30) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Prinplup, level 30) Moves: Ice Beam, Metal Claw, Bubblebeam and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 29) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Bite.

Terry (togepi, Level 20, Item; Exp share) Moves; Yawn, Charm, sweet kiss and Metronome.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Veilstone city(Pokemon center room):-  
The soft glow of the morning sun slowly pushed through the almost fully closed curtains as Jake and Clair both slept, with Clair on top of him as she had gone into a wet and lewd dream and she was very clearly enjoying, as she slowly ground her crotch against Jake's side, unaware of what she was doing on the rational level and with a smile on her face as she did so. Jake, on the other hand, had one hand on his pillow and he was burying his face in it as he mumbled about his mum's cooking and how he loved it. Safe to say, both of the occupants in the bed were very much out of it, in terms of sharing a dream. Clair moaned softly to herself as she stirred and began to awaken, once she had been roused enough from her sleep, a very wet feeling in her lower regions registered in her mind, which was still somewhat cloudy from sleep, and within a few seconds, her eyes snapped fully open and she looked down, expecting to see that her dream, which had been the most lewd yet, and of which that she was unsure if it was good or bad, and it had involved her and Jake "getting down to business" so to speak. But she was relieved to see that was not the case for two big reasons, Jake still had his boxer shorts on, and she was sat on his side. Even so, while Jake was reasonably unaffected by what Clair had assumed were her actions last night, acting out part of her dream that is, she had been left incredibly horny and her, admitting, wanting and empty snatch burned, almost unbearably as she whined to herself. As Jake began to stir himself, Clair began to panic, her pajama pants were soaked around her privates and she wasn't sure she could keep control of herself considering how hot she felt. She almost leapt off of Jake as she looked around in a hurried motion before she saw the bathroom door and thinking that was the best place to hide as of right now, she moved as quietly but quickly and closed the door quickly once inside and she almost tore her pants off as she needed to fix this situation very quickly, and she did the only thing that she could think of, masturbating. Wasting no time other then to turn the shower on to drown out(lol pun) any sounds of pleasure that she made, otherwise she would be too embarrassed to speak to Jake and the others for a while, she all but rammed a finger into her cunt and began pumping mercilessly as she attempted to muffle her moans with her other hand as she let them out uncontrollably, her heat and how turned on she was already making the pleasure skyrocket. Her mind clouded with lust very quickly as she added a second finger to her insides and she began to sped up her fingering of herself as she used her free hand to now begin to play with her chest as her eyes closed and she slipped into a daydream of Jake doing the actions she was enacting upon herself instead of what was happening in reality. Her moans grew in volume, but thankfully for her, the water muffled them enough that she didn't wake anyone up as she began to tweak her nipples using her free hand, which had been her left one the whole time, that had hardened due her actions and the cold shower water that was running over her right now. She gasped loudly at this and arched her back as she was reaching her limit and her hips almost bucked as she added a third finger in the heat of the moment(my wordplay is very subtle *Sarcastic tone*). She moaned again as her inner walls began to tighten and they tried to milk her fingers of the non-existent cum that they wanted and she nearly screamed Jake's name as her daydream had gotten lewd very quickly, unsurprisingly enough. She still had a very small amount of self-control left not to outright scream and awaken anyone as the pressure that had been building in her nether region was all released and she moaned very loudly as she came, quite hard and once her high vanished and her body went limp after locking up during her orgasm, she slumped onto the floor of the shower cubicle and panted very heavily as her mind slowly cleared. The water running over her was cold since she hadn't changed the temperature before she began to relieve herself.  
While Clair had been busy doing that, Jake had stirred from sleep a few moments after she entered the shower and he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and slowly pulling the cover off of him as he stood up off of the bed before his eyes nearly snapped open and the fact that Clair wasn't attached to his arm like she had been last night finally clicked into place in his, still a bit foggy from sleep, mind. Looking around the room for a moment, he couldn't find her, but as the sound of running water, while muffled from the door being shut, met his ears, he sighed in relieve before noticing that her dress was still on the floor where she must have left it last night. Blushing at the thought of Clair being naked, and his body showing off it's delight accordingly, he walked over and picked up the dress, surprised to find that it was clean despite Clair wearing it for most of yesterday and her being in a battle to boot. Deciding not to think about it while he was still tired, he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it, surprising Clair who had now had her head cleared from her lust-fueled actions of a few moments ago and she blushed as she spoke up. -Morning Jake- She said in a nervous tone, but luck was on her side as Jake was too tired to notice as of right now. Yawning before he replied, he spoke back. "Morning Clair, you do realize you left your normal dress out here when you went in to shower right?" He asked in an inquiring tone, confused as to why she would forget that since she had seen him carry clothes in there when he showered near enough every time before now. Clair nearly panicked again, she had forgotten when she quietly rushed into the bathroom in her lust and wanting to fix her urges before Jake awoke and found her grinding on him. If that had happened, Clair wouldn't have been able to face him again for at least a few days to a week from the embarrassment alone. "Clair? You ok in there?" Jake's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she nodded quickly, -Im fine, I just forgot to bring my dress in when I got up, due to me being very tired- she said hesitantly, feeling bad for lying to her huge crush, but not wanting to reveal her true reason for her behavior yet. Jake rose an eyebrow but sighed to himself "Ok then" He said in a tone that suggested he didn't quite buy the story, but he shrugged and decided to let the subject drop for right now. "Is the door open?" He asked after a moment had pasted, with Clair blushing as a result. -Yes why?- She asked quickly, wanting to know what Jake wanted to do since there was still a faint scent of her love juice in the bathroom and she was a bit flustered from her actions. "So I can just pass your dress through, I'm not going to walk in on you while you're showering, that would be incredibly awkward and rude." He said, a blush on his face as the images of that actually happening running through his head, with Clair blushing as well as similar images ran through her mind, but due to her heat and still calming lust, they were somewhat made lewd then Jake's version. The door squeaking open snapped Clair from her thoughts again and Jake's arm poked in as he dropped her dress on the floor before pulling his arm back and closing the door. "Mind finishing up in there soon? I want to have a shower too." Jake said after he closed the door. Clair responded with -Sure, just give me about 10 minutes to finish and dry off.- Jake nodded and headed back to the bed to idle the minutes away while he waited. Clair, meanwhile, very quickly and thoroughly washed herself, ensuring that none of her cum's scent was left in the bathroom or her person, blocking any more moans that rose up to her throat as she did so. Stepping out of the shower a moment later as she looked for a towel, finding one on a shelf of them that had the label of "Towels" underneath it. Giggling to herself as she began to dry off, she made sure that she was completely dry before she placed the towel on the radiator to heat the water off of it and she picked up her dress, nearly freaking out for the third or fourth time that morning, this time at the lack of her underwear to wear as she would get into the normal routine of wearing since she had need to cover her "assets" now. Fortunately for her, she had placed her spare pair of undergarments in the pile with the dress so that she could just pick up said pile in the morning to use after her shower. Picking the dress up and shaking it lightly, the underwear fell out and she sighed in relief before she picked up the bra and began the task of putting it on, this being achieved after some fiddling until she heard the click of the clasp behind her and she smiled to herself as she pulled her panties up, her dress following shortly after as she sighed to herself, mentally making a note to ask Jake about how he felt about her, she just couldn't wait anymore. Exiting the bathroom with her pajamas in her arms, careful to keep them away from Jake without seeming too strange to him, she nodded to the bathroom to signal that it was open for him, to which he nodded and headed in for his morning shower.  
While Jake was in the shower, Clair hurriedly headed over to where Angela was sleeping and lightly shook her in order to wake her up, which happened after a moment or so as she mumbled something before she lazily sat up and rubbed her eyes with her left paw as she normally did when she awoke in a morning and looking at Clair, who was knelt down in front of her so that she was looking directly forward at Angela and not down. -Morning Clair- She said with a yawn as she greeted the pokemon in front of her. -Morning Angela, um... can I ask your input on s-something?- She said in a nervous tone, since it involved what had happened to her this morning as well as her heat. Angela read Clair's body position, which was rubbing her left arm with her right hand, like she had when asking Jake about being in the same bed as him last night. Angela shook the sleep from her head before nodding. -Just clearing my head... Sure, but it's to do with Jake, isn't it?- She said empathetically as she smiled softly. Clair nodded with a sigh as she blushed heavily. -Yes, it is, but that's not all...- She paused here, trying to think of a way to word what she was about to say without being too dirty or blunt. She looked at Angela again and she nodded understandingly, -Whatever it is Clair, you can tell me, I won't judge you for it.- She said in an encouraging and soothing tone as to help Clair to speak. Clair smiled and nodded slowly as she explained what had gone on that morning, from her state when she had woken up on top of Jake, to what happened in the shower, and her wanting to seek closure on her feelings to Jake as soon as possible. -So do you have any advice Angela?- She asked once she had finished talking, her face a very deep shade of red because of her embarrassment from what she had been talking about. Angela had her forehead lowered and her head tilted slightly to the side in a deep thinking pose as she processed this information before she spoke again. -Well, judging from how Jake reacted to what happened yesterday in the clothes store when you told me about it and in the canteen last night, he may share your feelings, but then again he is 16 years old, which from what I heard, is the age that humans, especially males like Jake himself, go through puberty. So his body is going to be full of hormones like yours is with your heat Clair, but instead they cause his body to grow that similar effects to heat as well, though easier to control for him since it's over time, and not sudden like us pokemon when we evolve. So his body could just be reacting of it's own accord from instincts and he finds it very awkward as a result since he doesn't want to be forceful to you, just like you don't to him.- She said, after she came out of her thoughts, thoughtfully. Clair nodded slowly, taking all of this information in. -So it's not out of the question that he could return my feelings?- She asked, hope shining in her eyes brightly. Angela nodded, -Yes, but be prepared for if that isn't the case. I know it hurts to hear me say that, but better to be mentally prepared for both outcomes instead of focusing just on one.- Clair nodded, -I know, but I will still hope for the better one.- She said, still hopeful regardless. Angela giggled lightly, -Sounds good to me. Now lets wake up the others, don't worry, I won't say anything to them.- She said before walking over to Sparky, who was in the normal form of a sleeping lion, curled up into a circle shape. James on the other hand was flat on his back. Once they had been awoken and Jake finished his morning routine, they left the room for breakfast, from the premade stuff this time.

Ending note time

Some lemonish stuff in this Chapter, what with Clair needing to fix her urges and all, and more bonding and advice sharing with angela, normal stuff, but it is some set up for later. Also, please keep in mind that this was my first proper time at writing this sort of thing so be gentle with any reviews of it.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Don't be a sourpuss

Well, with the last chapter in mind, will Clair and Jake's relationship go up or down here? read on to find out if you wish.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Dream text

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Gardevoir, level 30) Moves: Magical Leaf, Confusion, Thunderbolt and Calm mind. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxray, Level 30) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Prinplup, level 30) Moves: Ice Beam, Metal Claw, Bubblebeam and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 29) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Bite.

Terry (togepi, Level 20, Item; Exp share) Moves; Yawn, Charm, sweet kiss and Metronome.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Veilstone city(Outside the Pokemon center):-  
When everyone had been fed breakfast and was ready for the day ahead, they stepped out of the pokemon center's front doors and Clair stretched herself for the morning and looked at Jake as he watched her do so. She giggled and hugged him for a moment before pulling back and looking directly at him again. -Hey Jake, mind if we take a break before we go for the next Gym? I know we need to find Angela's child soon, but I'm sure she would appreciate some time to relax and just rest.- She asked, and Jake placed a hand on his chin in thought as his brain absorbed that info and question. "Hmmm...well we have gotten halfway through the league so far the win over Maylene." Clair nodded as he spoke. -Yeah, and we haven't had much time to rest and relax in between.- She reasoned as she walked back up to him and hugged his arm and looked up with her puppy dog style eyes, causing Jake to chuckle. "It's ok Clair, you do raise a good point so I think we should have a break now, all work and no play does make Jack a dull boy, so they say." He said with a smile as he stoked Clair's hair(? for sake of ease, i will call it that.) which caused her to coo a bit before she pulled back, stopping anything more from coming of them being that close together. Jake smiled and rubbed her shoulder affectionately for a second before he pulled back and stoked Sparky's mane on the back of his neck, which caused him to purr happily as he began to lightly nuzzle his hand. Jake chuckled again. "Even with that very intimidating appearance, you still purr like a kitten when I stoke your mane Sparky.- Sparky did his version of a chuckle, which came out as a deep but weird sounding growl. -Well, you do know where my favorite stoking spots are.- He said, his voice deep and a bit growly. Clair decided to join in as she began to stoke under Sparky's chin, earning a similar reaction as Sparky purred again. -Well here's a new spot.- She said with a giggle as she continued for a moment before she pulled back to let Jake continue while she went to speak to Angela for a moment. Angela, who was watching Jake stoking Sparky, who was enjoying it as he nuzzled Jake's face lightly in response, and she giggled at the sight before she noticed Clair walking over. -Hey Clair, I heard what you asked Jake, but it's not just because of you wanting a break is it?- She asked as she continued to watch Jake and Sparky. Clair nodded. -Yes, I also want to ask Jake about his feelings, but I don't know how to go about it, should I be confident, or playful, or something else?- She asked, clearly wanting to know how she should go about asking Jake the all important question about their feelings. Angela sighed, -Just be yourself, that is all he could ask in that sort of situation.- She said in a caring tone and Clair stopped thinking out-loud as she nodded slowly, realizing that she shouldn't act different to how she normally does. -Yet again you give good advice Angela.- She said as she hugged the pokemon in question lightly. -Well, I have experience in this sort of thing so I will give some advice on how to approach it if I am needed to- She said, smiling contently. Clair nodded as she pulled back. -Thank you Angela, though I thought you'd be too focused on your child to want a break. Sorry if I stepped into a subject you don't want to talk about.- She said the second part in a bit more of a somber tone. Angela sighed at the topic change as the mood seemed to turn a bit more sour. She turned to Clair and took a deep breath before she spoke. -Yes, I would like for my son to be rescued as soon as possible, this is true, but I do realize that this is not just about me, and Jake has shown me that he means what he promised about saving my family, and while yes, Team Galactic still his my son, I know that he is still in Sinnoh somewhere. We just need to find out where he is and to get him when we are fully able to, and Jake's reasoning of being stronger then we are now does make sense to the end that I will need you and the others help for. However, I want to tell you something important, but it can wait until after you and Jake have done what you will need to.- She said the last bit with a knowing smile that Clair noticed and when she caught what Angela meant, she went bright red as she looked away in embarrassment. -D-d-d-do you th-think that will h-h-h-h-h-happen-n?- She said, her tone very shaky from the topic at hand. Angela shrugged. -I honestly don't know, but if it does, I hope its for the right reasons and that you are sure about it.- She said in a serious tone. Clair took a deep breath to calm herself as she nodded and turned back to see Jake had just stopped stroking Sparky and had returned him to his pokeball for right now.

Route 214(at the start):-  
As Jake and Clair stepped out on to the route, Jake checked his town map. "Hmm, there is a beach down at the bottom of this route that we could stop off at in order to have a break at, but it may be a while away from here so we may only get about half a day there, depending on how long the battles on this route take." He said as he folded the map back up and put it away before tapping Clair on her shoulder to bring her out of her thoughts. "You ok there Clair?" He asked her as she turned to him with a light blush. -Y-yeah, I'm ok Jake.- She said quickly as she nodded. Jake just shrugged to himself and brushed her behavior off as he began to walk down the route ahead.  
About 2 and a half hours and a bucket load/10 trainer battles later, Clair, James and Sparky all leveling up to 32, Angela leveling up to 33 and finally, terry leveling up to 26, learning follow me in place of Charm. As they approached Lake Valor, Jake sighed. "Wow, that was a few more battles then I was expecting. You two ok?" He asked Clair and Angela, as always, they were the two pokemon he kept out normally. Clair nodded as she smiled back to ensure Jake that she was fine, and Angela nodded as well. -A few bruises, but nothing that wouldn't heal easily enough.- She said calmly, with Jake nodding. "Well, if nothing else, the whole team got stronger from all of those fights." Both of his pokemon nodded as he said this, because it was true. Checking his watch showed Jake that it was around 11:45 right now, and as they came up to the hotel/resort area, he spotted a cafe. "Hey look, a cafe. Let's see if they serve people and pokemon together. The sign read as follows, "Welcome to the Seven Stars Restaurant, where you may experience delicious and rich tasting food. Entry only for hotel goers. Apologies for any who wish to dine but are not checked into the hotel." Jake sighed. "Figures that would be the case, oh well, good thing I thought ahead and make some sandwiches for every one." He said as he called out James, Sparky and Terry, who was now able to talk, but again, he was a quiet pokemon so Jake just left him to his own devices, though he had gotten attached to Angela unsurprisingly. She had done her best to give advice to Jake about baby pokemon and to help care for him when and where she was needed to, and because of this, he had come to see her as a mother, which was still somewhat ironic considering her type being dark and all.  
Once everyone had eaten, along with Clair mmming at the food happily since Jake had made her favorite sandwich, which was chicken, lettuce, onion and a bit of salad cream and salt. She smiled and hugged Jake contently afterwards as he packed the containers away as he stood up. He chuckled and gently moved her arms off of him as he finished packing the stuff away and he walked down towards the beach, keeping everyone out since he'd only be returning them for about 5 minutes otherwise, so it was pointless. As the group reached the beach, Jake and Clair split off from the others in order to change, Jake into some swimming trucks, and Clair into a swimsuit that she was allowed to burrow because there was a rental for them nearby there, and she had found one in her size too, so no embarrassment from wearing one that was too small for her. After a few moments, Jake walked out in his trucks, which were a solid navy blue colour with a black stripe going down each side, and Clair came out in a two piece bathing suit, coloured the same as her natural body colours of white and lime green. The top of the swimsuit hugged her chest snugly but was quite modest, keeping her breasts covered nicely and was striped, going between the two colours of green and white in horizontal lines down the clothing. The bottom of the wear was the same pattern only vertical instead and was just as modest, keeping her nether region covered completely, and Clair smiled at Jake's reaction, which was him blankly staring at her when he caught the sight of her before him. She did a spin on the spot and ended with a cute pose, keeping Jake's stare as she then blushed at the attention. -hello? earth to Jake?- She said afterwards, waving her hand infront of his face to snap him out of his trance, with him blinking few times as he shook his head and blushed as he realized what happened, he quickly apologized and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he turned back to the others and walked over with Clair beside him. When everyone was back as a group, he smiled to the others and addressed everyone. "Well, since we are four badges into the league, Clair brought up the great idea to relax for the rest of today and to have a beach day, which I'm sure everyone here has no questions against. Am I right to assume this?" He said, asking the last part calmly as he looked over his team. Angela smiled softly.-I think I'll just lay back and watch as you lot mess around and cover yourselves in sand and saltwater.- She said with a giggle. Jake nodded. "That's fine, you don't have to join in, you can relax if you want to, anyone else want to simply lay back?" He asked to Terry, Sparky, James and Clair. Sparky smiled. -Mind if I go for a run?- He asked. -I could use sometime to stretch my legs.- Jake nodded again. "I don't see why not, It's your choice, just make sure you can find your way back to Angela later, ok? That and try to stay out of the other beach goers way." He said with a chuckle. Sparky nodded and jogged off down the beach before changing that to a full sprint once he was out of the way of anyone who the resulting kick up of sand would end up covering. Jake chuckled at the sight of this before he turned back to the others. "Hey Terry, what do you want to do?" He asked the little spike ball Pokémon. -Could I... learn how to swim?- He asked in a reserved tone. Jake nodded and turned to James. "Hey James, could you help Terry here learn to swim?" He asked the penguin as said pokemon walked over. Rubbing his chin with his flipper, he nodded slowly. -Well considering that we are different species of pokemon, I can try I guess.- He said after thinking it over. -Thanks.- Terry said in a more enthusiastic now as his face lit up. James smiled and pointed to Angela, who was talking to Clair now, but she was sat down near a rock that was shading her. -If you get tired or fed up and want to relax, let me know and I'll take you over to Angela and I'll head out for a swim on my own.- Terry nodded as James said this. Jake smiled at this as he chuckled. "Looks like you two are getting along." He said as he got back up after having knelt down to down to Terry. James smirked again. -Well, He is only a smaller pokemon right now. I was one too remember.- Jake nodded. "I know. You two go start that lesson now, and James, keep an eye on Terry incase of wild pokemon or trainer who want him. He is a rare pokemon as far as I've heard of in Sinnoh, so his safety incase of battle is up to you. I know that you can take care of yourself Terry, but you don't know any damaging moves other then what you could get with Metronome. so you can't directly deal with threats yet." He said, addressing the smaller pokemon with that last sentence. Terry nodded and James led him to the water edge so he wouldn't risk drowning by going out of his depth. Just as he turned to where Clair and Angela had been talking, Clair was walking over. While he had been chatting and bantering with everyone else, Clair had said she was going to take Jake to a private and secluded area of the beach to finally sort out her feelings and heat, with her hoping that he would return her feelings and that if could go from there, but she also hoped that if the first part didn't happen, that she could control herself when alone with him. Jake smiled when he noticed her and walked up to her as well. "Hey Clair, finished chatting to Angela?" He asked as they both stopped and she nodded in answer to his question. -Yeah...c-could we g-g-go some-wh-where private?- She asked nervously, stammering some of her words as she rubbed her arm and looked at Jake a bit, blushing. He looked confused. "Why? Is something the matter?" He said, concerned now as he looked directly at Clair, who shook her head. -N-n-not e-e-exactly..., I just want to ask you something as of right now.- She said, taking a deep breath before she said her reason for wanting to be alone with Jake. He nodded but still looked confused. "Sure, I guess." He said as he felt her grab his arm and lead him away from the others.

About 10 minutes of this later, Clair stopped and looked around, taking note of the fact that they were completely alone, there was no one around within earshot. She let go of Jake's wrist and set down the towel that had been under her spare arm the whole time she and Jake had been talking and her leading him to where they were now. Jake just looked on as she began to unroll the towel as he still looked completely bewildered, clearly not understanding what was going on. "Er...Clair, what is going on here?" He asked in a tone that matched his look, way out of his element at this point since he was alone with the person who he had been crushing on, but he had been too shy and unwilling to screw up, so he had, like before, kept his feelings buried completely in order to not worry her by behaving strangely. Clair looked up at him with a deep blush clear on her face as she took a deep breath before she spoke, but even still, she sounded nervous. -C-c-could you just s-sit down please? I n-n-need to ask you something very im-import-ant.- She said, her face completely flushed and her tone somewhat shaky as she tried to keep it under control. Jake nodded and slowly sat down before looking back at her, wondering what was going on. "Ok, so what did you want to talk about?" Jake asked, clearly not fully understanding why Clair was acting as nervous as she was. Clair blushed more, if that was at all possible, as she forced herself to look Jake in the eye and sighed heavily. -It's...about us.- She said, hesitating and saying the second part very quietly after she paused for a moment.- Jake's confused look didn't change as he just looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Huh, what did you say? You went kinda quiet there so I didn't quite hear what you said." He said in a confused but encouraging tone, clearly wanting to find out what was bothering Clair, but not wanting to force her to talk to him. Clair said it again but still kinda quietly so Jake didn't fully hear her yet again. "Clair, I still didn't hear you properly, look if you can't talk about this yet, you don't need to force the words out. I'll understand if you clam up and don't want to talk, ok?" He said soothingly as he edged over to her, making her a bit more nervous at the closed distance between them. Clair sighed again as she decided to just show Jake what she wanted to tell him as she hugged him tightly. Jake, not expecting her to suddenly do so, winced at her abrupt dive at him as she pulled him close and buried her face into his chest as she embraced him tightly. After a moment, Jake gently tried to pull her back to arms length, Clair felt a whine rise up her throat as Jake did so, but didn't let it pass her lips as she was slowly moved back. "Clair, what was with the sudden hug? Clearly you want to tell me something but I can't exactly guess or understand what it is." He turned away. "Damn my ASD for limiting my understanding of emotions and situations like this."(Asperger's Syndrome Disorder for those of you who don't know what ASD means.) He said, clutching his fists in frustration at his own lack of understanding. Clair gently turned his head back before she decided again to take another bold move, she stared him in the eyes and slowly lent in after a moment. Jake was again confused at this but stayed still as he didn't know what to do here as he blushed at her staring, but he did stare back. Once she was mere inches from Jake's face, with him having the same colour as her eyes covering his cheeks, she gently placed a hand on the back of his head and pushed him forward as she touched her lips to his. Jake's mind, meanwhile, was racing into overdrive as a million thoughts flew through his head, some of them being to pull back quickly and question her as to why she was doing this, while the others were saying to continue. Jake was at an impass at what to do so he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back a bit so he could look her in the eyes. He spoke after a moment, with a deep red colour straining his cheeks, "Now I think I understand." He said in a somewhat flustered state. He smiled softly now and Clair prepared for what she thought was him letting her down gently, as she assumed that he didn't like her that way but didn't want to be blunt and rude. "You like me, don't you?" He asked plainly, still somewhat confused but her actions made at least enough sense for even him to understand now. She nodded quickly -Y-y-y-yes, I d-do Jake.- She said, clearly very flustered herself now as she inwardly struggled to keep herself from just having her way with him right then and there as her heat was screaming at her now. Jake's smile didn't change as he rubbed the back of his neck again and Clair closed her eyes as tears began to build in them, as she awaited what Jake was going to say next, only for him to press his lips against hers gently again as he kissed her very tenderly yet awkwardly. Her eyes snapped open as this happened and her mind raced and her body reacted on instinct as her arms found themselves around his neck and she returned the tender and awkward kiss. After a moment, Jake broke it and stared into Clair's eyes again, which were shining as she looked back at him as she spoke, her voice very shaky with emotion at this point. -D-d-d-does that m-m-me-ean...?- She didn't finish as Jake nodded, his face very red now as he looked back. She squealed and dove on-top of him, wrapping her arms very tightly around him and eagerly nuzzling his cheek as he chuckled before a scent weakly caught his nostrils. He stopped her and slowly sat up. "What's that smell?" He asked as he looked around. Clair was the colour of the sun when it sets as she pulled back a bit and coughed to get Jake's attention again. He turned back to her as he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah Clair, what is it?" He said calmly as he plainly stared at her. -T-t-t-t-that smell...- Clair sighed heavily, hesitating as she mentally prepared for Jake's reaction to what she was about to say next. -...It's me.- She said, forcing out the rest of her sentence as she buried her face into the crook of his neck in embarrassment. Jake looked befuddled again for a moment before something that his brother had once mentioned to Jake back when he was younger. 'Wait, Scott said something about pokemon in heat doing something to attract the attention of possible mates to them.' The basic memory was there in his head, but it was fuzzy since Jake had simply put the memory in the back of his mind, thinking it wouldn't be helpful to him. 'It's a shot in the dark, but could it be a strange smell, at least to humans, that was and is what Scott meant?' He thought to himself as he gently stroked Clair's hair to calm her down. "Clair, are you in heat?" Jake asked, not completely understanding how she must feel right now, but knowing enough that she would be suffering. She nodded slowly, still keeping her face buried in Jake's neck. He then had a realization as this explained her recent behavior and why she had been awkward around him. "Clair, this means that you're very uncomfortable right now doesn't it?" He asked bluntly, concern clear in his voice. She nodded again and slowly removed her head from his neck, -Y-y-yes, I am.- She said, voice and tone still unsteady. Jake smiled softly, "Well, we had better fix that then." He said as he continued to stroke her hair. Clair's eyes widened as she heard him say this. -Wait, what?- She nearly shouted in surprise. Jake's expression didn't change much, but his eyes seemed to shine encouragingly. "I said we're sorting your heat out." He said in a tone that matched his eyes. "I don't like that I've been the cause of suffering for you recently, nor will this feeling of guilt I have now disappear until I know that you're not suffering like this anymore." He said, his stare softening as Clair looked back, clearly in shock that Jake had just said that. "Plus, don't couples do this sort of thing at some point anyway, as a source of pleasure and to prove that they love each other or something like that if what my mum said on the subject is right." He continued. Clair's eyes had tears in them now as what he wanted to do had fully set in. -Y-y-you mean that you w-w-want to actual do this?- She asked, her voice very shaken now with emotion, to which Jake simply nodded, and was rewarded with Clair shedding those tears in joy and kissing him again with her arms tightly around his neck. He gasped in surprise before he melted into the kiss and gently placed his hands on her hips, avoiding her inner thighs and ass for now as he returned it after the shock from her action had worn off. Clair broke the kiss a moment later for air and stared at him, lust hinting at the corners of her eyes as she smiled softly. -You sure about this Jake?- She asked, clearly calmer now as what he had said triggered her lust to start up, but she was suppressing it for the moment in case Jake backed out from nerves. Jake took a deep breath and nodded. "I've already said that I wanted to help you, plus if I'm completely honest, I am curious how this feels and I want my first time to be with some one special, and that person is you Clair, it can be no one else." He said stubbornly as he gently gripped Clair's shoulders and pulled her close into a tight hug.  
Clair broke said hug after a moment as she kissed him briefly again and nuzzled him happily when she broke said kiss. Jake smiled softly as he held her tightly and rubbed her arm affectionately. Clair hmmed as she nuzzled the crook of Jake's neck fondly before she stopped him and grabbed for his trunks. Jake blushed heavily as she did so and gently cupped her chin as he tenderly kissed her and let his hands roam her body for a moment before trying to unclip her swim top from behind her, very awkwardly as he fiddled with it unsuccessfully. Clair broke the kiss and giggled cutely at Jake's attempts before she stopped him and slowly did it herself. As the piece of clothing dropped from Clair's bosom, Jake instinctively looked away as he felt very awkward now, his trunks understandably pitching a tent as he blushed a deep crimson. Clair's D-cup breasts were on full display in front of him and her nipples were fully erect from her heat acting up and the sight of Jake's covered man spear was not helping her arousal at all. He shook his head to snap out of his trance of staring at her bust, but the colour of his cheeks did not change in the slightest. Clair smiled cutely as she watched him stare. -Like what you see?- She asked honestly, her answer being a silent nod from Jake as he slowly reached a hand out to touch her chest experimentally, since he was new to this. Clair gasped softly as he touched her left breast, unfamiliar with the feelings that his hand touching her chest caused, but she liked it because it had felt pleasurable. Jake, thinking he had done something wrong, quickly pulled his hand back. "Sorry, did I do something wrong?" He asked quickly as he pulled back, with Clair shaking her head quickly, needing more of his touch badly, almost desperately so due to her heat making her assets more sensitive then they normally would be in this sort of situation. -Please Jake, do that again.- She said, half demanding and half begging. Jake nodded and repeated his action again, this time clumsily cupping the underside of her left breast with his left hand. "How's this?" He asked, his tone mirroring how awkward he felt, which was to say that the part of his mind that normally got him to avoid this sort of thing was screaming at him to stop, but that part was very small and now almost unable to be heard as Jake continued. Clair blushed as her first response was a soft moan, followed by her blocking her mouth in embarrassment before she replied properly. -It feels very pleasurable.- She said, her voice and tone still quite shaky. She lent forward a little bit, silently asking him to continue what he had been doing just then, with Jake making a guess at what she wanted, but it was right as he added his right hand to the mix, rubbing her back and hips slowly yet still a little awkwardly, earning a mixture of cooing and more soft moans from Clair as her reaction. He then followed his instincts again as he tenderly kissed her on the lips and Clair reciprocated by wrapping both of her arms around his neck and returning it fully. It was broken by the want of air in their bodies a moment later and they both panted lightly. -Wow Jake, that was an amazing kiss.- She said as she happily hugged him again. He smiled awkwardly as he gently pushed her back and, using both hands, cupped both of her breasts now, earning another soft moan as she held her hands on his own, wanting him to keep them there. Jake noticed her hands on his and smiled softly. "Does it feel that good?" he asked as he rubbed the underside of her chest gently. Clair nodded as she moaned softly again and closed her eyes in bliss as she let him do so. Jake then noticed her erect nipples and again, being experimental, rubbed over her left nipple with his thumb, prompting Clair to gasp loudly and nearly jump in surprise at the sudden jolt of pleasure that Jake's one simple action had caused. He pulled his hand back again as she did so and let go of her other breast that had been in his right hand as she reacted. "Sorry." He said quickly in response. Clair's face glowed bright red as she looked at Jake and shook her head. -Y-you didn't d-d-do anythi-ng wrong. c-c-could you do that agai-n-n?- She asked in the tone she had used before, her body begging for more of Jake's touch as she shivered lightly, even if he hadn't meant to arouse her in this way. Jake nodded and moved behind her, trying to sat in a way that didn't have his rock hard boner jabbing Clair in the back, since his hormones seemed to like Clair's moans and displayed the reaction that accorded with it. She lent against him as he slowly cupped her chest. "I'll be honest, my awkward side is demanding that I stop and get out of here. But I'm not going to." He said in an embarrassed tone. Clair just sighed blissfully as she nodded slowly as Jake began to rub the underside of her bosom again, something that Clair clearly seemed to like. -Th-thanks for not following that p-p-part of your mind.- She said warmly yet in a shaken tone, moaning softly again when Jake brushed her nipples again. Jake smiled in the awkward way that Clair had grown to like as she pressed her back against him more. Jake then moved one hand down to her swimming bottoms and tried to grip the side of them. "As much as I'd like to keep just doing this, I think we had better move on." He said blankly, a very deep maroon colour on his face now as he spoke. Clair instantly snapped out of her blissful state as she blushed very heavily, but nodded, her lower region was burning and, to be blunt, very eager for him to fill. Jake simply moved out from behind her now as he sighed, having backed himself into a corner, in terms of his amateurishness in this field. "Should I reveal my crotch first or you Clair?" He asked hesitantly, unsure of what to do here. Clair's blush deepened, if that was possible as she stared at the tent in his trunks longingly. -C-c-could yo-u-u go f-f-first?- She said, her tone very clearly dripping with her struggle to control her hormones now. Jake nodded and gripped the sides of his trunks and he took a very deep breath and quickly pulled them down, not planing to draw the process out at all. Once his trunks were around his ankles, his dick, all 7 inches of the fleshy sword, sprung free of it's cloth jail cell and stood, proud on it's own, but with Jake's face pretty much about to spontaneously combust with how deep the shade of red was. Clair nearly drooled at the sight of this, the part of her mind that the heat was affecting the most was urging her to just depant herself and be all over it ASAP, but she resisted doing that and instead just stared for the moment, which made Jake blush more, if that was at all possible now. After about 30 seconds, she snapped out of her trance and looked back at Jake, who stared back, though his face didn't lose any of the colour on it. Blushing even more herself, she then began to remove her swimming bottoms, which were soaked with her juices now from her own arousal. It had spiked when Jake had made himself bear naked in front of her, and she quickly pulled them off, revealing her soaked treasure to Jake, who reacted the same way as Clair had when Jake took his trunks off, he simply stared at her, which made her fold her legs in embarrassment as she looked away shyly. Jake quickly shook himself out of this trance as he then moved over to Clair and tenderly kissed her on the lips to calm her down abit. It worked as she wrapped her arms around him and subconsciously began to rub her lower lips against his side, moaning softly into the kiss as a result. Jake noticed her moan and broke the kiss, looking at her bodily actions and noticing her grinding lightly on his side. "Guess we better not waste any more time then." He said, blushing deeply again as a result and Clair nodded quickly, wanting to know how it would feel with him inside of her at long last. Both of them let their instincts guide them one last time as Jake lined up his tip to her entrance, brushing her pussy lightly which earned a moan from her as she shuddered in anticipation. Jake looked at Clair one last time for confirmation to go ahead, which she gave in one single nod. He then began to push into Clair's snatch, moaning at her tightness and how it felt good to him. Clair was reacting in a similar way, but instead in response to how pleasurable it felt for her that Jake was spreading her inner walls apart down there. "man... you're very tight in there Clair, it feels awesome." Jake said, moaning as he spoke. Clair moaned before she spoke. -And it...Ah...feels so good for you to be inside me.- She said, gasping in between her speech. Jake nodded and began to push in a bit further, moaning as he went, until he was stopped by Clair's hymen. Clair was shivering as she felt Jake enter in more but she whined a bit as he stopped. -What is...ah...the stop...ah...for?" She said, moaning a lot from her heat making her a lot more sensitive in her nether regions, which only served to more the pleasure from Jake invading down there higher then if she wasn't in heat. Jake, his tone now shaky from him feeling a lot of pleasure in his groin, spoke up. "Looks like something is blocking me inside you." He said as he moaned from her walls hugging and releasing his cock in a rhythm-like fashion. Clair spoke again, her tone in a similar state, -That must be my hymen.- She said after taking a deep breath to steady herself. Jake nodded. "Won't that hurt if I pushed past it." He said, worry clear in his tone. Clair nodded but her eyes glinted in determination. -Yes it will, but I want you to be the one to break it Jake, please.- She said in a serious tone as she wrapped her legs around him to stop him pulling out. Jake nodded with a similar look in his eye as he then just forcibly hilted himself inside of Clair, hugging her against him as he did so. Clair gasped in pain as this action ripped through her hymen and the pain jolted through her. A few tears escaped her shut eyes as she hugged Jake very tightly with her legs and her arms, waiting for the pain to lessen before she moved. After a few moments, she moaned as the pain gave way to the pleasure of Jake filling her up and she arched her back slightly. -So...filling.- She moaned out, signalling to Jake that she was okay for him to continue now, but he simply stayed still so he could get used to how great it felt inside of her and so Clair could get used to him inside her. She continued moaning softly after the main jolt of pleasure had passed and she looked at him longingly again. -Please...fuck me.- She moaned out, surprising Jake with her word choice, but he nodded and he began moving slowly in order to try and find a pace. Clair's moans picked up in volume again as he pulled out and pushed in repeatedly, yet gentle and slow in how he went about each thrust. To Clair, each thrust felt better then the last and her nerves were being filled with pleasure. As Jake searched for a pace and, moaning the whole time from how heavenly it felt inside of her, he sped up a bit as he continued to enjoy her insides, but he looked up to her as he moved slowly still, with Clair beginning to move with him as she got an idea of his pacing, which stayed very gradual for the moment as he stared intensely into her eyes and lent in for a kiss, as best he could considering the positioning of them both and what they were doing. Clair noticed and after a longer moan as Jake met his hips to hers completely, she took the opening it gave her and kissed Jake heatedly, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing one hand on his hand as she delicately pushed his head forward a bit to deepen the kiss a little more. Jake stopped his pace for the moment as he got caught up in the liplock and wrapped his arms around her lower back as he held her tightly against him. Clair broke the kiss a few minutes later as she stared at him with half lidded eyes. -That, was, amazing.- She said, panting lightly as her eyes sparkled before she moaned again as Jake shifted his position slightly and by extension, his cock moved very slightly inside of her, rubbing the side of her clit and sent a wave of pleasure through her. Jake moaned at the contact as well as he panted from the kiss as well before he hugged her tightly yet carefully, as if he was holding a fragile item that he valued highly. His hands roamed her body again slowly, with Clair murmuring her enjoyment of his action for a moment before stopping him and placing his hands on her chest. -Please...continue what you were doing.- She asked eagerly, wanting him to resume his thrusting from before and wrapping her legs around him rigidly and very tightly. Jake nodded and took a deep breath before he started plunging his manhood into her again, causing both him and her to moan semi loudly as he tried to make each of his entries into her as filling to her as much as possible, due to her really liking how he felt in there as shown by how loud and lewd her moans sounded when he did so, and how he enjoyed the deep feeling that was given when he did so. Clair arched her back slightly as he sped up a little more and cupped her chest gently at the same time, following his primal instincts in order to provide Clair with as much pleasure as possible. It was clearly working as she was moaning loudly and happily at what Jake did, as awkward as he was in performing the tasks. As Jake found his pace and he began to thrust a bit harder, Clair tilted her head back and moaned a bit louder, kissing Jake in response as she used what control of her inner walls that hugged his dick that she had, which wasn't the easiest in the world due to her approaching orgasm that made it harder for her to focus on those muscles. She used them to hug and message his meat spear as well as she could, what with her mind being as foggy as the sea without a lighthouse, which caused Jake to gasp and moan loudly as he sped up again, feeling his cock twitch and throb slightly, signaling his impending climax. Clair's head tilted back quickly as she moaned louder and hugged Jake with all four of her limbs and burying her face into the crook of his neck to muffle any more moans that she had. Jake, meanwhile, held her tight as he continued to make love to Clair, using his primal instincts in place of knowledge as he had done throughout as his guide. Clair's walls tightened more as these actions did push Clair to the edge of her climax, when Jake's cock responding by twitching and throbbing more as the pressure within his loins and crotch area continued to build up, almost like reloading a cannon, it was ready and awaiting the moment of release, showing him to be on the vague of ejaculating as well. As Jake felt his cock give one last, almost violent, throb that signaled his body being unable to resist cumming any longer, he thrust into Clair one last time, hilting completely and meeting his hips to hers as he gave a loud, borderline scream volume moan as he felt his dick empty his load of spunk deep into Clair. This, in turn, caused Clair to scream out in bliss as the combo of his thrust and warm seed enter her made Clair's body lock in place as her back arched and her head was thrown back and her walls clamped down on Jake's fifth limb like a vice as the floodgates on her juices opened and they came a-flowing out all over his dick and some did leak out of her filled opening onto Jake's groin. A moment later, as her high faded and her body went limp, she slumped ontop of Jake, who also went limp as his back hit the towel underneath him, both of the lovers being completely sapped of energy by the activity. Jake used the last of his stamina to use by wrapping his arms around his new lover weakly, hugging her as best he could with what last energy he had left. Clair let out a contented sigh as he did this, as she felt full from Jake and her love juice being inside of her now alongside Jake's dick, and very content and happy, since she and Jake were together as a couple now, and due to what they had just done, her heat had vanished. She gave a weak smile and pecked Jake on the cheek behind she rested her head on his chest and weakly nuzzled him. Jake smiled back as he sighed. "Well, this happened." He said after a moment to steady his breathing so that he could speak properly. Clair nodded and kissed him tenderly for a moment before resting her head back on his chest. -Thank you Jake.- She said happily. Jake nodded again. "No problem, besides, I love you back just as much as you love me, I'm sure of that." He said, his tone turning serious as he spoke the part after "besides". Clair looked up at him with sparkling eyes as she kissed him again, happy to finally be with him as an item, in the couple sense. Jake lazily rubbed her back lovingly as he held her close and she sighed blissfully as she lay on top of him and nuzzled him as well as she could. Jake pecked her cheeks before closing his eyes and giving into sleep for a short nap, with Clair following suit a few moments later.

Ending note time

Wow, this is the longest chapter i've written by far, it's over 1.5 times the length of the chapter where Clair evolved into her Gardevoir form. Please keep in mind that this is my first lemon scene that I have ever written so be kind with the reviews.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Sea your chance

Now that Clair's heat is gone, looks like she can not need to be nervous around her lover any more.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Dream text

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Gardevoir, level 32) Moves: Magical Leaf, Confusion, Thunderbolt and Calm mind. (Confusion is upgraded to Psychic in dire battles)

Sparky (Luxray, Level 32) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Prinplup, level 32) Moves: Ice Beam, Metal Claw, Bubblebeam and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 33) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Bite.

Terry (togepi, Level 26, Item; Exp share) Moves; Yawn, Follow me, sweet kiss and Metronome.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Route 213 (where Clair led Jake, 20 minutes after the end of the last chapter.):-  
Clair stirred from her nap as she happily nuzzled Jake's chest, with him reacting by hugging her a bit tighter and stroking her hair tenderly. After a few moments of this happening, Clair slowly began to awaken from her black out that had then become a snooze as she continued to nuzzle Jake's chest sleepily until she opened one eye and slowly looked up to see Jake sighing contently as he hugged her against him gently and shafted slightly as he seeked to be more comfortable, earning a gasp from Clair as her memories of what happened before came back to her and she felt him move inside of her slightly. She shook the haze out of her mind and nuzzled Jake's neck to try and wake him up, though she liked the feeling being this close gave off. Jake mumbled something very quietly as he stirred and craned his neck, subconsciously wanting whatever was doing that, since he was still asleep he didn't know, to keep going. Clair changed tatics and lightly pecked his lips to see if that got a reaction from him, which it did as he stirred a bit more and his eyebrows went into the confused look as he looked around in his sleep, only for Clair to repeat the process and the reaction being him coming closer to awakening. Jake yawned and tried to sit up a moment later, only for Clair's weight, since she was still on top of him, to keep him down and him opening an eye in bewilderment as to why he could't sit up. What met his eyes was Clair's smiling face as she pecked his lips again and giggled cutely. -Hello sleeply.- She said in an adorable tone as she began to nuzzle Jake's chest again. Jake chuckled as he hugged her. "Well someone's affectionate." He said as he rubbed her shoulder gently. Clair nodded as she continued. -Well with my heat gone I don't need to worry about keeping myself under control now.- She said happily. Jake smiled as the memory flooded back into his head and he continued to rub her shoulder lovingly. "Oh yeah, how could i forget that? Especially since it just happened." Clair giggled at Jake's statement as she rested her head on Jake's chest. Jake smiled and after a moment or so gently lifted her head and tenderly kissed her for a minute beck pulling back and moving her to the side, exiting her lower lips as he did so, with Clair letting out a mild whine at now feeling empty but she sat up alongside him as he did the same. "I think we should take a quick dip in the shallows of the ocean before we head back to the others, considering we have cum on us right now." Jake said, blushing at the mention of their activity's result. Clair had a similar colouring to her face as she nodded and they headed to a nearby pool where the water was deep enough for them to wash off their juices. After a few moments of this, they got out and took turns using the towel they had lay on to dry, using the non covered parts of it. Once this was done, Clair rolled the towel up and kissed Jake on the cheek again affectionately. -Thank you for this Jake.- She said in a contented tone, with Jake nodding. "Well, I said I wasn't going to let you suffer. Or that was my meaning behind my actions anyway." He said as he held her close for a moment before they both headed back to where the rest of the group were.  
Angela was now having a nap in some shade near where she had been when Jake and Clair had left. Sparky was now sitting near her and was resting after a long run around the beach which had tired him out quite a bit. Terry was besides Angela now as he had tried to swim but his short limbs didn't make it easy, but James had played with him in the shallows for a while before helping him to make a sandcastle, which was nearby where he was lazing now, and James was out in the sea having a swim, avoiding the odd trainer that wanted to catch him. Jake and Clair set down next to Angela, who stirred from her sleep and awoke a moment later as she yawned and looked over at the two of them with a knowing smile. -You two together now?- She asked in that sort of knowing tone any mother could have. Both Jake and Clair blushed very quickly at this question but nodded. She giggled before she continued. -My higher hearing did catch bits of what you two were doing, but not enough for it to be too embarrassing for you.- She said calmly to them as she turned to look, with Clair still keeping eye contact and Jake looking away, both with a deep blush on their faces. "Well its embarrassing either way when you point it out." Jake said as he looked at her now, a bantering smile plastered on his mug, while Clair giggled at his slightly nervous tone. Angela smiled again. -You were both gone for half an hour too. If we didn't know what was going to be going on between you two, we'd have been getting worried.- She teased as a smirk grew on her face and Clair giggled a bit at the statement while Jake blushed more. "I'm guessing you told them or they figured it out for themselves considering that our feelings were most likely easy to read. Angela nodded and explained that Clair had come clean about her feelings to everyone but Jake beforehand, and Clair blushed, expecting Jake to not be amused with this information, but to her surprise, he chuckled. -Huh? I thought when you found out, you'd confront me on it.- She said in mild disbelief. Jake shook his head. "2 reasons why i'm laughing. First is that it makes sense, you'd tell friends and family about it before your crush, no offence to you on that subject mention Angela." He said, addressing what the word family meant to Angela right now. "And 2, why would I be unhappy with finding that out? It makes sense plus I'd have found out somehow anyway, and since you told me about you're feelings in person, so I guessed the others knew too." He said, pulling Clair into a hug now as he spoke, with Clair eagerly returning it. Angela smiled warmly at the scene as Sparky noticed the two of them and spoke up. -Hey lovebirds, that's all the affection you can show in public.- He said in a joking tone, earning a deep blush from Clair and a chuckle from Jake. "At least I won't get in a 'Cat' fight." He said, issuing a cat pun as a retort. Sparky chuckled in the way he did, as a strange sounding growl. James came out of the water and whistled, as well as he could with a beak. -Get a room you two.- He joked as Clair let go of Jake with a deep blush on her face. Jake rubbed her arm to calm her down as he fired of a pun at James, saying "'Water' way to go right" earning a giggle from Clair at his attempts to be funny that just fell flat. Another hour passed and Terry got up and nodded simply and Sparky rose from where he had been laying and stretched as he still felt somewhat tired from the run. Angela did the same and Jake, with Clair alongside him, started clearing up the stuff they'd lent down. Clair hugged Jake once everything was packed away and James, Sparky and Terry were all back in their pokeballs for the time being. Jake smiled and held her close as Angela smiled warmly. -I'm glad that you two are together now.- She said as she watched Clair nuzzle Jake's neck. "Yeah, and Clair seems to want to unleash all of the affection that she kept bottled up while her heat bothered her." He said Clair clung lovingly to him and he had to gently peel her off, with her pouting as he did so. "Clair, as much as I do like hugging you, I think it'd be really awkward to talk to people if you're attached to my side like that." He said gently once he had removed her from his side. Clair nodded. -But I get to continue nuzzling your neck once we get our room for the night.- She said as she folded her arms in a huff as she continued to pout for a moment. Jake chuckled and hugged her to cheer her up. "That sounds fair to me." He said as he pecked her cheek before pulling back. Clair smiled as she turned to where the next gym was, in Pastoria City.

Pastoria City:-  
After another 4 trainers and with Sparky and James up to level 33, Terry leveling up to 27, plus James learning Brine in place of Bubblebeam, they arrived in the sea town of Pastoria. Jake smiled as he looked around, but that smile left his face as he saw a Galactic grunt hanging around near a gate to the north of town. Angela spotted him and growled but Jake shook his head and stopped her. "Don't. As much as I want to get answers out of him about your son as you, most likely case is that we won't get it since he won't know anything, so all we will end up causing is a scene, which isn't a good idea." He said calmly, with Angela nodding as she took a deep breath to calm herself. Clair stroked Angela's mane gently to sooth her mind. -Soon enough Angela, we will get him back.- She said as she stopped a moment later. Jake nodded as he checked his watch. "It's about 4:45 in the afternoon, no point battling the gym now. Let's explore the town a bit then head to the center to get a room for the night. Clair smiled as she prepared to unload the rest of her affection once they got into the room. Jake walked past the grunt, ignoring him as he looked around and spotted Chris coming out of the gym. "Hey Chris." He yelled to get the trainer's attention, which he did as he spotted Jake and walked over. "Hey Jake, I see you're still after me." He said with a chuckle, and Jake smirked. "Not on your life man, but I see you're moving up in gyms, huh?" He replied. Chris nodded. "Yeah, but Crasher wake, the gym leader, gave me a really tough match, the type coverage on his team is brutal if you're not prepared for it, so be careful." He said as he turned back to the gym for a moment. "His best pokemon kicked Jet's tail." He said as he turned back to Jake. "Wow, he most have a good attack and a good pokemon to pull that off, thanks for the heads up." He said as Chris smiled. "Not a problem Jake. Oh and I saw John around, so be careful, he may try and ambush you like he did against me last time." He warned. Jake nodded. "Want me to escort you back to the center incase he tried again?" Chris nodded. "That would be a huge help, my team is all worn out as of right now, and if he does try, I won't stand a chance." He said in a grateful tone. Jake nodded "Anything to anger that ass more." He said smugly. "Wanna say that to my face?" Came a voice from behind them both. Unsurprisingly, it was John. Jake turned and glared at him. "What a surprise, not." He said as he locked eyes with John. "Just as do goody as ever I see Jake." He said in a cocky tone. "Well nice guys do finish last, and I think it's about time I repaid my dues, which means stomping both of you into the floor." He continued in the same tone. "Not a chance coward, trying to attack Chris last time when his team was weakened from a gym battle. How low are you willing to go just to win against us?" Jake said in a serious tone. John smirked, "Its's survival of the strongest Jake, besides, he did get lucky and beat me." He said, anger sinking into his voice as he spoke. "And I will crush you first while you're here, seeing as you've beaten me more and we do have a longer history of knowing each other." He said in a mocking tone. Jake just sighed. "Need me to teach you a lesson again? Fine." He said in an unamused tone. John laughed mockingly, causing Jake's fist to clutch and shake. "If you really think your team is up to the task of beating me. You can try." Jake simply sighed and stood ready to battle. "Time to shut you up again." He said as he stepped far enough back for their pokemon to come out, with John doing the same.

Here we go again.  
John started with a Heracross (Level 33 with the moves: Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Take Down and Night Slash.) and the Bug type gave Jake an evil grin as it stood ready to battle. "Clair, looks like you're up first, as much as I don't want to pit you against a bug type like Heracross, because it's attack is ruthless, but I know that you can handle this." He said as he turned to her. She nodded and walked forward. John smirked. "So that girly pokemon of yours evolved huh? I'd hate to mess up such a pretty pokemon, but that's the way this must be, then oh well." He said with a chuckle. Clair glared at him with a steel stare as she ignored his mocking and stood ready for battle. John started right after this. "Heracross, get over to that Gardevoir and use night slash, NOW." He said in a commanding tone, with Heracross doing as commanded as he spread his wings and began to dash at Clair. "Teleport out of the way and hit em with a shock of Thunderbolt." Jake shouted as a counter, with Clair nodding as she waited for the Bug to swing at her before vanishing and reappearing a few foot away and she brought her hand down with sparks coming from it, a thunderbolt came raining from above shortly after. "Heracross, DODGE." John yelled as he spotted the bolt. His pokemon heard and looked up just before reacting in time and having the attack just miss as he jumped back and glared right at Clair. She returned the look as Jake called his next command. "Calm your mind Clair." She nodded and used the attack Calm mind, imagining a single drop of water rippling through a pond, her focus went up as this happened, only for her to receive an Aerial Ace to the arm as she opened her eyes again. She gasped in pain as a cut was placed on her left arm now, with her wincing at it. John chuckled to himself as he watched, with Clair clutching her teeth to block the pain as she sensed Heracross coming back around for another slash of Aerial Ace now. "Clair, Move." Jake shouted, with her ducking the horned beetle's swipe and she teleported to the side as he tried again. "Knock him down with Confusion and follow up with a thunderbolt." Jake continued. Clair's eyes began to glow a light blue as she used her right arm to point at Heracross, a faint glow surrounding him as she then moved her arm down, with Heracross following soon after, but he used the force to nose dive at her, using Take down at John's command. Clair reacted accordingly and struck the Thunderbolt down right in front of her, causing Heracross to shift his aim to the side of her in order to not get shocked. John sighed as this happened. "Heracross, Stop fooling around and nail her with a strong Take down." He shouted, his pokemon nodding as it reared up and charged at her with a hell of a lot of speed. Clair looked a bit scared at this as she couldn't keep up with him visually. "Don't panic Clair, use your mind to find him, just like with that zubat when you were confused." Jake said calmly. Clair nodded and focused, only to be jolted by a very sharp hit to the gut as Heracross's attack connected causing the bug to flinch in pain as he took the recoil. Clair was thrown back and landed in a heap as she offed from the landing and John smirked. "Looks like you were wrong Jake." He said smugly. Jake chuckled to himself. "Don't count my pokemon out yet John, she's not done." He said bluntly, with Clair slowly beginning to get up as she grunted from the very sore area on her stomach. John's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I don't think that is funny. Finish her off with an Aerial Ace Heracross." He said blankly and his pokemon did as commanded, going to slash at Clair once more. "Clair, teleport." He said in a slight panic, but true to his word, Clair vanished just as the attack would have connected to her right shoulder. She reappeared and Heracross circled round and flew at her again. "Confusion, put that flying roach down." Jake shouted in mild anger, with Clair's eyes glowing brightly as she lifted her hand and pointed at Heracross, who glowed after as he was pulled to a stop, right as his horn would have connected squarely on her chest. She moved her arm sharply down, and Heracross was flung towards the earth, but managed to slow his descend on John's order. Jake had a counter for this and got Clair to send a Thunderbolt down ontop of the bug just as he landed, causing said pokemon to spasm slightly as the static bolt ran through his body and into the ground. He dropped on to his front as his legs locked up for a moment and he shook his head to clear it of static, only for Clair to lift him again and throw him into a nearby tree, leaving a few cracks on the wood as Heracross slumped down, defeated, and Clair dropped to her knees as the adrenaline left her system and she panted. John growled as he recalled Heracross and sent out a Haunter (Level 34 with moves; Sucker Punch, Confuse ray, Sludge bomb and Fire punch). Jake got Angela to take this one as he helped Clair back, who had leveled up to 33 and finally had Psychic in place of confusion. Angela simply stood in her battle pose and waited for John to try something. He smirked as he ordered a fire punch which Haunter chuckled darkly as his fist was engulfed in flames and he swung it at Angela quickly, combining it with the speed of sucker punch. "Avoid that strike using Quick attack, and use Swords Dance to ready yourself against that little spook." Jake shouted as she nodded and, with a white glow that lagged behind her, swiftly ducked under Haunter's fist as she leapt back and had six swords rise around her, clashing against each other as they preformed the dance that powered Angela's physical strikes and she narrowed her eyes at the Haunter, that returned the eye contact with an evil smirk. John had a similar smirk on his face as he ordered the attack combo again, this time with Haunter vanishing from Angela's view, but she guessed that he would try and get behind her, having seen this type of strategy before. Jake looked around, confused for a moment but he came up with an idea quickly. "Dodge with Quick attack when you see him and hit back with pursuit." He shouted, as Haunter appeared behind Angela and tried to hit her with his flame covered fist. She backed up out of the swings range then she lunged at the ghost type, slashing at him as she tried to bring him down, only for him to use Confuse ray, which caused Angela to see nothing but flashes and bright lights as she tried to shake the effect off, to no effect. Haunter cackled at the sight of her trying to get rid of the confusion he had inflicted onto her, before he tried the Fire and Sucker punches combo for a third time, this time with it connecting squarely against Angela's cheek, with her wincing but she refused to make any sounds of pain for her attacker to enjoy. John chuckled as he watched on and ordered a three punch combo of the attack, with haunter complying as he flew forward and lit both of his fists on fire as he went to punch Angela again, with the first punch connecting, but the next two missed as Angela used her hearing to listen for the flames on Haunter's hands and she jumped to the side to avoid the swings. Haunter followed after her and she bit at him using the move of the same name as she shook her head again to rid it of the confusion. Haunter managed to clip her chin as she dodged again but the strike did get thrown to the floor as the hit was while she had been in the air, avoiding his strikes. The landing was heavy as well as she thudded to the floor, but stood up as she shook her head one final time, the dizziness from the confusion finally fading, just in time for her to narrowly dodge another punch from Haunter, though she still felt the heat of the attack since it was very close. She glared at him as he tried again, and despite the bruises and slight burn marks she'd taken from the Haunter, she dodged again and did an upward slash of pursuit that connected and sent Haunter backwards as she did so, with the ghost landing on the floor with a dull thud, but he got up a moment later. Angela glared as the ghost did try another punch, but he was quite woozy from her attack, so he had to shook his head first, allowing Angela to try and swipe him down again, but Haunter did react and vanished just as the claws would have connected with his face. Angela grunted as she landed, her bruises stringing from the small burn marks that surrounded them. Haunter reappeared behind her and tried to carry his attack through, only for Angela to use Pursuit to swipe his fist, wincing at the burn she got as a result but she did wound Haunter's hand somewhat as well. She continued to glare at him as she lowly growled to try and unnerve her foe as he tried another punch, but made to grab her to finish her off with a combo of punches. He did grab her but only got a strong bite to the hand he had grabbed her with and she was dropped a moment later. She finished off with another slash using Pursuit which dropped Haunter down and he was also out cold. John had a look of pure indignation as he returned Haunter and sent out his fiery horse of Ponyta. (Level 35 with the moves; Flame wheel, Take down, Agility and Stomp.) He knew exactly what Jake would counter with, which was the case as he threw out James to stop him. The penguin glared at his opponent and stood ready to fight. John smirked and called for an Agility first to which his horse did so as he(I meant for the horse to be a he before now, just forgot to put it in place.) mentally relaxed his muscles and loosened them, becoming faster as he did so. James spit out a large amount of water over Ponyta for his Brine attack, which the horse jumped to the side, out of the way of the falling water. John called for a stomp from his steed, and Ponyta leapt into the air and aimed for James' head. "Block that strike with a Metal Claw and use Brine again at point blank." Jake shouted in counter. James' flippers began to glow that good old shiny colour as he moved his arms into a blocking pose as Ponyta landed squarely on his glowing arms and he then attempted to fire the spray of water that was Brine at the horse, only for said pokemon to jump to the side as he did so. John hid a smirk as he continued his attacks, going for a front attack with Take Down next as Ponyta rushed James and tried to run him over. James dove to the side and tried to hit Ponyta with a Metal claw to send him crashing to the floor. The attack did clip Ponyta's right hind leg and did send him skidding to the side, but not to the floor, so the horse just stumbled and kept going past. John shook his head with a smug grin as he called for a repeat of that last attack, but faster. Ponyta sprinted at James again, and Jake called for a Brine, which James did do as he fired the spray of water at his target, the action causing Ponyta to stop and have to dash to the side to avoid, allowing James to follow up with an Ice Beam to the floor in front of the fire type to simply try and cause him to slip to the floor, which it did but the flames on Ponyta's back began melting the ice quite quickly. James wasted no time on waiting around as he fired another spray of water at Ponyta, only for it to clip the horse's tail as he jumped out of the way but winced at the contact of water on fire. James rushed at Ponyta to try and knock him over with Metal claw as the Flame coated mare ran at him for another Take Down, with both attacks clashing as Ponyta winced again from recoil damage and the small amount James' attack did. James also winced from the attack hurting his arm that had connected to Ponyta in the clash, but turned around quickly and fired yet another spray of Brine at him. Ponyta again dodged but took a small amount of damage from contact to his side this time. Firing another Ice Beam to stun his foe, James went for a Metal Claw to hit Ponyta right on the nose, though, what happened instead was that James's Ice Beam was dodged and he was greeted by a hind kick to the face as John called for a stomp. James was knocked back onto the floor as he was kicked and he landed with a thud, getting up as he rubbed the fresh bruise the kick had given him. John chuckled to himself and called for another Take down, with his horse dashing in again quickly to preform this task, with James using Metal claw to block and grab hold of the fire covered horse, then firing a spray of Brine at point blank range, which knocked the horse back and down, but not out as he struggled to his feet after he landed and had skidded back a bit. James posed mockingly to annoy John as he glared, with Jake and Clair laughing at this, only for him to receive a hot Flame wheel in the back as a result, which, while not very effective, did give James a burn on his right shoulder that hit to move. He turned to Ponyta again as another Flame wheel was thrown at him, though it was put out by him using Brine on Ponyta as he ran past. James then fired another shower of Brine at Ponyta, only to miss and take a hit from Take down to the chest, holding it with his left flipper as he was pushed down. He stood again and using Metal Claw to block another Flame wheel, he wrapped his flipper around Ponyta and pecked him using the move of the same name on his forehead and point blanking him with another Brine did drop the fire type completely, leaving James as the winner of that part of the battle. John growled as he returned Ponyta and called out his best pokemon, his Luxray. (Level 36 with the moves; Thunderbolt, Thunder Fang, Iron Tail and Ice Fang) who smirked darkly as Jake very quickly returned James to his pokeball and sent out Sparky, who once he saw his opponent, he let out a deafening roar to try and unnerve him, with didn't have the exact effect but it did surprise them both, and Jake to a lesser effect, since he knew that only John's Luxray did bring such a reaction from him, but he didn't expect such a roar for his battle cry. John smiled and called for an Iron Tail to start off, with Sparky ducking under the attack as he then went to Tackle his foe down and he went for a strong bite to try and wound him. John's Luxray, which was revealed to now be called Bolt when John called for a Thunderbolt from him. Sparky rolled off of his enemy as he avoided the bolt of electricity and glared as Bolt got up off of the floor and smirked darkly. Sparky simply glared at him as he Charged up some static to use as a shield against any electric attacks that Bolt would try during battle. Jake called for another Tackle from Sparky, who tried to ram Bolt down, only to receive an Iron Tail to the face that didn't do a ton of damage but it did still sting him nonetheless. Bolt smiled smugly and baited Sparky to try again, but Jake called for another Charge to build up static so that he could possibly run faster in order to out speed Bolt due to static charging his muscles. John smirked and called for an Ice Fang, with Bolt's teeth seeming to take on a icy glow as he tried to bite into Sparky's back in order to inflict some very bad chills down his spine. Sparky did dodge, barely and then rammed into Bolt as he also Bit into Bolt's side a little, not doing too much damage with the move but drawing blood and weakening his foe by some degree. John winced at the sight, not having expected the irony substance to be drawn here, especially by Sparky. Bolt roared at this as he used Thunder Fang in rage, since he was upset that Sparky had managed to draw blood out of him at all, since he had thought that it wouldn't happen against him. Sparky winced when he felt Bolt's fangs latch themselves into his side, more so that then the sparks that came off of said fangs. A small amount of blood did leak from this new wound as Bolt used the leverage to throw Sparky to the side, with him skidding across the floor afterwards. Bolt leapt forward to try and pin Sparky down so he could continue attacking him, only for Sparky to roll to the side and Tackle Bolt down once he stood up, aiming to do the same thing. Jake and John watched the whole thing in suspense, not knowing which would get the upper hand, because even though Bolt was higher leveled, Sparky had shown time and again before that he was very stubborn, not giving up if he could help it. John called for another try at Ice Fang, with the attack connecting this time, with Sparky's limbs locking up for a moment as the cold feeling hit his spine at that second. John smirked and got Bolt to use Thunderbolt at point blank, only for Jake to counter with Charge, and this had an interesting effect on Sparky. Because of the incredible timing, Bolt's attack was simply absorbed by Sparky as he was charging when he was hit. Jake smiled as Sparky smiled smugly, using the now stored energy in a similar way to adrenaline as he rammed Bolt and then tried to bite him again, only to miss as Bolt jumped back, a bit of blood leaking from his wound in the process. John called for an Iron Tail to try and stun Sparky, only for him to catch the metal limb in his mouth as Bolt swung his tail at him. Sparky then pulled him towards him and shoulder barged him with another tackle, also moving his jaw around after releasing Bolt's tail to ease the soreness he felt as a result of biting the metal coated tail. John glared alongside Bolt as Sparkly turned to Jake and nodded when asked if he wanted to back out of the battle since his side wound still had blood trickling out of it. Bolt glared and tried to use another Ice Fang, missing this time as Sparky, dove to the side, whining as he landed on his wound but forcing himself to keep going as he used the movement to roll to his feet and he ran at Bolt again. He hit with one more Tackle before biting into Bolt's leg, the same one he had done so to last time, this caused Bolt to yelp in pain as Sparky sunk his teeth into his hind leg again. John looked a bit worried now, since Sparky had caused the reappearance of the wound that helped his defeat last time, and with the same happening now, he had to try and wrap this up quickly, though Jake had the same idea as he got Sparky to ram into Bolt again. This sent Bolt rolling to the side as he tried to fire off another Thunderbolt, which did strike Sparky on his side wound, but he ignored the pain it caused and he hit Bolt again in the side. John looked absolutely enraged as this happened one last time and Bolt dropped to the floor, out cold. He, as always, threw the prize money at Jake before stomping off after recalling Bolt. Sparky panted as the charged energy wore off and he felt the pain and soreness of his body catch up to him and he winced at it. Jake walked over to his electrical lion and used one of the super potions on the wound in order to at least seal it up. He sprayed the contents on to Sparky and tossed the used bottle into the nearby bin before gently running the medical substance into Sparky's body and Sparky purred lightly at the feeling and Jake smiled. Chris chuckled to himself, "So the big scary lion is really a softie then huh?" He said with a smile on his face. Jake nodded. "Yeah, John's Luxray is someone Sparky hates, for a similar reason why I don't like John at all." He explained. "Chris nodded back. "That makes sense. Anyway, thanks for backing me up against that ass." He said as he motioned to the pokemon center. "C'mon, let's go heal both of our teams up." He said as he headed towards said building himself.  
Ten minutes and two heal ups later, Jake accepted his healed team from Nurse Joy and turned to Chris. "So you're heading out again?" He said with a chuckle. "Well gotta get moving, My dad's in Jublife and he got me a present, which im going to guess is the HM 05 surf, because you need that to get to where the sixth gym is, in Canalave City." He explained. "So it's good bye for now Jake. I promise, and I mean it this time, I will battle with you next time." He said as he smiled. Jake chuckled. "No hurry, seeya later pal." He said as he watched Chris leave. They got a room shortly afterwards and ate some tea since that battle with John had made alot of room in most of the team's stomachs. Once in the room afterwards, Clair looked up to Jake and blushed as she wanted to ask a kinda embarrassing question. Jake was stroking Clair's hair to try and calm her down as he waited for her to ask. -Could you...give me a massage?- she asked in a semi shy voice. Jake chuckled. "Well I don't have any experience in that sort of thing, but I know what it means and what I need to do, so I could try for you Clair." He said in a soothing tone, with Clair happily nuzzling his chest as she looked up with her eyes sparkling with affection as she then pecked his cheek gratefully. Jake chuckled and gently peeled her arms from around his back. "Ok, laid on either your back or front and I'll do my best to work from there." He said as he moved so she could lay down on the bed, which she did as she lay on her back and folded her arms under her head as she then looked over to Jake expectingly. Jake smiled and kneel over her back with his legs on either side of her as he then placed his hands gently on her lower back and got to work rubbing her lumber region (lower back near the waist) softly at first to try and work out how much pressure to place on her before it would start to be uncomfortable. "Just let me know if I start to hurt you by accident Clair." He said just before he began moving his hands up and down her back, with a gasp leaving her lips as she felt him begin to work on her back, her muscles loosening a bit from his actions already. Jake took that as a good sign as he continued slowly, before moving his hands to her hips as he pressed a bit harder and Clair let out a relaxing sigh as he did so. He moved on to her legs a moment later, with Clair giggling as she felt ticklish down there. Jake noticed that and was gentle as he rubbed her legs in order to not have her go into a giggle fit while he did his work. he then moved up to her shoulders, upper back and neck as he gently rubbed there. Once he was done completely, Clair suddenly rolled over onto her back and pulled Jake into a tight hug, nuzzling his neck happily. Jake chuckled as she pulled him down onto the bed and she hugged him from the side, busy having buried her face into his face affectionately. Jake pulled her back gently as he smiled. "I see you were serious about what you said earlier." He said with a smile as he stroked her hair. She nodded. -Yep, now let me continue.- She said as she continued her actions like a small child would with her Mum or Dad. Jake smiled as he pulled her back again, and she was about to whine until Jake tenderly kissed her on the lips for a moment before he pulled back and she looked at him with sparkling eyes again before she pulled him back down onto the bed as she nuzzled him furiously once more. Jake was laughing the whole time that she did this. These actions repeated for another hour before they decided to pack it in for the night, being tired and all. Jake did his nightly routine and was in bed about to doze off before he heard Clair's voice. -Room for me?- She asked in a semi-shy voice as she looked at him, wearing the PJs that Jake had brought her. He nodded and pulled back the covers and she happily climbed in, snuggling up to him as she sighed happily. -I see you're not awkward around me now.- She teased as she hugged him. Jake chuckled. "Well seeing someone nude, and up close like before kinda kills that." He said as he hugged her back happily. They both laid back down and shared a very short kiss before going to sleep in each other's arms.

Ending note time

Well that's another chapter under my belt here.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Water gym battle. (Meant to be a pun of "What a gym battle")

Now that Clair's heat is gone, looks like she does not need to be nervous around her lover any more.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Dream text

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Gardevoir, level 33) Moves: Magical Leaf, Psychic, Thunderbolt and Calm mind. (Don't need this here any more.)

Sparky (Luxray, Level 33) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Prinplup, level 33) Moves: Ice Beam, Metal Claw, Brine and Peck.

Angela (Absol, Level 33) Moves: Quick Attack, Pursuit, Swords Dance and Bite.

Terry (togepi, Level 27, Item; Exp share) Moves; Yawn, Follow me, sweet kiss and Metronome.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Pastoria City:-  
Light began to shine through the window into the room that Jake and team were in as morning arose on the world and the sun established it's place in the sky for the day. Clair mumbled something as a streak of light placed itself over her face and she pressed her face a bit more into Jake's neck to try and get said light from brushing against her eyes. Her grip on Jake's torso tightened as she snuggled a bit more tightly against him and she took in more of his warmth that his body gave off naturally. Jake stirred a bit as he felt Clair do so and groggily opened one eye after a few moments as he felt her lovingly yet sleepily nuzzle his neck while mumbling something that he can't understand as she then pecked his neck, thinking it was his cheek. He smiled lazily as he pulled his neck back and she sleepily whined. -Why did you move Jake?- She asked in a lazy mumble as she leaned forward to resume nuzzling. Jake chuckled drowsily as he slowly stroked her hair and she hmmed before leaning into him more and she continued trying to nuzzle his neck. Jake shook his head and then met her face by pressing his lips against hers softly which caused her to pause as she returned it and slowly awoke from her slumber as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her gently. The kiss was kept tender as Jake broke it for air a moment later and Clair stared at him through sleepy yet sparkly eyes as she smiled. -Good morning to you too.- She said with a giggle as she ran her hand across his cheek and he shuddered a little in response. She giggled and hooked her leg over his and she nuzzled his neck again. Jake smiled and pecked her forehead as he then rubbed her shoulder gently, to which she cooed lightly and kissed him briefly before pulling back and nuzzling his neck again affectionately. Jake smiled and returned the brief kiss before resting his head on hers and she sighed contently. -This just feels so perfect.- She said happily as she hugged Jake a bit tighter. -You're my teddy.- She said in a child like voice, to which Jake chuckled softly and nodded. "Of course." He said as he hugged her back just as tightly. She giggled and nuzzled his neck as he moved an arm down and ran his hand down her leg, carefully avoiding her inner thighs as he did so and she murmured pleasantly as she rested her head on Jake's shoulder as he did so. Jake smiled and pecked her cheek as he rubbed her back slowly and intimately. She cooed again as she then began to rub his chest in the same way, earning a hmm of pleasure from him as he nuzzled her back now. Jake smiled and pulled back a moment later, with Clair whining as he did so. "As much as I would love to stay here and do this all day Clair, we do have a gym to beat, so I think its about time we got up." He said as he sat up, with Clair clinging to him as he moved. -Ok, but could we do this every night?- She asked, and Jake chuckled as he nodded. "I don't see why not." He said as he stroked her hair and she smiled, nuzzling him lightly before letting go of him. -You go should out your morning routine, I'll wake everyone up.- She said contently as she pecked his cheek before standing and walking over to her dress. Jake smiled and collected a set of clean clothes as he made his way to the bathroom. Clair smiled as she put her dress back on and stretched, sighing as she bent side to side before she walked over to Angela and stroked her mane lightly to try and wake her up, with said pokemon letting out a loud yawn as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes with the back of her left paw. -Mo...morning.- She said in a drowsy tone as she looked around with her eyes a bit glazed over from having just woken up. Clair smiled and then turned towards Sparky when she heard him meow in his sleep and he had, for some reason, ended up on his back with his paws in the air. -Strange dream if he's laying like that.- Clair said with a giggle as she turned back to Angela, who smiled lazily when she saw what Clair had been looking at. Clair left Angela to wake up properly as she walked over to Sparky and rolled him onto his side, which caused him to stir and slowly wake up. -Ow, be gentle will ya?- He said as he opened one eye to Clair and yawned. -Well for some reason you were lying on your back when you were asleep so I had to roll you over to make sure you could get up.- She said as another yawn escaped her body and she smiled. Sparky looked confused, understandably so as she told him this. -I was upside down?- He asked, bewildered. Clair nodded as she stroked his mane lightly. -Yeah, that must have been one weird dream.- She said as Sparky let a soft purr escape his mouth and he lightly nuzzled her hand before she pulled back. She then walked over to James, and simply poked him on the shoulder, which woke him up after a few tries as he sat up with a knowing grin on his beak at her action. -Should I say ouch this time?- He said with a light chuckle. Clair shook her head, -No, it's fine.- James yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Jake came out of the bathroom a few moments later, dressed and ready for the day, aside from needing some breakfast that is.

One group feeding later, they all stepped outside into the morning air and looked around at the busied streets of the town. Angela and Clair watched the people of the town come and go in mild surprise and interest, while Jake chuckled. "You think this is busy, you should see Goldenrod during the celebration of Ho-oh, the legendary rainbow bird. It doesn't happen much any more, but it was hell to get around during the set up for the event." He said as he stroked Angela's mane to keep her calm when she glanced past the galactic grunt who was in the same place as he was last night, and a low growl rung in her throat. Clair looked at him. -Really?- She asked, curious. Jake nodded. "Yeah, but that's a story saved for another time. Let's check out the shop for extra supplies then head to the gym. Both pokemon nodded at the idea as Jake headed for the pokemart in town. Walking through the door, he noticed a wooden craving of a frog pokemon that he had seen before, it was a croagunk, which Jake just shrugged at as he walked up to the counter and proceeded to buy a few hyper potions, full heals, 5 revives for worst case problems when travelling, and a TM for shadow claw, which he taught to James in place of peck. After this, he stepped back outside and headed for the gym.  
Inside the gym, the smell of chlorine was clear but not overwhelming. Walking into the gym inside, it was then made evident as to why. Most of the gym had water running through it. Jake looked around at this in surprise. "Looks like a water gym, for very easy to see reasons." He said with a chuckle as he glanced around and saw Crasher Wake, the gym leader, at the back of the gym, past all of the water. Figuring out the Gym puzzle of raising and dropping the water level didn't take long, but also adding 6 battles against gym trainers slowed them down. On the Plus side of this, Clair and Sparky leveled up to 34, James and Angela leveled up to 35. Terry leveled up to 30, learning wish in place of Yawn. After all of this, plus using the items he had brought to heal everyone up for the battle ahead, Jake stood before Crasher Wake himself. Wake was singing to himself though, which took Jake as weird, but he had heard that Ole Crasher Wake was also a wrestler, so it was most likely his theme song. "The ring is my roiling sea, The towering waves shaped me. Crash! Crash! Crasher Wake! Crash! Crash! Crasher Wake! I'm the tidal wave of power to wash you away! Put out the fire, Crasher Wake! Run from electricity, Crasher Wake! Ah, ah, aaaah! The ring is my sea." He sung before opening his eyes and noticing Jake standing before him. He let out a hearty laugh as he cleared his throat and spoke again. "Welcome! I don't get challenged very often! The glory you are now beholding is the Pastoria Gym Leader! That's right, I'm Crasher Wake!" He said proudly. "You must be Jake. Maylene told me about you when I spurred with her a day or so ago. She's tough, so you must be strong as well to beat her." He said as he laughed heartily again. Jake smiled and stood his ground to give a good impression. "Thank you sir. And from what I've heard from a friend of mine, you offer a tough challenge yourself. " He said, clearly looking forward to what would be a good match. Wake smiled as he nodded. "My Pokémon were toughened up by stormy white waters! They'll take everything you can throw at them and then pull you under!" He proclaimed proudly as he pointed at Jake and did the come on gesture at him. Jake chuckled. "We'll see if I can stop that from happening." He said in counter.

Battle commence:-  
Wake let out one more laugh before he flexed and readied for battle. "Victory will be ours! Come on, let's get it done!" He said confidently as he sent out his first pokemon. It was a Gyarados . (Level 33 with the moves; Waterfall, Brine, Bite and Twister.) Jake smirked and sent out Sparky, having the clear type advantage here, even still though, Wake would make him work for the win. He smiled as both Sparky and Gyarados roared at each other to start the battle off. Jake and Wake (rhyming, yay.) called their first moves, Waterfall for Gyarados and Tackle for Sparky. The sea serpent had water rushing around him as he flew(?) forward and clashed against Sparky, who had been running at him at full speed, and they both bounced off of each other, Sparky taking more damage then Gyarados due to STAB(Same Type Attack Bonus, for those of you who don't know what that means.) Sparky landed on his feet as he was pushed back, though he did stumble a bit from the dazing effect that the attack had on him. Gyarados came in for a Twister now as he began to fly around Sparky in circles, increasing in speed as he continued. Sparky shook his head clear just as Gyarados finished flying around, so he was spun around himself as he was lifted up from the gusts of wind that the move had created, only for Sparky to be slammed to the floor by a reverse Waterfall. Jake winced at this as a dull thud rung out through the gym, and Wake looked on, a look of concern washing (pun intended lol) over his face as the hit had been pretty hard. The smoked created by the impact cleared and Sparky stood back up, shaking his head clear of any stars that clouded his vision as he readied to continue, with Wake's face returning to normal before he called for a brine from Gyarados, who did so as he spat a large amount of water at Sparky, who dodged and ran in for a Bite attack. He did this a few moments later by sinking his fangs into Gyarados' midsection as he then returned the favor of slamming the sea serpent into the floor by jumping up and using the leverage of his head and body as well as he could, he threw Gyarados down as hard as he possibly could. He landed and looked over to his opponent, who floated back up, in pain from the impact unsurprisingly. Wake called for another brine, which was sent at sparky as he charged up for a powerful spark attack to finish Gyarados off quickly. Sparky didn't dodge the shower of water that came down on him as he charged, but the static that he had collected when it hit seemed to help him to keep going as he glared at Gyarados after shaking the water from his mane and it comically poofing out, to which he then flattened it using his paws quickly. Wake laughed at this but didn't mean anything bad by it. Gyarados followed up with another Waterfall, with Sparky going for a spark as a counter. Both clashed again before being shot back again, with Gyarados taking enough damage to knock him clean out due to the x6 weakness(x1.5 due to STAB, and times another 4 for a quad weakness to it, so x6 overall.) with him flopping to the floor with a soft thud. Wake sighed as he recalled Gyarados and sent Quagsire out next. (Level 34 with the moves; Mud Shot, Rock Tomb, Water Pulse and Yawn) Jake smiled and turned to Clair, "Mind sitting this one out?" He asked her. She nodded. -Sure, I think Angela should have the honor of this one.- She said as she stepped back and Jake nodded before turning back to Wake and throwing Angela's pokeball. She popped out and landed as she then glared at Quagsire. Wake looked surprised to see an Absol, but shrugged it off and smiled as he called for his first move, which was Mud Shot. Quagsire, still with the semi derpy look on his face, did as commanded and shot mud forcefully by throwing it, though where he got it from was up for debate. Angela used Quick Attack to dodge and then a Swords Dance to power up before she struck. Wake saw the swords spinning around her and went for a Rock Tomb to try and limit her movement so he could get a few good attacks in. Angela looked up as the dancing swords vanished and she gritted her teeth as the rocks landed around her and she watched Quagsire follow up with a Water Pulse that hit her squarely on the side, but she didn't flinch and then used Quick Attack to try and escape, narrowly avoiding another Mud Shot attack as she then turned to him and, still using Quick Attack to move swiftly as she followed up with a Bite to Quagsire's left side, digging her fangs in a bit but not far enough to draw a large amount of blood, she wasn't trying to kill him after all. She pulled back a few seconds later, being clipped by another Water Pulse as she jumped back, stumbling from the hit. Quagsire followed up with another mud shot which hit Angela right in the face, covering her face in dirt. She scrambled to get it off so she could continue the battle, only to receive another Water Pulse to the side of her head, which did hurt but also washed the dirt from her face. She was pushed to the floor from the impact of the attack but didn't stay down for long as she pushed herself back onto her feet as she dodged another Mud shot and used a version of Pursuit as she slashed at him. Quagsire took the hit and tried to Rock Tomb her again but missed, barely. Angela tried another Quick Attack, this time to try and ram into the large water and ground type pokemon, and her attack did connect, squarely on Quagsire's chest as the force of said attack pushed him back as she followed up with another slashing Pursuit attack as well. Quagsire stumbled back now, clearly weakening as he shook his head to clear it of stars. Angela took another Water Pulse to the face as she tried to dodge but stumbled due to some mud from one of Quagsire's attacks making her slip. She was sent sliding to the side but used the monument of this to roll back onto her feet, straggling a bit as she was in a similar state to Quagsire. Both trainers looked a bit worried now, but continued anyway. Another Water Pulse was fired at Angela, who dodged it and dashed at Quagsire, planning to use one final bite and Pursuit combo to finish off. She dodged another Mud shot and suck her teeth into Quagsire's side again for a few seconds before pulling out and then slashing at his chest once before taking a Water pulse point blank that sent her flying backwards. Quagsire dropped drop, fainted, a moment later as Angela, quite unsteadily got up and shook her head to clear it, happy that she had win, leveling up to 36 and learning Slash in place of Pursuit. Jake recalled her after using a hyper potion to heal her before calling out James for his next pokemon. Wake sent out his last pokemon, a Floatzel (Level 37 with the moves;Brine, Ice Fang, Crunch and Aqua Jet) who smirked slightly at James before the battle resumed and Floatzel started with an Aqua jet to zoom towards James before following up with Crunch, only for James to counter using Metal Claw to have Floatzel bite into the flipper that was shining in a metallic tint of grey while 3 dark ghost-like claws shot out of his other flipper as he used Shadow Claw to try and slash at Floatzel, only to narrowly miss instead. James then used Metal Claw again to swipe at Floatzel, missed and narrowly dodged a spray of Brine in return before both Pokemon rushed at each other and clashed, Floatzel using Aqua Jet to try and punch James, and him meeting the strike with a Metal Claw block. This was then followed up by James slashing at Floatzel again with Shadow claw, which did connect, only for him to get point blanked by a powerful spray of Brine in return. He was sent backwards a bit as he pushed his flipper to the floor to slow himself down, with Floatzel bearing down on him as he slowed to a halt, both meeting their fists, or in James' case end of flipper, against one another as they attacked in the same way. Floatzel bit into James' right flipper with Ice Fang, James' face showing the clear effect of the cold on it as he was lifted and thrown across the arena by the attack as Floatzel used the leverage to do so. The penguin pokemon landed on his behind with a dull thud before he jumped to his feet and fired a spray of brine to counter the one that Floatzel had fired after him. He rubbed his chilled limb a bit to try and warm it back up since Floatzel had made it numb with the use of Ice Fang, seeing as the move wasn't effective in damage, but the numbing effect of the cold wasn't exactly helpful. He narrowly dodged another attempted Ice Fang when he noticed Floatzel out of the corner of his eye ass the pokemon dashed towards him. Using Metal Claw as a power up of sorts, he performed an uppercut that connected against the Sea Weseal's chin and knocked him down flat. Jumping into the air for a follow up, James tried to use Metal Claw again as a one handed/flippered axe handle attack, only for Floatzel to dodge out of the way with Aqua Jet and to then come back for an uppercut of his own using the same move. James blocked it but was hit by a punch to the gut instead, again with the Aqua Jet. He landed on his side but jumped to his feet quickly and finished rubbing the fading numbness out of his arm as Floatzel came in for yet another Ice Fang, but Jake's counter was a Metal Claw to clamp Floatzel's mouth shut and a point blank Brine to daze him. James carried this course of action out by blocking Floatzel teeth with Metal claw, wincing at the slight feel of cold that got through, before pulling his flipper back and following up with another metallic coloured claw to Floatzel's chin to knock him back, following up with a hit to the top of his muzzle, receiving a Crunch to his left flipper in the process, rendering it useless for the rest of the fight as Floatzel did draw blood and winced once he tasted it and backed back, concerned that he had gone too far in the battle. Both he and Wake looked concerned now, along with Jake once he saw why. James shook his head, as he was becoming as stubborn as Sparky, he wanted to continue, though he didn't feel as strong as he spoke when he voiced his want to keep going, of course all of the metal claws and the odd shadow claw had taken their toll on Floatzel too, he didn't look much better. James shook the woozy feeling from his head but did hold his wounded flipper for a moment as he pressed on the open wound to try and lessen the amount of blood that was coming out, though luckily for him, Floatzel hadn't hit any larger blood veins. He did start glowing a faint blue as well, his ability of Torrent had began to kick in as he nodded to Floatzel, a show of respect and to show no hard feelings about the wound before the battle resumed again. Wake called for another Crunch, wanting to end this now, but Jake and James had a different idea on that. James cloaked his non-wounded flipper in metal again and used it to block Floatzel's jaws before point blanking him with a powered up Brine, both from his ability and its extra effect of more damage on wounded foes, and even with it being nerfed by Floatzel being a water type, he suffered some damage. A Shadow claw followed shortly after in a diagonal line, going down and to the right as he slashed across Floatzel's chest, deep enough to leave an imprint, but not to cause any bleeding. Floatzel cried out at this as he slumped down, still conscious but unable to continue without risk of possible more serious wounds. James stopped and walked back over to the collapsed Sea Weseal, offering his right flipper in order to help him up, leveling up to 36 in the process. Wake laughed again as he watched. "Hunwah!" He said in a happy tone. "It's gone and ended! How will I say... I want more! I wanted to battle a lot more!" He said as he turned to Jake. "It seems the undertow pulled me under... But I had a great time battling with you!" He paused as he pulled out a couple items, a hyper potion to heal Floatzel up, who had half walked and half staggered over to them, and the Fen Badge, which he presented to Jake. "Here, you've earned this!" He said as he handed it to him. Jake took and thanked the water gym leader. "Thanks, and as i said, you did offer a tough challenge, plus that was a fun match." James nodded in agreement as he stood aside Jake, the latter using a hyper potion of his own and a few tissues that Wake gave him to clean off the blood. "The styles of battling and winning are as widely varied as Trainers are. Do you want to know how I battle? I battle so I can say I had fun at the end, whether I win or lose!" He said as Jake cleaned James' wound. Jake nodded. "Yeah, same here, I do want to become the champion of the league, that is true, but I shouldn't forget to have fun with my pokemon, otherwise it would just be not as worth it." He said as he finished and stood back up. Wake nodded. "Yes, that is a good way to look at it. Well, you can leave by heading down the paths to the left or the right of this platform." He said, pointing at them as he spoke. Jake nodded. "Cool, seeya Crasher Wake." He said as he headed for the exit, James and Clair beside him. Once they got outside, James began to glow, Jake turning to him in mild surprise. He smiled as he stepped back to let James evolve as the light that he gave off began to reach blinding levels. As the light died down after a moment, Jake looked at him to see how he looked now, and he was again surprised by what he saw. James had become an Emploeon, measuring in at 5 feet 7 inches in height, so only a few inches smaller then him. As an Emploeon, he had a large, navy blue, penguin-like appearance with a wide, yellow beak with three pointed horns that form a trident-shaped crest and small, blue eyes. Large horns are said to be a symbol of leadership and strength for his species. There was what looks like a blue marking resembling a crown over its eyes and a white, lacy marking running down its chest, looking similar to a blue tuxedo without a jacket. A blue, fin-like projection forms a collarish shape around his throat and ran down the length of his chest and belly, like a strange tie. His back had two raised, gold bumps and a second blue fin that formed his tail. His flippers/wings were wide and rimmed with blue along the tips and three golden claws as his "hands" now. Checking his pokedex informed Jake that those wings could cut through large ice floes or large ice blocks to be more normal in wording. He smiled at the now Water and Steel typed pokemon as he looked himself over. -I look awesome.- He said as he flexed his arms. Jake chuckled. "You're also the same height as me now, save a few inches." He said, smiling now. James looked over to him, -Oh wow, I am, that feels weird to know considering i was about half this size before.- He said as he looked Jake in the eye. Jake chuckled while Clair spoke up. -You're part steel type now too, which is very useful because it gives you some handy resistances to more types.- She explained. James nodded as he took this information in. -Sounds like i'll be able to tank against a lot more attacks then.- He said in a confident tone. Jake nodded as he checked his pokedex to see type match-ups. "Looking at this, it says you are resistance to nine types and immune to one, which is poison. But as a drawback, you are more vulnerable to electrical attacks, not just because of your water typing, but the metal that is now part of your biology to fill that steel typing." He explained as he read what the pokedex said on the topic. James nodded. -Makes sense to me, can't be a tank without having something that will bring you down.- He said, sounding unusually mature for a change. Jake raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged, figuring that since he had evolved, it had matured him since it seems to be how pokemon grow up for the most part aside from normal aging. James rubbed one flipper against the arm of the other, and against the blue edge of the wing. "That looks quite sharp." Jake commented as he watched. Clair walked over to him and smiled. -Can i touch it?- She asked, curious to see what it felt like. James nodded -I don't see why not.- He said as he held his arm out for her to do so. She ran her hand over the flat side of his flipper and marveled at how she could feel the metal that was infused into his arm faintly. James smiled as she ran her hands down his arm again. -Save the rest for Jake.- He said with a chuckle, causing both Clair and Jake to blush deeply as she glared at him lightly with her cheeks glowing while Jake looked away as not to stare, still he had a full view of her bottom when he turned to glare at James for that comment. Before any of them could say anything else, an explosion suddenly rung out from towards the north of town, shaking the floor for a moment before coming to a stop. Jake got up from the place on the floor where he had been thrown, helping Clair up once he was standing. James picked himself up and brushed off. -What in the name of Arceus was that?- He asked as he looked to the north and saw smoke raising from the Great Marsh area. Wake suddenly appeared from inside his gym and looked in a state of mild panic. "What was that noise?" He asked Jake quickly when he noticed him. "An explosion from the sounds of things, and there's smoke coming from the Great Marsh." He said as he pointed towards said area. Wake looked and then had a look of anger cross his face. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! NO ONE MESSES WITH PASTORIA! NOT WHILE I STILL BREATH!" He yelled, quite loudly as he took off towards the Great Marsh, running full speed there. Jake and Clair followed with James being right behind him, having to get used to running with metal in his body. Once outside the front gate, a galactic grunt exited, seeming to be in a hurry. "Fweh! That was rougher then I thought it would be." He said, out of breath about something. Crasher Wake caught sight of him and yelled again. "What happened here?" The galactic grunt turned to him and chuckled. "Oh, I just set off a bomb that was sent to me in a package that needed testing." He said, pretty smug with himself. Wake was clearly not happy. "WHAT?" He nearly roared. The grunt spoke again. "I just told you, a bomb, called the Galactic Bomb was delivered here and i was asked to set it off using a remote, so I did. Oh and the test results for it need reporting. Well I'm off. Cheerio, then. You daft codgar, that mask is absurd." He said mockingly before running off towards route 213. Wake turned back to Jake. "The Great Marsh is invaluable. We can't lose it. Don't follow me in Jake. I'll get someone to stand guard to stop others going in as well. You need to go after him. GO" He said, noting giving Jake a chance to protest, not that he would've, before running into the gate leading to the marsh. Jake turned to James. "Lets go, I think this should be a good test for your new form." He said as he turned to the fleeing grunt and began to run after him. James nodded as Clair used her psychic power to return said water/steel type to his pokemon before following after Jake.

Ending note time

Cliffhanger ahoy. Anyway, thats another gym badge under Jake's belt and now Team Galactic seems to be uping their game on what plans they're using. Next time should be interesting.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: The chase is a foot.

Team Galactic seem to have stepped up their plans.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Formily Dream text, now Telepathy

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Gardevoir, level 34) Moves: Magical Leaf, Psychic, Thunderbolt and Calm mind.

Sparky (Luxray, Level 34) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Bite (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Emploeon, level 36) Moves: Ice Beam, Metal Claw, Brine and Shadow Claw.

Angela (Absol, Level 36) Moves: Quick Attack, Slash, Swords Dance and Bite.

Terry (togepi, Level 32, Item; Exp share) Moves; Wish, Follow me, sweet kiss and Metronome. (Forgot to add this last chapter.)

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Pastoria City, gate to route 213:-  
Jake continued to run after the goon who was fleeing after setting off a bomb in the Great Marsh. Despite seeming out of breath after exiting the marsh's gate and talking to Crasher Wake, he was quite fast. Jake had got Clair and Angela, after healing her up with the items he had on hand, beside him as he ran after the grunt to question him about the bomb. Dashing through the gate as they continued after said grunt onto route 213, he turned down to the beach but seemed to slow down since he was running on semi loose sand and was clearly beginning to slow down now. He stopped at the base of the large rock hill/mountain and panted for a moment before turning and spotting Jake who was close behind him before he dashed off again. Jake stopped in the same place he just had and panted himself. "Damn, those grunts may not be the strongest in terms of pokemon battles, but they can run." He said as he caught his breath. "Hello, my friend!" Came the voice of someone familiar to Jake and company as they nearly jumped and turned around, to find Looker himself behind them. "Looker!?" Jake exclaimed in surprise as the somewhat eccentric policeman ran over to them. "Yes, it is me. Now, what are you doing, all out of breath?" He asked the younger trainer. Jake explained what had just happened to Looker, who had a face of deep thought written across his mug.(Same as his X and Y artwork.) "You say the cargo, that the Team Galactic brought, it was a bomb? And there was an explosion? The explosion was at the Great Marsh? Furthermore, you are pursuing a man... A man with funny bowl-cut hair. In an outfit that is very strange? In other words, that is the Team Galactic!" He said, summarizing what Jake had just spoken about. The teen nodded and Looker frowned. "Oh, no, no, no! How did I miss it? Ah, Looker, this time you have made a mistake of the ages! The man, who I have seen running away, he was the bearer of the bomb! Ach! This will not do! Wait! Wait, I say!" Looker called before running off after the fleeing grunt, with Jake and company right behind him. Further up the route, the 4 of them came up to the Hotel one again. Stepping into the lobby, looker stopped again and turned to Jake. "Ok, my friend,I will start interviewing the people to see if they have seen anyone suspicious. I would like your assistance. Go search outside, if you will. The suspect, he may have already slipped away ahead unnoticed. Go now before he gets away." He said, walking up to the desk and turning once to Jake and motioning to the back door with his head. Jake didn't need to be told twice as he quickly headed out to the hotel area to find where the grunt had gone. It wasn't long until Jake spotted him trying to flee down the stairs towards Lake Valor. He stopped to pause as he panted heavily, completely out of breath from running as he had his hands on his knees and he was bent over, panting. Jake walked down after him and called to him. "Hey, idiot, stop running and tell me why you decided to blow up a large area that so many pokemon call home?" He said, clearly not amused by that idea. The grunt turned around and sighed. "Aww...no... You were...tailing me? The lake is...within sight now." He panted before turning around and trying to appearing threatening. "You leave me no choice...My pokemon will KO you." He said stubbornly, sending out a Croagunk, which Clair beat in the whole of 5 seconds as she used Psychic and slamed the toxic frog into the floor. He returned the pokemon as he panted again and slowly jogged away, mumbling. "I have to give this to the commander..." as he went. Angela smiled to Clair. -Well, we didn't get any info out of him, but that was a good way to show him who was boss.- She said to the psychic type. Jake nodded and returned Angela to her pokeball for now just as another familiar voice was heard, this time in front of him. "Oh , hello , long time no see Jake!" Looking infront of him revealed the speaker to be Cynthia. "Hey, Cynthia, its been a while." He said with a smile as he watched her walk up as she nodded. "What are you doing here?" Jake asked. Cynthia smiled and began to explain. "I came to research the folklore about the lake, but... Well, it doesn't appear as if the lake is open to the public now. Have you heard the folklore about it?" She said, pausing at the word "but" to motion to the lake entrance. Jake shook his head, "Not that I can remember." He said in slight confusion. "They say there is an island inside the lake. And inside that island is a mirage of a Pokémon . No one must enter the chamber of that Pokémon..." Cynthia explained, going off on a slight tangent before she blinked and a look of remembering of something covered her face. "Oh that's right! I had to talk to you about something else. Have you seen the group of Psyduck on Route 210?" Jake nodded. "Yeah, there was a group of them huddled next to the cafe there if my memory is right." He said, remembering that a group of Psyduck were on the left side of the route, blocking the path. "Yes that's right. They're huddled with their heads in their, uh, hands...? Anyway, what you should do is use this medicine on the Psyduck." She said, pulling out a small yellow bag with a red string sealing the top. Jake recognized it when he spotted it. "That's secret medicine isn't it?" Cynthia nodded. "How do you know what it is?" She asked, curious to how he knew what it was. "I'm from Johto, where that stuff is made. I remember that my brother went out to the pharmacy in Cianwood City to get some for a friend of his who had a pokemon that was sick with an illness only this could cure." He explained, flashing back to the event for a moment before shaking his head to snap himself back to the present. Cythina smiled and nodded before she got back on topic. "You're working on a Pokédex, so it would be worthwhile for you." Jake nodded. "Sure, I'll do it." He said as he accepted the bag and placed it in his bag for later use. Cynthia smiled. "I went on a big adventure with a Pokédex when I was younger. I hope you meet every kind of Pokémon there is to see." She said to Jake, who looked surprised at this. "Really?" He asked, clearly taken back by this comment. She nodded, "That is a story for some other time if you would like to listen. See you later!" She said as she headed off down the road to the hotel and waved back to Jake, who waved back and followed back to Pastoria.  
Once back in Pastoria City, Jake found out from Wake and a couple of the Great Marsh's supervisors that the place wasn't seriously damaged, and that no pokemon had been killed, though some were wounded and were now being treated by Nurse Joy in the pokemon center. He sighed, relieved that no pokemon had been mortally wounded or worse, killed by the bomb, but it was confusing that Team Galaitic would go to that sort of length to prove something. Shrugging the thought off for the moment, Jake got his team healed up when Nurse Joy had a spare minute to do so and he checked the pokemart to see if any more tms caught his eye, finding one for shadow ball that he brought and then used to teach Clair the move in place of Magical leaf. After this was done, both of them headed out to route 212 to loop around back to Hearthome city and then through Solaceon Town to get to route 210, but not before Jake found and brought a couple jackets that were designed for colder weather, and a thermos flask for a hot drink. He did use the kitchen area of the pokemon center to make a hot chocolate since he heard that it rained a lot on route 212, and with the semi harsh wind that was blowing through that day, he thought it would

Route 212(south end):-  
Stepping onto the route did slap them both in the face with rain as it began to come down, not too harshly, but enough to soak them through if they stayed in it for too long. Lucky for them, they were wearing their jackets now so that wouldn't happen to badly, but Clair still shivered, since her legs were half exposed thanks to her dress being blown around from the wind, though thankfully for both her and Jake, it didn't blow her dress up so that he'd get a full view of her nether region or ass. He smiled and chuckled lightly. "Ok, remind me that we need to find you some pants at the next clothes store that we find so that this isn't a problem late on, especially since the north of the region, where the seventh gym is, is part way up the mountain, so it'll be covered in snow most likely." He said as he held Clair close to him since no other people were around to see them. She nodded, as she shivered and lent against him happily. -I will, and you made that hot chocolate for me didn't you?- She said with a smile on her face. He nodded. "I don't seem to get too cold that often, depending on what the weather is like of course, but this isn't too bad on me, then again I am wearing pants, so that would help. I thought this would help you keep warm." He said as he pulled the thermos out of his bag and offered it to her. She eagerly accepted it and held it close to absorb the warm it gave off as she took a sip. -Hmm...that's nice, not too sweet for me.- She said as she lowered the flask from her lips and smiled back at Jake. He chuckled. "Well I didn't know if you would like a mountain of sugar in a brew like that, so I struck to two, see how that would go." He explained as he stroked her hair and she giggled. -This is sweet enough.- She said contently as she took another sip and lent against Jake for a moment before pulling back and holding the flask two handed to keep her warm for now, as not to draw attention to her and Jake's relationship. Jake smiled and tucked his hands into his jacket pockets to keep them warm for the moment as he looked around and saw which way they had to go to and pointed this out to Clair and she followed him as he began to walk down that way. Clair took another sip of the hot chocolate as they walked before turning and speaking to Jake again. -I'm guessing we're going to find a clothes shop in Hearthome?- She asked him as they walked, he nodded. "I'd like to sort the cold issue for you as soon as I can." He replied. Continuing down the road brought them to a large area with some deep mud in the way of them and the rest of the route. "Well, this is going to get dirty very quickly if we go onto what looks to be the darker areas of mud, which I'm going to assume is the deeper area." He said as he looked around, with Clair nodding as she did the same. He did see a trainer making her way around the side of the large area and pointed her out to Clair, "We could do the same as she is doing." He said as he pointed at her and Clair nodded again. -Yeah that could work.- She said, followed by another sip of hot drink. Jake smiled and headed over to where the female trainer had been walking over the mud, only for her to attach herself to Jake via hug once she saw him. "Jakey!" She said gleefully, prompting Jake to groan. "Not you again Amber." He said, clearly wanting her to get off of him. Normally this would have earned jealously from Clair, but she could see that Jake was less then thrilled to see her. Peeling her off of him, Clair got a good look at her. She was wearing a loose fitting yellow jacket with a pokeball icon on the left side near the top. The jacket was open, showing her shirt choice, which was a tight tank top that showed off a bit of her midriff, but not an overly large amount. The tank top did also hug her large E cup chest as well, leaving nothing to the imagination about the size. Her pants choice was a pair of form hugging blue jeans with normal white trainers. Jake sighed as he pulled back and avoided another hug. "What are you doing here?" He asked, trying to hide the mild annoyance in his voice as he spoke, though Clair could sense it. "I was going to the next pokemon gym before I spotted you Jake." She said, a little too gleefully for it to just be that. "I bet you're out here to train for that badge too right?" She said in a tomboyish tone, with Jake shaking his head. "Nope, already got the badge and I was heading up back to Hearthome before you tackled me." He said as flat as he could without sounding bothered. Clair could sense his annoyance at this but hid any reaction to it before Amber noticed her. "Oh, who's this?" She asked, turning to Clair now. "This is Clair, my starter pokemon." He said, Clair nodded simply before having another drink of her hot chocolate. "She doesn't talk much?" Amber asked Jake. He shook his head. "Yeah, she's a bit reserved, like some psychic types can be." He said, making up a reason so that Clair's silence wasn't spoken about anymore. She nodded and turned back to Jake. "So would you like a travelling partner?" She said, trying to subtly bat her eyelids at Jake, only for him to notice but pretend not to. "Clair here has already got that covered, along with the rest of my team, I think I'm fine in terms of company." He replied as Clair spoke up in his mind. (This never came up before thanks to the headphones rowan gave him back in the early chapters of this story) ' _I'm going to guess she has a crush on you that you don't return?'_ She asked him. ' _Yeah, think girl with the borderline obsessive crush after you help her type, but with a hint of more self control.'_ He replied mentally as she spoke up again. "I meant a human travel partner dummy. I'm not trying to insult your team, but don't you get lonely without human company?" She said, looking at him, again trying to be subtle, this time with slight puppy dog eyes, but Jake resisted and shook his head. "No, I'm fine, besides how did you get to Sinnoh anyway?" He said, hoping to change the topic. "I moved here about 3 weeks about, into Sandgem town. I already had a pokemon to start with, so I began my run of the gyms with him." Jake interjected here. "Was it that eevee that always nuzzled you back when we were 10?" He said, she nodded, "Yeah, though now he's a Jolteon named Bolt." She said happily. Jake shook his head. "I'm guessing you didn't even know I was in this region until just now?" He asked. She shook her head. "No, my mum told me you left about an hour after you left Goldenrod." She said calmly. He shrugged. "Well John has followed me." Jake said with a sigh. She giggled. "He never could let his favorite bullying target go could he?" She said with a shake of her head. "Well that's not the case now, He hasn't beaten me yet while we've been in Sinnoh." He said smugly. She smiled. "Oh my hero, she mocked lightly. Jake just sighed and pointed towards town. "Don't you have a gym to battle?" He said flatly. She nodded. "Wanna come and watch?" She asked, hoping that Jake would agree, but he shook his head. "Sorry but no, gotta head back towards Hearthome. Maybe at the next gym." He said as she nodded and ran off, waving back to him.  
Once she was out of hearing range, Clair spoke up. -I'm guessing you stood up to john for her at one point.- She asked, finishing off the hot chocolate. Jake shook his head. "No, it was another person who seemed to want to bully and hit on her, back when she was around 14, luckily for him, because of age difference laws and all, he was 16. He was such a weird guy because he would hit on her one minute, then the next he was calling her names, most likely due to her refusing him. I stepped in and got him to back off, only after receiving a black eye for my effort. She said it was brave and all, blah blah, and found me cute, she's had a crush since then." He explained, before a trainer decided to interrupt them. One battle and a beaten trainer later, Jake let Sparky walk alongside them since he hadn't done that for at least a while and he had helped to beat said trainer. He also explained what had just happened and what he had just said to Clair so that Sparky wouldn't be confused as to what Clair and Jake were talking about. -So she's has a crush on you that is about at least 2 years strong, wow, that is some tough love right there.- He said, smirking as he said. Jake chuckled. "I see my humor is rubbing off on you. Come on, let's keep moving." He said as he began to walk again up towards the northern part of route 212. Walking past the rest of the mud showed them a large lake with about 5 fishermen and a policeman on a small web of wooden bridges that had been built ages ago to get across. Challenging all of them to battles took up around 30 minutes overall, but netted Clair level 35 and Sparky level 36, learning Crunch in place of bite too. Terry leveled up to 34 as well, learning Ancient power in place of Follow me, and because he leveled up while Clair was battling and he had been watching, plus he had really come to trust Jake and the others recently, he began to glow now as his evolution began.(That and because I think its about time he started being able to hold his own.) Once the glow died down, Terry was floating, which on its own was a slight surprise. He had kept his white with a red and blue triangular ring pattern on his body, but with a longer and now clear to see neck, longer legs and arms compared to the eggshell like body he had before. A pair of wings had grown on his back too, giving him a vaguely angelic appearance. He looked down and then gave off a cheer of joy. -Finally, I've evolved, I can help you guys battle now.- He said, sounding a bit more grown up to boot. Clair squealed in an anime girl fashion as she mulled over how she thought Terry looked cuter then before somehow. Jake chuckled at this while Sparky smiled, happy to see him having become more powerful. Jake released Angela and James from their pokballs so they could see Terry in his new form. James landed with a dull thud from the steel in his body weighing him down a bit, and Angela looked gracefully as normal. Both of them turned to Jake when the lack of batting caught their attention, spotting a moment later. -Terry?!- James said, slightly taken back from his small pals new form. Terry turned to him and gasped. -James? You evolved too?- He asked upon spotting the large penguin pokemon. James posed with one flipper aimed up and flexing the other flipper as he smiled. -Yep I have.- He said with a chuckle. -You still look so cute though, that hasn't changed.- James said as he dropped the pose and nodded. Terry smiled happily in the way that made Clair squeal, this time being no expection, causing everyone to chuckle and Clair to blush. Angela smiled, -Well, looks like you'll be joining in the battles now right?- She said with a nod, and Terry returning it with a look of determination and a strong nod. -Yeah, also here.- He said as he handed the Exp share to Jake. The trainer nodded as he put the item into his bag to give back to Nurse Joy in Hearthome. "Looks like you're a flying type as well as the normal type you were before, considering the wings and the flight." He said as he did so. Terry nodded and flew around the group gleefully for a moment. Clair tried to catch and hug him, with Terry teasingly hovering just out of reach as he did so before she stopped him using a light psychic and then hugging him soon after, -Hey, that's cheating.- Terry whined, with everyone laughing lightly at the scene. Clair smiled and let him go a moment later, with him grinning gleefully. -Thanks Clair- He said as he did a loop in an adorable fashion after. Jake chuckled, "Well someone is still bloody cute as all hell." He said as he nodded, Terry landed on Jake's shoulder, where Clair used to sit, and smiled. -Thanks Jake.- Clair smiled, -I used to sit there when I was a Ralts and Kirla. My lower evolved states before you ask Terry.- She explained as Terry tilted his head in mild confusion. He nodded after fully processing the information. Jake chuckled, "Well as fun as this chat is, we need to get moving back to Hearthome." He said as he looked at everyone, with them all nodding. Jake recalled James, Sparky and Angela for now as he nodded to Terry and Clair before continuing down the path.  
Near the end of the south half of Route 212, and 2 more battles later, with Clair leveling up to 36 in the process, Jake and company came up against 2 Rangers who challenged him, using a Monferno, (Level 35 with the moves; Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel, Iron Tail and Mach Punch) and an Azumarill. (Level 33 with the moves; Rollout, Bubblebeam, Aqua Ring and Double-edge). Jake smiled and sent out James, who landed with a thud and stood battle right, and looked at Terry on his shoulder. "Your turn Terry, if you're up for it that is." He nodded with a serious look on his face. -I can do this.- He said, sounding a bit nervous but ready to try. -Good luck.- Clair said as she watched from beside Jake. Terry floated to beside James and looked over to him, with James looking back as they nodded, ready to show that they were a good team. Male Ranger (MR for short to save time, and he has the Monferno) called for a Flame Wheel on Terry, who made to block before Jake called his counter. "James, block that from him. Terry, use Metronome, let's see what you get." He said, with James jumping infront of Terry and blocking the cartwheeling that was Monferno using his attack. He didn't wince but felt the heat from the attack, since his steel subtype did make him more vulnerable to fire now. Terry waved his arm in the wagging motion that Metronome had as it's attack, and he then fired a jet of water from his mouth as he got Water-gun, through luck mostly. The fire type dodged the spray, only to be clipped by a Metal Claw from James before he blocked another Flame Wheel and Azumarill fired a hail of bubbles using Bubblebeam at Terry, who dodged them and looked over to where the water type had hopped into the fight properly. Terry used Ancient Power, picking up around 5 rocks of different sizes, then throwing them at the blue rabbit, with 4 of them missing, and the 5th finding its target in the form of Azumarill's chest, the impact of which sent the water type backwards, passed James and Monferno, who had clashed again with Flame Wheel against Metal Claw as they both pushed against each other. Monferno changed his attack to Iron Tail now as James blocked again but followed up with Shadow Claw, swinging his left flipper in an uppercut motion as he blocked the strike with his right limb. The monkey dodged the strike and tried to follow up with Mach Punch, only to have to stop as James fired a spray of Brine at him in counter. Back with Terry and Azumarill, he had used Metronome again and got Shadow Ball for his trouble. A black shadowy ball formed infront of him as this happened and Terry then threw it at the water type, missing and having to narrowly dodge a use of Rollout as a result. James clothesline's Monferno with another Metal Claw as he dodges an Iron Tail. Terry uses Ancient Power again as his opponent is Rolling towards him with Rollout, and all 5 rocks find their target this time, slowing her down enough that he could use Metronome again, getting Thundershock this time, which was enough to stop the water type, but not defeat her. James used Ice Beam to hit Monferno as well, freezing his hand as he tried for a mach punch but stopped because of it. James followed up with another Brine, to which it was dodged, but Monferno then had a Metal Claw coming at him, which he blocked with his ice cubed hand, shattering said ice in the process. James glared and went for another Shadow Claw while Terry used Metronome yet again, this time getting Air Slash as he then fired off the attack in the form of a bright blue curved line that hit Azumarill again, sending the blue pokemon spinning to the side, with Terry following up with another Ancient Power again, connecting all rocks to his target, knocking her back into a nearby tree. James then used a Metal Claw to backhand Monferno into the same tree, causing him to land on top of Azumarill, with Terry using Metronome for the fourth time, getting Hyper Beam of all things, and he then fired off the large red beam at both Pokemon, knocking them both out, but understandably leaving Terry feeling drained of energy. James looked very surprised at this as he looked from where the pokemon lay unconscious and back to Terry again. -Wow Terry, way to overkill i think.- He said, still in slight shock. Terry nodded as he panted lightly. -That was...pure luck really.- The MR called his pokemon back, as did the female ranger before she sent out a Leafeon. (with the moves; Take Down, Razor Leaf, Quick Attack and Synthesis). James turned to her. -I'll handle this Terry, you can rest now.- The flying type nodded and floated back over to Jake and Clair, landing in Clair's open arms to rest. -Well done Terry.- Clair said as Jake stayed focused on the battle that was about to resume but gave him a thumbs up as praise for the moment. James stood ready for Leafeon's attack as she sent a barrage of Razor Leafs at him, but he simply blocked them before firing off an Ice Beam at the grass type pokemon, which was dodged using Quick Attack. He blocked another Razor leaf and went for a Metal Claw, which narrowly missed as he was hit from the side with a third Razor leaf, which stumbled him to the right before he took a Quick Attack powered kick to the face, which knocked him over, more so from the force of it rather then the damage. He sat up quickly a second later before shaking his head and jumping to his feet. Readying his right flipper with Shadow Claw, he blocked a Quick attack hit and swung the set of three dark claws at Leafeon, clipping said pokemon's tail, but nothing else. This was repeated again, but with James clipping Leafeon's left ear instead, again without doing any strong damage. James finally fired off an Ice Beam that connected and crippled Leafeon completely, causing the Grass type to drop down, beaten. Both rangers nodded in accepting of them losing, they handed Jake his prize money before they went off towards the nearest Pokemon center to heal. Jake nodded to James and turned to Terry. "That was a good first battle Terry, Well done." He said as he patted the Normal/Flying type on the head, earning a content sigh from the little pokemon as he nodded. -Thanks Jake.- He said happily. Clair smiled and patted him on the head again as he smiled up to her, Jake chuckling as he motioned his head to the north, back towards Hearthome. "Come on you two, let's get going." He said as he began to walk that way with Clair following, Terry in his arms.

Ending note time

Terry's first battle is done, not an overly hard battle, but it is only his first, so not much to expect.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Mental explaining.

Writer's block sucks

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Formily Dream text, now Telepathy

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Gardevoir, level 36) Moves: Magical Leaf, Psychic, Thunderbolt and Calm mind.

Sparky (Luxray, Level 36) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Crunch (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Emploeon, level 36) Moves: Ice Beam, Metal Claw, Brine and Shadow Claw.

Angela (Absol, Level 36) Moves: Quick Attack, Slash, Swords Dance and Bite.

Terry (Togetic, Level 34, Item; Exp share) Moves; Wish, Ancient Power, sweet kiss and Metronome. (Forgot to add this last chapter.)

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Route 212(Beginning of the northern half):-  
Jake and Clair stepped out onto the northern half of the Route, with Terry still resting in Clair's arms, but looking content as he did so. Jake looked at the two of them and chuckled. "You look like mother and son." He said smugly as he began to laugh lightly, causing both Clair and Terry to blush as they looked at him for a moment before they too started to laugh at the fact that it was true, they did look like that, but without the same species part of the family idea. This continued for a moment longer before they all sighed in unity and then turned back towards the road and the walk ahead. Part way down the road, Terry began floating again and he just flew around for a moment, surprising Clair and making her chase him since she liked carrying him. Jake began laughing at the display of Clair chasing Terry as it played out in front of him for a few minutes, with Clair finally grabbing him as he did a loop passed her. She hugged him for a few seconds in animegirl style before noticing Jake, who was struggling not to burst out laughing by this point, and she blushed deeply before letting Terry go. Jake smiled and hugged her himself to calm her down. "That was funny looking, but very cute as well." He said as he pecked her cheek lightly after checking to ensure no one was around. She smiled and pecked him back on the cheek before pulling back. Terry smiled warmly at the scene as he flew over and sat on Jake's shoulder again. Jake nodded to him as he began to walk down the road again, only to stop a bit further when he spotted the large mansion sized building on the right side of the route, facing towards Hearthome. "That is one hell of a house" Jake said in mild surprise as he looked it over. Clair and Terry followed his direction of look and nodded when they saw the very large house before them. Jake shrugged. "Think we should go have a look at the place?" He asked them as he motioned to the house with his head. Clair shook her head. -Nah, I don't think it'd be all that interesting, then again...- She paused and looked at Jake. -...it depends on the time since we could just head to Hearthome then come back tomorrow and visit.- she said, subtly asked Jake to check the time, which he did a few seconds later. "Well it's 4;30 now, so we could go have a quick look around the place then head up through Hearthome and stop in Solaceon Town for the night. Clair nodded, -Might as well check the place out while we have time.- She said as she began walking over then, with Jake and Terry close behind. Walking up the front door had Jake and team battle a pair of rich trainers who requested he battle them because they were bored, though they did brag about the things they could buy with all of their money, though Jake didn't pay much attention to them, since he didn't really care, but couldn't be bothered telling them to shut up. One double battle later, and with Terry leveling up to 35 plus another lump of prize money handed over to Jake for his win, they walked up to the large red coloured wooden doors, opened them and went inside. The main lobby of the building was luxurious in design, clearly meant to show off that the owner was quite rich and not afraid to show this face off. Jake and Clair both looked around in mild awe of the decor of the building as they stepped through the wooden doors, being greeted by the standard type of foyer in those sorts of houses, having two stairways at the sides of the building leading towards the rooms on the stair floor, and a hallway leading towards an entrance to the back of the house. "Well the owner of this house seems to like showing off, at least a little bit." Jake commented casually as he smiled lightly and shook his hand at how flashy the place was. Clair nodded. -Yeah, It is quite a grand building, i wouldn't want to live in a place like this if we did settle down.- She said, with Jake blushing very deep red in colour from her comment. "Huh?" He said in mild surprise, with Clair giggling as she turned to him and smiled. -I was joking Jake, at least for right now since I am aware that you're only 16.- She said as she hugged him lovingly, with Jake still blushing but with a smile now on his face as he hugged her back for a short moment before he then pulled back and nodded to her before an "Ahem" sounded from behind them and the owner of the house, Mr. Backlot, alongside his butler. "Greetings to you young trainer. There's a lot for me to be proud of inside, and outside, of this home... But what makes me the most proud is my trophy garden in the back! Why bother travelling afar when Pokémon are attracted by my garden? They come to me in hopes of seeing the garden! Well, doesn't that make you envious? You are envious, yes?" Jake nodded, somewhat sarcastically as he looked at him directly. He continued, seemingly missing Jake's sarcastic look. ""Muhohoho... I bet you are! I knew you would be! But I don't mind! ! When I go out into my prized trophy garden, Pokémon come running to me. They sidle up as happy as they can be to see me!" He bragged as he posed in a rich man bragging fashion, with Jake sighing mentally as he half listened to this as it happened and Clair did the same, mirroring his half interested look in her own way, which Jake did catch sight of and had to admit that it did look cute in its own way. After this and another about ten minutes of listening to the him brag, Jake and Clair excused themselves and left quickly, with him bidding them well on their way. Once outside Jake sighed, "Well that was a big load of boring since he wouldn't shut up about his garden, I understand it may be his pride and joy but still, for 10 minutes?" He said in a slight annoyed tone. Clair shrugged. -I guess rich people like talking about their stuff.- She said with a blank face before she shivered, with the late afternoon breeze swept past her legs and she latched herself to Jake's right arm, with him looking at her, concerned. "You cold?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her. She nodded. -Yeah, could we start heading for Hearthome please?- She asked as she lightly nuzzled Jake's shoulder, with him gently stroking her hair before nodding, "Yeah, let's go" He pulled away from her gently before heading out of the front yard area of the mansion and then being to head up to hearthome. The trek up the rest of route 212 was mostly uneventful, besides a few more trainer battles, against a elderly rich couple and a policeman, with no level ups to speak of this time. Jake reached Hearthome again and then just headed right up to Solaceon Town as it began to enter the dark time of night about them in the sky. Clair looked around in slight fear, with Jake catching on fairly quickly. "Scared of ghost pokemon at night?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her again and rubbed her shoulder. She nodded and sighed. -It's just when they are most active, and they seem more threatening at night.- She said, somewhat quietly, but Jake did hear her and smiled before he pulled her in front of him and then tenderly kissed Clair on the lips, after checking to see if anyone was watching, and considering that he went through with his course of action, no one was. Clair eeped in surprise at this before she melted into the kiss, her reacting this way was because of the fact she was paranoid of ghost pokemon. She happily returned it as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself slightly more against him. Jake broke the kiss a moment later as he smiled, "Better?" He asked her as he held back a chuckle at her starstruck expression as she stared back at him and answered by kissing him again in the same way. He rose his eyebrows in surprise at first before fully returning it, with no one around to catch them doing this luckily, Clair only broke the kiss a moment later because her lungs needed air badly. She giggled at Jake's reaction at her surprise kiss, or rather his lack of one as he hadn't been caught off guard like that, at least not in a pleasant way before, so for a moment, he simply looked at her with a blank look to his face before he shook his head to snap out of his half trance before he looked at Clair with a smile on his face. "You were saving that one for a surprise." He said with a chuckle as he rubbed her shoulder affectionately, with a giggle from his girlfriend being the first answer he got. -Maybe, or I just wanted to return the flavor of you calming me down.- She said as she nuzzled Jake's neck lightly as he chuckled. "Well you caught me off guard there, hence my reaction. In case you didn't know, I do have Autism which in a short version of a long story, has a hand in making me socially awkward most of the time, especially around girls when I became roughly 14. Luckily my mum has done her best to teach me how to act at times like this, so that's why I'm not freaking out around you Clair, or at this point that should be at least acting nervous around you since you are so beautiful." Jake said, finally admitting one of the reasons why he had been so nervous around her at first when she became a Gardevoir, though she never really asked. "Though to be honest, I am still half nervous now, I'm just not showing it." He said with a mild blush now colouring his cheeks. She giggled as she pecked his cheek again after checking to see if anyone was watching. -Well at least you came out and said it. And kudos to your mum for teaching you how to not let it show, I didn't know you had Autism until you told me.- She said with a smile on her face, and Jake smiled again. "Well to be fair to you, it is on the lower end of the list of Autism related 'disorders'." He said, using air quotes on the word disorders. "I say it like that because most of the lower tier versions of Autism are not really all that changing to a person's way of acting, or to explain, it doesn't affect their behavior and way of thinking too much, if I had to be specific on the version of Autism I have, it is known as Aspergers. Its a mild form of the 'disorder', which only really has an effect on me in that I have a really good memory and I notice small details of things, sometimes without meaning to, but on the other hand, it makes me somewhat socially awkward and clumsy. So a double edge sword if you will. My mum has done her best to help me with my social issue, when I am very grateful to her for since it seems to have worked because outside of how I acted just after you evolved and those moments where I was close to you and was the colour of a tomato, I held together." He said, finally finishing his speech. Clair took all this info in, processing it before she spoke, though she giggled at the mention of how Jake acted back in Veilstone city before the 4th gym badge. -Well I don't think any differently of you because of your mental "Problem".- Now it was her turn to use the air quotes. -Because I love you and it doesn't bother me to know.- She said as she hugged him affectionately. He smiled happily as he hugged her back. "I didn't think it would, I just wanted to explain it to you now so that it would be out in the open so you were aware of it." He said as he pulled back. She nodded. -It does sound like something you keep to yourself normally.- He nodded as she said this. "Not everyone gets it, so there are stereotypes about it, like a completely anti-social person or someone who finds fun in learning the entire directory word for word. Not saying that doesn't happen or that it's bad that some people are like that, they can be if they so wish to, I just don't like being told I'm something I don't like or that I am not." He said, tone completely serious. Clair smiled at him warmly. -Well that wouldn't happen between you and me, at least when it comes to calling you something you're not, and I know the rest of your team will feel the same.- She said encouragingly. Jake nodded with a confident smile. "I know, I planned to tell them either in the pokemon center later or tomorrow latest. I just thought it would mean something if I told you first, what with us being together and all." He said, saying the last part quietly so no passersby could easily hear. She smiled. -I wouldn't have been offended if you did tell me with the others, but I can understand why.- She said with a giggle. Jake smiled. "I would ask if you can read minds, but with your type and all, not really a question that needs asking." He said, chuckling as he finished speaking. Clair nodded. -True, but I do struggle to read dark and other psychic types' minds, for obvious reasons. Plus it's not right to invade others minds without permission normally, so that's another reason why I don't do it.- She explained. Jake nodded in understanding. "Makes sense." He said a moment later before they arrived in Solaceon town. "No spooky ghost pokemon should get us here, too much light." He said in a light mocking tone, with Clair catching on to his joke after glaring at him for half a second before the tone made his attempt at humor clear. She giggled for a moment before pulling him into the center itself. -Come on professor.- She said with the same tone in her voice as she half dragged him into the pokemon center now so they could get a room and something to eat. Nurse Joy greeted them as normal before Jake handed over the exp share, having forgot to do so back in Hearthome city. "Ah this, ok thank you, I'll make sure it's returned to the center in Hearthome for you." She said nicely as she put the item below the counter for safekeeping, at least for now. Jake thanked her and headed to his room to tell everyone what he had told Clair before.  
Once in there and with everyone out and up to date about it, and after a meal in the canteen, James, Sparky and Angela looked deep in thought about it. Terry turned to Jake. -So this autism, is it bad?- He asked, not completely understanding what Jake had meant about it when he explained. "Well, it's not an exact science on what causes it but the people who research it do say it is in a spectrum, so to speak, with worse versions of it for some people while others like myself have a mild form of it that don't really affect us too much outside of social awkwardness and such, depending on what type the person has. It's not bad really, though it can affect the brain more the higher on the spectrum you would be. For me Terry, it's just a mild thing that just hinders my social skills and makes me somewhat clumsy at times, though they can both be sorted with help, which my mum gave me, as I said before. So it's not outright bad as in disease bad, but it isn't exactly awesome either. It's hard to explain outside of what it is and what it causes from what is known really." Jake explained, with Terry looking deep in thought as he tried to understand. -Ok, I think I get it now, so it's not something we should worry about?- He asked once he finished processing the info, Jake nodded. "No, because it's not really something that is going to kill me, just affect how I think about certain things as apposed to a normal person." He nodded as Jake said this. -Ok, that's good. I don't like negative things.- He said as he flew around Jake now, who chuckled. "Well your species is said to be the joy pokemon so that makes sense that you wouldn't like it's opposite." He said he watched Terry, who then had to avoid Clair yet again when she began to try and hug him. Angela and the rest walked over. -That does explain one of the reasons why you were so nervous around Clair back in Veilstone.- She said as she smiled. -Though even without this autism, I'm sure the effect would have been the same.- She said, trying not to laugh. Jake nodded. "Knowing me, most likely, though I thought you guys would have been a bit more surprised." James spoke up next. -We are, but since it's part of you, we can accept it since you're our friend and trainer Jake.- He said plainly, with Sparky nodding in agreement. Jake smiled. "I know it's not really something big, but I thought you guys should know since it's just how I am." Sparky spoke up now.-That makes sense, and it's so we know why you act how you do.- Jake chuckled. "I should have been able to guess that you guys would have been cool with this, then again I don't know why you'd be against it." He said as he smiled at everyone before a yawn hit him. "Well, I guess we should hit the hay for the night since it's late and all." He said as he began walking over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and all. Angela and the others went about settling down themselves, Terry went over to one of the chair at the right side of the room, with Clair bringing him a spare blanket to keep him warm, Angela and Sparky moved to where they would normally be in any of the pokemon center rooms before laying down and soon dozing off. James got a sleeping bag that Nurse Joy had lent them for the night since James was quite tall now, and it was made for steel types to boot, so that was good luck. Clair waited next to the bathroom so she could change into her PJs for the night. Jake came out a few minutes later. "Well, looks like everyone but us is in dream land." He said as he looked around, and Clair smiled. -Well let me change out of my dress and into my pajamas and we can fix that.- She said, noting Jake's faint blush when she mentioned being without her dress. -Dirty thoughts in that head of yours Jake?- She asked with a slight smirk. Jake's blush grew to cover both his cheeks fully at that. "I can't help it, my hormones kinda make it hard to avoid them completely." He said as loud as he could be without waking anyone. She giggled. -I'm not judging you Jake, it happens.- She said before she pecked his cheek and walked into the bathroom to change. Jake headed over to the bed and stripped down to his boxers like normal before climbing into bed and waiting for Clair to join him, which she did a moment later. He smiled and moved over so she could get in before he hugged her close and pecked her cheek. She smiled and hugged him back just as tightly as he was before she said good night and rested her head on his chest and began to doze off, Jake rested his head on hers gently before joining her in lala land.

Ending note time

Just a filler chapter while I try and fight off the remains of writers block. Sorry for the long wait only for a shorter then normal chapter to be at the end of it guys, but Writers block decided to finally rear it's ugly head for the first time and I ended up taking some time off, see if that would fix things, which it kinda has, but the leftovers of it are still here so please be patient incase the next chapter takes a while to be written.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: All fogged up.

Read the title and assume what you wish.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Formily Dream text, now Telepathy

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Gardevoir, level 36) Moves: Magical Leaf, Psychic, Thunderbolt and Calm mind.

Sparky (Luxray, Level 36) Moves: Tackle, Spark, Charge and Crunch (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Emploeon, level 36) Moves: Ice Beam, Metal Claw, Brine and Shadow Claw.

Angela (Absol, Level 36) Moves: Quick Attack, Slash, Swords Dance and Bite.

Terry (Togetic, Level 34) Moves; Wish, Ancient Power, sweet kiss and Metronome.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Solaceon town(Pokemon Center):-

Jake woke up first for a change as the light on the morning sun reached in through the room's window and began to shine on his face, shining in his eyes a little bit as he stirred and squinted his eyes shut to block the light out as he came back to the realm of the awakened people before yawning and trying to sit up, briefly forgetting that Clair was clinging to him from the side, thus holding him down somewhat. She mumbled something about wanting him to stay put as she sleepily nuzzled his neck as she tried to pull him back down so she could hug him more, with him blinking as she succeeded at doing so. While this happened, Jake yawned again and lazily looked to his right, where Clair was, to find out what pulled him down. He blocked a sound that was a mix between a yawn and a laugh as he smiled semi-drowsily before nuzzling her back and seeing if he could wake her up, first by a light kiss on the lips, which only caused her to kiss him back in her sleep for a moment, which also didn't wake her up, only for her to tighten her grip on his right side. He tried to loosen her grip a bit but she was holding on a bit too tightly for him to easily do so. He then tried a more passionate kiss, which did the trick this time as she wrapped her arms around Jake's neck and began to lazily return said kiss as she slowly awoke and as he pulled back, she opened one eye halfway and smiled. -Every morning from now on better start like that.- She said in a half serious tone, with Jake smiling as he nodded. "I think I could do that." He said as she smiled back at him. She smiled and rubbed his chest lightly as she lay her head on his chest. Jake stroked her hair in return. She sighed happily before pulling back, releasing Jake from her grip. -We better get up now.- She said as she made to sit up, with Jake mirroring the action a few seconds later as they both stretched before Jake surprised Clair by hugging her from behind, but keeping his arms around her stomach to be respectful to her as he quietly chuckled as she gasped. She turned her head to the side and giggled. -Being respectful are we?- She teased lightly, with Jake smiling. "Of course, why would I want to touch your chest without the right mood or permission from you?" He said truthfully. Clair smiled and broke free from his grip since he was only holding her loosely and she hugged him back, only she also pushed him down onto the bed again at this point, passionately kissing him in the process, a move that caught Jake off guard as he just blankly stared for a second before reacting by wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her closer while he also closed his eyes and went with the flow of the moment for the kiss, and though it was passionate, it was kept out of the heated area other then how much feeling went into the kiss. Clair pulled back a moment later and stared at Jake through half-lidded eyes. -Wow, I tried to surprise you with that, but you caught me back with how much feeling you put into that.- She said with the familiar sparkle in her eye as she stared into Jake's emerald green eyes. He chuckled lightly. "I just went with the flow, didn't know it was that good." He said as he rubbed her shoulder lovingly. She giggled softly. -Well it was, and I loved it.- She said as she nuzzled him again for a moment before sitting up again. Jake was alongside her this time as he let go of her and stood. "I'll go sort out my morning routine." He said, picking up his clothes and heading to the bathroom while Clair changed back into her dress and out of her PJs.  
About 30 minutes later, including waking everyone up and breakfast, the gang was out of the center and heading up towards route 210 to sort out the psyduck blockade. Once there, Jake pulled out the secret medicine and offered some of it to each of the Psyduck, trying to get them to eat it so they could be healed, though it did take some persuading to get them to open their beaks so Jake could feed them the cure for their strange, and from the looks of it, painful headaches. Just as the last of the yellow ducks finished eating his medicine, they all exclaimed surprise at their headaches vanishing before they headed back up the route to wherever they came from. Jake smiled and was about to put the medicine away, thinking to return the item back to Cynthia next chance he got, when he heard her voice behind him right at that moment. "Oh, good. You used the secret potion I gave you." He turned to her and nodded as he caught sight of her walking up to him. "Yeah, since they seemed to be in the way and you suggested for me to sort this, I did so." He said, handing her the medicine back, which she pocketed. "Thanks for doing that Jake." She said as she smiled at him, with him nodding before he spoke again. "These headaches must really be painful if those Psyduck wouldn't move while they were suffering." He said as he looked back to where the water types had once stood. "Psyduck are known to suffer from chronic headaches. But no one's been able to figure out what triggers the headaches." Cynthia explained before she then had a look of remembering something washed over her face. "Oh yes! Can I ask you a big favor?" She asked while fishing around in her pocket for something. "Depends on what it is really, but otherwise I don't see why not." Jake said as Cynthia then pulled out the item that she was looking for. An old looking trinket on a string. "This is an old charm, something of a collectible item to history and myth studyers in like myself." She explained as she showed the item to Jake and Clair. "Ok, so is this connected to the favor you wanted to ask me?" Jake asked a few seconds later. She nodded before continuing. "I would like you to deliver this Old Charm to my grandma in Celestic Town please. I know there are some rare Pokémon and strong trainers between here and Celestic Town, so it should be worth your while to go." She finished speaking as she then handed Jake the would be necklace, which he accepted and placed into his bag. "My grandma has this sort of bossy atmosphere about her. I think you'll recognize her right away. Yes, I'm sure you will. She's the elder of Celestic Town. " She explained as Jake did this. "Ok, so look for an older woman who has a knack being a bit of a nag, no offence meant to her of course." Jake said as he clipped his bag shut and looked back to cynthia who nodded. "Yes, as for the location of Celestic Town... Look on your Town Map. You can't miss it since its a at the end of the northern part of the route. Ok, I'm counting on you! See you again on the road!" She said as she began heading towards veilstone city, with Jake and Clair waving to her. "Seeya later Cynthia." They both said at the same time before looking at each other in mild surprise of this happening and chuckling/giggling at it respectively. Jake then turned to the road ahead and smiled to Clair. "Might as well head up to Celestic town and try to find the elder, now that I've agreed to do this favor for Cynthia." He said as he pocketed the necklace and began to walk up the route again, with Clair beside him. "That meeting was a bit weird, but at least we're moving again." Jake said as he looked to Clair, who nodded. -Yeah, I think we should be able to get to the next town by nightfall if we don't run into too much trouble.- She said as she smiled back at Jake, with a subtle hint of playfulness in her voice and smile, which Jake caught on to but just let it roll past him as he then turned back to the road ahead.

Route 210(northern half, with the path heading to the left now):-  
3 Ninja battles later, no level ups though, Jake walked up into the route and looked around, which would have been a lot easier had there not been fog around the place. "Wow this is some pea soup, or thick fog if you don't get that metaphor Clair, no offence if you did know it." Jake said as he looked at Clair and she nodded. -Ok, well thanks for explaining it anyway.- She said as she looked around next to him and then turned to him. -I could use my psychic power to help us find the path through this fog if needed.- She said as she looked at Jake again. He thought it over and nodded. "Makes sense, saves us having to try and find our way through this fog otherwise. We'd end up running into someone by accident." He said as he tried to spot anything that was visible in the fog only for Clair to surprise him with a quick and quiet kiss for a second before pulling back. -Sorry for surprising you Jake, just that the chance was too good to pass up, what with it catching you off guard and with no one being able to see us easily.- She said, lightly blushing as a result of her action. He chuckled. "Makes sense, now would you mind seeing if you can mentally map out the way forward, save us walking around here blind?" He asked, with her closing her eyes and focusing as she expanded her senses and tuned them to sense the floor and any walls that were around as best she could, making a mental image of the nearby landscape within her head. After she got a rough image of the surroundings in her head, she turned to Jake and smiled. -Done.- She said with a smile. Jake smiled back as he hugged her. "See, you have more uses then for battle and just looking beautiful." He said, with his tone for the first point being jokey but it turned serious as he commented on her looks, as he held her close, with Clair blushing more from the flattery. -Thanks Jake.- She said happily as she pulled back and rubbed her arm a bit before she pointed towards the stairs to the left of where you came into the area. -There are some stairs over there we can head up.- Clair explained. Jake smiled and caught her off guard with a quick kiss. "Thought I'd return the favor." He said as he pulled back and she smirked before she started walking over to the stairs, and they were stopped by an Ace Trainer who wanted to battle. "Hey, an Ace Trainer has to keep their cool regardless of what happens in a battle. Allow me to show you when that means." She said, waiting for Jake to accept since that was a sort of mutual agreement between all trainers. Jake turned to him and nodded. "Ok, but try not to lose that cool when I win." He said, with Clair taking her place in front of him, ready for battle. She threw a pokeball containing her first pokemon, a Grotle. (level 35 with the moves; Body slam, Mega drain, Razor leaf and Bite.)

Battle begin:-  
The ace trainer, who was called Alyssa, started as she called for a Razor leaf to start off with. Grotle did as asked and shuck his body to free a large amount of leaves from the two bushes growing on his back, before they then stopped and went flying right towards Clair, who was currently using calm mind before she was met with the first few leaves hitting her, but she reacted accordingly and ducked the rest, wincing a bit at the few cuts granted to her arms by the sharp projectiles. Jake sighed before he looked up, "Clair, you know what to do, bring him down with Psychic." He shouted, with Clair nodding as she stood back up and she opened her eyes quickly, with them flashing bright blue, signalling that her psychic power was active as she motioned to lift Grotle up, with the pokemon in question activating Mega drain in reply to stop her from lifting him, even if he was at full hp and she didn't take too much damage from the attack anyway. It worked as Clair winced again and dropped her arm as she shook her head to clear the feeling that mega drain left in there. Jake countered with a Thunderbolt, even without being super effective, it should do some damage, he'd also given her that move incase Sparky couldn't deal with a pokemon that was weak to it. The bolt of lightening hit but as expected didn't do too much damage, though it did knock Grotle back a bit, only for him to close that distance as he tried to use Bite now. Clair jumped back, but Grotle gave chase as he tried to use Bite again, but Jake was ready for this as he called for Clair to try and teleport out of the way, with her vanishing from Grotle's line of sight as the grass type stopped and looked around, clearly confused as to where his opponent had just disappeared to, with both Jake and Alyssa looking around as well, Jake had joined in because he hadn't given Clair a place to teleport to as not to be countered. Clair had appeared a bit behind her grass type foe and she waved subtlety at Jake to get his attention, though Alyssa noticed as well and went to tell Grotle to turn around, but Jake was one step ahead as he had noticed as well. "I don't think so, Psychic, NOW." he shouted, with Clair lifting him up slowly afterwards, with the grass type turtle quickly taking notice as he looked down and began instinctively flailing his limbs around before his trainer called out for a mega drain, just as Clair flung him backwards and he landed hard on his shell before flipping over back onto his front. But, being a durable and defensive pokemon did help as he slowly pushed himself back onto his feet, not beaten yet. Jake looked a little surprised at this, though he quickly hid it as he called for another calm mind, though Clair did perform that attack, with the added effect of Grotle draining some of her strength with Mega Drain again, she did as asked and shot another Thunderbolt at Grotle to keep him off balance. The attack hit but didn't do too much, though Grotle winced a bit before running at Clair again, actually hitting home on his Body Slam attack this time as Clair attempted to dodge but Grotle aimed accordingly and she took a side-ward hit to the gut as she was send backwards, though she did react and stop herself from landing heavily on the floor, psychic power is good for that. She stood ready again, rubbing her stomach with one hand to sooth the pain as Grotle went for a Razor leaf again, with Jake ordering a counter with Magical leaf, with the counter working but all the leafs cancelled each other out, so no one took any damage. She took a deep breath to steady herself and to calm her mind(not the move this time) and to block out the pain as she focused her power again, this time picking Grotle up and throwing him backwards against the nearby rock on his side, doing just enough to knock him out but not to over do it, it wasn't a gym battle after all. She panted lightly as she turned back to Jake who gave a thumbs up before he turned back to Alyssa again, who was annoyed, but as she had said about keeping her cool in battle, she hid her feelings for now as she recalled Grotle and sent out an Ambipom.(Level 36 with the moves;- Double hit, Thunderpunch, Brick Break and Fling.) Jake petted Clair gently on the back as a sign of praise before sending Terry out to deal with this. Alyssa looked plainly surprised that Jake had a Togetic with him but again, she had her reaction and called for a Thunderpunch, with Jake having a look of worry cross his face but he reacted accordingly, since Terry was a flying type, just go up and over. "Terry, fly up and hammer that Ambipom with an Ancient power from above." He shouted as Terry looked around and noticed the hand that was coming at him, charged with static. He quickly swayed to the side and upward to avoid it as he focused, picking up some nearby rocks to throw at his opponent, doing so when he had about 6 around him. Ambipom easily avoided the first 3, used the fourth as a boost to jump up towards a nearby tree in order to climb up to Terry, dodging the fifth rock and catching the final one, using Fling to throw it back at him, with Terry having to take the hit since he was caught off guard by Ambipom countering his attack like that. He let out a yelp as the attack connected but after falling for a few seconds, he righted himself and took to shaking his head to clear it of the stars that clouded his mind just then. As he finished recovering, he narrowly dodged Ambipom Flinging some berries and small rocks at him from the tree. Using Metronome gave him swords dance, which wasn't the most helpful move to use right now, though it would help if he could counter a close up attack. Ambipom then used his speed to get right in close to use Double hit to knock Terry around a bit, and as this happened Jake called for another Metronome, which came up with Protect, which was very lucky timing as the shield showed up right as Ambipom's left tail paw(?) made contact with it just after. Terry shook the shield off a moment later and followed up with another Metronome as Ambipom landed and went for another Fling attack with some more rocks. He got Icy wind for his trouble which blew the rocks off course, just about, and pushed Ambipom back, as well as sending a strong chill right through the monkeyish pokemon. Terry followed up with another Ancient power, this time with 3 of the rocks finding their target as Ambipom sidestepped the first 2 of 5 that Terry picked up and tossed at him. This sent the two tailed pokemon reeling as the rocks hit him on the torso and one to the side of the head, dazing him for a moment, which Jake used to get Terry to use his Wish move in case he needed to heal later. Ambipom shook his head clear of the stars spinning around it and went to use Thunderpunch on Terry again, with him countering with another Metronome which gave him Swift this time, causing stars to appear around him before zooming right for the monkey pokemon. He succeeded in dodging them, but as Swift doesn't normally miss, the stars looped around and hit this time, grazing his tails and one of his large ears before vanishing. This only served to annoy Ambipom though, so when Terry went for another Ancient power, He countered with Brick Break and smashed through each rock before punching Terry square in the gut with Thunderpunch, sending him spinning backwards before he managed to right himself, though he was quite a lot weaker from taking that hit, without Wish, which had kicked in to heal off some of the damage, he would have been knocked out for sure. He shook his head quickly to clear it before dodging another punch narrowly and using Metronome which hooked him Drain Punch, just what the doctor ordered. He moved in, aiming to sock Ambipom in the side of the head, making contact with his small arm/hand right as the monkey hit back with Brick Break, though it did hurt, the hp drained with Drain punch kept him in the battle still, though Ambipom was worse for wear now as he looked weaker. Using Metronome one last time granted Terry a Thunderpunch of his own, and with a taste of how ironic this was, he punched the pure normal type on the back of the head, which, even with Terry's somewhat low attack power, knocked the monkey out, since Drain Punch had done more damage then it had looked like a moment ago. Alyssa was becoming more and more annoyed as a result of losing each of the parts of the battle, while terry flew back over to Jake and landed in Clair's arms when she opened them to let him land and rest, and for his trouble Terry did level up to 35. "Well done Terry, you held out well there." He said before turning back to Alyssa who sent out at Arcanine.(Level 37 with the moves; Flamethrower, Extreme Speed, Thunder Fang and Crunch) Jake countered by sending out James to deal with this, even though he took normal damage from fire type attacks, his steel typing would give him a good chance to fight back against Arcanine's high regular attack power. Arcanine then proceeded to Roar and James to try and unsettle him, but the dual steel and water type stood his ground and simply glared back at his opponent. Extreme speed was the move Arcanine started with as he pretty much flew at James in an attempt to catch him off guard early in the fight and keep him off balance for the rest of the battle. James took the first hit to the chest but didn't flinch since the attack felt like a mild slap due to type match ups and all. He swung a Shadow Claw at the large dog pokemon but missed as Arcanine followed up with a Flamethrower, which pushed James back as he backed up to avoid the main bulk of the heat. "Counter that heat with a Brine James, dowse them down." He said, with James nodding before spatting a large amount of water towards Arcanine, putting out the fire but only grazing the fire type's side, causing a wince but not too much damage overall. James then followed up with a Metal Claw as Arcanine tried to rush him again, with both of the battlers having their attacks clash, Arcanine's right paw against James' left flipper. They bounced off each other before Arcanine rushed James down for a use of Thunder Fang, with James reusing Metal Claw as defense to lessen the blow from that, though it would hurt for Arcanine as well, if only slightly since he's biting into some level of steel. James did wince at the static that ran through his body from the attack but countered with a Shadow Claw to Arcanine's right side, drawing a small amount of blood and dealing a good amount of damage, but the large dog stayed standing, ready for more. James shook his left flipper, which had been the one his opponent had bitten into, and turned to Arcanine, only to receive a slash across the face as Alyssa called for another Extreme speed to try and knock the water type over. He stumbled back but didn't fall as he held his face, more out of sheer surprise and slight pain then much else. Arcanine continued his combo to be with a Flamethrower aimed at James' back, but it was countered with another Brine as James stopped before he was in roasting range and had turned around to fight back, with Jake at the end of the commands as always. This was repeated again but with the change that James was ready for the attack and used Ice Beam to try and slow Arcanine down, to little effect but it did give him the chance to block a strike with Metal Claw before he threw another Shadow Claw right at Arcanine, this time making contact with his tail, again drawing a small amount of blood but not enough to be of a serious worry. James suffered another Thunder Fang to his left flipper, this time he felt it go completely numb as paralysis set into the limb and he rubbed it to try and sooth it as he looked back to Arcanine who was rushing at him again. The dog pokemon pounced on James and pinned him in order to try and get him with a point blank Flamethrower, but Jake was quick to shout out a counter as he called for a Metal Claw to get Arcanine off of him quickly, with James going for Arcanine's face with a Metal Claw uppercut to knock him off, with it actually working as Arcanine stumbled backwards from the hit, more out of shock then pain. The Flamethrower that Arcanine had been about to use was caught in his throat as he grit his teeth and growled at James(not the attack). James simply got up and did the "come on" gesture at him, readying himself for more as he blocked another swipe from an Extreme Speed powered attack, and then countering with a strike of his own as he aimed another Shadow Claw at his opponent, which nailed him in the left eye, and Arcanine was, understandably, reeling from the blow to the face and the blocking of sight in his left eye, with James wincing as well from hitting there, he meant to hit Arcanine in the side of the head, aiming for the ear, not the eye. Arcanine growled at him and unleashed a powerful Flamethrower that hit James dead center, but while he took the heat of the attack(Haha humour), he fired off a Brine back at Arcanine which actually knocked the large dog pokemon out, with Alyssa being very annoyed as she saw James win. "Damn it." She said, kinda loudly too, as she recalled Arcanine, handed Jake his prize money, with Jake pointing out the accident of James slashing Arcanine in the eye and saying sorry for it, which she accepted and headed off to the pokemon center, while Jake tended to his team and healed everyone up when a voice that sounded somewhat familiar, at least to him, was heard behind him. "Yo, Jake." It said, with Jake turning around to see who it was, as two figures began appear from beyond the fog.

Ending note time

And a Cliffhanger to finish the chapter off, been a while since I've done one of these but I figured it was just about time I added another, a new character joins Jake and team next chapter, look forward to it.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Old Friends, New Allies.

Time to end that cliffhanger.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Formily Dream text, now Telepathy

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Gardevoir, level 36) Moves: Magical Leaf, Psychic, Thunderbolt and Calm mind.

Sparky (Luxray, Level 36) Moves: Thunder Fang, Spark, Charge and Crunch (Roar is a battle cry, and forgot to change Tackle to Thunder Fang when I last addressed Sparky's moveset, fixing that now.)

James (Emploeon, level 37) Moves: Ice Beam, Metal Claw, Brine and Shadow Claw.

Angela (Absol, Level 36) Moves: Quick Attack, Slash, Swords Dance and Bite.

Terry (Togetic, Level 35) Moves; Wish, Ancient Power, sweet kiss and Metronome.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Route 210(northern half):-

Jake had to squint ahead of him a bit to try and make out who the two figures were in the fog, though one of them was on all fours, hinting that it was a pokemon, though it stood a bit taller then the person on the left, who was presumably the trainer. Clair turned to see what Jake was looking at as the person they were looking at came into full view, emerging from the fog now. Jake looked a bit bewildered now as he recognized the person, or rather the teenager that stood in-front of him. It was Matthew, an old friend of Jake's from a few years ago. "What the...? Matthew, what are you doing here?" Jake asked in surprise. "Watching you battle." He said chuckling, "Still as blunt as ever I see." He said, remembering that Matthew didn't exactly hide his feelings, he would normally be straight to the point and direct with whoever he was speaking to. Matthew nodded as he shrugged. "It's been a while hasn't it?" He said, this time with a smile beginning to cross his face, since he and Jake had been like brothers back in Goldenrod, or that pair of friends that shared alot of secrets and things like that with each other, Jake would normally be there when Matthew needed someone to talk to about a matter and vice versa, granted they were both around 12ish at the time so it didn't happen often. Jake nodded. "Yeah, four years if my guess was right, since you and your family moved to Kanto, to Cerulean City if my memory serves me right." Matthew nodded. "We visited Johto about 2 years later, and that is where I caught my Arcanine." He said, mentioning with his head to the large fire type dog pokemon that stood next to him. Jake smiled and nodded before looking over what Matthew was wearing and all that for how he looked now.

He was the same height as Jake was so they did meet eye to eye, but that was the only real thing that was the same between the two of them. Speaking of his eyes, they were a pure blue/ice blue in colour, along with his hair being short and messy, being mostly curled around and brown in colour itself. He also had a full face of, well, facial hair that covered all of his chin and the sides of his head, but wasn't overly thick, also coloured brown. As for clothes, he was wearing a light grey jacket with the colour changing to blue in stages as it went down the side of said piece of clothing, with the shade of blue getting deeper as it ran down the jacket, along with dark grey fur coating the inside of it and a thin layer of the stuff running around the collar of said jacket. It was unzipped right now so his t-shirt, a large one with a pokeball and 2 thunderbolts running through it as the design on the front could be seen. He had a pair of dark grey cargo pants on with a pair of black trainers and a dark red two-tone bag on his side. His hands were buried in his pockets, which Jake noted hadn't changed as he was in the habit of doing that when he and Jake had parted ways back when he moved away, and it seemed like it had stayed with him since. Jake shook his head, "So why are you here in Sinnoh then?" He asked, clearly wanting to know why Matthew, who wasn't the most serious guy he knew at all, especially when it came to battling, was out in Sinnoh like this. To Jake, Matthew had always seemed at least somewhat laid back, though he did have his serious moments from time to time, and he did care for Jake as a good friend, though that was a few years ago now so he may have changed. "My mum wanted me to travel around a region and try to learn more about the world, for some reason. That and I think she didn't want me lying around the house all the time." He said bluntly. "I know she cares but I could have just looked the stuff up on the computer, but experience teaches best I guess." He continued, quite nonchalantly. "I chose Sinnoh because I learned that you'd moved here so I thought I'd say hi, didn't expect to see you battling here." Jake chuckled again. "Well if you remember, I was always into battles when we were younger." He said as a smile crossed his face. Matthew nodded. "But you pointed out that you didn't think you'd be able to win a lot." He said, again being direct. Jake nodded, "Well that's changed now, I have six badges out of the eight gyms in this region." He said smugly. "Which leads me to introducing you to my Starter pokemon, Clair." He continued, turning to her as she waved. -Hi- She said, using Telepathy, which did catch Matthew off guard but he then remembered that the Gardevoir species were Psychic, so it made sense for her to be able to speak using her mind by projecting her thoughts. "Hey." He said, nodding to her as he looked over to her now. "I'm guessing you talk to Jake with that mental thing as well?" He asked, only for her to shake her head. -No, he has special ear phones." Matthew looked confused at this and turned to Jake, who chuckled. "She means a pair of prototype headphones that Professor Rowan, the pokemon prof of this region, made to try and translate pokemon speech for trainers. He gave me a pair to use for my travels on my birthday at the start of my journey." He explained, with Matthew nodding slowly. "...right. Think I could get a pair from him soon?" He asked. Jake shrugged. "I'll ask next time I see him." He replied. Matthew shrugged again. " Cool, thanks, so why are you out here then?" He asked Jake now. "A friend asked me to run an errand for her and said there were strong trainers between the last town and the one I'm heading to." Matthew nodded. "Makes sense I guess." He said with a shrug. "I suppose I should also point out that I have six of the eight gym badges for the league as well." He said, quite nonchalantly as he closed his eyes with a smug smile on his face. Jake looked a bit surprised. "Really? well that's a surprise." He said as he folded his arms, "Does that make you my rival?" Jake asked while lightly shaking his head. "Dunno." was Matthew's answer. "Would you want to be my rival?" He asked. Jake nodded. "Well we do get along quite well, so it would be cool to be able to battle while also still being friends." He said as he thought it over.  
"Only one problem, Remember John from Goldenrod?" Jake said as he sighed. Matthew looked at him. "You mean that fuckbag who got off to bullying others? Yeah, why?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Jake sighed, "Well he's not let that go since I left Goldenrod and he's trying to do the same again to me and a guy named Chris, who I helped against John at one point." He replied. Matthew sighed, "He never could let bullying you go could he? It was a favorite pastime of his, even though you just took it and then spoke to me about it later on, ranting how you wanted to hit him but that you never would because it would just make more problems." Matthew said, closing his eyes as he remembered to back then. Jake nodded, "Yeah, but ever since he came to Sinnoh to try and do the same, I've beaten him in every battle I've fought against him." He said, a smile creeping onto his face. Matthew chuckled lightly, "Glad to see you grew a pair, took you long enough." He said in a lightly mocking tone, with Jake laughing back, knowing the type of humor that Matthew normally used and just letting it slide. He turned to the road ahead. "Anyway, catching up aside, don't we have a town to be heading towards?" He asked Jake, who replied with a simple "yeah" before he turned back to the stairs that were conveniently built into the cliff that they were headed towards, though as they started heading that way, two Ace Trainers caught sight of them and challenged them to a battle, to which Jake accepted and asked Matthew if he wanted to join in, hoping he'd accept so they to see how well they would work together in a battle setting. His longtime pal decided that it would be a good idea so he nodded and the fight begun.

Begin the Battle;-  
Matt kept his hands in his pockets as he mentioned for his Arcanine(Level 38 with the moves;- Flamethrower, Headbutt, Thunder Fang and Iron Tail.) to head into battle, with the large fire type jumping forward into battle, and Jake pulls out Angela's pokeball, nodding as he throws it and she appears a few seconds later, after having a rest. She lands and notices the two trainers in-front of her, very quickly figuring out that a double battle is about to start as he turned to her side, expecting to see Clair or one of Jake's other pokemon, safe to say she was quite surprised to see Matt's Arcanine staring back, she then turned half around to look at Jake and saw Matt standing next to him, which allowed her to figure out who the large dog pokemon belonged to. He mouthed "I'll explain later" to her and she nodded before turning back to the two Ace Trainers in front of her, called Zac and Jen respectively, who sent out a Gyarados(Level 37 with the moves:- Water Pulse, Twister, Ice Fang and Aqua Tail) and a Raichu(Level 37 with the moves:- Brick Break, Iron Tail, Quick Attack and Thunderbolt). Jake started off with a Quick Attack, rushing towards Gyarados, while Matt got Arcanine to attack Raichu with a Headbutt. The large sea serpent pulled back and dodged while Raichu did the same by jumping back as Arcanine's head came down very quickly where the electric type had just been. This was followed up with a Brick Break aimed at Angela from Raichu and a Water Pulse for Arcanine from Gyarados, but both attacks were countered accordingly, Matt had Arcanine use Flamethrower in order to turn the Water Pulse to steam before it hit, and Angela used Quick Attack to dodge Raichu's attack, as called by Jake, however both happened with the attacks barely missing/being stopped in time. Jake looked to Matt, who was stood beside him and simply nodded back before looking ahead. Angela avoided another Brick Break and then followed up with a Swords Dance, with Matt using Iron Tail from Arcanine to keep Raichu back, since Matt could guess what Jake was up to with a powerful stat boosting move like the Dance of Swords.  
Once the move was over, Jake called for a Quick Attack for Angela to get over to Gyarados and to follow up with a Slash to the side, with Arcanine using Flamethrower on Raichu at the same time. Both attacks hit, though Angela got her target's tail and Raichu was clipped by the flames as he jumped to the side to dodge them. As Raichu then fired a Thunderbolt at Angela, while Gyarados went for a Aqua Tail against Arcanine, with Angela dodging and Arcanine countered with Iron Tail, minimizing the damage taken as he slammed his tail, of course coated in the named metal, into his opponent's, in a similar manner to two men sword fighting, minus the fact that both fighters were using the limb connected to their hind quarters. Though Gyarados was at a bit of a disadvantage here due to the wound that Angela had given his tail before, though it wasn't too big, so it wasn't crippling in any way, just painful to clash with Arcanine if it was hit again. Over to Angela, she was clashing with Raichu in that she'd dodge a Thunderbolt and go for a Slash, only to be countered by a Quick Attack powered punch followed by an attempted Brick Break. Jake turned to Matt as this was going on. "How about we go for a switch off? Lead the pokemon you're fighting close then go for a counter attack, so as you get Arcanine to Headbutt Raichu, I'll get Angela to handle Gyarados." He said somewhat quietly, but Matt still heard him. "Sure, we can do that." He said as he simply nodded before turning back to the battle and chose his next move, with Jake doing the same. Angela took a Quick Attack to her right side, being knocked to the left as a result but using the force of the hit to roll over and follow up with a Quick Attack of her own, shoulder barging Raichu backwards as she rammed into her foe. Arcanine, meanwhile, went to Headbutt Gyarados and got half a hit in, knocking the large water/flying type pokemon down to the floor with a dull thud. Jake put the idea he'd suggested into action now as he called for another Quick Attack to knock Raichu over to Acranine while Matt heard it and called for an Iron Tail to do the same to Gyarados, though the latter was heavier and thus harder to move. This half worked as Raichu was pushed over to Arcanine, at least closer to the fire type then to Angela, whereas Gyarados was strongly pushing back against Arcanine's attack. Angela jumped into the clash and used Bite on the serpent's tail to weaken it more, with the attack working as Arcanine pushed him back, before turning to Raichu as the large mouse pokemon got up and was ready to attack. Angela barely dodged an Aqua Tail but was then caught off guard by a Twister attack as Gyarados suddenly began air swimming(?) around her, picking up speed as he went, which in turn started to cause an updraft of wind that was flowing past Angela as she watched this happen. Arcanine meanwhile took a Brick Break to his right side and growled in pain, but followed up with an almost point-blank Flamethrower, Raichu did manage to use Quick Attack fast enough to back up and take some damage, but not enough to knock him out. The wind pushing past Angela was picking up a lot more now as Gyarados was moving at quite a high speed, at least for what he would normally do.  
This did lift Angela a bit off of the floor as she narrowed her eyes now, before using Slash on the rushing water type, catching the tail yet again and distracting the pokemon enough to stop the move as she then rammed into him with a Quick Attack, knocking him back and making the wind stop rushing around her now. Arcanine was just about done with Raichu now as he clashed against the electric type with both using Iron Tail before he used another Flamethrower, this one being strong enough to cause Raichu to past out. Angela slashed Gyarados on the back at around the same time, knocking the pokemon out as well, causing the water type to slump to the floor. Both Ace Trainers looked surprised but accepted their defeat before handing Jake and Matt their money for the win and heading to the closest pokemon center to heal.

"Wow Matt, that Arcanine of yours is no pushover." Jake said as Angela walked back over to them and simply sat next to him. Matt shrugged, "Well doing a lot of battles tends to strengthen a pokemon team alot." He said before noticing Angela properly. "Oh yeah, i meant to ask but couldn't with the battle going on. What's with the Absol? They're not normally found in routes around here nor where I, and I assume you have been." He asked as he looked back at Jake. The person in question nodded, "Yeah, I can understand the surprise, but it's a long story, but I'll explain that as we walk down the road to the next town, sound good?" He said as Matt simply nodded. "Okay then, we can talk on the way."  
1 hour of travelling, talking and pokemon trainer battles later, with Terry leveling up to 36 and both Angela and Clair to 37. They came to the entrance to Celestic Town. "Sounds like this "Team Galactic" or whatever they are called are a bunch of shitbags." Matt said, blunt as always. "Kidnapping a girl's boyfriend or in Angela's case, mate is one thing, but taking their kid too, that's just too far." Jake nodded as Matt said this, with a bit of anger in his tone. "Yeah, and as I said, we've gotten her mate Lucas back but her son is still out there somewhere, but we will find them." He said, clearly determined to see that task through, as shown by him clutching his fist and half glaring at Matt, only to make his emotion clear. His friend didn't take it as a serious look at him, he knew Jake was stubborn, since they'd been friends since around the start of high school, he could read him like a book sometimes, though he often chose not to because he hadn't needed to. "Still as stubborn as ever, though with this sort of problem, I'd be the same." He said as he nodded. Entering town as they spoke, looking around at the place itself, it looked quaint, just like a town that mostly elderly people lived in. A large shrine was placed in the center of town with a cave north of that and a large building above it, with a smaller house building on each side of it. The pokemon center was in the south end of town, on the right of a staircase leading down to the shrine.

Celestic Town (near the pokemon center.):-  
Walking down towards the pokemon center, Jake looked around again. "Ok, now that we're here, I need to find Cynthia's grandma, who is the elder of this town." He explained to Matt, who shrugged as he looked around, hands still buried in his jacket pockets. Jake spotted an old woman who was standing near the stairs that led to the shrine in the center of town, and decided to ask where the elder was so he could deliver the old charm. "Hey, excuse me?" He said as he walked over to her, catching her attention. "Yes?" She said, clearly unnerved about something, as anger did sound in her voice but only a little bit since Jake wasn't the cause of it. "What's wrong?" He asked, catching on to her tone as he raised an eyebrow. She pointed to the cave towards the back of town. "There's an odd spaceman in front of the ruins." She said, causing Jake to look in the direction she pointed in. "There isn't anything there, but that only seemed to make him get angry. He's saying he will blow up the town up with a bomb... The nerve of it all... If only I were younger, I'd punish that spaceman with my Pokémon..." She said, going off into a rant as Jake caught sight of the 'spaceman' in question, it was a Team Galactic grunt. As soon as he heard what he planned to do with the town, Angela nearly snapped, she had been glaring at him when she saw him, having also looked towards where he was, but when the bomb was mentioned, well she almost ran at him, considering he was threatening a whole town. Jake placed his hand down on her shoulder gently. "Save it for his pokemon." He said, venom edging his tone. Matt had walked over now as well. "Care to explain what's pissed everyone off?" He asked as he glanced from Jake to the elder, called Carolina, and back again. "No time Matt, ask her." He said, motioning to the elderly woman behind him as he ran towards the grunt, glaring daggers at him.

Once he was in full view of the grunt, he shouted. "Oi, goonba, what're you doing here?" The grunt growled back. "Says the kid who's been stopping our plans, you little brat." Said grunt retorted, with Jake just ignoring that comment. "Bite me, anyway, answer my question." He said calmly, with Angela continuing to glare. "This town is insignificant! There's nothing of value here, the ruins are rubbish and the town is full of old people. This town doesn't need to exist, so I'll remove it with a Galactic Bomb!" Jake tensed a bit when he heard the bomb be mentioned. "Think you can stop me? I'll shut you down with a pokemon battle." The grunted continued. Jake blocked a smirk. "Just try 'Pal'." he countered.

Another battle begin:-  
The grunt glared right at Jake as he sent out his first pokemon, a Houndoom. (Level 35 with the moves:- Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Bite and Toxic.) Jake smiled to himself and sent out Sparky, who spotted the grunt and glared at him just before letting loose a mighty Roar, catching the whole town's attention, including Carolina and Matt, as he got into a battle pose, ready for battle. Houndoom looked a little uneasy from that roar, but shook it off and took a deep breath as his trainer called for a Flamethrower, hoping to get a burn off asap. Jake countered by calling for a Charge, to power up Thunder Fang and to help defend against Flamethrower as well. Sparky built up a good amount of static just before his opponent let the flames that had been collected in his mouth out, sending a strong stream of fire at the large lion pokemon, who, on Jake's command, ran to the side and jumped over the fire, using his collected static as extra energy to keep moving, trying to outmaneuver the attack, before Charging up a bit more and running right at the fire/dark type, hoping to use Spark against him. Houndoom caught sight of this move as he finished breathing flames and braced for the incoming jolt as Sparky closed in for the attack. It connected and the impact sent Houndoom skidding backwards a bit as Sparky had shoulder barged the horned pokemon. He then rolled over to his feet and swayed slightly before shaking his head to clear it and dashing in for a use of Fire Fang. Jake saw this happening and called for a dodge, a bit late though as Sparky received the attack to his back, growling in pain as Houndoom sank his teeth in before he used Spark again to get the fire type off of him, resulting in a half comical scene of him shocking his attacker, whose eyes widened and he quickly pulled his teeth out of Sparky's back, whining as he felt his jaw go numb from being electrocuted, even though it had only been for a few seconds at best. Sparkly wasted no time and went for a Thunder Fang, hitting in the same place as he sank his sharp pearly whites into Houndoom's back and then using the leverage to throw said pokemon back towards the grunt, a thud sounding as the tossed pokemon landed in a heap.  
The grunt ground his teeth as this happened, clearly annoyed that Jake was showing him up this easily. Luckily for him though, the impact of the landing did grant feeling back to his pokemon's jaw, as Houndoom got up unsteadily and tried to shake his head clear of the dizziness that had set in. Deciding that playing dirty was his only chance to flip the balance of battle in his favor now, the grunt came up with a way to weaken Sparky effectively. The move known as Toxic. As Jake called for another Thunder Fang, Houndoom got his chance to use the poison type move, coughing up a potent smog of toxin filled gas that Sparky couldn't dodge in time. He instead went headfirst into it, missing his target as well as he half staggered out the other side of the cloud. The poison was already beginning its work of weakening the large lion pokemon, with a sinister smirk plastered on the grunt's smug face. Sparky felt the string of Toxic begin to fully set in, but he resolutely stood his ground, despite his muscles growing sluggish as the toxins worked their way through his system. Houndoom came in for a close range Flamethrower, but, as always, Sparky refused to drop easily as he half clumsily dodged to the side but ended up falling over as he stumbled to the right and landed hard on his side. The grunt caught sight of this and chuckled to himself cruelly.  
Sparky forced himself to stand, but he was quite unsteady now, his gaze somewhat unfocused as the poison continued to fight his strength, eating away at it. Jake started fishing around in his bag for a Peacha berry at this point, knowing it would cure him of the poison seeping through his muscles. While he was doing this, he continued calling out dodge commands to Sparky to keep him in the battle as long as he could. This was somewhat effective as Sparky kept avoiding Houndoom's attacks, but he was becoming slower and slower as the blight that the toxins were kept weakening him. Once Jake found it, and a couple Oran berries to use as a pick me up, he tossed them in-front of Sparky right as he flopped over after dodging another Flamethrower, he even conveniently landed mouth first on one of the Oran berries, feeling the effect of it start to work. though only slightly since it was still un-chewed in his yap(slang term for mouth). Sparky began to chew on the berry now, revitalizing him as he scoffed the small item of food down before the smell of the other 3 berries, 2 Oran and the Peacha, caught his nose and he opened one eye to look over. The grunt had noticed and had Houndoom running over to use Fire Fang on Sparky before he was recovered enough to continue fighting, though Jake got creative and called for Sparky to use his tail to trip his soon-to-be attacker up, which did happen as Houndoom had his feet taken out from under him. He then comically landed face first on the floor, dazing him as he slumped onto his back for a few seconds, with his legs and paws falling to the side under the influence of gravity.  
During this time Sparky scooped up the other 3 berries into his mouth and began to chew them promptly. As he swallowed them now, the effects of the poison dulled as the Peacha berry worked its magic and fought the toxins off while the Oran berries repaired enough of the damage for Sparky to stand, though still a bit unsteady. Houndoom was on his feet too, ready to finish this battle as he charged forward to use Fire Fang, but Sparky countered with Spark again and simply rammed the large canine pokemon in the side, knocking him to the floor where he slumped, out cold. The grunt recalled his pokemon and Sparky walked, somewhat clumsily, over to Jake. The next pokemon sent out was a Golbat, which Clair took out in one move. (A cop-out I know but Golbat can't fight back against a good Psychic attack, fast or not, Plus I think we've had enough battle text for one chapter, that and it's hard to write this stuff sometimes.) The grunt growled at Jake before shouting, "How is a brat like you this strong?" his tone clearly sounding surprised, but he continued, rather maniacally, "This place is nothing, I'll happily be rid of here." He finished before dropping the prize money and running away, tail between his legs.

Jake healed Sparky up with a few super potions and stroked his mane. "Stubborn as ever." He said, lightly praising him, with Sparky letting out a quiet yet deep purr as he received said treatment for a moment. Jake finished and looked at where the grunt had run off to, seeing Matt and Carolina walking up to him. "Oh, you were magnificent!" Carolina said as she stopped in front of Jake, allowing him to get a full look at her instead of the glance he'd gotten before running off to the grunt. She had an air about her that just exudes wisdom and a vast font of experiences and past exploits, all the while having a kind, gentle face that just makes you want to sit down and have a nice cup of tea with her. She wore a white lab coat, like most professors, with a pink blouse and purple skirt, all the while keeping one hand in a pocket of said lab coat. Her hair was light brown in a bob cut, clearly well cared for. She also wore simple black shoes. "Aren't you quite the Trainer? As the elder of Celestic Town, I give you my thanks."She said, a gentle smile crossing her face as she spoke. When Jake heard her say that, he pulled out the old charm and was about to speak when she spotted the item in his hand. "Oh? That Old Charm... May I see that, dear?" She asked, with Jake nodding as he handed it to her and she began to look it over. "Cynthia asked me to give this to you." Jake said, right to the point. Carolina looked up from examining the charm, her face lighting up at the mention of Cynthia's name. "What's that? You say Cynthia entrusted you with it to deliver to me?" She asked, making sure she hadn't misheard him. He nodded simply and she smiled warmly at this, reminiscing of her as she closed her eyes before she continued speaking. "That Cynthia... She's my granddaughter." She said, the smile not leaving her face. "This Old Charm is something made in Celestic Town long, long ago." She said, looking back down at it again. "It was made in honor of a mythical deity said to have created Sinnoh." She continued as she lifted it up for Jake and Matt to see, with Matt shrugging at it, half uninterested. She spoke again regardless, "These Old Charms are still discovered now and again. Say, Since you're in Celestic Town, why not look around inside the ruins?" She suggested, with Jake shrugging, "Might as well while it's right here." Matt shrugged as well. "You can Jake, I'll head to the pokemon center and heal my team up, seeya in a bit." He said as he turned and walked back towards the red roofed building. Jake nodded and headed in the other direction, into the ruins itself.  
The ruins weren't anything too special, simply a small hallway like entery to the cave with a circular chamber at the back. The main part that stood out though, was a painting etched into the back of the small space, which showed a red circle with three beings placed around it in a triangle shape. Carolina led Jake to this picture and pointed his attention to it. "This is a cave painting, left by the people who used to live in this place in ancient times, long before this town was built. It's meaning is believed to be this... There existed beings... Beings so powerful, they were considered deities at the time. There were also three Pokémon with the power to match either being. The three kept balance with either being, surrounding them as if they formed a pyramid, allowing them to suppress one being or the other, but never both. It's an ancient legend of Sinnoh, one that is still told in Celestic Town to this day." She said, all in one big speech, with Jake taking the info in before he spoke up. "So this is local folklore then?" He asked her, with her nodding. "Yes, though the legend is forgotten to most nowadays." A voice sounded out from behind Jake and Carolina now, one that Jake had heard before. "I would like to know more about that legend, if you will." It said, conveying no emotion clear in tone. Both turned around to look at who spoke. It was Cyrus. "Who might you be?" Carolina asked him as he strode over, arms placed behind him in an air of exuberance, stiff, also with no emotion. He introduced himself calmly, "My name is Cyrus. I want to put an end to pointless strife and hostility." He said, his face remaining deadpan, expressionless as he continued talking. "I am seeking the power to create the ideal world." Carolina looked confused at what he had just said, with Jake mirroring this, but he continued speaking again, unconcerned by her reaction. "Thus, I want you to answer: The world today can't change because the three Pokémon keep it in balance. Is that what you are saying?" He finished, staring at her intently, wanting to get an answer, only for her to dismiss him. "I wouldn't know. I do know the world is in balance. I'm quite satisfied with the world the way it is. I'm not interested in your question." She said flatly, folding her arms as she stared back at him. Cyrus merely shook his head and sighed. "...Plead ignorance, will you? What a pointless attitude. You fail to appreciate that the world is incomplete. I will change the world." He stepped forward as he spoke. "As the first step, I will destroy this cave painting that you've protected all these years and a new legend of a new world will take its place." He said, pointing to the cave painting as he finished speaking. Jake spoke up now. "Whoa whoa, wait a minute. I don't fully understand or care about all this lore. No offence." He said, turning to Carolina as he said the second sentence before continuing, "But they must've kept it here for a good reason, so I'm going to have to ask you to turn around and go home." He said calmly. Carolina nodded. "This cave painting isn't protected simply because it's old. We've preserved it because we value the memories that it represents. It is a legacy of people and Pokémon beyond measure." She said, wanting for Cyrus to understand that reason and to leave it alone, but he merely scoffed and turned to Jake, raising an eyebrow quizzically. "Are you actually going to protect this meaningless relic of the past?" He asked, with Jake nodding as he stood, ready in case a battle broke out. Cyrus' face did change a bit now as he got a good look at Jake's full body. A spark of recognition flashed in his eyes. "...I know you, Trainer. We've met at Mt. Coronet." He said, still deadpan but slight confusion did enter his tone, "Why would you want to protect this incomplete world?" He asked as he moved his arms to his sides, fists clutched loosely. "Because the world isn't incomplete, it's full of people who have memories, friends and family, stuff like that." He said defiantly. Cyrus spoke again, a very slight amount of irritation in his voice, almost unable to be noticed. "Fine, you wish to fight for the protection of this old painting? So be it. As the boss of Team Galactic, I will show you the error of your ways." He said as he stepped back and got ready for battle.

Ending note time

Annnnnnnnnnd another cliffhanger, though this chapter ended on a high note, Team Galactic's boss shows himself at last, though I am aware most of you who are reading knew who he was, still, this end to the chapter was too good not to do. Something i do want to add here is that the matt in story is a friend of mine who requested he be a character and i decided, oh sure why not, a second human character would fit in. Just so you know where he came from.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: The plan's ruin.

And Team Galactic's boss shows himself at least. Also something I forgot to amid is that Matt and Jake are both 5 badges into the league and I wrote 6, sorry for any confusion about that and now you know it's been addressed.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Formily Dream text, now Telepathy

Pokemon team levels and moves:

Clarity/Clair (Gardevoir, level 37) Moves: Magical Leaf, Psychic, Thunderbolt and Calm mind.

Sparky (Luxray, Level 36) Moves: Thunder Fang, Spark, Charge and Crunch (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Emploeon, level 37) Moves: Ice Beam, Metal Claw, Brine and Shadow Claw.

Angela (Absol, Level 37) Moves: Quick Attack, Slash, Swords Dance and Bite.

Terry (Togetic, Level 36) Moves; Wish, Ancient Power, sweet kiss and Metronome.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Celestic Town(Inside the ruins):-  
Cyrus spoke again, a very slight amount of irritation in his voice, almost unable to be noticed. "Fine, you wish to fight for the protection of this old painting? So be it. As the boss of Team Galactic, I will show you the error of your ways." He said as he stepped back and got ready for battle, with Jake standing ready as well, keeping his face calm as he stared at Cyrus, who's expression still held no emotion whatsoever, despite the slight bit of negative sentiment that had leaked into his voice since Jake standing against him was but a mere annoyance at best.

Begin the battle:-  
Cyrus narrowed his eyes very slightly as he pulled out a pokeball from behind him and threw it into the soon to be battlefield, said item containing his first pokemon which was a Crobat.(Level 37 with the moves:- Wing Attack, Sludge Bomb, Faint Attack and Steel Wing.) Jake turned to Clair. "You know what to do Clair." He said as she nodded, and Cyrus raised an eyebrow. "Nicknaming your pokemon hmm? Pure and worthless emotional concepts, something that I have no need for and that shouldn't exist. This is what the incomplete human spirit has caused." He said, tone back to lacking any emotion whatsoever as he repeated the main part of what he had said to Jake back in Mt. Coronet. His expression didn't change at all as he spoke either. Clair stepped forward as she readied for battle. Cyrus was quick to call the first attack, his place as the Boss of Team Galactic and his disdain of emotion, had given him a very logical and merciless approach to battle, since he viewed Jake as an obstacle to be completely crushed. His first attack was a Steel Wing, to which Crobat quickly flapped his four wings and flew right at Clair, one of his wings gaining a metallic sheen to it, indicating the attack was about to happen. Jake reacted accordingly though and had Clair teleport out of the way, right as the wing was about to hit her head, missing by about 3 seconds worth of time. Cyrus spotted her a bit to Crobat's left and commanded his pokemon to aim that way almost instantly after he saw her. Jake wasn't far behind either as Clair was using Telepathy to keep him updated on where she was when she teleported, no words, just simply a place to look to. It was almost second nature to her now since she was fully evolved and all. "Thunderbolt Clair." He called, with her firing off the bolts a few seconds later, but Crobat dodged out of the way of them, quite smoothly before he nailed Clair across the right shoulder with a Steel Wing. Unbeknownst to Cyrus though, Clair was a bit more used to taking hits like that then most Gardevoir. She had been Jake's star pokemon in most gym battles, which showed as she spun around once from the force of the hit but stopped herself and looked up at Crobat, lightly clutching her shoulder which now had a cut across the top of the arm, near the shoulder blade. Jake called for another Thunderbolt, this time with it hitting but not KOing Crobat, who had been sent spinning from the shock. He had landed face down on the floor as his wings went numb for a second as the attack had hit.  
Cyrus simply replaced his arms behind him now as he let a smirk cross his face very briefly before his face went back to deadpan. "Follow up with a Faint Attack Crobat." He said flatly, with his pokemon carrying the move out, seeming to fade into the darkness of the cave somewhat, becoming a silhouette in the low lighting. Jake and Clair were both looking around now to see if they could find the poison/flying type bat. "Clair. see if you can find him with your mind." Jake called, with Clair nodding as she closed her eyes in order to sense Crobat, finding him as he was about to strike her from behind on the limber region of her back. She tried to dodge but instead got half a dark powered wing to the spine, causing her to oof as she was knocked over, the attack nearly taking her feet out from under her and slipping over. Crobat flew back over to in front of Cyrus while Clair sat up and shook herself a bit to calm her mind as she got up. "Calm mind then Psychic that flying rat." Jake said, before noticing Angela beside him, who was clearly wanting to get into the battle. He could tell this because she was watching Cyrus intently and her mouth was slightly open in a strong frown with her gritting her teeth. It made sense since he was the head of the team that had kidnapped her child. "Hold on Angela, you'll get your chance. I wouldn't leave you out of this at all." He said quietly to her as he glanced down to her for a brief moment. She sighed to herself and nodded before looking back at Clair, who was in focus mode while avoiding a Sludge Bomb from Crobat by teleportation, as Psychic was too slow to catch him as he flew around. Clair was having a hard time pinning down enough energy in one spot to catch the bat as it zipped about. She reappeared behind him and fired a Magical Leaf to keep him in place before following up with another Thunderbolt, with Crobat dodged, mostly, as she did clip one of his wings. It was the bottom right wing to be exact. That didn't slow him down too much though as Cyrus had ensured his pokemon were able to adapt if needed.  
In this case Crobat changed his flying style to counter the loss of said wing as he then fired off another Sludge Bomb at Clair, this one finding it's target and exploring on impact, throwing Clair back. It didn't poison her thankfully though, as Clair made sure to cover her cut and not to breath in the smog that the blast gave off in the few seconds she was close enough for it to affect her at all. She then instinctively used her psychic abilities to catch herself and to place her feet back to the floor, just in time to narrowly duck a wing attack that had been aimed for the side of her head. She aimed a Thunderbolt for point blank against Crobat now, who barely managed to dodge to the side before hitting her across the stomach with another Wing Attack. This knocked the wind out of Clair as she hunched over, Crobat then Wing Attacking her again, this time in an uppercut motion as he did what looked like a cartwheel in midair. Clair was tossed backwards a short distance from the force of the hit again and hit the ground somewhat hard. Angela looked worried now as Clair had been receiving a lot of punishment this time round in battle, with Jake having a similar look on his face as he watched. Clair felt dizzy and understandably unsteady as she tried to stand up after those hits, but she forced herself to continue to stand as she looked back to Crobat, glaring despite her vision being a bit unfocused. Jake saw this and looked surprised, he knew Clair wasn't a stranger to damage, as much as he hated himself to admit it, but Psychic types were never exactly the type for heavy close combat, yet Clair always stood as an exception to that. Cyrus simply raised an eyebrow. Back to Clair though, she was in a lot of pain and felt faint as it was, her body was protesting her being stubborn on the same level as Sparky normally was, and she knew one more hit would be her downfall. Jake called for a Calm Mind quickly, both in voice and in his connection to her via telepathy, hoping he could get the command to her somehow. She heard it and took a deep breath as she focused, also using her mind to sense for Crobat incase he tried anything else, which he did as he hurled a Sludge Bomb as her again. She dodged accordingly since she saw it coming in a mental sense before reappearing behind Crobat and Thunderbolting him point-blank in the back, knocking the bat out at last. Cyrus merely sighed before recalling the pokemon with Clair slowly walking back over to Jake, with him helping her there as she got a bit closer. "Well done Clair, here." He said as he hooked her arm over his head and gently eased her back over to the side he was standing on and sat her down on a nearby rock to rest. "You've done your part, leave the rest to me." He finished as he stood up and went back over to where he had stood before, after releasing Terry to keep her company and to help ease the pain with Wish. She nodded good luck to him as she watched. Jake sent out James next who landed and looked around before seeing Cyrus and standing ready for battle.  
The man in question sends out his next pokemon, a Honchkrow.(Level 38 with the moves;- Wing Attack, Shadow Ball, Psychic and Night Slash) James looks a bit confused at Cyrus' choice in pokemon but readies himself anyway. Cyrus gets the first move as he calls for a Shadow Ball, the large sphere of dark, ghostly energy builds up quickly and fires right at James, who counters using Shadow Claw to cut the attack to pieces. This action works as the eerie black claws that grow out of James' flipper when he uses the attack chop through the projectile like a hot knife through butter. James then follows up by firing off an Ice Beam at the flying/dark type pokemon, only for the attack to miss as said pokemon takes to the air above. The beam instead freezes a section of wall behind where the bird had once been. Cyrus had very quickly worked out that James was more of a defensive pokemon and that he would need to wear him down by keeping his pokemon on the move, taking small shots at his opponent and chipping James down to win. Jake then called for a Brine, with James firing the attack off at Honchkrow. The bird pokmon dodges mostly, a bit of the water clipping a wing. This earns a wince from the flying pokemon but nothing more. Cyrus then calls for a Night Slash, which is used alongside Honchkrow flying up directly above James before diving into a swoop, aiming his talons at the water/steel types chest. James simply brings his arms up to block and the claws slash across his right flipper, midway up the limb. This leaves a thin scratch mark but doesn't hurt all that much due to the steel embedded in said limb. James then pushes him back by throwing his flippers outward before trying another Ice Beam, missing again but following up with Shadow Claw, clipping the winged pokemon's tail feathers. Honchkrow then fires another Shadow Ball, hitting James in the back with it, pushing him into a stumble and then quickly flying around to his front and Night Slashing him right in the face, mercilessly. James was knocked back again but regained his footing before he fell over. He looked up at Honchkrow with an intense glare now, the last slash having left a mark on the three horns that came off of his beak.  
He eagerly carried out Jake's next attack command, which was another shot of Brine, shot above Honchkrow to fly lower to avoid it. This left him open to a Metal Claw to the back, knocking the pokemon to the floor with a thud. The bulky bird pokemon wasn't done yet though and stood back up, using Psychic to pick up a few rocks and hit James in the face with them, pushing him back enough that said bird could start flying again. James still had some energy from the Metal Claw left in his flipper which was used to smash the rocks on his face into dust as he removed them from where they had hit. Another Shadow Ball comes at James from Honchkrow as he hovers above, but it is deflected back at it's sender by another Metal Claw. Honchkrow dodges it and the Metal Claw that follows, attempting to then use Night Slash on James' shoulder to weaken him more. Jake countered by calling for a Shadow Claw to block, and both sets of attacking limbs, Honchkrow's talons and James' flipper with the shadowy energy in a claw shape clashed together. The flying bird then pulled back as James swiped at him with his other flipper before clubbing him in the back of the head with a Wing Attack, with the dark type wincing again as he hit, as he was hitting steel regardless of it being the back of a skull. James stumbled forward as the impact of the wing contacted with his head but held his ground otherwise.  
James then shook his head to clear it of the case of stars that had began to spin in his vision before he sidestepped another Shadow Ball. He glared at the bird now flying in front of him as he blocked yet another Night Slash before swinging at his attacker with Metal Claw again. Cyrus got his pokemon to move back a bit but couldn't stop James from following up with an Ice Beam, that hit Honchkrow in the left foot. This froze said limb solid, dragging the rest of Honchkrow down as a block of ice had formed on contract. Thudding to the floor and shattering the ice on impact, James clotheslined the bird with Metal Claw, sending him spinning backwards into the wall. This was where he slumped over, out cold. James nodded before heading over to the wall besides Clair, turning around to watch the rest of the battle unfold.  
Now it was Angela's turn, and she leapt forward to where James stood a moment ago before growling at Cyrus, who didn't flinch. "Any reason at all why your absol is growling at me?" He said, raising an eyebrow at her while his eyes glanced over to Jake. "Oh no reason expect for the fact that your "team" kidnapped her FAMILY." He said, saying the last word louder then the rest and using air quotation marks with his hands for the word team. Cyrus scoffed. "Well that doesn't surprise nor bother me, they do as they please for strong pokemon. And the emotion you feel towards them shall be your downfall." He said, aiming the second sentence at Angela, who glared back at him as he sent out his last pokemon. It was a Sneasel. (Level 40 with the moves:- Ice Punch, Slash, Shadow Claw and Brick Break.) The ice/dark type landed and smirked at Angela mischievously as Cyrus called out his first move here, Ice Punch. Angela glared at her foe as his right fist began to have cold mist surround it and he dashed forward very quickly, aiming at Angela's head. Jake countered using Quick Attack as always for fast avoidance, no surprise there. Angela pulled her head back as Sneasel swung his clawed fist upwards in an uppercut motion. She followed up by Biting down on his arm and throwing him backwards into a nearby rock. He hit said blockade a few seconds later before dropping to the floor and being on his feet in an instant. Angela continued to glare at him as Jake called for what might as well be a trademark at this point for moves he uses, Swords Dance. The classic sets of blades rose up and clashed against each other, strengthening Angela's physical attack power, only for her to receive a Slash across the side of her head in the middle of it, right after the effect had set in. She instinctively dodged, pulling her head back out of harm's way again, so the damage wasn't as bad as it could be. She did have a semi-deep cut on her right cheek now as a marker instead of a full gash. She swung at him using Slash herself, but he dove out of the way and aimed a Brick Break at Angela, only for her to dive to the side and roll out of the way as well. He was after her quickly as well. Angela then turned back to face her pursuer as he leapt up with a set of Shadow Claws raised and aimed down at her. She stood her ground and used Quick Attack to to her version of punch him in the face. In this case that was to swipe at him with her right paw and knock his attack away before it hit. Sneasel rolled out of the way after he landed on the rocky floor and Angela had pounced at him, aiming another Bite for his arm again. She followed his movement after she landed and blocked another attempted Brick Break by using Quick Attack yet again, only this time to use her paw to stop his claws from hitting and moving to Slash him across the face. He reacted and jumped back, yanking his arm out of her grip as he did so.  
She growled at him as he looked at her with a dark smirk on his face, thinking that her anger would lead to a slip up soon enough. Jake caught her rage but knew she wouldn't lose it too easily, she was the oldest member of the team after all. He was sure this meant she could control herself. Though she had lashed out at him when they first met, he'd kept her under control until this point, but with the leader of the team that caused her fury here in front of them, he wasn't sure he could stop her this time incase things got out of hand. Cyrus called for another Ice Punch. His pokemon carried out the attack eagerly, almost in a gleeful manner as he bolted towards Angela and introduced his fist to her left cheek, hitting before Jake could get a dodge command out of his mouth. The malevolent yet playful grin never left the Sneasel's face as this happened and Angela reeled back from the attack, but she refused to cry out despite feeling the pain of the hit and the cold it carried with it. She shook her head to shake the cold/numb feeling she got from the punch out of her head and ducked another swing from Sneasel as he tried to follow through wish said second attack. Jake shouted another counter as Sneasel changed tatics and went for Brick Break instead, under Cyrus' order as normal. As the ice/dark type brought his clawed hand down in the chopping motion for his Attack, Angela went in for a Slash across his face in an uppercut fashion. She got him in his left eye roughly, cutting into the sides of his eye with her outer claws and having her middle claw cut through his eye. This sent him staggering back a bit as he hurriedly blocked the new wound from bleeding, though she didn't cut deep enough to completely gore his eye out, she had forced it shut for now and drawn blood. He looked back at her now and glared with his open right eye and his smile was gone, replaced by a somewhat loud growl filled with hatred. Angela glared back but didn't give any sound or change in facial expression other then her eyes narrowing slightly.  
Sneasel then looked down at his left claw's palm, which had been placed over his wounded eye and saw blood, not a ton by any means, but enough to anger him more as he looked back up at her. He dashed forward and Slashed at her right side in a single motion, claw contacting and cutting through his targeted area of her flesh, along with where her shoulder blade for her front right leg would be but before he could retreat out of her range of attack, she Bit into his arm and threw him heavily to the ground, Slashing him in the back before moving back and inspecting her wound. It was bleeding but again, not too deep a cut. Sneasel got up and ran a claw over his back, no blood this time since she'd done the swipe in a hurry to stop him attacking again while she checked her wound over. Even so the fur on his back was gone and the flesh under it was gashed a bit. Angela gritted her teeth to deal with the pain throbbing in her right front leg now as she looked over to her enemy. He was glaring back and about to start running at her again. She turned to properly face him and stood her ground, moderately unsteady now as the damage and slight blood less was beginning to get to her. Sneasel wasn't in much of a better state, with two sets of slash marks on his body, one of which with an eye forced shut along with a gash over it. He dashed at her again and aimed an Ice Punch for her left leg, having noted that she was avoiding putting too much weight on her wounded right leg. She spotted this and adapted Jake's next move, use Quick Attack to dodge and Bite to throw him down again, to sidestep him and then Bite his arm as he swung his punch before sinking her teeth into his fist and smashing him into the floor using her leverage from chomping into his limb. As she released this time she drew blood, but it was minor at most. She followed up using Quick Attack one last time to ram into him as he stood, very unsteadily too. This knocked him to the floor where he tried to force himself back to his feet, but his arms gave out, as did his consciousness. He slumped backwards and passed out, flat as a board.

Cyrus merely sighed as he recalled his pokemon and Angela limped back to Jake, well half limped anyway. He then raised an eyebrow to Jake and a very brief flash of a smile ran across his face before changing back to deadpan. "Impressive. Your trainer prowess is notable." He said as half turned away from the teenager in front of him. "I'll admit you have repelled me for today." He said, no change in tone or expression now. "But, Elder, your attitude told me what I needed to know." He said as he turned his head to Carolina. She stared back, arms still folded and her glare level. "If the beings of time and space are brought together, they can't be stopped... No matter who tries." He finished before turning and beginning to head back out. "HEY." Jake shouted to him. He continued without waiting for a reaction. "Where is my absol's child?" He said calmly. Cyrus stopped and spoke to answer him, but didn't turn his head at all. "Most likely in Galactic HQ if he's not under the command of any of the team I lead." He said flatly before continuing to walk out. Jake and Angela both wanted to chase him for more answers, but Carolina stopped them. "Don't waste your energy junior, I doubt he'd say anymore." She said as Jake looked at her, about to protest but she shook her head. "I understand that you want to get more answers out of him, since he took your absol's kid, but there's a time and a place for it. I think your path path will cross his again at some point." She said before sighing and closing her eyes before speaking again. "Still, such a strange, strange man. Spouting such nonsense as wanting to command the deities that control time and space. The time and space of Sinnoh are filled with memories and thoughts of countless people and Pokémon. This is a wonderful world. What need is there to change it?" She opened her eyes and turned back to Jake after she had finished musing. "Oh, yes. I found something useful. I went to find something useful for you as thanks for dealing with that grunt before." She said as she fished out a blue CD sized disc and handed it to him. " You should take this. It belonged to my granddaughter, but she doesn't use it anymore." Jake took it as she continued speaking and looked at it. "It's the HM for surf." She said as he looked at her. His eyes opened a bit in surprise. "Surf? Cool!" He said as he nodded. "If a Pokémon learns Surf, it can carry you across water and the sea. You've been a great help. That's my thanks for it. Though I hadn't expected this to happen right after you repelled the first strange man from before." She said, referencing the grunt again. Jake nodded as he put the disc in his bag for now and pulled out a couple super potions and some tissues to clean up and heal Angela's wound. "Well what kind of person would just let a town get blown up? Or let a piece of history be erased. It's here for a reason, though I don't fully understand it." He said as he finished wiping the blood from Angela's gash and then began to spray the potions on the wound to seal it up. She nodded. "Well thank you for your help. I'll see you around then since I assume you'll be heading out for the next gym badge soon." She said as she gave him a warm smile then began to head out of the ruins. He stood and nodded. "Yeah, thanks for the HM." He said as he waved a bit as she left.  
Once she was gone he looked back to Angela. "I'm guessing you want to find out where Team Galactic HQ is and then go right there to get your son?" He asked as he wadded the tissues to put in a bin later. Angela sighed and looked at him. -Well yes I would but even so, we don't have any idea where exactly it is and no leads on who to get answers from next.- She said as she looked down. Jake stroked her mane lightly as he nodded. "True, but we know where he is in a manner of speaking right?" He said, asking a rhetorical question. "That's better then we have been doing on this. We're getting close, as painful as I'm sure it is for you to put up with me wanting to not actively chase down grunts to squeeze the answers from them. We are getting there anyway." He said as he looked at Angela again, who now had a small smile on her face. -True, and I have grown to care about all of you as friends as well. So this isn't as painful as you make it sound Jake.- She said as she nodded to him. He then looked at Clair who had been quiet since he'd left her. "You ok Clair?" He asked as he walked over. She nodded -Thanks to little terry here.- She said, lightly mocking him. He sent a quick glare up to her. -Hey." He said as he hovered out of her arms. Clair then got up and pulled Jake into a hug, placing her head on his shoulder. This in turn caused Jake to blush red. "Hey, knock it off, it's awkward if the rest of the team's seeing this, expect Sparky." He said, with everyone else laughing as James spoke up. -Well depends on who you ask for how awkward it is.- He said, causing Jake to join in the laugh. "I-I guess so." He said, his body reacting positively to how close he and Clair were, and the fact her chest was brushing against his wasn't exactly helping. Yes they had slept together, but that didn't change the fact he was still a teenager. Before things could go any further though, he gently removed Clair's arms from around him and returned James and Terry to their pokeballs for now and headed for the exit to the cave.

Celestic Town(just outside the ruins):-  
As Jake exited the ruins, he heard someone speak to him from his left, it was Cythina. "Jake, there you are." She said as she walked over and he turned to her. "My grandmother juse finished talking to me about what happened here, and that you were the one to stop team Galactic, is this true?" She asked, clearly concerned for her family's well being along with her hometown. Jake nodded. "Yeah, only it was a bit worst, they had a bomb, same as back in the Great Marsh." He said in reply. Cynthia looked understandably surprised at this. "Really? I thought those people in Team Galactic were harmless." She began to go off on a bit of a musing session now as she looked up to the sky in thought, hand on her chin. "The bizarre ways they dress, plus their absurd claims about making a new world and universe. To me it all seemed like just silly fantasies before, nothing that should be taken seriously. Yet they seem to be more trouble then I first thought they could be. Trying to take advantage of pokemon as they do is unacceptable." She said, mainly to herself. Jake coughed to get her attention again and she blinked before looking back to him. "Oh, sorry, I was musing to myself there." Jake nodded as she spoke. "I could see that." He said with a chuckle. She smiled back. "Well thanks for not letting any bad come of the situations here. Did you find interest in the ruins?" Jake shrugged. "Not personally, but I understand that they're here for a reason, so they shouldn't be removed." he said, half flatly. She nodded back to agree. "Yes, they are. Now I believe you'll want to head to the next gym then?" She asked, with Jake nodding again. "Yeah." He said, plain and simple. She shook her head. "Trainers and their interests." She said, mocking him lightly. "Well the next gym is in Canalave City. That's to the west of Jubilife City, you'll need Surf to get there, and you have it now right?" She said, with Jake pulling the disc out to show he had it. "Yep, and I believe this was once yours." He said, holding the disc out. She shook her head. "Yes it was mine but if you are going to offer it back, don't. Keep it for yourself. As my grandmother Carolina said, I don't need it anymore." She responded, ending with an answer to Jake offering the HM back to her once he'd used it. Jake grinned and re-pocketed the item back in his bag. Cynthia turned and waved. "Well, I have business else where Jake. I'll see you later as I think our paths will cross once again at a later point." She said with Jake giving a film nod. "Yeah, I'll seeya later then Cynthia." He said as he waved to her, with her leaving a moment later. As she left, Matt walked up, hands still buried in his jacket pockets. "Looks like I missed something big." He said as he stopped in front of Jake, who nodded. "Short version is that Team Galactic's boss showed up in there wanting info on something crazy and to remove a cave painting from in the ruins." He said as he pointed back to the ruins entrance. Matt lent over to his left a bit to look where Jake was pointing. "And you stopped him?" He said, guessing what Jake was about to say next. "Yep. We also found out where Angela's kid is, kind of. Which is to say we know he's at their HQ, but not where that is." He finished, with Matt nodding and then giving a shrug.  
"Well you know where he is, just not exact location. It's something at least." He said as he glanced down to Angela as he spoke. "Yeah it is." Jake said in reply as he then pulled out the HM for surf again. "I got this too as a reward." Matt caught sight of it as Jake spoke. "What is that?" He asked simply. "It's the HM for Surf, so we can teach it to James, my water type pokemon and a water type on your team, assuming you have one." Jake said as he placed it back in his bag. Matt nodded. "That'll work. Oh and I guess you'll want to battle soon Jake?" Matt asked with a raised eyebrow. Jake nodded. "Yeah, but we'll save that for tomorrow. I think enough's happened today." He said with Matt giving a shrug. "Fine by me, but I already have six pokemon so I'll only use 5 of them in the battle." He said. Jake looked abit surprised. "Not going to use all six?" Matt shook his head, "No that wouldn't be fair to you since you have only 5, and if you knock all 5 of them out, I'll say you won." He said with what was his 3rd shrug in the chat. Jake chuckled. "At least you play fair." He said after laughing for a few seconds. Matt simply then rolled his eyes, "I don't see the point of using my 6th pokemon in a fight where it would be unfair to do so, when your opponent only has five pokemon on their side." He said half flatly. Jake smiled at him, "I can understand that. Anyway, I need to heal my team up then we should pack it in for the night after checking out the town, as small as it is." He said as he motioned to said town. Matt nodded slowly. "Sure, sounds fine to me, you go check the town out and I'll wait here near the pokemon center.

3 hours later, outside the rooms in the pokemon center (This included exploring the town and eating food):-  
"Well Matt, I'll admit I'm still a bit surprised you turned up and are going to be travelling with me from now on." Jake said as he smiled back to his friend in question. Matt simply closed his eyes and nodded. "Pretty much, and since we're both 5 badges into the league, might as well keep it up together." He said with a small smirk on his face. Both teenagers then yawned. "Imma go and sleep now." Matt said before heading into his room. Jake chuckled to himself and headed into his room, only to be hugged by Clair again. "Whoa, Clair?! Okay what's wrong? I get we did just take down Cyrus but still, why all the affection all of a sudden?" He asked as he gently peeled Clair's arms from around his torso. Clair blushed lightly as she pulled back. "Sorry Jake, it's just that I wanted to hug you as a reward for beating Cyrus as all." She said as she looked at him, with Jake chuckling. "Oh ok, but with Matt here you couldn't do so at that point, got it. Come here then." He said as he offered Clair another chance for a hug, which she took as she jumped into his arms, comically knocking them both onto the bed, with Clair on top of Jake now. Once both of them realized where they were and how awkward it would look to anyone that came in at that very moment, Clair teleported herself off of Jake in a heartbeat and he hurriedly sat up. She reappeared near the bathroom door and was bright red in the face area. Jake was similar in colour on his face but he spoke to break up the quiet before it got too awkward. "You going for a shower?" He asked quickly, but Clair understand what he said well enough to answer. -Y-yeah.- She said as she looked at the door next to her and then entered said room.  
Skip forward about 20 minute and Jake came out of the shower and headed over to the bed where Clair was already under the covers, but in the darkened room, it was hard for Jake to see her. He got into bed and yawned, only to be caught off-guard when Clair pulled him into a hug again and kissed him once his yawn had finished. He gasped in surprise and then returned the kiss a moment later, with Clair getting into it as she then placed herself on top of him subconsciously. She lent forward and pressed herself against him a bit as he wrapped an arm around her waist but he kept the kiss tender. Once he broke it, that was when he noticed where Clair had placed her body and his blush deepened a ton. "err... Clair, why are you sat on top of me?" He asked after taking a moment to calm any dirty thoughts from entering his head. Clair then blinked for a second before looking down and going bright pink, the red mixing with her pale white skin. -Ah...I don't know. I must have g-gotten caught up in the m-moment when I was kissing you.- She said, trying to keep her tone steady. Jake smiled awkwardly. "It's fine, I'm just surprised really. You can sleep there if you want." He said as he began to calm down, though he felt his boxers had, unsurprisingly, tented when he saw Clair on top of him. Clair had better luck with her lower region thankfully, as her nethers didn't grow damp as she felt too awkward. Plus since she had already gotten her heat, AKA the pokemon version of puberty sorted, she could at least keep herself in check, though if Jake's tent had been poking her, she'd feel a bit aroused along with how awkward she had felt. She nuzzled his neck lightly before laying her head on his chest and sighing before she hugged him tightly and she began to doze off. Jake wasn't far behind, though he moved his leg to see if his tent had gone down any, it hadn't but he did note that it wasn't poking Clair at all somehow. He joined her in the dream realm shortly after.

Ending note time

Well there's another chapter in the books and the clash against Cyrus is done as well, next Chapter should be a bit less serious in story at least.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 42: Friendly rivals.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Formily Dream text, now Telepathy

Pokemon team levels and moves(Updating movesets here as I forgot to add that Matt gave Jake a some TMs that he didn't need or found but couldn't use.):

Clarity/Clair (Gardevoir, level 37) Moves: Fire Punch, Psychic, Thunderbolt and Calm mind. (I know Gardevoir aren't known for physical attacks but it's just for the times Clair would have opponents that rush in close to her)

Sparky (Luxray, Level 36) Moves: Thunder Fang, Return, Charge and Crunch (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Emploeon, level 37) Moves: Ice Beam, Metal Claw, Surf and Shadow Claw. (Forgot to add Jake using this on James after he got it. As to how it's going to work, if there's no large body of water like a lake nearby, it'll act like a weaker version of Hydro Pump.)

Angela (Absol, Level 37) Moves: Zen Headbutt, Slash, Swords Dance and Bite. (TM of Zen Headbutt because why not)

Terry (Togetic, Level 36) Moves; Wish, Ancient Power, Water Pulse and Metronome.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Celestic Town(Inside the Pokemon Center):-  
Jake awoke first as he felt something pressing against his neck. He had just returned to the waking world though so he was still half asleep, as shown when he let out a yawn before cracking open one eye halfway to see what had buried itself in the space between his head and shoulder, and was still pressing into his neck. After looking around, as well as he could with just moving his eye around anyway, he found the side of Clair's face. The rest of it wasn't visible as she was using the crook of Jake's neck as her makeshift pillow, though to her it seemed to be quite comfy as she was still asleep. She then let out a soft giggle before mumbling something that Jake had a hard time understanding, other then his own name being mentioned, and in a positive tone. He then just guessing she was having a nice dream involving him and her, though that was a given since they were together and all. Plus that she was happy in facial expression, having a grin plastered allover her face while asleep. As Jake slowly began to fully wake up, he smiled himself at the sight, finding it to add to her beauty, at least from his point of view. She then gripped Jake in her hug more tightly as she mumbled again and kissed his cheek, which in her dream was his face. Luckily and thankfully not embarrassingly, the kiss stayed tender. Jake stopped himself from laughing softly at this and began to tickle Clair lightly to try and wake her up. She started laughing a bit more as she felt this and stirred in her sleep. Jake then decided to change tatics and pulled her gently into a kiss, prompting her to wrap her arms loosely around his neck, they had been trying to stop him tickling her, as his dream self had started to tickle her as well, brought on by her feeling real world Jake doing so. She pressed herself against him as she slowly awoke, pulling back from the kiss slowly and opening one eye to look at Jake.  
-Morning to you too Jake.- She said as she smirked. Jake raised an eyebrow when he noticed. "Why the smir..." His speaking became laughing as Clair began to tickle him as payback for doing so to her, as she figured out he was actually doing it to her beforehand since she woke up shortly after it. Jake then smothered his laughing using his pillow, shoving his head face-first into it before his laughing became too loud and woke the others up. Clair's face was screwed up a bit as she tried to keep her laughter inside as well from watching Jake laugh and bury his head in his pillow. After this continued for a minute longer, Jake pulled Clair into a very tight hug, pressing himself right up against her. She gasped in surprise as he did so before returning the embrace just as tightly. "Ah... I wish every day could start like this." He said contently as he pecked Clair on the lips, only for her to turn it into a full kiss instead. He broke it about half a minute later and she spoke in response. -I agree, I'd love to wake up hugging you like this.- She said, resting the side of her head on his shoulder lazily. Jake smiled and cupped her cheek with his head. "I think I can help with that." He said as both of them stared intently at each other. Clair moved one hand to grip his affectionately as well. -You'd better help.- She said with a big grin on her face. -You're half of what's needed to actually make this happen.- She continued. Jake smiled back now. "Who or what and where is the other half? Is it the person with the charming style and the elegant nature to her lying in this bed with me?" He replied, mildly blushing as his brain caught up with the things he had just said. Clair blushed as well when he spoke and looked right at him. -You really mean that Jake?- She said, honestly wanting to know. Jake nodded firmly. "Of course, why would I say something nice to my girlfriend and not mean it fully?" He said bluntly, to which Clair smiled and kissed him happily for a few seconds. -Well thank you my handsome boyfriend.(This feels weird to write since Jake in story is a version of me and all)" She said, sounding both playful and honest at the same time. Jake's blush intensified at her words and he looked away, slightly embarrassed and not fully used to receiving said compliment. She smiled and gently moved his face back to look at her as she then slowly leaned in for a more ambient kiss, with Jake mirroring her. His face was still bright red though while Clair's was soft pink in colour at best.  
As the distance between the two closed, so did both sets of eyes attached to said faces as they simply let themselves be lost in the moment that had began to be shared right then and there. Clair subconsciously pressed herself against Jake as their lips connected and rubbed her hands up and down his back slowly before settling them on his upper back. Jake's arms wrapped around her waist and stayed put. They pulled back about a minute later and Jake was just staring into space for a couple seconds before he blinked and was back in reality. Clair looked at him with her eyes half lidded and smiled. -Wow, that was the best kiss yet.- She said, looking at him with her cheeks still light pink. Jake's mind was still trying to speak English after experiencing his version of heaven. He blinked again and snapped out of his self inflicted trance. "Yeah." He said simply, mind just having fully caught up with what she just said. She giggled and kissed him again in the same way, catching him off guard before he just phased out and went back into the trance. His hands moved on auto-pilot and as she hooked her leg over his, he began to rub it gently. When she finally broke the kiss for air, Jake was still blankly staring and his hand had began rubbing from her side, down her hip and the length of her leg. Clair smiled and nudged Jake in the chest to try and snap him back out of it again. "Huh?" he asked as his brain came out of auto and he looked at Clair again. -You decided to join me back in the waking world Jake?" She said, finishing her sentence humming in pleasure as Jake's hand continued moving on it's own. "Well yeah, I can't help it if your kisses have hypnotic effects now can I?" He said as he then kissed her again, the same way she had just done to him, while letting his hand continue it's work. Both of these actions happening at once, along with Jake adding his other hand to Clair's side that wasn't receiving attention, caused Clair to slip into her own little world, though not outright blanking out like Jake had, she instead just closed her eyes and let herself drift in the kiss. When Jake broke the kiss for air, she lazily nuzzled at his neck as he now changed the rubbing to a massage, the best he could preform anyway. Clair shivered as his hands ran up her sides and past her inner legs. Jake looked at her face as he had fully caught on to what his hands had been up to and took control of them properly again as he began the massage, thankfully before his instincts could kick in and move them to somewhere a lot more awkward. Clair continued to give hums and gasps as Jake worked as best he could with what he knew about the human body. This technicality included Clair as well since she was very human in body type and shape. As he moved up to her lower back and began to add pressure to said region of the body, Clair let out a soft moan that caused Jake to stop at that moment. "You ok Clair?" He asked, blushing and wondering exactly why that had just happened. -Yes Jake I am, I was enjoying that.- She said, playfully pouting as she looked at Jake, albeit with a blush of her own. Jake took the hint and began again and Clair laid her head down on Jake's chest as a result as she sighed happily. After a minute or so, Jake moved up to Clair's upper back and then decided to surprise her as he pulled her in for yet another locking of the lips. She gasped before melting into it for a few seconds before pushing back a bit. -Someone likes their morning kiss.- She said as she giggled and held Jake close. He smiled back to her and returned the hug. "What? I just really like kissing the love of my life, is that so wrong?" He replied as he stroked her hair and she smiled and sighed contently, returning her head to his shoulder. -No it's not.- She said simply. Jake smiled, "Well as much as I'd love to stay here and hug you all day Clair, we have stuff to do so let's get up." He said, kissing her one last time for a couple seconds before sitting up, with her shortly behind him. He then went right to the shower, wanting to get up and moving as quickly as possible when there was a knock on the door. It was Matt as evidenced by his voice, albeit with some muffle added to it since it was going through said door.  
"Hey Jake you up?" He asked as he stopped knocking. _-He's in the shower._ \- Clair said to Matt using telepathy, did save her opening the door too. "Ah ok, tell him to meet me in the canteen area then once he's done." Matt said before heading towards said area. Clair said good bye to him and waited for Jake to get out of the bathroom, picking up her dress as she headed over. She nudged Angela with her foot as she walked past and said pokemon slowly began to wake up a moment later. -*mumble mumble*...Huh?- She said as she sat up and used her left front paw to rub her eyes. -Morning Angela.- Clair said as she stood next to the bathroom, sounds of running water coming from within. Yawning, Angela turned to her. -Morning Clair, how are you?- She asked, shaking her head of the excess sleep clouding her mind as she fully awoke. -Waiting for Jake to finish in the bathroom.- She said plainly,-Other then that I'm fine.- Angela nodded as she looked around and let out a small yawn. -Excuse me. So what's the plan today?- She asked Clair who shrugged. -You'll have to ask Jake that once he's out of the shower.- She said as she motioned to the bathroom door.  
Skip forward about 20 minutes and everyone in Jake's room was up, and dressed in Clair and Jake's cases. He turned to Clair as she brushed off the dust from her dress. "That dress of yours never needs cleaning does it?" He asked, trying to make idle chatter while closing the door to the room. Clair looked at him and smiled. -Thankfully no, because it's linked to my psychic abilities so it is self cleaning.- She said proudly with Jake smiling back. "Good, because you look stunning in it and I wouldn't have it any other way." He said, adding every word after the first without thinking, causing him to blush heavily as his brain caught up. Clair's face went a similar colour as she looked at him, a bit shy now. -Thanks Jake.- She said before checking if anyone could see them and since no-one could she pecked his cheek. He smiled and simply nodded again and heading towards the main area of the pokemon center with Clair beside him. Once in the canteen area Jake looked around and spotted Matt who had released all of his team to feed them breakfast, his team being his Arcanine that was devouring a cooked magikarp, a Jolteon that was eating a finneon that was semi cooked. Next pokemon was a Scyther which was scoffing down a bowl of berries and a Floatzel which was eating a goldeen, again cooked. Second to last pokemon was a Gengar that was eating berries through that big smile pastered across it's face, and final pokemon was a Honchkrow that was eating what looked like a combo salad of seeds of some sort and berries again. Jake waved to Matt before letting his team out and collecting their breakfast and then sitting on the table next to him. Matt turned to Jake as he finished eating some cereal. "So battle against me today then what? We head towards this Canalave city place next?" He asked before having another spoon full of the cereal again. Jake nodded before eating a piece of bacon. "Yeah, I do want to see how I stack up against you in battle since we did say that one day we would see who was better." He said afterward. Matt smirked. "Well you did, I just agreed to keep you quiet about it." He said flatly with Jake pretending to look hurt. "Hey." He said before chuckling. Clair looked over and smiled before she brushed her leg against Jake under the table gently with him mirroring the motion while still talking to Matt. Her smile grew from him still showing her affection even if it wasn't public in terms of who could see it.

Route 211;-  
Skip forward another 15 minutes for Jake's team to all catch up and finish breakfast, including Jake himself and the group now were standing on the route to the east of Celestic town with Matt stopping a bit ahead of Jake and turning to him. "Ready to do this?" He asked, in a half serious tone now as he pulled one hand out of his jacket pocket, gave a quick scratch to his facial hair then reburied the hand back in his pocket. Jake nodded in return. "Of course, even if you agreeing was to shut me up, you still said yes to a battle back then, and here we are down the line a couple years later." He said, clearing looking forward to battling someone who he had known for a good chuck of his life. "I may know you as a friend, but as a trainer, I know nothing about you." He said as he stepped back and readied himself for the battle ahead.  
Battle start:-  
Matt started with his Jolteon(Level 37 with the moves:- Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball, Signal Beam and Quick Attack.) and Jake went with Sparky for clash of the electric types. As Sparky landed he then posed and let out his trademark(might as well be at this point.) roar before looking at his opponent and readying himself for battle, with Jolteon doing the same as Matt nodded when his pokemon turned to him. Matt started the battle off with the first move. "Right then, go for a Quick Attack Jolteon." He said, half flatly and half serious. His electrical eeveeulation then dashed towards Sparky, going to ram him in the left side. Sparky rolled to the side and swiped at him using Return. He missed though as Jolteon ducked under the attack, following up with a bucking question in a similar manner to a horse. This connected with the side of Sparky's face, and sent him reeling as Jolteon turned back round to face him. Sparky shook his head to clear it of the stars that clouded his vision a bit and then dodged a Shadow Ball thrown by Jolteon right after this. He then closed the distance between him and the smaller electric type, going for a Return-powered ram using his shoulder. This move half connected as Jolteon dove out the way but was clipped on his hind legs as Sparky went past him. He went to the floor spinning as the force of the hit made him start whirling around. As he then got to his feet and moved his hind legs around, mainly his right one since that had taken the main hit from the attack, Sparky skidded to a halt and came back for a second try. Jolteon dodged faster this time and fired a Signal Beam at Sparky as he landed on his side. Sparky then just continued running but turned to the side to dodge as he ducked down a bit, the beam going over his head as a result. Jolteon got up in time to take a hit to the side as Sparky rammed into him, connecting the full force of his attack on the 3rd attempt. This sent the lightening pokemon backwards, with him rolling on his side before using the momentum to spin back on to his feet and shaking his head to clear it of any stars that were clinging up his mind. Jolteon dodged an attempted Crunch using Quick Attack before following up using Jolteon's speed to get behind Sparky, firing off a Shadow Ball which Jolteon had started charging the energy for as soon as he was out of the lion's line of sight. Sparky heard the shot as the large sphere of ghostly power was sent at him pretty quickly. He couldn't react in time to fully dodge so the orb hit him in the side, exploding and knocking the larger electric type pokemon down. A dull thud sounded as Sparky landed, but he was up about 30 seconds after skidding to a halt. Matt and Jake were both calling attacks as soon as they could as this was going on too, though Jake was more serious then Matt was right now, he was getting into the swing of the battle. Sparky was now Charging up static while Jolteon started running in using Quick Attack before following with a kick to the side of Sparky's head which knocked him sideways but not over. Sparky countered with a Return fueled kick to Jolteon's side as soon as he was able to once the dizziness from being hit in the head had cleared. Jolteon winced in pain as the kick connected and he skidded back slightly. He then fired a Signal Beam at Sparky who dashed right through it, using the static in his system to block some of the pain that was delivered, at least for the moment as he tried to ram into Jolteon again, but missed as the target pokemon in question dodged the attack. Sparky skidded to a halt now and winced slightly as the pain he stopped himself from feeling now got to him. Jolteon used this chance to run up to him with Quick Attack, then continuing to use the attach as a boost to kick Sparky in the head again, only this time said pokemon was ready and he ducked under, causing Jolteon to miss and almost go sailing off to the side a fair distance. It was almost because Sparky then used Crunch and sunk his teeth sharply into the jagged fur that was around the smaller pokemon's body, before using the new-found leverage to smack Jolteon to the ground, still holding on, then picking the yellow pokemon back up and throwing him towards the ground infront of Matt. Jolteon then struggled to push himself back to his feet after that, but did so anyway. This was instantly followed by Jolteon dashing behind Sparky again, almost too fast for the lion pokemon to see because Jolteon was running on adrenaline now to try and stay in the fight. Sparky turned around as fast as he could and was almost knocked to the floor halfway through his turn as he was hit in the side by yet another Shadow Ball. Sparky stood his ground but he looked quite unsteady now, with his side feeling very sore from taking a Shadow Ball fully. Jolteon was in a similar state as the effect of adrenaline left his system after that attack, though he forced himself to stay on his feet for now. Both electric pokemon went for a clash of shoulder to shoulder using Quick Attack and Return respectively. This ended up with both pokemon being knocked out at the same time. Matt raised an eyebrow while Jake sighed. "Looks like we are neck and neck in battle so far, as obvious as that is." He said as he recalled Sparky, with Matt doing the same to Jolteon, Sparky did level up to 37 as well despite being knocked out.(I think both pokemon should get a bit of exp if knocked out in a draw like this, so that's why it happened here)

Matt's next pokemon was a Scyther. (Level 37 with the moves:- Aerial Ace, Slash, Night Slash and Brick Break/Slash(because sharp claws instead of hands)). Jake sent out James as his next choice of pokemon to fight here. Scyther nods to Matt before jumping into the field where the first part of the battle had taken place before hand and gets into a battle pose, ready to go while James had done the same on his side of the field as well. First call of attack on Matt's end was a Night Slash, which Scyther got to using instantly as he dashed at James using his natural speed and the wings on his back to his advantage. James simply blocked the attack with his flippers and then followed up with an uppercut motion, using Metal Claw as the attack base. Scyther avoided another swing of Metal Claw and then went for a Brick Break against James right shoulder, with James using his right limb to block the attack by stopping Scyther's upper arm and then attempting to use Surf in the projectile form. Scyther knocked James' flipper away and jumped to the side to avoid the strong spray of water as well before he then dashed back forward, aiming at James' chest using Slash. James couldn't block in-time and even with his Steel sub-type, the claw left a shallow cut across his chest, not deep enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark for now. Both James and Jake were surprised at this, but kept their focus on the battle. James fired off an Ice Beam at Scyther next, though it was dodged and he came dashing in again for an Aerial Ace this time. James was ready regardless, blocking the strike via jamming his foreflipper(?) into the pit of Scyther's elbow and then point-blanking him with Surf. Scyther nailed him in the gut with Brick Break, using the side of his claw to jam the move right into James' stomach at the same time. The bug type was then sent flying backwards as the force of the Surf attack was met with his chest, while James then hunched over from being effectively punched in the gut, having the wind knocked out of him as a result. Scyther landed on the floor and used the monument of the hit to roll over twice before jumping back to his feet, rubbing his chest where the stream of water had hit. Though that wasn't exactly easy due to his lack of hands/fingers. Looking back to James, he spotted that the Steel type had gotten his breath back now, but he was still holding his stomach with his left flipper for the moment to sooth the rest of the pain that was still there. Under Matt's next call, he dashed forward and, dodging an Ice Beam, threw his right claw up to go for a Night Slash across the crown part of the beak on James' face. This didn't exactly go to plan though as James was again ready for him as he blocked using Metal Claw as his shield for his left flipper, as per normal. He then followed up with his right limb using Shadow Claw, but Scyther blocked it using his free left claw as a shield himself before using his wings to fly back a bit in order to avoid any attack that James could use, since both he and Matt were now well aware that James used his mouth for 2 of his attacks, Surf and Ice Beam. Speaking of those attacks, James fired off a Surf at Scyther, who dropped down out of the sky to dodge, pulling up just before meeting the ground in order to use the momentum from the fall to fly right at James, hoping to catch him off guard and to use Brick Break again on his left shoulder this time. James and Jake both spotted this a few seconds after Scyther had started his dash, and Jake called for an Ice Beam to cause the flying Mantis Pokémon to either stop his attack or have both of them take a lot of damage. The attack missed as Scyther did a what peppy from star fox would call a barrel roll to the side, causing him to nearly smack into a tree instead. He reacted and stopped himself, turning around just in time to duck another Ice Beam that froze said tree's trunk. Dashing in for that Brick Break that James had caused him to miss before, it did connect and James grunted in pain, but using the close range to his advantage just like last time, he point blanked Scyther with Surf, sending the Bug/Flying type into the frozen trunk of the tree, smashing the ice off of it. A dull thud was heard as Scyther dropped to the floor, but he then slowly forced himself up as he looked at James, smiling lightly despite the pain that both high pressure water and hitting a solid object with your back tends to leave you with. James took the smile to mean no hard feelings between the pokemon, which confused him a bit before Scyther then flew right at him again, aiming at the head with Brick Break. Reacting barely in time, James nailed Scyther in the face as well with a 3rd helping of Surf, and the bug pokemon stayed awake just long enough to have his attack connect before slumping to the floor, out cold. James wasn't far behind though as the attack cut off the stream of water from his mouth and he then fell forwards, making a thud sound ring out as he too fainted.

Both pokemon were recalled, with Jake going with Angela, and Matt choosing Floatzel next.(Level 38 with the moves:- Ice Fang, Surf(because HM), Crunch and Headbutt.) Matt called for an Ice Fang first thing, will Jake went for the good old Swords Dance. As the swords rose and clashed against each other, Floatzel began to dash at the Dark type pokemon, who reacted and jumped back as the swords faded, along with Floatzel's teeth clutching shut where Angela's leg had just been. Angela then began to dash forward, focusing energy to her forehead as she made to use Zen Headbutt. Her target reared back and went for a Headbutt himself, missing the Zen part. Both attacks hit, with both pokemon reeling back in pain, Floatzel more the Angela though because of the boost of strength from the Dance of the Swords. Angela then shook her head to clear it of the stars in her vision before barely dodging a Crunch that was aimed at her right front leg and swinging for a Slash at Floatzel's left side, behind the rubber inflatable tubing on its body. Floatzel dodges most of the swipe but Angela did clip his left hip area, just before he Headbutted her on her right side, knocking her back a bit as he rubbed the part of his head that had hit her. Angela landed roughly on her front and got up, glaring at Floatzel with a smile on her face as she dashed towards him and dodged another Ice Fang, countering with a Bite to his left arm, earning a yelp from the water type. She let go and backed up a few seconds later as he looked his new wound over, with his arm now showing teeth marks but thankfully no blood. He looked at Angela who gave a nod, silently asking if he was ok. He returned it a second later before attempting to hit her with the projectile version of Surf, to which she jumped to the side quickly, avoiding it with ease. She then tried to attack him with another Slash, which he dodged before hitting her with Surf this time, knocking her to the side. She rolled over and back to her feet a few moments later, shaking her head to clear it before Slashing at him again as he tried to bite her with Crunch. She hit his right forearm with her attack, causing him to pull it back quickly as he reeled in pain. Again, no blood was drawn but it would scar if left to heal without the help of potions or if a berry was used instead. He went for a Headbutt again, pulling his head back in order to deliver as much damage as possible before going to smash it into Angela. She sidestepped it, then used Zen Headbutt on his right right in return, knocking him back in pain as he reeled back yet again. Though through this he did fire off yet another stream of Surf, catching Angela off guard and knocking her backwards once more. As she landed on her stomach, she then got back to her feet and rubbed her head before clashing with Floatzel in a second Headbutt meets Zen Headbutt, but this time she didn't look too good as she had to shake her head quite a few times to clear it of the haziness that set in shortly afterwards. Luckily for her though, that last butting of the heads did cause Floatzel to fall over in a dizzy haze for a couple seconds, allowing her to properly clear her head, at least as well as she could in the moment, before looking back over to him. He was getting up as she did so and he fired off another Surf, which she narrowly dodged before running at him, ready for a 3rd Slash. He replied with another Headbutt, both attacks hitting their mark as her claws connected with his left upper arm and he hit her back with his forehead, knocking her to the ground just before stumbling in slight agony. Angela staggered to her feet as the pain was really getting to her now, since she wasn't the best pokemon in the world for tanking punishment from the opponent, though she had been doing very well regardless. She ducked another use of Surf by Floatzel before rearing up to try one last Zen Headbutt, with the Water type mirroring her action, minus the typing anyway. Both pokemon butted heads(no surprises there) before passing out on the floor. This had happened to Floatzel because in each clash of forehead to forehead, Zen Headbutt had done more damage then his, thanks to the use of Swords Dance early on in the fight. Both trainers recalled their pokemon a couple seconds later.

Arcanine was Matt's next choice.(Level 38 and with the same moves as last chapter.) Jake sent out Terry, though he knew that the small flying pokemon was at a disadvantage here if size was the only thing that decided battle. Thankfully it wasn't, but it would be an uphill battle for him anyway. Matt called first attack, with his choice being Flamethrower. His large dog pokemon carried the attack out by, well throwing fire in Terry's direction. Said small flying pokemon quickly gained air and flew over the stream of fire that was coming at him, before using Water Pulse and sending a watery ring back down at Arcanine as a counter. The fire type dodged the ring by rolling to the side before leaping up at Terry, aiming to use Headbutt on him, but again the smaller pokemon managed to use his size to his advantage, quickly flying to the side out of his opponent's reach. Using Ancient Power now, Terry lifted up 4 medium sized rocks and threw them at Arcanine who dodged three of the makeshift projectiles but had the fourth one hit him in the shoulder blade area on his right side. This prompted Arcanine to use Flamethrower again, aiming it upwards this time in order to hit Terry, who flew over it but had his left foot burned as he flew past. This was countered with Terry using Metronome, getting Psybeam for his trouble, which he then shot right at the fire type in all it's purple glory. Arcanine dodged the attack and jumped up to Terry again, going for a Heatbutt again this time. Terry quickly ducked to the side and fired a Water Pulse at the dog pokemon as it went sailing past him back down to earth, where he would have landed on his paws, had the watery ring not connected with his right hind leg, causing him to land in a stumble. Terry used Metronome again in the meantime, getting Cosmic Power, which boosted his defenses a bit. Arcanine then sent another stream of Flames at Terry, catching him fully this in the attack. Terry's special defense was one of his strong suits though, plus the small boost from Cosmic Power helped him to take the attack better then expected, though it did hurt. Jake called for a Wish next, hoping to keep Terry in the fight for longer then Acranine. Just after Terry finished using this though, Arcanine came at him with an Iron Tail, which Terry ducked under barely, using Ancient Power to lift up a couple rocks and, as always, throw them at his opponent. They were dodged and Terry had to dodge a Thunder Fang bite from Arcanine just after. This happened again as Terry flew above another Flamethrower and following up with Metronome, getting Air Slash, which he fired down at Arcanine, who dodged the cuts of air heading at him. Going for a Headbutt the 3rd time did hit Terry, and he was sent trembling to the floor. Luckily for him though the Wish move came into effect as he landed and healed enough of his wounds for him to get back up and continue after shaking the dizziness out of his head. A 3rd Metronome gave Terry Steel Wing, which hit and didn't do much damage, but it did give him the defensive boost as well. Just in time as well, as Arcanine then hit him with his own steel move, Iron Tail. This sent Terry spinning backwards a bit until he landed on the floor, dazed. He got up and shook himself back to his senses a moment later and avoided a follow up strike from Thunder Fang. Using Water Pulse to counter another Flamethrower caused some steam to be created in-between Arcanine and Terry, with Terry using Wish again and Arcanine lunging through trying to use Headbutt on him. The attack missed as Terry did the flying version of diving to the side before using Metronome, which got him Protect. This was just in time for him to take another Flamethrower, the fire brushing over the shield. Wish chose then to heal him, only for the Protect to wear off and for him to receive an Iron Tail to the gut a couple seconds later. This knocked him down to the floor yet again, but he flapped his small wings and regained the air that he lost a little bit later. Avoiding another Flamethrower and sending a Water Pulse that hit Arcanine in the right front leg, he then went to use Ancient Power. Lifting up six rocks this time, he threw 3 of them at Arcanine first, who dodged them. Terry then tossed the second three rocks at him only for them to be smasjed by Arcanine's tail when under the effects of Iron, well, Tail. Using Metronome yet again gave Terry Giga Impact, which then sent Terry flying right at Arcanine's face, taking a flamethrower in the process. This did a lot of damage even with the defensive boost that Terry had gotten from Cosmic power a while ago since he was charging right into the center of the fire stream. Arcanine's jaw was forced shut as Terry rammed into him headfirst with the effect of Giga Impact. This just enough to stagger Arcanine as he was knocked back and he slumped onto his side, out cold from being smashed in the skull like that. Terry wasn't in any better of a state after going face first into a Flamethrower like that, and he slowly floated down to the floor, clearly exhausted and close to passing out also leveling up to 37. Jake recalled him, as did Matt with Arcanine. "That's the first time in a while that my starter's been back in his pokeball." Matt said as he did this.

Final part of the battle now, Clair vs Gengar(Level 38 with the moves:- Thunder Punch, Drain Punch, Shadow Ball and Psywave). Clair walked forward into where the battle had been taking place up to now and readied herself. Matt threw another pokeball, which released his last pokemon since he had said he'd act as if he only had five pokemon for this battle, to be fair to Jake. Gengar landed and offered a kind smile to Clair when she(Matt's Gengar and Honchkrow are female, forgot to say before.) saw the Psychic type infront of her. It surprised Clair but she acknowledged it and smiled back. The battle truly began now as Matt called for a Shadow Ball(big surprise), which Jake had Clair counter by using a quick flash of Psychic to send the ghostly ball to the side. Gengar then got in close and tried to use Thunder Punch on her, only for Clair to dodge via teleportation. She appeared just behind the ghost pokemon and tried using Thunderbolt, but it was dodged as well by Gengar quickly floating to the side. Clair then used Calm Mind to focus herself, with Gengar using that time to charge up another larger Shadow Ball. Once Clair opened her eyes, she narrowly avoided the orb of darkness as Gengar shot it at her. Clair fired off another Thunderbolt, missing by inches as the ghost/poison type, jumped to the side before dashing forward. Her hand began to spark, signalling the use of Thunder Punch, with her throwing it at Clair as she got in close. Clair teleported just in time to avoid it, reappearing a few feet to Gengar's right as she started to use Fire Punch, her fist slowly beginning to burst into flames. Gengar began focusing a Thunder Punch again as a counter. Clair vanished again and reappeared in front of Gengar, again using teleport, as she went to punch said ghost in the side with her fire covered fist. She hit, sending her opponent a meter or so to the left, but got hit in her left side from the Thunder Punch at the same time. Clair winced as she took the punch and the slight numb feeling that came up from the static filled fist. She rubbed her numb side as she then looked over to Gengar, who was charging yet another Shadow Ball now. Clair jumped to the side to dodge and then used Psychic to grab the ball of energy as it sailed past her, with her eyes glowing somewhat blue to show this. She then moved her hand quickly over to Gengar, sending the sphere back at its sender. This was countered by a second Shadow Ball from the purple pokemon, creating an explosion. This pushed Clair back a bit as she shielded her face from the blast. A 3rd Shadow Ball came through the smoke and Clair reacted using Thunderbolt, clashing the bolt against the ball of energy. This created a weird looking "beam" struggle as Clair kept the bolting going at said large orb while Gengar was seen trying to keep the Shadow Ball in place on her end. This continued for another 30 seconds or so before Clair stopped firing her attack and teleported out of the way, reappearing near Gengar, going for a Psychic to throw a large rock at her opponent. Genger saw this and fired off a Psywave, causing the rock to blow up into pieces before she then threw a Thunder Punch at Clair, who responded with another Fire Punch. Both fists met in the middle of their attack, pushing both pokemon back as a result, clutching their sore limbs. Clair then tried to use Psychic on Gengar directly, only to have to avoid another Shadow Ball, with Gengar shaking her head. -No, that's not gonna happen.- She said with a flash of the grin that most of her species were known for having before she then phased into the floor. Clair looked around, searching for the ghost pokemon before she was attacked out of nowhere. She spotted her target as she came out of the ground a bit of distance away and she fired off yet another Shadow Ball. Clair caught it right before it hit her and threw it to the side before having to dodge another attack of the same nature. She then lifted up a large rock from behind Gengar and threw it at her before actually being hit by a third version of the attack. Gengar only realized the rock was coming at her right before it made contract, smashing into her back, knocking her over. Clair was knocked to the floor as well from being hit. She slowly got up after landing semi roughly on her back, shaking her head to clear it as she then looked over to Gengar to see what state she was in. Said pokemon was in a similar state as she got up and rubbed the back of her head before firing off a Psywave at Clair, who countered with another Thunderbolt, creating another beam clash. This continued for about a minute or so, with the two attacks pushing against each other, with Clair getting a slight upper hand, then Gengar starting to win before it went back to being equal again. Both pokemon got the same idea from their trainers as they redirected the beams up into the sky and then rushed at each other, using their respective Punch attacks. This sent both pokemon backwards as their attacks met the others face. Both pokemon were knocked to the floor by this, both blacking out actually since they put all their remaining strength into that last clash.

Jake called it. "Ok, let's leave it there, I don't think we should keep going because at this rate someone may get seriously hurt." Matt nodded. "Sure, I can do that. Still, nice going making it a draw." He said with a shrug as he pulled a hyper potion from his bag and healed Gengar with it, Jake doing the same to Clair before helping her up. Clair accepted the help before shaking her head lightly to clear it as she stood up properly. Jake then gave her a smile saying 'Great Job' before he then began to heal up his other pokemon one by one. Skipping forward about 10 minutes, give or take a bit, and everyone was back up on both Jake and Matt's teams, with Arcanine standing next to Matt and Clair next to Jake. "Well now that that is done, let's head back down to Jublife city, since we can get to Canalave from there." Jake said as he looked to Matt, who nodded, "Sure, might as well start heading out for the next badge then unless you want to explore this route first?" He said looking around, Jake shook his head. "Nah, come on." He said as he began walking back towards Celestic Town. Once there, they headed through Route 210 and back down towards the south end of the route.

Ending note time

Holy mother of orvus this took longer then i would have liked. Yeah this took well too bloody long. Main reason is that I've been suffering from Xmas writers block, in that every xmas i get somewhat bored of stuff, don't know why but it affected my writing skill. I wanted to get this out before Christmas if i could help it so I'm very sorry this took so long to come out, but I hope it was worth the wait. I am aware that most of this is battle text but i wanted to show how close in strength Jake and Matt were, so that's why it's like that.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Mine the gap and Surf the waves.

Ok now that xmas is over I'll try to get more regular in posting

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Formily Dream text, now Telepathy

Pokemon team levels and moves:-

Clarity/Clair (Gardevoir, level 37) Moves: Fire Punch, Psychic, Thunderbolt and Calm mind.

Sparky (Luxray, Level 37) Moves: Thunder Fang, Return, Charge and Crunch (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Emploeon, level 37) Moves: Ice Beam, Metal Claw, Surf and Shadow Claw.

Angela (Absol, Level 37) Moves: Zen Headbutt, Slash, Swords Dance and Bite.

Terry (Togetic, Level 37) Moves; Wish, Air Slash, Water Pulse and Metronome. (Forgot to add this last time)

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Jubilife city(near the West Exit):-  
Jake stopped walking infront of the gate to route 218 and turned to Matt, Clair was stood next to Jake as well. "So through here to Canalave city right? That is if I have the directions right." He said, with the person in question standing next to him, hands stuffed into his pockets like always. He nodded. "Yeah, no point waiting, let's go." He said, as he started heading towards the next route. Jake nodded and walked next to him. "Any idea what type the next gym is?" Jake asked, trying to make a bit of idle chatter as they walked. Matt shrugged, "Dunno." was his simple answer.

Route 218:-  
Jake and Matt stepped out on to the start of the route and looked around. Most of the route that was land was on the other side of a large river. "Looks like all this water comes in from the sea, I know that's obvious. Considering the way this water is flowing, it could let out into the lake near Twinleaf." Jake said as he looked at the river mostly now. Matt shrugged again. "That would make sense given that Twinleaf is south of here." He said flatly before looking around and bring Floatzel out. He looked and looked around. -Looks like I'm going to be able to have a swim now.- He said smugly before turning to the two trainers. "I'm guessing you two want a lift over the water?" He said, motioning to the river with his head. Jake shook his head. "Matt will, I have James to handle it for me." He said as he pulled said pokemon's ball out and threw it up, releasing James who landed and spotted the water. "About time I got to try swimming with my trainer on my back." He said as he turned to Jake, who nodded. "Well yeah, that's one of the reasons I gave you surf." He said as he pointed to the water. Both water type pokemon nodded before diving into the water, surfaced and swam over the the edge of the pier nearby so that their trainers could get on. Matt climbed down onto his Floatzel while Jake did the same with James, finding a good place to sit on his upper back. He helped Clair on after he was sure that he was fine balancing on James. James looked back, -You safe up there?- He asked, -Don't want you to comically go flying off of my back when I set off now do I?- The penguin said with a light chuckle. Jake nodded and petted James' horns, "We'll be fine." He said as he then pulled back. "Come on, let's move." He said as he pointed to Matt and Floatzel who were a bit ahead, with said pokemon using it's tails as a spin motor as it pushed him and Matt along. James caught up quickly as he began to swim as well.(I don't know exactly how an Empoleon would swim so i can't say how.) Matt had one hand on the rubber inner tubing like thing around Floatzel's neck, his other hand was buried in his pocket again as both trainers were carried over the water. Clair smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jake's midsection, hugging him close to her as she then nuzzled his cheek as she placed her head on his shoulder. Reason she did this was because Matt was just ahead of them so he wouldn't see her showing her affection like this without them being able to react. Her chest rubbed up against Jake's back slightly as she hugged him but he did his best to ignore it, while his body did speak otherwise. He held on to the sides of James' 'collar' as said pokemon sped through the waves.  
Skip forward another 10 minutes and 3 fisherman later and Sparky leveling up to 38 due to him being very strong against water type pokemon.(no shit *sarcasm*) Jake and Matt stepped off of their respective water type and recalled them before wiping any bits of water that had sprayed on them off and looking to each other. "Now that's done, it's just walking over to town. Though it is like 2 in the afternoon so we could see what snacks the pokemon center or any of the town shops have first." Jake suggested to Matt how shrugged. "Sure." He said before beginning to walk to town. Another 3 trainers later and Matt's Arcanine leveling up to 38 as well as Terry reaching the same level, the group of four reached the gate to Canalave City and headed through it into the town.

Canalave City:-  
Entering through the gate into the actual town, Jake and company looked around. From the fact that there was a drawbridge and a ferry area to the south end of the town, it was very easy to see that Canalave was a port city. The town was bisected by a canal which is crossed via the drawbridge located in the north half of the city. As the trainers looked around, they could feel the air of exotic and foreign culture, brought about by the tourists that occasionally traveled to the region through the boats and the cargo transporting that still went on in the south end of the city. While not as common as it once was, the cargo was still moved in and out of the region through this town. Large ships were, unsurprisingly moored at the piers. The pokemon center lay at the north of the right side of the urban layout while across the bridge lay the Canalave Library, which contained many books on Sinnoh myths and other old tomes of folklore. The gym was to the south of the library as well. Two sets of houses lined the rest of the walk ways down through the town on each side of the canal and the pokemart was placed in the middle of the houses on the east side. Finally there was the old inn to the north end of town that hadn't been used in quite a long time, as shown by the run down look of the building. After looking around and learning where everything was, as best they could from the view of near the enterence to the route behind them, all four people and pokemon headed for the pokemon center to patch up the damage taken from the trainers outside and then to the pokemart to stock up on a few more supplies for the gym battles ahead.  
After all of this they then headed for the drawbridge towards the left side of town, and Chris was on his way back to the pokemon center as this was happening. "Hey Jake." He shouted as he spotted said trainer and walked over to talk to him. "Huh? Oh, hey Chris, it's been a while hasn't it?" Jake said with a smile as he then turned to Chris and nodded to him. "Yeah, though I have just beaten Byron in the Gym. He uses Steel type pokemon and they are tough. Seriously, they can eat up punishment if you don't hit them with special attacks or something that is effective." He said as he looked back to the gym and shook his head. "His best pokemon, Bastiodon, is one that will give you trouble if you're not ready for it, since Jet, my Gabite if you remember, hit it with the strongest attack in his set, and while it was enough to mark that face armour that Bastiodon have. It didn't do too much damage and took a few strong hits to bring down." He said as he remembered the battle to himself. Jake nodded, "Well I think James should be able to fight back for that." He said with a nod. Chris nodded back. "Yeah, but I first recommend you do some training on Iron Island. I did before I challenged him and it seemed to make the fight easier." He said as he pointed to the boat in the south end of town. "The ferry there can take you to Iron Island, just ask the sailor infront of the boat." He continued. "I do plan to stay here and battle you this time Jake, but I think you should train in Iron Island and beat Bryon first, so we can be on equal footing, it's unfair of me to battle you otherwise, at least i think so." He finished. Jake nodded, "Yeah, that makes sense, thanks." He said as he stepped aside so that Chris could reach the pokemon center. "Seeya later Chris." He said as he waved to said trainer before turning to Matt, "Wanna come with?" He asked, motioning to the boat with his head. "Sure, why not?" He asked as he shrugged otherwise. Both trainers then began to head down to the dock. Once there, the sailor spotted them. "Ahoy you two. I'm guessing that you two want to go to Iron Island?" He stated simply. Both trainers nodded, "Ok, then come aboard and we'll head out at once. Though it will take about half an hour to reach the island." Jake nodded again, "Sure, that's fine." He said as he turned to Matt. "You don't have to come if you don't want to." He said, but Matt shook his head. "Nah, might as well see what this place looks like, and get stronger at the same time, saves time in the long run." He said as he scratched his beard before walking over to the boat, with Jake close behind.

Iron Island(outside):-  
As the boat came to a stop on the small docking area that connected to the landmass that was Iron Island, not much really caught Jake and Matt's attention. The outside of the area was plain really, just a smallish mountainous landscape with a set of stairs craved into the rock to allow people to get up to the cave entrance at the top of a second set of stairs, which went to the left of the first. The only thing that really stood out was a lone small house that sat on a plateau in the middle of the two sets of steps. "This used to be a mine for Iron, if the name wasn't obvious enough." The sailor said as Jake and Matt continued to look around. "Of course, it's been a long while since the mines worked, and now it's mainly a home for wild rock and steel pokemon, as well as strong trainers such as yourselves to train. The gym trainers from Canalave often come back here to train, with Byron being in charge of looking after the place, just to make sure the wild pokemon don't endanger each other." He finished his little speech, with Jake nodding as he took the info in, while Matt just stepped off the boat. "Land ho." He said in a slight mock pirate voice before turning to the stairs. "Right, let's get this over with if we are going to explore this place and train here." He stated with Jake nodding. "Yeah, let's go." He said as he jumped off the ship with Clair next to him. As they neared the entrance, they saw a trainer stood in front of the cave. He was wearing a navy blue suit jacket with a black turned out collar and a black undershirt. His pants were dark brown in color and black shoes. Atop his head was a dark blue hat with a black strip in the middle of it. He turned to Jake and Matt and smiled slightly, "Hello trainers, what brings you to this remote Island?" He said calmly, looking from Jake to Matt and back again. "Is it training?" He continued calmly, with Jake nodding. "Yeah, a friend of mine recommended we come here to train up a bit before we challenge the Gym back in Canalave." He said, with the trainer in blue nodding. "OK, that's a good idea. Byron is a friend of mine, funnily enough, and he is quite tough. My name is Riley, what are yours? " He asked, with Jake giving both his and Matt's names, with the latter nodding to say "Hi". "Ok then, I will be sure to remember them. I'll be training within Iron Island for a while if you would like to join me. But before I go, here." Riley proceeded to pull out two copies of the HM04 Strength from his pocket and gave them to both Jake and Matt. "Wow, thanks." Jake said, caught slightly off-guard by this. Riley smiled and nodded. "No thanks needed, I thought that this meeting could have been fated to happen, so I think you two can make good use of that move. Farewell for now." He said, and with that he left, heading into the mines of the cave. Matt looked the HM over in his hand before pocketing it. "I'll use this later." He said plainly, with Jake doing the same, "Yeah, no need for it right now." He said before heading into the cave with Matt right behind him.  
The inside of the cave was kind of dark, but not too much so since there was lighting that looked like it had been fitted recently, so that it was easy to find one's way around unsurprisingly. As Jake and Matt tried to get their surroundings in order, they both spotted a stairway heading down. They pointed this out to each other, then realizing that there were two of said ways deeper into the caves. "Well which way should we go first?" Jake asked as he looked around. Matt shrugged, "Left perhaps? Might as well explore." He said as he begin walking that way. Jake nodded and followed him as he descended.

Iron Island BF1(left side):-  
As they got to the bottom of the steps which were now just behind the two teens now, they both looked around. "Hey Matt, don't you have a Scyther?" He asked as he turned to said person next to him. "Yeah why?" He replied, raising an eyebrow. "Well if I remember right, they evolve using an Item called a Metal Coat, I think it's done by leveling up while in contact with the item.(Yes I know it's actually via trade with the item being held, but I can bend the rule for it here). So if there's one here since I think it would make sense for there to be a metal item like that in an old mine, you could evolve him." He said, with Matt nodding. "True, but isn't a trade off, losing speed for more defense due to a type change or some shit like that?" He said as he glanced around himself. Jake nodded. "Yeah I think so, not too sure really. You can ask Scyther once you get those headphones what he wants to do. We'll get the item for now if we can find it so you can use it easily later." He suggested, with Matt simply nodding. "Ok fair enough." He said flatly. Jake turned back to facing forwards and headed abit further, finding a Protector that would be used on a Rhydon to evolve it, Jake knew about this as Scott had the evolved form of said pokemon. (you guys will see why Jake got that later. most likely next chapter.) Along with this was the first rare candy that Jake and team came across, and Jake picked it up. "Hmm, what's this?" He asked to Clair and Matt, with both of them shrugging. "Dunno", was Matt's answer as always. Skipping forward about 10 minutes with a battle against a male camper, which earned Clair level 38, the pair of trainers headed back up to the main cave entrance with Clair at Jake's side again(no surprise there) and they headed down to the right now.

Iron Island BF1(right side);-  
Heading down the stairs for the right side now, they looked around and spotted a double battle, this would be a good chance for Matt to get some exp for his team as well. Heading towards this first, Jake then spotted a TM on top of a pile of girders with a note next to it, stating that it was a spare copy of the TM and it was free to be taken.(In-game logic moment here) Jake just looked confused for a moment but shrugged, "Ok then, free TM i guess. Matt i'm guessing you brought yours?" He asked as he picked the small disc up. Matt nodded, "Yeah pretty much." He said as Jake called out Sparky and used the TM on him in place of Charge. -That still feels kinda weird.- Said large lion pokemon said as the move's knowledge was absorbed into his mind. Jake nodded, "I can believe it, you'll learning a new attack from having a disc placed on your forehead, granted there's worse ways to learn." He said, with Sparky nodding. Jake decided to keep Sparky out and to use him in the double battle to test his new move, along with Matt using Honchkrow(Level 38 with the moves;- Steel Wing, Ominous Wind, Icy Wind and Fly. The last one being from Jake letting him use the HM for it.). After this happened, Jake found the Metal coat item near a lift that led further into the mines. "Shall we?" He asked as he stepped onto the lift with Clair, and Matt followed along with Honchkrow, so that Arcanine could have a rest from walking so much. Jake then simply pressed the down button and the lift descended. (What a surprise*sarcasm.*) At the bottom of the lift was another choice of two ways down into the mines, with the gang choosing to go right first this time.

Iron Island BF2(Right side)  
Once down here, the pair looked around yet again before they headed in, this floor was where all the main mining had been done, if the piles of iron girders were evidence of that since they would have been used to support the roof of the cave when mining. Looking around more showed them that there were plenty of trainers down here as well, 6 of them to be exact. "Well, looks like we found a good place to do some training." Jake said to both Matt and Clair, with Matt again shrugging, "Well let's get to it." He said as he headed over to the first of the trainers, a worker to be accurate. Jake nodded and suggested they both take 3 trainers each. Skip forward a good 15 minutes later as the battles were against Steel and Rock type pokemon mainly, so each battle took longer then normal, and everyone in Jake's team was at level 38. Jake looked over to Matt as he finished healing his team up. "How you doing over there Matt?" He asked, with Matt returning the look with a simple nod. "I'm fine." He said flatly as he walked back over. "Ok then, let's head back and go to the left side of this floor then, unless you want to look around any more of this floor?" He asked, with Matt shaking his head. "Nah, we might as well head down to the last part of the cave then head back to town for the night, I'm sure it's late." He replied as he then headed back towards the stairs, with Jake close behind him and Clair next to him.

Iron Island Bf2(left side):-  
Getting to the bottom of the stairs for the final time now, Jake looked around and spotted Riley fighting off a wild Steelix with a Lucario. As the large Iron Snake Pokémon retreated to lick its wounds, he turned around and spotted the two. "Ah hello again Jake and Matt, glad to see that you are taking your friend's advice seriously." He said as he returned his Lucario now. "Though I wish I could help you more here, the wild Pokémon are getting more and more restless, one reason I am here is to figure out why at Byron's request, plus the extra training is nothing to complain about." He said as he looked around at the whole floor that was set out infront of them. "I want to check out the other areas of the mines, to see if there's any thing going on there. Could I ask you to search this floor for me? I would go myself but I need to go get my Lucario some medical attention back in town, I can check the other sections of the mine when I get back." He said, looking between the two trainers, with Jake nodding and Matt nodding once. "Thank you both, now I will warn you that the pokemon here are more restless then usual, as I said before, so be prepared for some train battles, then of course there trainers who will challenge you." He said as he began walking to the stairs. "Good luck and I'll see you both again when I get back down here after checking the rest of the mine. Good bye for now." He said before he headed upstairs and out the mines for now. As he left, Jake turned back around and gave the room a proper look over. Noticing all of the trainers paired up in twos, making up for teams in total, he sighed lightly. "Well, looks like we'll be here a while doing double battles." He said as he looked to Matt, who shrugged. "Well let's show them not to mess with two close friends." He said as he looked towards them as well.  
Skipping forward a good half an hour, both teens finished the battle against the two ace trainers near the back of the large floor, along with finding a couple hyper potions that must have been dropped by passers through. During all of the battles, both teams ended up leveling up to Level 39 along with James learning Iron Defense in place of Metal Claw(seems like a downgrade I know but he could use it to punch someone). After all of this, Jake spotted a couple team Galactic grunts standing in front of a lift. He turned to Matt and motioned his head towards the grunts. "Hey, there's a couple of grunts from that team I told you about." He said as Matt looked over and nodded. "They don't look so threatening, though you said they set off a bomb in the great marsh. So we might as well chase them out of here, I doubt they'll do any good otherwise." He said before heading in their direction with Jake right behind him.  
"So that should be what comes nex..." Grunt 1 said before trailing off as he spotted Jake and Matt walking over. The second grunt turned to them as he followed his partner's line of sight. "What do you want kids?" He asked, clearly annoyed that he was going to have to try and tell both teens to buzz off. "For you to get out of here." Jake said bluntly yet calmly, with Matt just staying silent, figuring he didn't need to say anything. "What?" The first grunt piped up. Well sorry but we are not moving, We're taking all the pokemon from this rusted out island to help us with our grand plans." He said, posing slightly like an idiot. "I get it now. You're responsible for agitating the Pokémon. I don't care what good reason you may have, but I don't want you bringing any trouble into the mine." Came the voice of Riley as he walked over to the group of four in front of him. Jake turned around in slight surprise, "Oh, hey Riley, how did you get to a pokemon center and back in the time it takes the boat to get the canalave city?" He asked. "I have a pokemon that can fly." He said calmly before turning his attention back to the grunts in front of him with Jake doing the same. "Hey, don't butt your head where it doesn't belong." The first grunt mouthed off, clearly upset that Riley stepped into the situation. "Yeah, we'll stomp you flat." The second grunt said, pulling out a pokeball, with his partner doing the same. "To share in all the joys and all the sorrows... This is how all the Trainers and Pokémon live in Sinnoh! I won't allow anyone to deny that code of ethics!" He pauses in the middle of his small speech and turns to Jake and Matt. "Would one of you like to happen me clean up here?" He asked, with Jake nodding while Matt stepped back. "I'll sit this out, I think you two have it." He said plainly. Riley nodded. "Thank you Jake. This is one battle we cannot lose!"

Battle time begin:-  
Grunt 1 started with a Golbat(Level 39, moves being: Wing Attack, Confuse Ray, Air Cutter and Mean Look) and his partner sending out a Drapion(Level 39 with the moves:- Poison Fang, Night Slash, Fire Punch and Sludge Bomb.) Riley started off with a Heracross.(Level 39 with Night Slash, Bulk up, Brick Break and Megahorn.) And finally Jake sent out James. All four pokemon stood or flew in place, ready to start. Golbat took the first move and aimed Air Cutter projectiles at Heracross, flipping his wings and having wind projectiles form as a result. Heracross had been glaring at Drapion first so he would have taken a lot of damage from that, being a glass cannon and all. But Jake had James jump in the way and block the attack, tanking the attack with the projectiles smacking into him as the wind that Golbat stirred up simply rushed past him. A plus was he didn't suffer too badly for it, thanks to his typing and high special defense. As the last of the slashes made of air hit him, Heracross darted out from behind his steeled shield and then, using his wings, flew at Golbat, aiming a Night Slash at him. Meanwhile, Drapion threw his claws at James in a Night slash attack of his own, only for it to be blocked via James catching his attacking arm in the midsection of it, right before the elbow, then pushing it away instead. He then aimed a Shadow Claw at the large Scorpion Pokémon, but it was ducked under and countered with a Fire Punch uppercut that took advantage of the close range to connect, hitting James in the chin area of his beak. Heracross also dodged a second wing attack from Golbat and rammed into him with a Megacross, which even without being super effective, still strung the bat as he spin backwards a bit. However, the tables were soon turned as Heracross was then nailed with a Confuse ray after Golbat dodged another Night Slash. The herculean beetle's eyes went crossed as the sense of confusion and dizziness fully set up, with him shaking his head, without any result. James spotted this and it cost him as the distraction allowed another Fire Punch to hit him in the gut, pushing him back and leaving a slight burn mark where it had hit. He responded by using Iron Defense to block a swipe of Night Slash and then promptly used his hardened flipper to punch Drapion in the left side of his gut, winding the poison type as he hunched over a bit in pain. While his opponent was winded, he dodged an attempted Confuse Ray from Golbat and a Brick Break from Heracross as he flailed about aimlessly while his sight was screwed. Following this he fired an Ice Beam at Golbat, with the attack clipping said pokemon's feet, earning a cringe in pain. As this happened Heracross kept trying to clear his sight, though still with no luck and Drapion then swung his arm at James again after getting his breath back.  
James' flippers shined as they re-coated in the cover of Iron Defense as he brought them up to block the incoming Fire Punch, with him cringing as it hit but using the point-blank range to nail Drapion with a projectile surf which really hit as Drapion was sent reeling, it had hit square in the face, so understandably he stumbled back a bit in pain, shaking his head to get rid of the water and sore feeling that was left. Golbat had managed to get the frozen feet thawed out so he went for another Confuse Ray, only for Heracross to get in the way and it have no effect due to him being already confused. Speaking of the bug type, he finally snapped out of it shortly afterwards as he finally got his senses clear and then glared right at Golbat, who aimed an Air Cutter at him but it was mostly dodged with a couple of the projectiles hitting and doing decent damage thanks to the type advantage and all, but Heracross kept going and nailed Golbat's right wing, drawing a bit of blood and a yelp from the flying/poison type. James blocked another Fire Punch and was a getting somewhat weaker due to that and a lucky burn that had been inflicted on him as a result of blocking all of the attacks, but he then countered another incoming punch via stopping Drapion's arm mid swing. He followed through and punched his opponent flush in the side of the face, his flipper still holding the Iron Defense boost so it hurt, a dull crack could be heard as the punch actually cracked Drapion's jaw, but only slightly, so it was more like a fracture instead of his jaw being dislocated or outright broken. He was still sent reeling yet again as a result. Both Heracross and James ended up dodging attacks that had them jump back and bump into each other, also making them look behind each other for a split second to make sure it wasn't the other adversary pokemon. As both Golbat and Drapion went for their next attacks, Wing Attack from Golbat and Night Slash from Drapion, Jake and Riley got an idea. Calling for Heracross to dodge to the side and for James to rearm his Iron Defense, James then turned to his side to see both attackers and he then proceeded to block both hits, screwing one eye shut as the pain began to catch up to him. Heracross used this chance to nail Drapion right on the top of the head with Brick Break, knocking him out cold, and James fired off an Ice Beam that Golbat couldn't avoid in time, causing him to become frozen and to drop to the floor, hitting it with a thud and shattering the ice, but also passing out as a result. Both grunts sighed in slight anger as they returned their pokemon and sent out their next two; a Machoke(Level 39 with the moves;- Bullet Punch, Strength, Revenge and Ice Punch). He had a mean look on his face as he came out. The other pokemon was a Hypno(Level 39 as well, moves:- Headbutt, Psybeam, Thunderbolt and Signal Beam.) The evolved form of drowsy held a glare as he landed next to his fighting changed Heracross out for Poliwrath(Level 39 with the moves:- Strength, Surf, Brick Break and Bulk Up.) and Jake went with Clair, who teleported in next to the water/fighting frog pokemon and took her battle pose.  
The fight resumed as Machoke threw a series of punches at Clair under the effect of Bullet Punch, but she teleported out of the way and used Fire Punch on him right in the face for a stun so she could back up. He took it and shook his head to clear it of the slight pain and embers that remained of the elemental punch. Clair was thankfully a bit more of a distance now as she charged up and fired off a Thunderbolt which Machoke barely dodged by diving to the side before he got up and began running at Clair again, aiming a Ice Punch this time. Poliwrath stepped in as he blocked a Signal Beam from Hypno and used Strength to grab Machoke's arm, stop it dead in its tracks and then push it backwards, taking the fighting type with it, causing said pokemon to land on his back with a dull thud. -Can't let him try to manhandle a lady?- The frog pokemon said as he nodded to Clair, indicting she should handle Hypno. She nodded and then turned around only to avoid a Thunderbolt as she glared at the psychic type infront of her.(Might as well clear this up that Clair can only lift weaker,light pokemon or pokemon she has a type advantage over with her Psychic, I know I didn't address this sooner but better late then never right). She countered by using Psychic to lift up a couple rocks from behind the hypnotist pokemon before she threw them at him. He dodged two out of the three that were thrown, but the last one hit him in the shoulder, knocking him to the floor with a thud. Poliwrath meanwhile was wrestling with Machoke, both pokemon using Strength to try and out-power the other, but without any results. They grappled for another few seconds before letting go and jumping back. Clair and Hypno were throwing attacks at each other, with Hypno firing off a Psybeam next, only for Clair to sidestep it and to then send either rocks under Psychic or a Thunderbolt back. This continued for a minute before both pokemon clashed a Thunderbolt together and earned a mini explosion as payback. Poliwrath punched Machoke in the face with Strength at the same time he did with the same move, knocking both of the fighters back a bit.  
As Machoke gets up and goes for a Revenge powered punch, Clair moves Poliwrath out the way using her type advantage over him using Psychic, also using said attack to block a Psybeam from Hypno with a rock, granted she doesn't keep it going long otherwise she'd be too tried to use her mental abilities again since she was both multi tasking and lifting a larger pokemon then what she normally would use Psychic to move. As Poliwrath landed, he turned around and caught a boulder that Machoke threw at him before throwing back, smashing it into a second rock that had been thrown and firing off a Surf at his opponent as well. The water missed Machoke as he quickly grabbed a large rock to block but it was crushed as a result of the high pressure water being shot at him. As the dust cleared, he was met with a chop from Poliwrath using Brick Break, though Poliwrath was pulled into a headlock by Machoke afterwards. Clair on the other hand dodged a Thunderbolt, almost as her arm was clipped and went numb for a second, she fired off a Thunderbolt of her own back at Hypno with the same result as a counter though. She dodged a Psybeam and threw a rock at Machoke as she did so to try and get him to loosen his grip, give Poliwrath a foothold in getting out of the hold. Said rock smacked it's target on the back of the head and he grunted in pain. Poliwrath took the chance he was given and used Strength again and he began to try and wrestle his way out of Machoke's grasp. Clair threw four more rocks at Hypno as she continued to dodge his barrage of Psybeams, with 3 of them missing and the last one clubbed him clean in the face, sending him reeling in pain with Clair using the chance to rush up to him and punch him square in the chest using Fire Punch. This also burned him slightly as she quickly and barely dodged a Thunderbolt. Poliwrath finally pulled himself out of the lock as he punched machoke in the chin using the last of the Strength he had at the moment to do so. Clair teleported behind Poliwrath to avoid a Thunderbolt and she found herself narrowly dodging a Strength-powered punch from Machoke as a result. Poliwrath then changed his target focus to Hypno as he figured Clair could handle Machoke now as he jumped to the side, out the way of a Psybeam and ran up to Hypno, punching him square in the jaw as he used Bulk up to power his attack up then using Strength to power up said punch. Clair used Psychic to push Machoke's fist away before belting him in the face with Fire Punch as the force from the missed punch carried him in a stumble passed her. She then did so again but this time since it was an Ice Punch, she aimed it for the Machoke's face, half freezing his jaw. Poliwrath brought his hand down in a chop using Brick Break on Hypno, and with the damage he had already taken during the battle before, he slumped into a hump, out cold. Clair used the rest of her Psychic power to lift Machoke clear up off the floor and she then proceeded to throw him up into the air, with him hitting the ceiling with a dull thud carrying down to everyone below. He landed with a loud thud with swirls in his eyes, he was beaten.  
The first grunt sighed in mild resentment as he recalled his pokemon and sent out his last pokemon, a Toxicroak(Level 39 with the moves:- Revenge, Sucker Punch, Mudbomb and X-Scissor). The second grunt did the same, with his pokemon being a Houndoom(Level 39 with the moves:- Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Dark Pulse and Shadow Ball). Riley recalled Poliwrath and went for his ace pokemon, his Lucario(Level 40 with the moves:- Metal Claw, Force Palm, Quick Attack and Bone Rush). Jake sent out Sparky for this, who roared as he landed and looked around, a glare clear to see on his face. After taking in the surroundings a bit he saw Lucario and nodded, scowl set on his mug. Toxicroak jumped forward, aiming an X-Scissor for Sparky, who dodged and swiped at him using the move Return to power it. It missed as Toxicroak jumped back, followed by him leaping up over Lucario as the latter went for a Metal Claw from the side, stopping the attack before he hit Sparky. A Pulse of Dark energy was next from Houndoom as he attacked using said wave of evil thoughts rays against both pokemon. Sparky jumped onto a rock and Roared at the devil dog pokemon to try and unnerve him, though it didn't affect him much. Lucario just took the attack fully since with his steel/fighting types, he wasn't bothered by it much. Toxicroak went to Sucker Punch Sparky as he went for a Thunder Fang on Houndoom and it connected to the side of his face, with said lion biting at the poison frog instead as retaliation. This missed and Lucario, meanwhile, punched Houndoom using Quick Attack, only to have to catch and reflect a Shadow Ball pretty much point blank. The reflected attack missed Toxicroak as he nearly jumped into it but dodged as he saw it coming. Sparky was in hot pursuit of him as well, using Return-powered swipes to try and hit him. One of these swipes found their mark in the poison/fighting type's stomach which winded him a bit as he was knocked backwards on to the rock laden ground. Sparky went for an Iron Tail now, swinging his tail down in an axe handle like motion.  
It narrowly missed as Toxicroak sprung back as he pushed himself back to his feet. Lucario was now also dodging bite after bite of Houndoom who was trying to use Fire Fang on him. This was ended when said aura pokemon used Quick Attack to dash behind Houndoom and then proceed to try and hit him with a Force Palm, with it missing, only just as the fire type quickly realized what his opponent had been about to do. Sparky dodged an attempted X-Scissor from Toxicroak followed by him catching said frog pokemon off guard as Sparky clubs him in the head with a use of Iron Tail with his tail being swung in a motion like a baseball bat. The impact hit Toxicroak in the side of the head and sent him stumbling as he clutched his head in pain. Lucario blocked another Dark Pusle, by jumping infront of the attack when it was going to hit Sparky and acting as a shield for the electric type pokemon. Sparky thanked him and then aimed a Return-powered ramming attack at Houndoom, nailing him in the shoulder, while Lucario caught Toxicroak's Sucker Punch attack via grabbing his arm as it was about to hit, but this was used to the poison pokemon's advantage as he then used Revenge to punch Lucario right in the muzzle, earning a yelp and causing him to stagger backwards in pain as he clutched his mouth. Sparky then beamed(as in hit over the head) Houndoom with his tail using Iron Tail, but was paid back with a Fire Fang on said limb, growling in slight agony as it happened. As he pulled his tail back with it burning in pain, he glared right at Houndoom darkly, while Lucario dodged a Mudbomb blast and rushed forward with a large bone appeared in his paw. He swung it at Toxicroak like someone would a bi-pole in an attempt to finish him off now. The toxic mouth pokémon dodged all of the swings up until Sparky dodged a Shadow Ball from Houndoom that put him nearby and he then swiped Toxicroak in the face, knocking him off balance which allowed Lucario to smash him over the head with the bone, knocking him clean out cold as he slumped to the floor. Both pokemon then turned their focus to Houndoom, who glared at them as darkly as he possibly could. As Lucario went for a Force Palm, Sparky rushed in at the same time to hit with an Iron Tail. Needless to say, with two pokemon against one here and with one of the moves being super effective and all, well Houndoom slumped to the floor in a pile very quickly. The grunts recalled their last pokemon in anger. "Ok that's enough, STOP. The combo of you two is too much. How are you both this strong." The first grunt half shouted as he glared at both Jake and Riley. "Never mind that, let's get out of here partner." The first grunt followed on with. The second grunt turned to him. "You said it bro, We don't even know what Team Galatic's big plan is anyway, we were just told to collect pokemon from this island for something." With that comment, both grunts left, tails caught between their legs. Riley turned to Jake. "Thanks Jake. You really helped me out by searching this floor in my stead since I had to go heal my pokemon." He said with a nod, showing his appreciation. Jake smiled back. "It's fine, can't let those idiots just do as they please." He replied. Riley smiled in return. "Well I would like to say thanks for your help, so here." As he says this, he pulls out a Shiny Stone(as in the item, not just a reflective stone). Jake looked a bit surprised, "Oh, thanks." He said as he accepted the item as it was handed to him. Riley chuckled lightly. "I believe you have a Togetic correct?" He said, kinda smugly. Jake was clearly bewildered now. "How did you-?" He started to say but Riley stopped him. "Well when you have a Lucario as a pokemon for quite a while, it's aura sense begins to rub off on you." He said as he began to head back into the mine. "Take that lift behind you, it leads out of the mine. In the meantime, I'll have one more good look around to make sure the pokemon calm down. May you both find success as trainers. Goodbye." He said with one single wave as he walked away.  
Matt walked over. "Well that was entertaining." He said as he turned to Jake. "If that's all that Team Galactic can do, I think we have them beaten already." He said nonchalantly. Jake shook his head. "They were just grunts, the admins are stronger, at least last I fought them. I'm pretty sure they'll be on their guard with stronger pokemon for next time. Anyway, let's get out of here and back to town for the night, it must be late." Jake finished as he put the Shiny Stone in his bag for later use. After using the lift to head deeper into the mine and heading down the only path that was there, along with another lift to take them back outside, both teens took a deep breath of fresh sea air. "Ok, that took a lot longer then I expected but at least we got stronger." Jake said with a smile as he spotted the ferry that had brought them here. "Aye, there you two are. Enjoy exploring the mines?" The sailor in front of said boat said as they walked over. Both trainers nodded. "Well I hope it was worth it, now hows about we head back to town for the night?" He said as he looked up at the sky, now laden in stars and being quite dark. Jake nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea." He replied as he stepped on the boat, with Matt close behind.

Canalave City(Docks):-  
As the boat pulled back into town, Jake yawned a bit, as did Clair. Looking around it was clear that everyone had settled down to take it easy for the rest of the evening/night now. Matt walked off the boat and lightly scratched across his beard as he did so. "Let's go get some food and a couple rooms for the night." He said as he began to walk to the north of town, heading for the pokemon center with Jake next to him the whole time.  
Skip forward 5 minutes, they enter said building and look around, with Jake spotting Chris coming out of the canteen area. "Hey Matt you go ahead to get some food, I'll meet you there in a couple minutes." He said as he slowed down to talk to Chris, with Matt simply nodding and heading towards the smell of dinner. Chris spotted him and waved. "Hey Jake, how'd it go at Iron Island, seeing as that was a good 3 hours ago." He said as he gave the trainer in front of him a warm smile. Jake smiled back. "Good, my team all got a couple levels stronger, sorry it took that long." He said as he rubbed the back of his head a bit. "It's fine, you should be able to handle the Gym tomorrow then how about I meet you in Snowpoint before I get the badge there and we'll battle then."(I know I'm prolonging the fight between those 2 but what with all the battles recently and a main story battle against Matt before AND a gym battle against Byron next chapter, I don't want to weight this down with too many battles in a row, and all the text this chapter for battles is enough for a while, not counting Gyms at least.) Jake nodded. "Sure, I don't see why not. We could battle tomorrow after I get the badge though." Chris nodded, "Yeah we could, but I wanna head out soon plus my dad is visiting us tomorrow for a day and I want to go see him, it's been a couple years since I last got to spend time with him." He said as he shrugged. "Yeah, family is important so I understand." Jake said, nodding patiently. Chris grinned and nodded back. "Thanks for understanding Jake, now I'm going to make sure that I'm stocked up incase someone blindsides me in a fight by heading to the pokemart then I'll head to bed for the night depending on the time." He said as he looked towards the door. "I'll see you later Jake." He said with a wave as he turned towards the door and began walking that way. Jake waved back then began walking towards the canteen, Clair close behind.  
After a good 20 minutes of having a good meal since they had been in Iron Island for longer then expected, everyone was content and full, and ready for some rest or at least relaxing for the night. Add another roughly hour for Jake to make sure that everyone was full and clean, since there had been a lot of fights recently, to get the room for the night and to have a shower just before bed instead of in the morning, Jake and gang settled down and went to sleep. Clair joined Jake in both the bed and in dream land shortly after her shower and getting changed into her PJs. Though for a change Jake was out cold by the time she got into the bed, snoring loudly and mumbling. She giggled as she got in and wrapped an arm around him, holding him close to her as she began to doze off properly.

Ending note time:-  
Holy words batman, this is my longest chapter yet. Granted thats not hard to see since i did cramp all of the Iron Island area into one chapter, not everyone's thing but hey, its there now and well this is just a huge thing to have written. Now I know there has been a lot of battle text in this chapter and the last one, but sadly I can't let up on it just yet since gym 6 is just ahead, so put up with it if it's been annoying you a bit and it'll be over, or at least there'll be a break in the amount of battles, soon.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Heart of Steel.  


Another Gym battle after a good 8 chapters of story and other stuff being the main part of what you guys have been reading. But even more so then that, the story starts really picking up here.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Formily Dream text, now Telepathy

Pokemon team levels and moves:-

Clarity/Clair (Gardevoir, level 39) Moves: Fire Punch, Psychic, Thunderbolt and Calm mind.

Sparky (Luxray, Level 39) Moves: Thunder Fang, Return, Iron Tail and Crunch (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Emploeon, level 39) Moves: Ice Beam, Iron Defense, Surf and Shadow Claw.

Angela (Absol, Level 39) Moves: Zen Headbutt, Slash, Swords Dance and Bite.

Terry (Togetic, Level 39) Moves; Wish, Air Slash, Water Pulse and Metronome. (Jake also has the shiny stone at the ready for him)

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Canalave City(Pokemon Center):-  
Jake was awoken this morning by a lack of a second person in the bed, Clair to be accurate, though that moment of fear was quickly put to rest as he heard the sounds of running water in the shower as he sat bolt upright in mild panic as Clair having removed herself from the bed registered. He smirked to himself as he shook the sleep from his head. 'I am such an idiot.' He thought to himself as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes now and yawned, getting up to collect his clothes for the day before setting his person next to the bathroom door, right as Clair opened it to exit. -Morning Jake.- She said with a smile as she pecked him on the cheek, a towel wrapped tightly around her, though it still showed her curves off vaguely. He smiled and kissed her back before heading into the shower himself, starting off his routine for the day while Clair changed back into her dress and went about waking everyone up.  
Skip forward about 15 minutes to Jake walking out his room with Clair next to him, and Matt timing his exit almost perfectly with them as he came out of his room at the same time, they looked over to him and nodded. "Ready for the gym battle today?" Jake asked as he turned towards where the lobby of the building was. "As ready as i can be bothered to be really." He said half flatly as he shrugged. "If i lose I'll just try again right." He said honestly with Jake nodding. "That is true." Jake replied as they entered the main area of the pokemon center and began heading for the Canteen for breakfast. As they entered said area, Jake caught sight of someone who he didn't want to see really but still didn't mind as along as she didn't hit on him. It was Amber. Matt spotted her and raised an eyebrow. "Oh hello is that Amber?" He said as he looked at Jake. He nodded, "Yeah, look you go get your team some food and a table or two, I'll go talk to Amber now so she doesn't interrupt later." Matt nodded and had a slight smile on his face. "She still have a crush on you?" He asked. Jake nodded, "Yeah but I'm taken now." He said, before blushing as he realized what he had just said. Matt nodded. "No need to be surprised but I know who it is, it's Clair." He said as he looked Jake square in the face, who was understandably surprised and had a blush even a tomato would be jealous of. "Ok before you say anything..." Jake began only for Matt to shake his head. "No need to explain or defend yourself Jake. I understand that love can take some interesting paths in life and no matter who finds who, true love conquers all. Cheesy I know but it is true. Besides you should know me Jake, I don't judge people if I either have no reason to or if I know them as a good friend, like you." Clair had heard all of this and looked just as surprised and was as red in the face as Jake was. Especially since she had pegged Matt as someone who doesn't have too much of a serious side. Matt shrugged, "Look, as long as you both keep under control while I'm around, I don't mind you sharing affection for each other. Now everyone else may take offensive to it, but I won't so go ahead when only I am around, as long as it stays tame that is." He said as he looked between the two, with Jake chuckling to himself. "Of course." He said before hugging Clair tightly for a second, which no-one besides Matt saw.  
After letting her go he sighed mentally and headed over to Amber, with Clair heading to the area where the food was with Jake's belt of pokeballs to sort out breakfast for everyone. Amber was eating her breakfast at this time, though it wasn't clear exactly what she had started with, due to half the meal being gone. As she spotted Jake walking over, she quickly finished what was in her mouth and swallowed before waving to him. "Hi Jake." She greeted warmly. He waved back, trying not to make it seem halfhearted. "Hey Amber. I'm guessing you're here for the gym?" He asked simply. She nodded, "Yeah, I do want to try and beat the elite four and the champion eventually. Though that makes us rivals to a point doesn't Jake?" She said smugly. Jake chuckled lightly. "Yeah, but even still, I don't think you'll be able to beat me if you tried as of right now. There's an island to the north of here you can get to via the ferry here. I recommend you go there first. It's a great place to train. I finished there yesterday in prep for the gym here." Jake said, relaying the same info that Chris had given him the day before. She nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. I'm going to guess you'll not be coming with me since you've done it and you want to challenge the gym?" She asked, slight disappointment in her voice. He nodded. "Yeah, I do want to take the gym on so maybe some other time. Oh and in case you didn't know, the next gym is in snowpoint city." He said, figuring he'd be nice and tell her where the seventh gym was. She nodded, "That's up on Mt.(spoken as Mount) Coronet right?" She asked as she glanced at the map near the door of the canteen. Jake nodded back, "Yeah I think so." He said, following her view. She smiled to herself now. "Well won't you need winter wear like jackets and such so that you don't catch a cold?" She said, hoping he'd agree to go shopping for them with her. Unfortunately for her, Jake didn't catch her subtle underlying motive, which was that she wanted to go with him alone, so he agreed about the need for the clothes but then said he'd go with Matt instead. "Wait Matt, as in "I don't take battles seriously Matt"?" She asked in mild confusion. Jake nodded and pointed over to him and his team, with Clair and the rest of Jake's team in the next table over. She noticed Clair quickly since she'd meet her before. "I see your starter is over there." She said before looking over the rest of his team. Jake glanced over and nodded. "Yeah, I asked Clair to sort out breakfast while I came over and greeted you before you noticed me and tried to come over and talk to us. Now I mean no disrespect by that, just that it saves us both from any awkward situations." Jake explained, adding the second part to quickly cover for himself incase Amber took the wrong idea. She nodded, "I guess that makes sense. Well I'll finish my food then head out for iron island, I want to catch up to you quickly." She said, the competitive streak Jake remembered her having when younger showing up. He nodded and waved goodbye to her before heading over to Clair and the others, seating himself next to her once he got to his team.  
As he sat down Clair sneakily pecked him on the cheek so that no one, especially not Amber, would notice. Aside from Matt though of course. He smiled and nodded to her before digging into his breakfast, eager to get into the gym and get it done. "So Matt, you joining me in the gym when I go in?" He asked in between eating a slice of bacon. Matt shrugged. "Sure I could come in with you and stay to the side, battling any of the trainers after you." He said just before eating a slice of toast. Jake nodded as he swallowed the food in his mouth. "Yeah, that could work, we both get the extra levels if any before fighting the Leader." He said as he began to cut up the scrambled egg on his plate. Matt shrugged again. "Well as long as we both fight the leader its fine by me." He said plainly as he continued to eat his food. Skip forward 10 minutes for everyone to finish and for clean up, and both trainers headed out of the pokemon center and towards the gym, across the drawbridge in the center of town. Along the way Jake handed Matt the Metal Coat item for him to use later on if his Scyther wanted to evolve.

Canalave Gym:-  
As Jake and Matt stepped into the gym, they were first greeted by nothing more the a lift with its control and an elevator shift that from the looks of it they were at the top of due to the low ceiling. Stepping onto it and pressing the button sent the lift down a couple floors. When it came to a halt and the door infront of them slid open, they headed into the main area of the gym. Stepping out of the lift gave way to a very large area in front of the two teens which was a whopping four floors tall, including where they stood. As Jake lent his head back to look up, he was caught off-guard with how big the gym really was. Spanning the three floors above them was a set of platforms stretching out across the whole of the gym building. "Ok that's big." Jake said as he glanced around. "We're going to be here a while." Matt replied as he mirrored Jake's action. He sighed as he looked to Clair. "I'm sure you're not going to be too effective here Clair." He said flatly but not in a harsh way. She nodded. -It's fine, everybody has their weaknesses.- She said, smiling supportively at Jake. He smiled back. "Well we better start if we're going to get anywhere with this gym." He said as he began walking into the building's main area still looking up at how big the inside of the gym was.  
Skip forward a good hour later, as the gym understandably took quite a while to get through what with all the lifts carrying Jake and Matt between the floors in order to get to the center platform on on the top floor along with a whopping 8 trainer battles along the way for good measure as Terry and James both leveled up to 40. Terry had held his own due to being quite agile when compared to the heavier and thus, slower steel type pokemon that had been the main part of what both trainers had to deal with in the gym. Finally getting up to where Byron was, he greeted them with a smile on his face as he set the shovel in his left hand down, keeping hold of it with said hand as he adressed the two teens in front of him and chuckled. "Well, two more trainers have managed to conquer the maze of lifts I set up. Well done to you both for making this far into the gym. I know it's not easy as you had to wear down a lot of Steel type pokemon in order to get this far, but you have one more team of such pokemon to overcome, and as I'm sure you can guess, it is mine." He said as he nodded to them both. "But i'm getting ahead of myself, we can't fight on just this narrow platform." He said as he motioned to said platform below him. "Follow me." He said as he stepped back onto his slightly risen post near the wall. Jake and Matt followed and stood next to him. The flooring they were stood on turned out to be a lift as well, carrying them up to a fifth floor above the first four. Matt simply watched while Jake looked mildly surprised which earned another chuckle from the miner and gym leader. "You didn't think I would battle on the platform you met me on do you?" He said smirking as he stepped down from the lift and walked over to his side of the battlefield that was laid out on the floor before them. "I like springing that on the more unsuspecting challengers to my gym, but I'm rambling now. Which of you two are going to challenge me first?" He asked both teens, with Jake stepping forward. "I'll go first." He said as Byron nodded. "Fine by me." He said before noticing the gleam of the Oreburgh's gym badge on Jake's trainer card, which was sticking slightly out of said trainers pocket. "Ah! That's Oreburgh's Gym Badge!" He said pointing to it, with Jake looking down to his pocket after nodding once. Putting his hand on his chin in thought Byron smiled. "I see, I see! You've defeated my son. But that's no surprise. He still has much to learn." He said as he picked the shovel up and placed it on his shoulder, still holding the handle as he grinned. "In place of my son Roark, I, Byron, will take your challenge!" He said confidently as he grabbed his first pokeball and threw it, with Jake doing the same on his side.

Battle start:  
Terry popped out on Jake's side of the field first, along with Byron's first choice, which was a Magneton (Lv.39 with the moves:- Flash Cannon, Thunderbolt, Tri-Attack and Lock-on) Terry looked understandably uneasy here since his opponent had a type advantage in being Electric and Steel. He looked to Jake who nodded, a serious look on his face as he knew that this would be uphill but no point backing out now. Bryon called first move, Thunderbolt unsurprisingly, which his pokemon began charging up for quickly, sparks beginning to appear around the magnet pokemon as it(one time i can get away with this since Magnaton has no gender.)built up it's electrical energy. Jake called for a Wish first followed by Water Pulse, going for the chance of confusion via Water Pulse creating a safety net with Wish incase Terry needed some quick recovery. Terry performed the first attack easily but then had to fire the Pulse of Water as his opponent sent a powerful bolt of lightening at him, forcing him to dodge and fire the attack back somewhat off target, so it missed. Terry used Metronome next, to see if anything good could be used here as he waved one of his arms as he performed the move. Magneton took the time to charge up and fire off Flash Cannon, hurling a glowing ball of energy at Terry, prompting another dodge. Terry flew out of the way but did so faster then normal, catching himself off guard as Metronome had given him Agility, boosting his mobility by quite a decent amount. Smiling to himself as he and Jake both realized this, Jake called for another Water Pulse as Magneton went for a Tri-Attack, each eye of it's glowing yellow, blue and red in preparation to fire the attack off. Both attacks fired off at once, with Tri-attack being a spinning disc-like projectile with 3 glowing orbs, one for each colour that was shown when Magneton charged up for the attack before. The attacks clashed in midair and exploded, covering Magneton and Bryon from view, and vice-versa for Jake and Terry. Bryon called for Lock-on from Magneton, which caught both Jake and Terry's attention. "Oh crap." Jake muttered to himself, knowing roughly what the move could do from the name alone. Calling for another Metronome, he got Light Screen, which placed a thin barrier in front of him right as a thick Thunderbolt shot through the smoke and nailed Terry square in the chest. Thanks to Light Screen however, the damage done was cut in half though it still visibly hurt as Terry shuddered from the effects of the electrical strike. He shook of the pain as best he could and focused as he then had to dodge a Flash Cannon that was fired shortly afterwards. Going for a counter, Jake called for Terry to get in close to his opponent, knowing it was a risk but hoping to have Magneton suffer a Water Pulse point blank.  
Terry used his enhanced speed to close the distance between him and Magneton quickly before firing said water attack right in front of Magneton which meant it took the attack right to the face, no way to get out of the way in time.  
This came at a cost however as Terry received a Flash Cannon as a counter. The hit was again cut in half thanks to Light Screen but said shield now looked weak, meaning it would most likely only take one more hit before shattering completely. The impact of the attack still applied and as a result Terry was sent flipping backwards a couple times before he managed to catch himself and begin floating upright again. He then shook his head to clear it of the dizziness that came with doing about 4 back-flips in a row before barely dodging another Thunderbolt before using Metronome again, this time striking gold as he suddenly heaved up a stream of fire via getting the move Flamethrower. Magneton quickly flew to the side to dodge as all three of its eyes saw the fire coming towards the floating cluster of magnemites. Afterwards it fired off another Thunderbolt that caught Terry in the side, this one breaking the Light Screen shield and sending Terry to the floor as the electricity numbed his left wing for a moment. Landing on his right side, Terry looked up and dodged a Flash Cannon by rolling to the side just as Wish finally kicked in and healed off some of the damage that the Happiness Pokémon had taken over the course of the battle. This included the numb feeling in Terry's wing as he slowly rose back up to the normal height he floated at. After Narrowly avoiding another Thunderbolt and using Metronome yet again to try and get something good, he got Blast Burn out of no where. A large ring of flames shot out from Terry and flew towards Magneton, nailing him with the scorching heat. As the wave passed Magneton, who was now passed out from being hit with a powerful fire attack, Terry was doing better in terms of health, but he was exhausted since he had basically fired off a fire type hyper beam. He weakly floated over to Clair who caught him and held him in her arms as support for now while he rested. Byron was caught off guard from the sudden powerful attack but nodded to himself as he recalled his beaten pokemon and sent out his next pokemon.  
It was the large steel snake pokemon known as Steelix. (Lv.40 with the moves:- Iron Tail, Rock Slide, Thunder Fang and Earth Power.) Jake sent out James here who landed with a thud and glared down the enormous 30 foot snake in front of him as he stood battle ready. Steelix got first move as he reared his tail back, it shining as he aimed an Iron Tail at James, with Jake catching sight of this. "James, use Iron Defense and block the tail coming at you." He said, with Matt adding, "Angle your arms to try and displace the force." as an idea. James turned to the attack and braced his arms just in time, taking the hit full force but only skidding back slightly as he pushed Steelix tail to the side. Bryon called for Steelix to swing the tail back for a second try at the attack. As this happened Jake called for a Surf, and James had to block the second use of Iron Tail first, knocking the tail down to the floor with his right flipper before firing off a strong stream of high pressure water at Steelix's face, with him quickly ducking to the right to dodge. He followed up by slamming his tail into the floor as it began to glow red. This confused both James and Jake until a red glow started to come from underneath James and he looked down. -What the?- He asked as he jumped back and barely dodged the use of Earth Power from his opponent. He looked up at Steelix but only got an Iron Tail coming at his head instead. Under Jake's command though, he blocked the strike using Iron Defense again. "Try pushing his tail upwards, throw him off balance." Matt chimed in again as he watched, with James doing so as he angled his flippers to be flat so that Steelix's tail was sat on top of them, which he then threw upwards as hard as he could. "Follow that up with an Ice Beam." Jake shouted, with James doing just that as he shot said beam at the Iron Snake's jaw. The move left a nice and large piece of ice attached to Steelix's chin, which made it look like a light blue beard of sorts. Clamping his jaw shut a couple times shook the ice off, with it shattering on the floor when it hit. The large snake then proceeded to send a barrage of rocks at James, who ran forward and blocked any that would have hit him using Iron Defense again. As the two fighting pokemon got close to each other, James went for a Shadow Claw across his opponent's face while Steelix went for an Iron Tail to the gut, and a very fast moving one at that. Both attacks connected and James was thrown back a couple meters as he had needed to jump to get at the Steel/Ground type's face, while said pokemon reeled back slightly as the ghostly claw slash had hit him squarely in the middle of the face, and while it hadn't done too much damage, it still hurt.  
James landed with a heavy thud before he sat up, only to see Steelix snaking his way towards him, his teeth sparking a bit to tip off the Water/Steel type of which was able to be used, Thunder Fang. He looked very surprised at the speed the heavy snake was moving at but dodged quickly as Jake called for him to, with Steelix after him the whole time. Though Jake decided to do something creative here. "James, let him get with striking range." He shouted to his pokemon, with said penguin looking confused as to why his trainer would give a command like that, but he trusted him, so he stopped and turned to face Steelix as he reared up and came in for the crunch. As he was moving in to hit however, Jake gave the rest of the command. "Now! Use Surf." He called, with James using said attack right as Steelix would have sank his metal teeth into James' arm. The large steel snake pokemon had no way to react in time before receiving a face full of water which sent him reeling backwards in pain. James took the chance to jump back out of Steelix's immediate attack range. As the large pokemon shook off the remaining water on his face, along with him looking quite pained now due to type effectiveness and all, he quickly dodged an Ice Beam from James and aimed an Iron Tail for James' face, which the Water type barely blocked in time, resulting in him stumbling backwards from the force of the hit. Steelix then attempted to use Earth Power, jamming his tail into the floor when it began glowing red. James caught himself and stood up right a few seconds later, before noticing Steelix had his tail in the ground. This led him to look down and then nearly panic as there was a red glow below him that was quite bright. He jumped back barely in time as the ground where he just was erupted, almost violently. The resulting blast did clip James and he winced as he took the slight hit and landed, staring Steelix down as their glazes locked now. The larger pokemon went snaking around James this time, trying to make him dizzy from watching him spin around the penguin before coming in for a Thunder Fang again. James did watch him until Jake called in with a somewhat creative situation to what was happening. "Use Surf and spin yourself around James." He said, with James nodding and he began to carry the move out, spraying out a strong stream of water then spinning the same way as Steelix. This caused said pokemon to quickly get back out of the waters range before it did too much damage to him. James slowed to a stop and quickly shook his head clear of the dizziness that began to cloud his mind just before he managed to dodge another Iron Tail from his opponent again. This time Jake called for James to use Iron Defense to go on the offensive as he grabbed Steelix's tail and began trying to pull the large snake made of steel around abit to knock him off balance, this caused a tug of war to break out between the two pokemon, with James suddenly letting go of Steelix, throwing him off balance and leaving him open to attack, which he got in the form of a Surf to the face. This finished him off as he reeled backwards and slumped to the floor with a heavy thud. Byron looked slightly surprised at the way his second pokemon had been beaten, but nodded as he recalled him. James shook his head when Jake asked him if he wanted to return. -I'm the only pokemon you have who can deal with Steel types easily. No offence Clair.- He said, with her nodding. -It's fine.- Byron smiled inwardly at the bond shared between James and Jake as he sent out his last pokemon.  
It was a Bastiodon. (Lv.42 with the moves: Stone Edge, Flash Cannon, Flamethrower and Body Slam.) Both pokemon nodded to their respective trainer before standing ready for the battle to continue. Byron called for a Body Slam first and Bastiodon began to stomp towards James quickly, loud thudding being heard as he moved. James stood his ground and blocked with Iron Defense as he braced for impact. A clank rung out as Bastiodon rammed headfirst into James fins, which of course were glowing in a metallic shine. James slowly began slowing down his opponent as he pushed against him. "Go for a Flamethrower." Byron called, with his pokemon then taking in a deep breath, allowing James the chance to get out of the way, or at least not being right up in the Steel/Rock type's face. A large stream of fire came out of Bastiodon's month a couple seconds later, aimed at James who countered with a use of Surf, aimed at the flames coming at him. The water very quickly cancelled out the fire and all of it turned to steam about 30 seconds later. A large amount of jagged rocks came flying through said screen of gaseous water a moment later, with James knocking each of them to the sides as they would've hit him. Flash Cannon was used next as an orb of glowing energy came flying through the remains of the steam, with James backhand/flippering it at Bastiodon who reeled back slightly in pain as it made contact with his face. This was almost immediately followed by an Ice Beam that connected to the Shield Pokémon's lower jaw, coating the entirety of Bastiodon's chin in a coating of semi-thick ice. It shattered as soon as the owner of the now frozen lower half of mouth began stomping over to James, aiming to use Body Slam again. This time James did block but stumbled back as Bastiodon clashed his large face plate against James flippers and pushed them up, throwing him off-balance and open to a Flamethrower, which he received to the gut, causing him to recoil in pain as he took more damage then last time he'd taken a fire type attack, thanks to his steel typing now. Rubbing the affected area a bit as he readied for the next attack, he deflected another Flash Cannon, this time up to the ceiling.  
James fired off another Ice Beam back at his opponent, this time freezing the top part of Bastiodon's face, the large forehead part of his face plate. Five more jagged rocks came flying at the Emperor Pokémon, with him using Iron Defense to either knock them to the sides or, in the case of the last rock, slice it clean in two right down the middle. Both pokemon then met in another clash as Bastiodon used Body Slam to try and run James down, who countered by blocking with Iron Defense still in effect on his flippers before he then began pushing the heavy rock and steel typed pokemon back, clearly straining against his opponent, but slowing him to a halt before punching him in the small area between his eyes with Iron Defense wearing off right after. A loud clank rung out as the punch connected and Bastiodon stumbled back a couple steps in pain before shaking his head to clear it of the hazy feeling that had began to set in. James then proceeded to take advantage of him having to clear his head to nail him using Surf, which pushed him back further but he barely held his ground and countered with a harsh Flamethrower once James finished off his attack, which understandably caught him off-guard and left him to suffer the full force of the blaze directed at him. This weakened him considerably as he reeled back from the fire as it died down and rubbed his left flipper, which had recieved the worst of it as he'd reflexively blocked using said limb. Holding his upper flipper as he looked to Bastiodon, he was met with said pokemon running at him yet again, somewhat unsteady though as the battle was beginning to take its toll on him too. James jumped backwards as this happened and used Ice Beam on the floor, catching the heavier pokemon off-guard as he then began to comically slip and slide before his feet came out from under him and he landed on the floor with a thunderous thud. James took the chance to finish the fight off with another Surf, nailing Bastiodon in the right side. This proved to be his undoing as his head thudded to the floor, out for the count.  
James let out a sigh of relief as he walked slowly back over to Jake. "Wow James, I'm impressed you held against two steel pokemon in a row." Jake said as he pulled out a Hyper Potion and began to treat his burn marks, thankfully none of them actually being the status effect. Byron chuckled as he walked over to Jake after recalling his knocked out pokemon. "Well done, you were strong enough to take down my prized team of Steel Pokémon." He rests the shovel back next to him and pulls out the sixth gym badge. "In recognition of that power, I give you this: the Mine Badge!" He said as he presented it to Jake once he finished talking. "Thanks Byron." Jake said as he collected the badge and placed it in his trainer card. The older trainer then looked to Matt. "Am I right to believe you want to challenge me next?" He asked him with Matt nodding once. "Yeah, let's get this done." He said, trying to at least sound excited.  
Skip forward one intense gym badge earning battle later(I don't think you guys want to see effectively the same gym battle twice.) and Byron handed Matt his badge as he recalled Bastiodon again just before he let out a hearty laugh that could give Crasher Wake a run for his money. Gwahahahaha! The Sinnoh region is vast! Tough Trainers like you and Matthew here crop up constantly to challenge the old guard!" He says, pointing to himself when saying "The old guard". "With more young Trainers like my son and you two taking charge, the future of Pokémon is bright!" He continues before sighing and then looking at both trainers infront of him with a smile. "But I'm not stepping aside just yet! I merely need to rededicate myself to training on Iron Island." He says in earnest as he nods to the teens before him. "You may exit this floor using the lift with the red marks on it behind you, at the other end of the left that brought us here." He says, pointing to it as he spoke. "And before I forget, here." He gives both Jake and Matt a copy of the TM 91, aka Flash Cannon, for later use. "Good luck to you both for your battles ahead." He said as both younger trainers began walking to said lift as they waved to him.

Canalave City(outside the gym):-  
As both Matt and Jake exited the gym, they were greeted by Dawn of all people outside. "Hey Jake, still challenging the gyms are you? Wow, you keep getting stronger, you could challenge the elite four soon..." She paused, having now noticed Matt standing next to him, to which she blushed lightly in embarrassment. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I don't believe I've met you before. I'm Dawn." She said, politely introducing herself. "Matthew, Matt for short. Nice to meet you Dawn." Matt said, trying not to sound flatly uninterested. Dawn nodded before turning back to Jake. "Professor Rowan would like to speak to you Jake. Bring Matt with you, I think he'd like to meet someone who's a friend of yours. He's waiting on the top floor of the Library." She said, pointing to said building behind the gym. Jake nodded and followed Dawn as she headed to there, with Matt and Clair, who had been next to Jake during the whole exchange, but kept quiet, until Dawn noticed her and stopped for a moment. "Ralts? Is that you?" She asked, since she knew that Jake had been given said pokemon to start his adventure but since then she hadn't seen her. Clair nodded and Dawn smiled. "Glad to see you're looking strong now." She said warmly before continuing towards the library.

Canalave Library(Top floor):-  
The layout of the library's top floor wasn't too complex, entrance via a staircase to the northwest with a T.V. mounted to the wall next to it and a series of bookshelves lining the rest of the back-wall. Another set of bookshelves were placed in the middle of the floor on the right with a 3 sets of tables and chairs near the stairs for people to read books at. As the group of teens, along with Clair, got to the top of the stairs, they spotted the Professor seated at the middle table looking over some research notes. Dawn spoke up to get his attention. "Professor, I've brought Jake." She said as she then walked over to the seat next to Rowan, who turned around when he heard Dawn speak, spotting Jake quickly afterwards. "Ah Jake, it has been a while since we spoke last. And who is this young man standing next to you?" He said, glancing over to Matt. "Matthew, nice to meet you Professor." Matt said respectively. Jake then remembered something. "Oh yeah, Rowan, do you have any more of those earphones that can translate pokemon speech?" He asked, remembering Matt's plan to ask about them. The professor smiled warmly. "Why yes I do, after you tested the first set out for me I used my spare time to try and create a second set, which took a bit longer to make but they work just like the first ones do. Am I correct to assume Matthew here wants a pair of them?" He asked, with Matt nodding once. "Well as luck would have it an old friend of mine, who you would know as Cynthia's grandmother Carolina mentioned him when I spoke to her a few days ago. I guessed he was now travelling with you so I brought them with me just in case he wanted them." He said as he fished around in his coat pocket. "Ah here they are." He continued, pulling the earphones out and offering them to Matt, who accepted them as Rowan briefly explained how they worked before he spotted the elephant, or rather the Gardevoir in the room, which was Clair who was standing next to Jake. "I see that your starter pokemon has fully evolved now Jake." He said as he looked to Jake with a smile on his face. He nodded. "Yeah. She's called Clair now and she's been a great help with most of the gyms up to now as well, the last one was steel though so she had to sit that one out." He said as he hugged Clair for a moment, who returned it as Rowan and Dawn looked on with a smile. "Nice choice of nickname." Dawn said with a nod.  
Rowan spoke up a moment later. "Ahem, now that most of the formalities out are of the way, I want to talk to all of you about something important." He said, his tone becoming more businesslike and professional. "Now as most of you will remember, or in your case Matthew, are about to find out; I study the subject of pokemon evolution." He paused for a second to stand from his chair and to look out the window as he continued speaking, his arms folded behind his back. "But as I continue my research into the matter, more and more mysteries appear where there should be answers. Why do some pokemon evolve, like Clair here who started as a young Ralts but is now a Gardevoir, yet other pokemon like Girafarig do not? What differs those that undergo evolution to those that don't? Is it that those who do evolve start as more immature, childlike in how they act and live, become more mature via this process? If this is true, then what of the legendary pokemon and those pokemon that do not evolve? Is correct to believe that they are complete as living beings as they don't undergo any process to grow or change?" He finishes his speech and turns back to the four in-front of him. "Forgive me for my speech but I'm now to the part where you young trainers come into my research." He said, gesturing to each teenager as he spoke. "In the three lakes of Sinnoh, there are said to be Mirage pokemon. If we can obtain research data on them, it may bring new details on how the process pokemon evolution works to light. I would like to request your help in this grand undertaking." He said, looking between each trainer now as he continued to speak. "My request is this; Help me find these pokemon that are considered to be mirages." Matt spoke up. "Sounds interesting but I don't have a pokedex." Rowan nodded. "An understandable concern, to which you are right. I haven't met you until now so I would not have been able to provide you with one. However that is water under the bridge. Seeing pokemon with your own eyes also helps you to grow and become better as a trainer, and a description of one of the mirage pokemon will be sufficient for where my research on this is up to." He said, Matt nodded. "I'll help anyway, sounds like it'll be something interesting."Dawn spoke up next. "I'll help professor, it's my duty as your assistant to help your research isn't it? Plus it'll help my pokedex as well." Jake was the last to voice what his choice was. "Sure, I'll help as well. Think of it as my thank you for starting me on this journey in the first place, even if the pokedex and Clair were a birthday present to begin with back then." He said with a nod. Rowan smiled amicably. "I'm glad to hear your answers everyone. Now, there are, as I have said already, three lakes in Sinnoh, and as luck would have it, there are three of you here as well. Therefore, the best course of action is for each of you to investigate a lake individually." He turned to Dawn first. "Dawn, I would like you to go to Lake Verity near Twinleaf Town." He suggested, "Will do." She replied simply. "Matthew, you head to Lake Acuity and investigate there. That will take you almost to Snowpoint city. However the road up there is harsh as it heads up through a very cold area of the region." He said, his tone laced with concern. Matt nodded. "Sure, I was going to be heading up there to take on the gym in Snowpoint anyway, so that's on the way." He said, "Thank you, but make sure you have suitable clothes an plenty of supplies first." Rowan advised before turning to Jake. "Jake, that leaves you with Lake Valor, between Pastroia and Veilstone if my memory serves my right on the location." Jake nodded. "Ok, I can handle that easily enough." He replied with a nod. Rowan spoke a few seconds later "Good, good, now let us..."  
A very loud explosion suddenly rung out, interrupting Rowan as the library began to shake from a shock-wave that followed the initial sound. Some of the books fell from the shelves they had been placed on while everyone tried to stay standing as the building shook from side to side for a few almost terrifying moments. Clair also grabbed hold of Jake out of shock when the building began to shake as well. The shaking eventually stopped and Rowan brushed himself off as he looked to the others, "Has it stopped?" Dawn asked as she righted herself from leaning on one of the floors walls, Matt brushed himself off as well before replacing his hands in his pockets while Clair released Jake's arm. "Are you all unharmed?" Rowan asked as he began to collect his notes from on the floor where they had landed after the shock-waves began. "Yeah, I think so." Jake said while Clair and Matt nodded. "What was that?" Matt asked before turning to the T.V. which had thankfully not been shaken from the wall. "Maybe the news has the answer." Rowan said as he changed the channel to it and turned up the video so everyone could hear it. As the screen came to life, an image that startled or at the very least unnerved everyone appeared on the T.V. The image was a large pillar of smoke coming from a forested area, with the space below the smoke glowing a faint tint of orange and red, as if the embers of a fire. The field reporter then began speaking over said image after clearing his throat. "What you can see on-screen is actual on the ground footage from the scene of the explosion that just occurred. A local cameraman who happened to be nearby got this live for us." He finished speaking and a newscaster took over as the footage was moved to the top right of the screen while she began to speak. "It is certainly impressive, who know's could expose at Lake Valor?" The newscaster asked, with the show going to an ad. break shortly after, followed by the T.V. a moment later. Dawn was the first to speak, "An explosion at lake Valor?" She asked Rowan, who was deep in thought. "Hmm... But why lake Valor explicitly?" He muttered, clearly running explanations as to what happen just happened through his head. He paused and looked up at everyone a few seconds later. "Oh, excuse me everyone. Let's head outside, I'm concerned about the town's state of affairs after a blast like that. However, be careful of aftershocks as you head down the stairs." He said, placing his recollected notes back into his coat pocket as he stood, with the others following suit as he headed to the stairs.  
Once outside, he looked around. "There's no way that blast was of neutral causes." A sailor ran up to the group a moment later, out of breath and having just told someone crossing the bridge the same news he was about to tell Jake and the others. "Hey! Hey! Old dude and kids. Did you hear what just happened?" He asked, clearly missing the slightly irked look on Rowan's face for being bluntly called old, before the professor took a breath and shrugged the comment off as the sailor continued to speak. "People are saying there was a huge explosion at Lake Valor! But now it's apparently fine, I guess it must have been a whole lot of noise or a couple pokemon fighting or something." He said, turning around and heading towards the docks area in a sprint. Matt looked to Jake and the others, "No way that a noise like that was just something small." He said, having a serious look on his face for a change. Rowan nodded, "Indeed. Matt, I want you to begin heading to Lake Acuity as soon as you can. The lakes are linked in a myth that I won't bore you with the details of now. If I had to guess..." Rowan said, knotting his brow in thought. "...Whatever caused the blast at Lake Valor may have affected something at Lake Acuity." He finished. Matt nodded. "Got it professor." He said before turning to Jake. "Well looks like you and I'll be going different ways again." He said, deadpan in his face as normal. "Be careful Jake and I'll seeya later." Matt said as he sent out Honchkrow and climbed his flying type's back before taking off towards Celestic town with the rest of the group watching him as he left, Jake and Clair waving. Rowan nodded as he saw Matt leave before turning to Jake. "Well Jake, I don't want to demand this of you but I need you at Lake Valor as soon as possible. It is simply impossible for things to have settled down so quickly after an explosion of that magnitude. Though I cannot figure out what would cause something like that." He said, half deep in thought. Jake had an idea of what it could be as he remembered what happened with Team Galactic back in Pastoria but decided against telling Rowan for now, figuring he had enough to deal with. Rowan continued speaking after a couple seconds later. "However, let me stress this; don't be reckless, once Dawn and I have investigated Lake Verity, we will come and meet you at Lake Valor." He finished with Jake nodding. "Sounds like a plan." He said seriously. "Oh and let Angela know that Lucas is still recovering from his wounds from what happened back in Eterna but he is safe and sound overall." He said with a film nod which Jake returned. "No problem. Seeya professor." He said as he began running towards the exit of Canalave, heading towards the Lake as fast as he could after stopping off quickly at the pokemon center to heal.

Ending note time:  
Ok so another long chapter under the story's belt along with another gym badge and Matt leaving for Lake Acuity, Rowan and Dawn to Lake Verity and Jake to Valor, the site of the explosion. These chapters are getting very fun to write(moreso then normal) with the story spicing up.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Water problem to solve.  


The story really hits a stride here so I hope you guys are looking forward to things getting a bit faster in pacing, coz the pedal has been pressed down and I don't think it'll be letting up for a the next couple chapters. And of course more battles, so be patient if they are really starting to annoy you.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Formily Dream text, now Telepathy

Pokemon team levels and moves:-

Clarity/Clair (Gardevoir, level 39) Moves: Fire Punch, Psychic, Thunderbolt and Calm mind.

Sparky (Luxray, Level 39) Moves: Thunder Fang, Return, Iron Tail and Crunch (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Emploeon, level 40) Moves: Ice Beam, Iron Defense, Surf and Shadow Claw.

Angela (Absol, Level 39) Moves: Zen Headbutt, Slash, Swords Dance and Bite.

Terry (Togekiss, Level 40) Moves; Fly, Air Slash, Water Pulse and Metronome.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Route 214(Valor Lakefront):-  
Getting from Canalave to Veilstone had gone by faster then Jake expected at first as just after exiting the pokemon center he'd realized and remembered that he had both a flying type pokemon in Terry and the means to evolve him into his last stage of evolution and to allow him to fly using the HM of the same name in his bag. Using the Shiny Stone on Terry brought out the now familiar while glow of him changing form as he appeared to absorb the stone in order to become a Togekiss. As the glow died down a moment later, Jake and Clair both got a good look at Terry's new form. As a Togekiss, he now appeared as a white, avian Pokémon with an ovoid body. His feet were now small and situated closely together towards the back of his body along with his wings now being much more broad and triangular. Red and blue triangular markings covered the whole of the underside of his body, and he now had a short tail consisting of three feathers as well. On the back of his head were three spikes that somewhat mirrored how his head had looked in his younger stages of his evolution. They consisted of a red tipped on the right, a blue tipped one on the left, and a pure white one in the middle. Terry's face was relatively flat and small with black eyes and his mouth underneath them. He looked to Jake and Clair with a large smile on his face for a moment before Jake had asked him if he could have flown Jake to Veilstone, getting a nod as an answer. Jake temporary returned Clair to her pokeball as he climbed onto Terry's back and away they had gone.  
Now in front of the entrance to the lake though, and Jake noticed the lack of the two camera men in front of said entrance very quickly before he nodded to Clair and Angela before heading down the path towards the lake, heading into the forest that lined the outer part of the place.

Lake Valor:-  
Stepping out of the trees now revealed just how much that bomb had effected the lake itself, and Rowan had been right, things hadn't settled down. The lake itself was mostly missing for a start, with some small craters with patches of water within them but the ground was mainly dry. There was an opening in the lake's rounded shape to the north western side of the area that must have been where the main blast had gone off, with scorch marks littering the grass around there and a larger patch of water beyond there. There were other craters on the rock that had once been at the bottom of the body of water as well, but one thing that stood out was the structure of rock that stood in the center of where the lake once was, along with Magikarp weakly flopping around struggling to breath and what caught Angela's attention at once, Team Galactic grunts everywhere. She understandably growled as she looked around along with Jake and Clair. -This is unforgivable. It's one thing to take pokemon from where they live, but to outright destroy the homes so many pokemon like this, it's not going to go unpunished.- Said Absol said, clearly fuming at what had been done to the lake. Jake nodded. "Yeah, so let's go and bring them down." She said with a nod as he followed Angela towards the remains of the lake. Skipping forward about 15 minutes and 4 grunt battles later, with Clair and Angela leading for this, Jake learned from them that a commander was within the Valor Cavern, which was what had appeared after the bomb had been set off. Angela growled at the grunt that said this and he unsurprisingly winced from the angry pokemon. Jake headed towards the lake's center and into the cave now in order to confront said commander.  
Heading inside the cavern led downwards and was surprisingly well lit for a submerged cave, and a large cave like room spread out from near the entrance where Jake and his two team members stood. Looking around revealed that the cavern was quite large, with the ceiling being high up about the room before them, on the ground lay a broad, extensive pattern of grooves in the floor, which were filled with water and seemed to show a vague picture of some kind with some indents on the image being small circle shapes that could have been meant to show eyes, though from near the exit and being that they group was looking at it from a more sided view rather then from above, it was hard to tell. There was one thing that jumped out to them at once though when they saw him, a person with blue hair that was spiked up at the sides of his head, and were going upward, was standing near the bottom of the image and he appeared to be talking into a small radio that looked akin to a walkie-talkie. He also happened to be wearing the Team Galactic uniform. "Yes yes Mars, the mission is proceeding without a hitch on my end. The boss should be pleased. Just make sure not to mess your part in all this up, after what happened at the power plant. Get it done then and crush anyone who stands in your way. Everything is for everyone, and for the good of Team Galactic! Over and out." He said, having been talking to someone on the radio the whole time, though it was Mars, the commander Jake had beaten at the Valley wind-works quite a while ago. After ending the conversation over his "phone" he shut the device and pocketed it, and turned around to leave, only for his navy blue eyes, which matched his hair, to lock onto Jake. "Huh, who are y..." He paused from speaking in mild surprise when he got a good look at Jake's face and Angela being in front of him. "Wait a minute, I recognize your face!" He said, now sounding mildly angry. You're the trainer who raided the Team Galactic Building in Eterna! And the same one that beat Mars at the power plant." He said, folding his arms before speaking again with slightly narrowed eyes at Jake. "Humph! Both commanders should be ashamed, being beaten by someone like you. And I see you've brought the Absol that we failed to catch back on route 203." He said, earning an audible growl from Angela. He continued speaking, seemingly unfazed "But anything that opposes Team Galactic must be crushed! Even the very thought of opposition will not be tolerated!" He finished as he stood ready for battle. "You may have beaten Mars and Jupiter boy, but I will stop you from opposing us any longer." He said, pulling out a pokeball and throwing it out for battle.

Battle time active:-  
His first pokemon was a Gengar(lvl 40 with the moves:- Dark Pulse(through TM), Shadow Ball, Ice Punch and Energy Ball) that, unlike Matt's who had been a kind female soul, was male and wore a mean smile which meaning he wanted to do a lot of damage. "Angela, you handle him." Jake said flatly, with Angela nodding, a serious glare on her face as she stepped forward onto the battlefield. First up for Angela as always was Swords Dance, while Gengar began charging up a large Energy Ball on his end of the field. Once the swords around Angela vanished, the sphere, which was now the size of a small person, was fired at Angela who jumped to the side to dodge it and it exploded behind her from impact with the floor, the force stumbling her landing a bit causing her to nearly take an Ice Punch to the face, to which she dodged and attempted a Zen Headbutt, only for Gengar to vanish into the floor as she leapt at him. She stopped her attack before she face planted the floor though and pulled her head up in time to barely dodge a Shadow Ball that had been threw at her from her right side. Turning to face Gengar from the direction he through the attack, she was met with a view of just the cavern as Gengar had vanished again, as he was going for messing with her by appearing and disappearing during every attack he could, bit of a cowardly strategy but it seemed to be working right now. She spotted the Dark Pulse aimed at her from her left next, jumping over it and aiming to Bite Gengar, only for said ghost to vanish yet again. Jake then shouted for her to, instead of dodging, to reflect the next attack. Thankfully for her, it was a Shadow Ball so it would still hurt somewhat, but not as much as energy ball thanks to type matchups and all. She spun round to the attack and Zen Headbutted it, wincing upon contact but she pushed it back at Gengar who was caught off guard from the change in which way the orb of ghostly power had been going and barely dodged it instead of vanishing by jumping backwards. Angela was after him in an instant after that as she ran right at the would-be poltergeist. The two met, frozen fist of Ice Punch to the willpower focused Zen Headbutt, which made Gengar reel back in pain as the move was super effective on him while Angela had her forehead partially frozen, it would have been quite comical if the situation at hand wasn't so serious. She shook her head to try and remove the semi-large piece of ice attached to her head only to receive an Energy Ball to the face as she had understandably been too busy to see the attack coming.  
The attack did cause the ice affixed to her head to shatter off of it at the cost of Angela being sent stumbling backwards from the hit. She caught her balance a moment later, barely avoiding another slightly larger Energy Ball attack before the cycle of Gengar attacking and vanishing using his ghostly typing to his advantage started again. This time though Angela reacted a lot faster as she jumped over a Dark Pulse backwards instead of jumping at Gengar as he thought she would, meaning he had to try and catch her off guard with a sudden attack a different way to how he had been doing, via throwing an attack from an unexpected direction. The next Shadow Ball attack came from above Angela, which caused her to jump to the side in order to avoid it, though seeing as the lack of any solid combat was annoying her, as she didn't like cowards, though she had never stated it to Jake or the rest of the group, Jake could see that she getting annoyed by being played like this. "Angela, try using your horn to sense where he'll be, I know this isn't what it's normally used for but it could help." He said, with Angela nodding in agreement. As much as Angela didn't use her horn much outside of making sure that nothing would happen to her family, in terms of natural disasters anyway, it could help. She took a deep breath and focused after avoiding another Energy Ball and did the best she could to sense any change in where Gengar was going in order to catch him out. This alerted her to an attempted Ice Punch uppercut from below her current place on the battlefield just as Gengar had started coming out the floor, allowing her to sidestep it and to Zen Headbutt Gengar square in the face, though Saturn had counted on that and had had Gengar prepare an Energy Ball to fire point-blank at Angela as well. Both pokemon were sent reeling backwards, but Angela held herself standing while Gengar was looking quite unsteady now, as his fighting style had meant he wasn't used to taking too much punishment. This came to a head a moment later as he fired another Shadow Ball at Angela, who had leapt towards him now and used Slash to slice the eerie globe of spectral energy in two before nailing Gengar square in the head with another Zen Headbutt, knocking said ghost type flat onto his back, out cold. Angela did level up to 40 as well following the battle. Saturn grumbled to himself as he returned his pokemon and Angela walked, a bit unsteady, back over to Jake who gave her a thumbs up before turning back to Saturn who sent out his next pokemon.  
It was a Crobat (lvl 41 with the moves:- Air Slash, Poison Fang, Wing Attack and Steel Wing.). Jake sent out Terry to counter with the Happiness pokemon having a serious look on his face when he saw the Team Galactic uniform Saturn was wearing. Saturn called for the first move, which was Air Slash, and his Crobat responded by firing 4 blades of air at Terry who gracefully dodged them, using the battle to get used to how fast he was in his final evolved state. Jake called for a Water Pulse, which Terry sent right at Crobat, only for the attack to be bluntly dodged as the bat flew over it. Terry then went for Fly, unsurprisingly making his way towards the roof of the cavern with Crobat chasing after him aiming to use Wing Attack. Terry dodged a swing of said attack and then flew right at Crobat, trying to ram him, only for the purple pokemon to dodge out the way as Terry sailed past. Terry used his momentum to loop up and around, attempting to ram into Crobat again, which half worked as Crobat was caught off guard by the attack from behind by this move but was able to move to the side enough that the attack merely sent him spinning in circles rather comically. Terry was sent spinning in the opposite direction in the same manner as a result of side swiping his opponent. Both flying pokemon righted themselves and aimed their next attacks at each other, Air slash again from Crobat and Metronome from Terry. Terry got Dragon Pulse, resulting in him firing off a large beam of blue swirling energy at Crobat who was again clipped, this time on his lower right wing as he winced upon contact with the beam. In return Terry took the Air slash directly but thanks to his higher resistance to special attacks from being a Togekiss, he didn't feel as much pain as he expected to, though he still understandably winced. Crobat adapted to his hit wing being partially unable to fly as he righted himself from the hit. Terry had in the meantime used Wish, setting up a back up plan incase of worst comes to worst wish if he was going to lose. Crobat then flew right at Terry, still as fast as ever, aiming to use Poison Fang on Terry's right wing. Due to the slight surprise at Crobat still having most of his speed intact, Terry wasn't able to fully avoid the attack in time and received a bite to where his waist would be had he had normal arms instead of wings. This was made worse when the poison from Crobat's fangs began to seep into the new wound, though not enough to incur severe or, as it was named in trainers' school ages ago, badly poisoned. Terry shivered as he felt the poison enter his body and knew that he was on a time limit now, but Wish would buy him some more of this if he could hold out long enough. Using Metronome again once Crobat had pulled his fangs out of Terry's wing a couple seconds later, leaving a bit of purple around the affected area which resulted in Terry dropping down in height somewhat as his wing was now without anything supporting him from falling, though he managed to keep himself afloat in the area, with some effort understandably.  
Jake could see the slight strain of this on Terry's face just before he had called for Metronome, having done so hoping his luck would be as good as it had been most other times. This use of Metronome gave Terry Future Sight, which caused Terry's eyes to flash in a mystical style for a split second, signalling that the move was now set in place. Terry shuddered now as the poison seeped a bit deeper into him and his wing's flips weakened a bit. Both Saturn and Jake noticed this, with the former smirking to himself while the latter had a concerned look cross his face for a moment. Terry then went for an Air Slash against Crobat, who stumbled a dodge when his wounded wing strung from the attempted dash to the side, resulting in him taking the attack squarely in the face. The flying/poison type bat lurched back in pain as the attack had nailed him right down the middle of his face, though wouldn't have drawn blood. Terry convulsed slightly now as the poison continued to weaken him until the effect of Wish kicked in and he felt a surge of vitality as his strength was somewhat returned, buying him some extra time, and allowed him to fight back the effect of poison for the time being. He then used Metronome again and got Double Edge for his trouble, which was risky given his situation but he went for it regardless. Crobat wasn't able to dodge the flying battering ram that Terry became as he flew right at his target and slammed directly into him, sending both flying types right towards the floor, and the center of the battlefield, with a loud thud. Crobat was out cold near Saturn while Terry was very close to passing out himself as he let out a pant to signal he was still awake, along with a shudder as the poison began really taking its toll on him. Clair used her psychic to move Terry over to Jake, who used an antidote and a super potion to ease Terry's pain enough for him to properly rest before returning him to his pokeball. Saturn returned his defeated bat back to his pokeball before sending out his last pokemon, a toxicroak, which Clair then simply tossed around with Psychic a couple times before slamming it down infront of the frogs owner in a defeated heap.(Yes anti-climatic I know but against a Psychic type, what chance does a Fighting and poison type have?).  
Saturn sighed in mild anger as he recalled his pokemon and threw the prize money, waded up so it didn't go everywhere, allowing Jake to simply catch and pocket it. You, my friend, are tough! I can see why you defy us so..." He said, saying the word friend sarcastically before letting out an annoyed cry. "Gah!" Visibly relaxing a bit now as he rested his arms at his sides, he continued to speak. "Even I, a Commander, only managed to buy us time?" He said as he began to think over how strong Jake was before looking at said trainer with a mild smile. "But that's fine. A mere adolescent like you will never be able to stem the flow of time! We already have Azelf, the being of willpower and the mirage pokemon of this lake. Team Galactic will get the three legendary Pokémon of the lakes eventually! With their power, we will gain the power to create an entirely new universe! By now, Mars should have captured the Pokémon of Lake Verity. Good bye and be ready to be crushed when you see what Team Galactic can do." He said before walking towards the exit of the cavern. Jake watched him leave before he then realized what exactly Saturn had meant. "Wait, if what he said is true, that means Rowan and Dawn are going to be caught in the middle of the crossfire of Team Galactic trying to get the pokemon of the lake near Twinleaf. That's not good." He said before turning to Clair, "Clair, can you teleport us to the pokemon center in Sandgem town?" He asked, with her nodding, -Yes I think i can.- She said as she pulled Jake into a close hug, pressing her chest against his, earning a blush from both of them before they vanished into a flash of light.

Lake Verity:-  
After stopping off at Sandgem to patch up Angela and Terry, as well as a quick stop to the pokemart to pick up a couple more potions, including a couple hyper potions for when a large amount of healing would be needed on longer routes, the group was just outside Lake Verity. As they entered into the lake area, they could hear Rowan shouting at someone. "...You still try to use numbers to your advantage!" Rowan said to a Galactic grunt before spotting Jake, Clair and Angela walking in. "Ah, Jake! Very good timing! Those Team Galactic scoundrels are after the legendary Pokémon Mesprit! You've got to help Dawn! She tried to battle these lowlifes' commander." He said to Jake before turning back to the grunt next to him and continued to verbally attack him. "How dare you! You misguided thugs!"  
Heading towards the right of the small landmass that was the lake's edge, along with two double battles against a total of 4 grunts, which did earn Sparky level 40 in the process, Jake found Dawn standing before, as revealed in indirectly by Saturn, Mars. She had a smug look on her face from having just beaten Dawn to boot. Dawn caught sight of Jake out the corner of her eye and turned to him, clearly upset and flustered that she couldn't beat Mars. "Jake! It's T-Team Galactic! They're taking the Pokémon of the lake... I... I couldn't beat this person..." She said, turning back to Mars as she spoke. Mars looked up to Jake to see who Dawn had been talking about, and upon seeing Jake, her smug grin dropped from her face and mild rage shone from the glare that now masked her face. "Oh no. "That face...! It brings back bad memories!" She said as she clutched the bridge of her nose, her forehead browed slightly. "I'm talking about the battle back at the windworks if you remember you annoying brat!" She said, throwing an insult right at Jake, who brushed it off while Angela allowed a smirk to cross her face as she remembered beating Purugly then. "I caught a whole lot of trouble for that little incident. All because you beat me as I had let my guard down. Well that's not happening again, this time the gloves are off, I'm going to crush you where you stand." She said as Dawn stepped back. In the name of Team Galactic and my own pride as a commander, you stand no chance this time! Not even a teeny one! You're all going down!" She said as she pulled out a pokeball and threw it into the battle field.

Second Battle go:-  
Her first pokemon was the large ancient bell itself, Bronzong.(Level 40 with:- Flash Cannon, Ancient Power, Zen Headbutt and Protect.) Jake sent out James, who upon seeing Mars, wore an incredible serious look on his face as he readied for battle. Bronzong fired off a Flash Cannon first which James sliced clean in half, causing it to explode infront of him rather comically as he went to block his eyes from the bright light that came about as a result. Bronzong began to pick up some rocks for Ancient Power while James had been distracted, and then proceeded to throw said large solid lumps of earth at James who blocked them all but was knocked off-balance by the last and largest of them which hit him squarely on the right side of his flippers, which sent him spinning around in a circle. This gave the large metal bell a chance to conk James on the back of the head with Zen Headbutt, which knocked him down to the floor, flat on his front. As the thud that had sounded out from James' face meeting the floor up close and personal, he got up and turned to his opponent, only to find another use of Flash Cannon coming at him. Clearly Mars wasn't giving Jake or his pokemon any breathing room here, wanting to avenge her loss last time. Jake and James, unsurprisingly, had a different idea as James backhanded the attack away without using Iron Defense, since on its own it wouldn't do much. Spotting rocks floating about which signal led another use of Ancient Power, prompting James to use Iron Defense to block or deflect the incoming earthly projectiles. He blocked the first two, resulting in them smashing against his flippers. The third and fourth rocks were slashed in half, one down the middle vertically and the other horizontally. The final rock was batted back to sender as James backhanded(?) it at Bronzong, who took it square to the face. The bronze pokemon flew at James. aiming another Zen Headbutt, but this time James was ready for it. Using Iron Defense on his own, mainly on the three spiked areas around his beak and face, he clashed face first against Bronzong, headbutting him back. A loud clang rang out as both pokemon met face to face, literally, before James jumped back and began charging up a Shadow Ball, with Bronzong mirroring the jump back, but using Protect instead. James fired off the area before jumping in the air and beginning to use Surf. This time, instead of creating a watery projectile on his own, some of the lake water began temporary flowing out of the large body of, well, water and into an orb infront of James as he began creating the attack in his Flippers.  
The Shadow Ball meanwhile had hit the Protect shield and had caused a very large crack to form in a jagged line across the barrier. James threw the sphere of water, now the size of a bowling ball, at the shield which resulted in it smashing upon impact, water going everywhere around Bronzong as the orb of H2O had splashed everywhere. James followed up by firing a second Shadow Ball when he had landed again. Bronzong couldn't get a shield up in time but did manage to get a small Flash Cannon fired at the shadowy orb, weakening it so it did less damage, though it still understandably hurt a lot for the Steel/Psychic type. James braced for the next attack that came at him, which was another set of Ancient Powered rocks, with him reacting by using Ice Beam to freeze them before using Iron Defense to smash them all to pieces and firing off another Ice Beam at Bronzong, hitting his left arm and encasing it in a medium sized coating of ice. Bronzong went for another use of Zen Headbutt but this time James got a counter ready. As his opponent went in for said butt of the head, he dodged to the side and punched Bronzong in the face using Iron Defense, followed up by a close range Surf to the front of the large bell. This didn't go unpunished though as James took a large Flash Cannon for his trouble and a pelting of Ancient Power as a follow up, all the the face himself. Both pokemon stumbled back a bit before shaking themselves back to awareness. The steel types clashed again with Zen Headbutt and Iron Defense respectively, but James then followed with Ice Beam against Flash Cannon, resulting in a slight energy struggle for a couple seconds before the orb of steely energy just up and exploded. The resulting blast pushed both pokemon back a few feet before James began "charging" up another ball of Surf. along with Torrent kicking in as a faint blue glow encased the large penguin, to use against Bronzong, who sent a barrage of rocks at James using Ancient Power again. This time James was ready as he backhanded or sliced through the rocks before throwing the watery globe at Bronzong which knocked him back into a tree, out cold. James began panting from the amount of energy he had used in the attack while Mars looked unsurprisingly quite angry as she returned her first defeated pokemon.  
"Oh come on." She muttered before sending out her second pokemon, which was a Mismagius.(Lvl 41 with:- Psybeam, Shadow Ball, Power Gem and Dark Pulse.) Jake got Sparky to step up for this and like always, the lion pokemon roared impressively upward landing on the ground, surprising Dawn who recongised the pokemon that she had only seen as a Shinx, and earning a slightly unnerved look from the ghost pokemon ironically. Mars just raised an eyebrow, too annoyed to be fazed by the Electric type. Mismagius began forming a Shadow Ball while Sparky watched, ready to dodge at first before Jake called out for something different. As the orb of ghosty power was thrown, Jake got Sparky to bat it back to sender using Iron Tail, which prompted the ghost type to quickly fly out of the way as she looked surprised that had just happened. Sparky began running over to said spook just after this had happened, aiming to use Thunder Fang on Mismagus' right arm, only to bite thin air as his opponent seemingly faded away, using a similar idea to Saturn for the moment. She reappeared behind Sparky but he had followed her using his enhanced vision(just so the idea isn't overdone like with Saturn's gengar) using Iron Tail to swing at the Magical Pokémon before she could attack him from behind.  
Realizing she couldn't use sneaky tatics like that made Mars change approach as she called out for a Power Gem to be used, prompting her pokemon to float up out of Sparky's immediate reach and to begin forming the "gems" of the attack. Sparky braced to dodge as he spotted this happening. When the attack was sent flying at Sparky, he leapt to the side but still took a smallish hit as one of the projectiles ricocheted off of a tree and hit him across the back, leaving a graze on top of his torso. Thankfully no blood was spilled but it still looked like it strung as Sparky did wince. Mismagius then went for a Psybeam to follow up but Sparky was ready as he went to use Crunch on the ghost, narrowly missing and again forcing the female specter back as his teeth clamped down where she had just been a moment before. Mars called for a Dark Pulse which had Mismagius float down to Sparky's level on the ground before she then looked at him with a ominous grin before a ripple of evil energy was sent outwards from the phantom infront of Sparky. Said lion makes a leap over the attack and aimed an Iron Tail at his target, clipping the ghost in the shoulder as she did the floating version of diving to the side to avoid being clubbed by impact did send her spinning backwards a couple times before she could right herself, meanwhile Sparky want in for another use of Thunder Fang but his opponent ended up "phasing" out of view instinctively to avoid being half eaten alive. Reappearing a bit of a distance from Sparky and firing another Shadow Ball at him, the attack was jumped over as Sparky bounded towards Mars pokemon aiming another use of Crunch, which was narrowly dodged as it was countered by Dark Pulse which Sparky had to endure as he couldn't get out of the way before it hit him. He shuddered as the dark energy washed past him but he stayed standing afterwards. He dashed at Mismagius again, unrelenting in his attacks as he nailed the ghost in the stomach with Iron Tail before jumping back afterwards, landing a bit unsteadily but holding himself together otherwise. The ghost landed with a thud before slowly getting up and clutching at her stomach area in pain, glaring at Sparky before charging up a large Shadow Ball to fire at him. Sparky returned the glare as he readied himself for the attack, jumping to the side as it was fired and rushing at his opponent again, going for Thunder Fang yet again, only to, at Jake's call, stop short and jump over a use of Power Gem that Mars called for to counter the attempted attack.  
This was quickly followed by another use of Dark Pulse that Sparky narrowly ducked under before standing in a battle pose, ready to dodge whatever came next since Mars was having her pokemon just bombard him with attacks. As he ducked under another Shadow Ball and hopped over another Dark Pulse, Jake called for Iron Tail to deflect the uses of Power Gem as Mars called for that just before Jake spoke, giving him a way to counter. Sparky used the attack and batted most of the projectiles away, missing one that clipped his right shoulder blade which caused him to growl. Dodging another Dark Pulse, Sparky landed from a jump and stumbled slightly from his right foreleg being sore from the last attack that hit, he looked up at Mismagius and glared again, unwilling to lose if he could help it. Sidestepping another Shadow Ball gave Sparky the chance to rush his adversary, aiming to use Thunder Fang, this time with an actual result, only that he received a point-blank Psybeam as a thanks. Mismagius was still standing, as well as a ghost with no legs could anyway, though her left arm now hung limp from the shock Sparky had given it, along with a couple bite marks on the wrist area. Sparky had fallen to the floor by the attack as it dazed him with the trippy colours being shoved into his face, but he shook the confusion from the attack off before it took hold and stood again, now quite unsteady and groggy. Another Shadow Ball, though smaller then the rest, was thrown at him but Sparky dodged it, barely. Both trainers called for what seemed to be their final attacks, Sparky with Iron Tail and Mismagius with Power Gem. Sparky dodged most of the projectiles again, with one of them clipping his right leg near the knee just before he nailed the ghost type in the side of the head with Iron Tail, knocking her out. Sparky stumbled a bit as he tried to remain standing, and he leveled up to 40 as well.  
Mars audibly growled herself now as she recalled her second defeated pokemon and sent out her last pokemon, which was unsurprisingly her signature pokemon, Purugly.(lvl 42 with:- Slash, Aerial Ace, Shadow Claw and Hyper Beam.) Jake sent Angela out for this and when she saw the large cat pokemon she just flatly glared at him(I am aware i called the cat an it last time, but its now a he), while he glared back, wanting payback for Angela beating him last time. Angela started with Swords Dance as always while her opponent came running over to try and use Slash on her, though the attack was ducked under as he swiped at her. Angela countered with a Slash of her own, which also missed as Purugly leapt back a bit to dodge her claws. Both pokemon went for Slash again, but this time their claws meant mid-swipe, knocking each other's attacking limb back as a result. The cat then tried to follow up with Aerial Ace, only for Angela to dodge the scratching attempt and then use Zen Headbutt, not wanting to mess around here as she was concerned about the lake Matt had gone to, and the fact that she already beat her opponent once was another reason. The attack hit, causing Purugly to be sent reeling in agony. He countered this with a Slash across Angela's back, the exact same way he had done so back at the valley windworks ages ago(see chapter 10 otherwise). Angela hissed in pain as the blow strung through her. She glared at her assailant before a slight feeling of something running down her side a bit caught her attention, signalling that blood had been drawn from the her wound, though not critically important right at that very second as it wasn't a seriously deep cut, just deep enough to actual cause bleeding. It also meant she would have to be careful. Mars noticed the blood and smiled inwardly a bit before calling her next move, Slash yet again. Angela dodged the attack right before it hit her and used Bite, embedding her fangs into Purugly's left ear for a couple seconds before pulling them back out, leaving the Tiger Cat Pokémon with an improvised 3 earring holes. The bite did draw a bit of blood from the feline's over-sized ears, though thankfully for Angela she didn't taste any of it. This enraged Purugly, prompting the cat to hiss angrily at Angela before going for a Shadow Claw, which Angela tanked though, even with the normal type pokemon's quite high physical strength, the attack still wasn't all that effective things to types and all. She followed this with another Zen Headbutt right to Purugly's forehead, knocking the large kitty back and annoying him even more as he then Slashed at her again, this time actually hitting. The affected area was a somewhat deep graze to Angela's cheek, which again drew a smallish amount of blood. Angela then countered this via another Bite, this time to her opponent's left hind leg, only this time it didn't draw blood but still had an effect on Purugly, which was his movement being hindered. (well no shit sherlock) Mars was understandably becoming distressed and angered at Jake's pokemon beating hers back so she decided to try and end this one before she lose again. "Purugly, use Hyper Beam!" She shouted, with her pokemon happily complying, firing the large beam of crimson right at Angela, nailing her in the side and knocking her over and to the floor with a thud. Mars and Purugly both thought they had it, while Jake looked understandably worried at Angela. But she wasn't knocked out, as made clear as she coughed up a bit of blood a moment later and looked at her opponent with a glare that would have unnerved even a Metagross. Jake then remembered he had a couple sitrus berries in his bag and began to fish them out. Mars noticed this and shouted for Purugly to knock Angela out before Jake could get the food to her, only for her pokemon to move really slowly, almost stumbling over as he was drained from firing off the Hyper Beam and his other wounds as well. Jake found the small fruit a moment later, 2 of them to be exact, throwing them to the ground infront of Angela, who once she saw them land, began scoffing them down as best she could. As she did this though Purulgy was beginning to get his energy back, as he sluggishly began to turn the stumble into a run. Angela finished the mid-battle snack off and felt her mind clear from some of the haze that had clouded it when she'd been hit by Hyper Beam, narrowly dodging the Slash attack and viciously Zen Headbutting the larger pokemon, wincing herself from the hit. Purugly was worse off though, as he slumped to the floor out cold.  
Mars threw the prize money at Jake, again waded, before sighing in anger and recalling her pokemon, "I lost again... So, first the windworks, and now Lake Verity that I owe you for! This shouldn't be happening to Team Galactic's Commander..." She said angrily as she shook her head and counted on her fingers at the mention of her loses. She soon took a deep breath as she continued speaking, saying"...Calm down, Mars... I've done my part in all of this... My mission was to transport the lake's Pokémon to our HQ... ...That's right! I accomplished my mission without a problem!" Jake and Dawn both overheard her say this before she looked up and spoke to the other grunts in the area. "Team! We're pulling out! The boss is waiting at the HQ!" She called to them, with them all nodding and packing up any equipment that was near by where they were. While this was happening, she turned back to Jake and Dawn before speaking again. "The Pokémon of the three lakes are connected somehow. Thanks to Saturn's grandstanding at Lake Valor, a cavern appeared here. It was the cavern where the Pokémon Mesprit slept. Mesprit appeared, too, probably to go help its friends. That worked out well for us. It was super easy to catch." She said, looking smug while saying the last sentence before finishing off her mini speech by remarking, "So, now we've got them all: Mesprit, "the Being of Emotion." Azelf, "the Being of Willpower." Uxie, "the Being of Intelligence." Now that we have them all... You can look forward to what plans Team Galactic has for them! And if I see you again you annoying punk, I will crush you." She said to Jake with a glare before she walked away, following the rest of Team Galactic out of the lake area. Dawn looked understandably confused, "You beat her before Jake?" She asked, with Jake simply nodding. "It's a story for another time." He said just before he spotted Rowan walking up to them both. "Ah good, you are both unharmed." He says, clearly relieved just before he notices Angela. "Well in a manner of speaking anyway." He adds. while Jake fished out a hyper potion and a couple tissues to clean her wound, Rowan updated Angela on her mate's condition. -So he's ok?- She asks with Rowan nodding. "Yes, he also wanted me to let you know that he is rooting for you all.- He said before turning to Jake as he finished. "What happened at Lake valor?" The professor asked flatly, not wanting to waste time with minor details.  
Skip forward about 10 minutes of Jake explaining things(coz i don't think you guys need it told again.), during which Jake returned Angela to her pokeball to rest, and Rowan had his hand on his chin, deep in thought with his eyes closed just before he spoke. "I see... This also occurred at Lake Valor... Another legendary Pokémon was taken away by Team Galactic..." He paused and opened them again. "Both of you went up against full-fledged criminals." He said as he turned to dawn as she spoke up. "Well I tried and lost." She replied, looking somewhat dejected. Rowan shook his head. "No Dawn, you did your best, you cannot win every battle. You defended yourself and I, nothing more." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to look up at him before a look of realization crossed his face. "What about Matthew? What is happening at Lake Acuity?" He said before looking at Jake, who caught it and nodded. "You want me to go see if my friend is ok?" He asked, with Rowan giving a film nod. "Yes Jake, I know Matthew is able to take care of himself despite his laid-back demeanor, but I am still worried about him as I asked him to be part of this task." He said in answer as he placed both arms behind his back. "You remember how to get to Snowpoint city and Lake Acuity right?" He asked, with Jake nodding. "Good, Dawn and I will return to the lab and make sure Lucas is fine, and we will see what we can do from this point forward." He said as he turned back to the entrance of the lake while Jake called Terry out of his pokeball. "However Jake, my earlier advice still stands, do not endanger yourself if possible please." He said before leaving after nodding once to Jake, wishing him luck. "Good luck Jake, I know you'll pull through. Oh and you'll need some winter clothing for the trek up to Snowpoint, it snows all year round up there." Dawn said with a wave before following after the professor while Jake climbed onto his flying pokemon's back and headed for Heartrome City first for the right clothes before beginning up the mountian.

Ending note time:  
Man the story is really picking up now, 2 commander battles in one chapter and the plan for Jake to get to Snowpoint to see if Matt is ok, a lot has happened this time and it's only going to continue. Sorry for all the battle text here but I wanted to get through this all at once. Oh and for those of you who think I'm forgetting Jake's sixth pokemon, just wait, I haven't.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Ain't no mountain high enough to floe me down.  


Ok, so the story should ease up a bit here since Jake and company now need to get to Snowpoint city, but it shouldn't be too long before things start firing up again.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Formily Dream text, now Telepathy

Pokemon team levels and moves:-

Clarity/Clair (Gardevoir, level 39) Moves: Fire Punch, Psychic, Thunderbolt and Calm mind.

Sparky (Luxray, Level 40) Moves: Thunder Fang, Return, Iron Tail and Crunch (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Emploeon, level 40) Moves: Ice Beam, Iron Defense, Surf and Shadow Claw.

Angela (Absol, Level 40) Moves: Zen Headbutt, Slash, Swords Dance and Bite.

Terry (Togekiss, Level 40) Moves; Fly, Air Slash, Water Pulse and Metronome.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Heartrome City(outside the winter clothing store):-  
Arriving in Heartrome didn't take too long as Terry had flown as fast as he possibly could towards the town that housed the contest hall and the 3rd gym. As he swooped down to the ground Jake jumped off of him and quickly recalled him before summoning Clair out of her ball shaped capsule again. She viably shivered a bit as the light left her. -I may never get used to the sudden change in environment with them.- She said as she mentioned to the pokeball before briefly hugging Jake, who nodded. "I can understand that since it is a swift change in surroundings." He said as he affectionately rubbed her arm for a moment before pulling back and looking around for the shop they needed to fight back against Jack Frost's handiwork on the mountain. Finding what they were looking for a couple moments later, he and Clair walked into the shop and again looked around.  
"Hello, may I help you?" asked the female cashier at the counter. "Yeah, do you sell winter clothing for pokemon as well as humans?" Jake asked, getting right to the point of the search. She nodded, "Why yes we do, since the way up to the seventh gym is on the mountain side, there is a need for clothing that pokemon themselves can wear, plus they are made with battling in mind, so they don't tear or break easily. Am I to assume that you want some suitable attire for yourself and your Gardevoir?" She asked as she looked between both Jake and Clair, with the male teen nodding. "Yeah, we already have six badges, and we heard this store was here so you can guess what happened after that." He said with a nod. She smiled back. "Well the section for humanoid pokemon like Gardevoir is this way." She said, leading them towards the section of the shop that she just spoke about. Once there, she turned back to them and nodded.  
"Well, you can browse our selection and choose what you like. I would stay and help but I'm the only member of staff in right now so I need to stay at the register." She said before bowing once and heading back to the front of the shop. Clair looked back to the selection of clothing infront of her when Jake spoke up, "Just so you know, I think you should get some winter pants too Clair, I don't think a skirt is going to really be much against cold and wind." He said as he sifted through some medium jackets, trying to find one for her that fit her white and green skin and hair colour. She nodded and began looking through some of the trousers in response. After a couple minutes of searching, Jake found a jacket that was coloured in a simple style of emerald coloured sleeves and a white midsection with a simple zipper and a semi-dark green hood.  
"Hey Clair how's this?" He said as he pulled out a medium sized version of the coat and brought it over to her, passing her the clothing item so she could have a closer look at it. She nodded and quickly tried it on to make sure it fit. -Yeah, this could work, it fits me perfectly.- She said, hugging the coat close to her for a moment before taking it back off and reattaching it to the hanger. She then went back to leafing through the pants, wanting to find something that fit with the jacket. Jake joined her in looking as he looked through another set of trousers, before hearing her gasp and make a grab for pair in the display she'd been looking through. It was a medium size again(big surprise) but this time it was in a dark green in colour with two streaks of white going down the outer sides, one on each side. She held them infront of her legs and looked at Jake.  
-Think these would fit me Jake.- She asked innocently, with him nodding. "Well it's more that the fact they need to keep you warm really." He said as he walked over and felt the material that the item was made out of. "Yeah I think they'll work. The material feels like it would keep you warm. So now we have you sorted, we need to find something for me." He said with a nod to Clair, who smiled back. Jake then headed over to the male teenager section of the store for some clothes himself. After looking through them for a couple minutes, Clair came over to him with a navy blue jacket that had a dark red lightening bolt design across the arms and a white midsection.  
-How's this Jake?- She asked as she mentioned to it. He looked at it and nodded. "Yeah, pass it here." He said as he took it from her and examined it a bit more before trying it on. "This'll work." He said as he looked at it on his person. Clair then perfectly timed finding a pair of pants, which were a simple pair of dark cobalt trousers with a stripe of white down the side of it. Holding it in front of his legs for a moment showed Jake that they fit him and looked good , so he nodded to Clair and hugged her before heading back to the front counter to buy the clothing. Once this was done the clothes were packed away, along with a free tent for camping in colder weather, Jake called Terry back out and got him to take said teen to Celestic Town as this was the closest town to Snowpoint that he could go to.

Route 211:-  
Arriving in Celestic Town and heading right through after buying some extra supplies for the road ahead since there was going to be a lot of travel involved on the way to snowpoint, Jake looked around since last time he was here was when he'd battled Matt, so he hadn't gotten a good look at the route itself. Looking down at the town map, he spoke to Clair who was standing next to him again. "Looks like to get to Snowpoint we have a lot of walking to do, we need to get through some of Mt. Coronet, then up through a couple routes filled with snow and most likely trainers, tough Ice type pokemon and generally cold weather, so it's a good thing your winter clothes are made of very durable material since you may need to battle." He said as he folded the map back up and put it away. "So let's get going, according to some of the people in Celestic town it can take a good couple days to get through the snow covered route." He said.  
"And if I know Matt like I think I do, he'll be a good third of the way through already since he has Arcanine to handle the warmth part of the list of supplied needed for this." He finished before heading towards the cave entrance on the other side of the route.

Mt. Coronet(North eastern entrance):-  
Entering the same mountain that he had gone through to get to Heartrome, but from the northern side this time and on the east side of this section, Jake looked around, trying to get his bearings as he came in with Clair beside him. The cave was well lit with lamps attached to the outer wall along with more of them leading further into the caves to the north. Jake looked to Clair who nodded. -Let's go Jake, we need to catch up to Matt and possibly Team Galactic since they have gotten to both Lake Valor and Lake Verity, they'll most likely be heading to Lake Acuity since it's where the last of the lake pokemon are since the first two are already caught.- She said, with Jake nodding. "Yeah, so we shouldn't waste any more time and get going." He said before pulling out a flash light in case the lights failed or there was a dark area to the path they had to head down.

Mt. Coronet(Basement):-  
As the pair headed north through the mountain they then came to a set of stairs leading down into a basement area, which they headed down carefully since the rocks making up said steps looked quite worn, understandable since a lot of trainers had unsurprisingly made their way through here to get to the seventh gym or for another reason. Coming to the bottom of the stairs Jake had to turn on the flash light due to the lighting getting quite dim, not enough to be completely dark but enough to make it easier to at least have the device in Jake's hand on, if nothing else besides just to make sure they could both see the floor and any pot holes or such things like that which could trip any unsuspecting passerby up. Looking around a bit deeper into the caves showed that there was a lake to the right of the whole area and the left was a set of three "floors" with a set of stairs or two leading between them. Besides that, there wasn't too much else around that wasn't out of place in a cave, besides a slightly colder draft coming from the the north of the caves. Clair shivered as the draft met her side and said shiver went right up her spine.  
-Brr... you feel that draft Jake?- She asked as she turned to glance at his darkened face in the dimly lit cave while they walked and dealt with periodic Golbat and Geodude that tried to attack them. He answered a moment later. "Now I can, looks like we're heading in the right direction if that chilly wind is any indicator. We should change clothes now so that we don't have to do it in the colder conditions once we get to the exit to this cave." Jake said, albeit with a blush on his face since he had just, though without fully meaning to, had asked Clair to strip while he was in the same space as her, since the cave couldn't really be called a room by normal means. Even though Jake had seen her naked before, it was only once and during helping her with her heat, so the thought of Clair being without clothes hadn't fully registered in his head back then. Clair was coloured in a similar tint of red, but to a lesser degree since in terms of puberty and the like, while it was kind of embarrassing for her to undress in front of Jake, even with them having done the act once already, she didn't have hormones running around her system like Jake did, so her body wouldn't react "happily" to the thought of Jake almost naked without her being able to bury said reaction somewhat. Jake on the other hand, while stubborn and all, was a healthy teenager with hormones all over his insides, so weather he liked it or not, he would need to put up with the embarrassment of his body "liking" the idea of Clair in her underwear.  
Thankfully for him though, the dim lighting of the caves worked for him as he didn't see Clair as she changed once he unpacked the clothes, with her using her Psychic enhanced senses to do so while Jake placed the flash light down and used it as a make shift light. Once all this was done, and with both Jake's regular clothes and Clair's regular dress in the bag, along with a couple slightly thicker t-shirts that Jake had been sent from his mum after she found out Matt had joined the group(I left it out for pacing.); Jake's being a simple black and blue stripped shirt and Clair's being a shirt that read "I'm too hot to handle" with an Arcanine ironically placed breathing fire on the words. Clair looked herself over before latching onto Jake's arm affectionately. -No-one's around here, I'm slightly cold Jake and I sensed your embarrassment so I wanted to calm you down.- She explained before Jake could ask why she did so, followed by her suddenly pulling Jake into a tender yet warm and slightly wistful kiss, while had the desired effect as after the shock in Jake passed, he visually relaxed and returned the action for about half a minute before breaking lip contract and smiling at her. "Thanks Clair, now come on." He said as he picked the flash light back up off the floor where he had left it and began heading northward again with Clair next to him.

Mt. Coronet(route 216 entrance):-  
Coming to the top of the stairs that had been on the other side of the basement floor of Mt. Coronet, both Jake and Clair felt the air get somewhat colder, prompting Jake to shake his head to clear it off. Clair meanwhile hugged Jake's arm. -Might as well keep us both warm.- She said as she looked to him. He nodded before heading northward a bit more before turning left and being greeting by the cave exit, which had some snow around the inside of the hole in the wall and light snow fall showing just beyond said exit. Jake sighed a bit. "Why do I get the feeling that we're going to have to go through a blizzard in order to get to Snowpoint at some point along the next couple routes?" He asked Clair, who shrugged as an answer. -No idea, but as long as we are together, as cheesy as this sounds, we can make it there.- She said as she smiled at Jake, who chuckled.  
"I know you don't just mean us, let's go." He replied before heading towards the colder weather.

Route 216:-  
Stepping out into the late afternoon of route 216, Jake and Clair both looked around to make sure they knew where they were. From the looks of the surroundings, they were part way up of a mountain to the north of Coronet along with being on their way to the northmost point of the whole region, which Jake confirmed as he pulled out the map and looked it over. Ahead of them was a valley of sorts which had only a couple trees throughout it along with a few patches of grass to hunt for some pokemon in, most likely ice type. Looking up a bit showed the pair that their was some wooden walkways to advance along the path but they were a bit weird in that instead of heading directly forward they crossed from one side of the smallish valley to the other.  
"Ok, think we should find a sixth and final team member Clair?" He asked as he turned to her, and she nodded thoughtfully. -It would make sense to add an Ice type to the team, since they do cover some common types that we've come across before, though they are fragile to balance.- She said as she thought it over before spotting a small pokemon peering out at them from behind a tree nearby. -Oh look Jake, there's a pokemon.- She said, pointing over to where said pokemon was. Jake looked over to them and smiled softly as he waved, trying to ease the little guy or gal out so he could see them. This did seem to calm the small pokemon enough so that they walked out, allowing Jake to speak to them directly. Bending his knees a bit and placing his hands atop them to seem non threatening, he spoke.  
"Hey little guy, or girl, you scared of me?" He asked gently, with the little girl, as revealed by her feminine voice, nodding as she spoke, sounding understandably timid and nervous. -Y...y-yes, because I've never seen you before.- She replied, staying half hidden behind tree, peering at Jake as she spoke to him. Jake nodded. "Well, you are an Ice type pokemon since you are on this route, right?" Jake asked, with her nodding slowly. -Yes, I am of the Ice type, why do you ask?- She replied again, looking slightly confused. Jake decided to get right to the point. "Well, would you like to join my team, as I am a trainer and I think an Ice type would fit in." He said, giving the small ice pokemon time to fully understand his question. After a minute she actually stepped out from behind the tree, showing her full appearance off to Jake. She was a small, black Pokémon with an ovoid body and circular, light blue eyes, wide teeth, and spherical hands and feet that lack digits. Her body was covered with a yellow cloak that gives it a triangular outline that gave the look of an upside down cone. The coat was also rimmed with an orange stripe and despite not being shown right now, three orange diamond markings on the back.  
-Yes...I would like to...join you.- She said, hesitation clear in the tone of her voice. Jake's look softened, "You sure?" He asked, concern lacing his voice as he spoke, noting the uncertainty. Snorunt nodded, at least as best you can when you lack a neck, before looking up to him. -I want to evolve into a Froslass, so if you can help me do that, I will join you.- She said, staring right at Jake as she spoke. He nodded, "Ok, I think I can do that, do you know how you would evolve to that form?" He asked, wanting to make sure he knew for later. The small ice pokemon thought for a moment before she answered, -I think you need an item called a dawn stone and for my gender to be female, which, as you can hear from my voice that I am a girl.- She said with a single nod.  
Jake nodded as he took this in. "Ok that sounds easy enough for me to do. So do you want to join my team then?" He asked, so that she could confirm it or to address any other concerns she had first. Snorunt just gave a clear nod. -Yes, I would like to join your team.- She said, sounding slightly more confident but still somewhat, yet understandably unsure. Jake fished out a dusk ball and showed it to her. "Want me to use this?" He asked, with her nodding, followed by him throwing the ball. It landed next to Snorunt and sucked her in, wobbling a few times before clicking, signalling the catch being completed, so Jake picked the ball up out the snow and released the Ice type, who blinked a couple times before looking around and back up to Jake.  
-That was weird.- She said as she shook her head to re-compose herself. Clair nodded -I know, it is the first few times though you get use to it.- She said before Jake spoke again. "Ok, now that's out the way, do you want a nickname?" He asked, with Snorunt nodding again. -Yes, that would be nice.- She replied, now a bit calmer as the hardest and worst part, being caught, was over. "Hmmm, how about Crystal, since as an Ice type you are related to ice crystals and will eventually shine like one." He said, with Clair giggling a bit. -That is so cheesy Jake.- She said, but Snorunt smiled, -I like it.- She said with a happy nod. Clair smiled herself. -Well it's nice to meet you Crystal.- She said, bowing slightly to the now named ice type. (Crystal is level 33 with the moves:- Weather Ball, Icy wind, Headbutt and Protect. This is just here for this chapter so you guys know what she has starting off). Said pokemon nodded before looking at Jake.  
-So what's the plan with you two, where are you heading?- She asked, now wanting to learn abit more about Jake and Clair along with the rest of the team she was now part of. The next 15 minutes were then spent answering Crystal's questions and bringing her up to speed with what Jake and team had been up to, at least the short version as they needed keep going through the route as the town map gave details of a cabin that they could spend the night in to avoid any blizzards that came through the valley as they would sometimes. Crystal nodded(again kind of) slowly as she took all the info in and made sure she understood it. -Ok, I think I understand what you guys have been through.- She said with one last nod before looking up to Jake. -So are we going to try and train me up now or something?- She asked, making sure she knew how being caught worked.  
Jake nodded. "Yeah, though if you don't want to get into any battles right now then I won't force you to fight." He said with a soft nod to show that he meant it. Crystal smiled slightly and looked between both Jake and Clair. -I...would like to try and battle. The sooner I start the stronger I get right?- She asked, becoming more sure of herself as she spoke, with Clair nodding to back her up. -That makes sense. Shall we Jake?- Clair asked said trainer, who nodded. "Yeah, I think we could get you a couple levels stronger off of some of the wild pokemon if needed, but for right now, let's try a trainer battle." He said, looking to Crystal, who nervously nodded.  
Looking around ahead, Jake did see a trainer further down the road, or path since anything that would have been a road was buried in the constant snowfall. He walked over with Crystal and Clair(yay similar name sounds) and, and found some wild pokemon along the way since it was more distance to cover then he had first thought.(that and to give Crystal an excuse to be a level or so higher even though Jake did say trainer battles over wild ones.). Crystal ended up becoming level 34, and earning some praise from Jake in order to keep her nerves under control since a couple of the pokemon had been in their second evolved form. Once closer to the trainer, he noticed our teenage protagonist and waved.  
"Evening lad, not very often that a youngster like you ends up in the mountains around here, heading towards Snowpoint I assume?" He asked with a warm smile. Jake nodded. "Yeah, for a couple reasons really, besides the gym anyway. Oh, did a trainer with somewhat of a beard and an Arcanine pass through here recently?" He asked, remembering that Matt was somewhere ahead. The male trainer nodded. "Yeah, I believe a trainer fitting that description came through here yesterday I think. Same height as you roughly and with both hands in his pockets?" He replied, wanting to make sure that the trainer he was thinking of was the same as Jake, who nodded. "Yeah that's him, he's a friend of mine, I just wanted to make sure he got through here ok." He answered to explain why he asked.  
"Ah ok, oh my name's Blake by the way." The trainer said as he took in the info Jake gave him. The teen nodded. "Jake. I'm guessing you want a battle now since you seem like a trainer?" He asked, with Blake nodding. "Yeah, why not warm up with a battle? Especially while I am an elite where battling is concerned, but cold is not my strong suit, hence why I out here, to sort that." He said, explaining himself. Jake shrugged. "The cold never really bothered me that much, though I hadn't been in a climate like this before now, but oh well, lets do this."

Battle time activate:-  
Blake nodded and sent out his first pokemon, it was an Ambipom. (lvl 40 with:- Double Hit, Ice Punch, Seed Bomb and Shadow Claw.) Jake nodded to Crystal, who walked to his side of the field while Ambipom shook off a slight shiver from the cold climate (Yes I am aware of the level difference). Going for his first attack, Blake called for a Double Hit, with Jake countering with Protect, the shield coming into effect just before the two tailled monkey's tail fists made contact with Crystal, instead harmlessly pinging off of the energy screen before it disappeared. Jake was quick to follow up as he called for an Icy Wind, hoping to slow Ambipom down. The frigid blast of cold air does clip the purple primate in the legs, causing them to momentary freeze (humor everyone) up, giving Crystal a chance to get out of her opponent's close range. Once back at a distance that made it easier for her to fight in, she began charging up a Weather Ball while Ambipom again shook himself to remove the slight numbness the Icy Wind put on him before standing ready to continue the fight. Crystal launched the ball of energy towards the sky, with the simian pokemon watching it as it flew upwards above him, before it gained an icy white shine to it and then fell back down to earth towards him. Ambipom dodged out of the way of the attack, but Jake had taken advantage of him being distracted. This was made clear to both him and Blake, who had also been watching the attack from above, as Crystal Headbutted the normal type in the chest which knocked him back a bit before he tried to use Shadow Claw as a counter, only to narrowly miss as Crystal landed on the floor and quickly ducked to the left out of the way. Blake got his pokemon to use Seed Bomb next, with the monkey throwing the small explosives at the Ice type, with Jake calling for another Protect, just in time as the shield appeared as the pallets got within blast range and went off, shattering the screen of light but keeping Crystal unharmed. This was quickly changed as Ambipom closed the distance rapidly and used Double Hit again, though Crystal did manage to avoid the first hit, which was an almost comical slap from the violet ape's tail though the second half of the attack made contact and sent Crystal spinning backwards. She landed in a large snow dune(?) face first, before pulling herself out of it and shaking the snow from her face while Blake waited, being nice. Jake nodded to Blake as thanks before calling his next attack, another Icy Wind. The gale of frosty wind hit Ambipom in the right shoulder, causing his arm to lock up for around 30 seconds as he felt the cold sink in.  
He aimed another Shadow Claw at Crystal, who rolled to the side to dodge it as her opponent's right tail swiped at her with the dark energy claws. This was closely followed up by another Double Hit attack from Ambipom as his shoulder loosened again, with Crystal jumping over the first half but the second half caught her yet again and knocked her to the side, with her landing in some more snow, but this time she didn't need to climb out of it, she got up and shook her head, and made sure her cloak was still in place just before barely dodging a set of Seed Bombs that Ambipom threw when both trainers noticed she was fine, in a matter of speaking since she had been slapped by a couple of tails twice. They went off with her just out of range, though she was comically covered in the snow that the blast brought up afterwards. She dug herself out of the snow and shook the white powered water off of her before avoiding an Ice Punch this time by ducking to the right and charging up another use of Weather Ball, firing it off into the sky a moment later. Ambipom then tried to stop her from attacking again by using Double Hit, but as Crystal dodged the first hit the Weather Ball then dropped out of the sky and smacked the violet monkey right in the middle of his forehead. The icy ball froze one of Ambipom's ears, his left one to be exact, causing him to wince as he pulled back, unintentionally finishing off his Double Hit attack by slapping Crystal with his right tail as he moved back. Crystal reeled back slightly from the hit and shook her head to clear it of the building hazy in her head in order to keep going. Ambipom shook his head until the ice struck to it cracked and promptly split in half, falling off his head to the floor. He cleared his head from the fog that clouded it from being partially frozen before throwing more Seed Bombs at Crystal, who dove back into the snow dune behind her as they went off, covering Ambipom in snow while Crystal was merely revealed from her hiding place. She followed up by Headbutting him in the face, which knocked him back to the floor before she finished off the mini combo with an Icy wind to all of Ambipom's front, freezing him over before Headbutting him one more time, smashing the ice and actually knocking the normal type out cold.(lol pun).  
Blake looked understandably surprised that his pokemon had been beaten by Crystal who looked quite tried from that last string of attacks, though she leveled up to 35 as well. "Well Jake you know how to handle your team, I can see that." He said as he recalled Ambipom and paid Jake his prize money.(Short I know but I just wanted to try out how battling with an Ice type could go, I know there's not much to read on that exactly but its a first try.) Jake took the money and smiled. "Thanks, I'm going to head to the lodge further in the route." He explained, with Blake nodding. "Good idea, it is getting somewhat late so you should be able to rest there. though I will warn you that there are some stronger trainers then myself around here, so be ready for some tough fights." Blake replied and warned with Jake nodding in understanding.  
Skip forward a good hour or so later and a grand total of 8 battles, some of which Jake let the rest of his team jump in, and Crystal was now level 41 while Clair leveled up to 40. Crystal also learned Ice Shard in place of Icy Wind as well. Jake caught sight of the lodge up ahead and pointed it out to Clair and Crystal, the latter of whose was stood next to Jake, looking somewhat tired but proud of herself after handling some of the battles alone before. As Jake got a bit closer to the lodge, it been clear why the map suggested stopping off there, the building wasn't too fancy in design as it was built with what looked to be some aged but strong wood with a simple layout akin to a motel, but cleaner in how it was presented and with a large helping of snow. The focus had clearly been put on making sure it could stay standing in storms. The whole building was covered in a light coating of snow wherever there was an outdoor area like the front where there was a porch with an overhang above it and some steps leading to the front door, which again was decorated simply.  
Jake and company headed towards the building and entered, looking around the interior which was similar to the outside's design simple yet effective at keeping the cold out as the walls looked a couple layers thick, most likely with some form of insulation within them. Walking up to the counter, Jake rung the bell that he found resting atop it. A receptionist appeared from a door behind counter a moment later. She was dressed in what seemed to be her own clothes, a white winter jacket that had red shelves along with a red scarf that was wrapped semi tight around her neck, most likely to stop it falling off."Oh, a customer, we don't get too many who come out this way." She remarked, before noticing that Jake was a teenager. "Especially teenagers, no offence meant of course. I'm Lucy, how may I help you sir?" She asked politely. Jake looked around abit more before answering.  
"This the snowbound lodge?" He asked with Lucy nodding once. "Why yes it is, you heading towards Snowpoint to fight the Gym?" She asked, having spotted Clair next to him and Crystal who was still looking around behind him. "Yeah, though it was getting late and the town map suggested that we stop off here for the night. Makes more sense then just trying to camp out in a tent since the place is here." Jake confirmed with Lucy nodding with a giggle. "Yeah, now I'm assuming you'd want to check in for both a meal tonight and tomorrow along with a bed for a night." She asked with Jake nodding back. "Yeah, does that include meals for my team as well, like a trainer deal for a full team of six pokemon or something?" He asked, wanting to make sure no one was left out.  
Lucy nodded again. "Yes it does, the rooms and deals as you put it, are set up depending on how many pokemon you, as a trainer, have with you. As you said it was six, you would get the hexadic overnight deal, which is a bed and breakfast for you and your team along with a meal tonight." She explained, with Jake nodding.  
"Ok that makes sense, how much will this cost for all of it?" Jake asked, wanting to make sure he knew the price for it. "Well for a teenager like yourself along with six pokemon, 5 of which are fully evolved correct?" Lucy asked with Jake nodding. "It would come to about 15,000 Pokedollars for the one night for a room to accommodate your team as well as yourself and the food" She explained. Jake nodded, "That include the one bed for me and Clair here..." He mentioned to her "...and sleeping areas for the rest of my team right?" He asked, with Lucy nodding. "Yes, I assume you and your Gardevoir, Clair was it, sharing a bed is purely for comfort right?" She asked, with Jake nodding, covering up the fact they were a couple. "Yeah, she did it a lot as a ralts and a Kirlia, so as I was used to her presence when she became a Gardevoir, I decided to continue letting her share the bed with me." He said, quickly coming up with a reason to answer Lucy with, who seemed to buy the story as to her it made sense.  
"Ah ok that makes sense, she is used to you being there as a friend." She said before turning to the small computer behind the deck to register Jake for the night while Jake pulled out his wallet to pay for the night. "Guess it's a good thing there's 9 trainers outside." He mumbled to Clair, who nodded as Jake handed the money over to Lucy, who handed him a key in return.

After an uneventful dinner besides introducing Crystal to the team(since I'm sure you guys don't really want to see that again.) and seeing what the place had to offer despite being in a semi-secluded place in the mountains, turns out that the lodge gets regular food deliveries in by flying pokemon to ensure that the kitchen and centeen area's were stocked up for when there were trainers coming through. Jake and team sat in the large room Jake got for the night. "A lot more spacious then I was expecting for a place as simply designed as this, but hey as long as everyone can sleep here that's cool. Speaking of which how are you all doing with this whole colder climate?" He asked, wanting to make sure everyone else besides Clair was fine, since they didn't really need winter clothing. Sparky nodded and curled up loosely on the floor.. -I'm fine, this fur isn't just for looks.- He said, sounding more like a growl then much else. James nodded from over near the window. -Guess my steel body is more resistance to cold then I thought it would be.- He said as he stretched before sitting down. Terry was penched on a bar that was placed near the window, which was designed for a flying type pokemon. -I'm cool over here Jake.- He said, clearly trying to at least inject some humor or happiness since that was his title of pokemon. Angela nodded and walked over to Jake while Crystal was already asleep in the Ice typed area of the room, near a small open window, just to let a slight draft in for her to keep cold with and Clair was in the bathroom.  
-Feels weird to be back in the mountainous region again.- She mused, prompting Jake to look over to her. "You from around here?" He asked, understandably curious. She nodded -Well to be accurate I am from near the top of Mount Coronet before me and my family...- She paused to sigh and calm herself before any anger came back over not having found her son yet before continuing, -... moved down to route 203. You know the rest of course Jake.- She said before looking at the teenager, who nodded. "I guess it's been extremely aggravating, having found no trace of your son for as long as we have besides the fact he's in Team galactic HQ?" He asked, with Angela understandably nodding as she let out another, more audible sigh. -Yeah, though I understand this whole lake business takes first order since you can't just take pokemon, especially Mythical ones like the lake trio, from their homes.- Angela said, visually getting annoyed. Jake nodded back to her.  
"Well I can guess who is going to be at Lake Acuity, since Mars was at the lake near Twinleaf and Saturn was at Lake Valor, along with the fact Mars said there were 4 commanders but that creepy scientist was new. It's going to be Jupiter." He said with a sigh himself, while Angela visibly froze up when he said her name. Jake noticed and nodded. "Don't worry Angela, you'll get first crack at her team." He said quickly to calm her down, which it actually seemed to do as she evidently relaxed. -Good, thanks Jake.- She said, a soft smile crossing her face before she and the rest of the team settled down for the night, with Jake and Clair doing the same a couple moments later as they all went to sleep for the night.

Ending note time:  
Right so just a kind of filler chapter to connect the the world together as Jake and team are heading up to snowpoint. I say kinda since it's made clear who the final commander is at the lakes and the sixth team member is revealed. Hope you guys like how the story is going but it will most likely be a bit slower for the next chapter or so, since the team has all of route 217 to go through, which is normally in a state of blizzard. look forward to it.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Not an ice time, so don't get cold feet.

Ok so bad puns aside things are about to heat up again (sort of) as Jake and team now need to head through a blizzard and up a mountain, so a lot ahead.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Formily Dream text, now Telepathy

Pokemon team levels and moves:-

Clarity/Clair (Gardevoir, level 40) Moves: Fire Punch, Psychic, Thunderbolt and Calm mind.

Sparky (Luxray, Level 40) Moves: Thunder Fang, Return, Iron Tail and Crunch (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Emploeon, level 40) Moves: Ice Beam, Iron Defense, Surf and Shadow Claw.

Angela (Absol, Level 40) Moves: Zen Headbutt, Slash, Swords Dance and Bite.

Terry (Togekiss, Level 40) Moves; Fly, Air Slash, Water Pulse and Metronome.

Crystal (Snorunt, level 41) Moves: Weather Ball, Ice Shard, Headbutt and Protect.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Snowbound Lodge(Jake's room):-  
Angela was the first to wake up this time, as a draft carried itself through the room and made her visibly shiver as it went right through her. Deciding she might as well stay wake since she could see sunlight inviting itself into the room through the window, she looked around to make sure she knew where everyone was. James was asleep on the floor over near the window, since there wasn't a proper area for him to sleep in as the room had been designed to fit most common types of pokemon, steel wasn't one of them so he had just settled on the floor. Sparky was curled up on one side of the room closeish to the bathroom, snoring quite loudly as always, but it was muffled, almost comically as his face looked buried in his front paws, most likely to shield his face from the cold. Terry was still perched on the bar for flying type pokemon, and it was actually surprising, at least to Angela, that he hadn't either fallen off of the bar or slipped upside down while asleep so he would have looked like he was doing a bat impression. Crystal, the newest team member, was sat asleep near the window as well, being an ice type and all, that made sense, though she lay upon a large beanbag chair as she slept, face down on said chair as well. Angela turned finally to Jake and Clair, who seemed to be stirring from the realm of dreams as Clair slowly tried to sit up, only for Jake's arm to try and pull her back down again while his face was buried in his pillow. She gently removed his arm before sitting up and stretching, only to then wrap them around herself as the draft made itself known. She shivered lightly but shook it off as she yawned and got up, noticing Angela was wake but only offering her a nod before making her way to the bathroom for a warm shower.  
Jake awake a couple minutes later, pulling his head out of his pillow and sitting up himself, the covers still over his upper body, at least his chest. He shook his head to clear it of sleep before the cold wrapped itself around his noggin and neck, making him shiver and almost throw himself back down into the pillow. He looked around and noticed Angela was awake as well as hearing the shower running, tipping him off as to where Clair was. He waved at Angela before looking around at everyone, making sure he knew where they were as he reluctantly pushed the covers off of him and visually shivered as the cold fully embraced him now. Shaking it off as best he could, Jake climbed out of the warm bed and rubbed his hands together as he walked over to near the bathroom.  
"Guessing Clair is in there?" He asked Angela, trying to make idle chat while waiting for the bathroom to empty. She nodded -Yeah, and you cold over there Jake?- She asked, trying not to smirk despite herself. He nodded back. "Well yeah, considering I'm in my underwear and I don't have fur or some other way to avoid the cold like you lot." He said with a chuckle before turning back to the bathroom as the water continued running but the door opened to reveal Clair, freshly out the shower and wearing a thick towel. -Thought you'd like me to leave the water running on warm.- She said, stepping aside for Jake to head in, to which he almost eagerly did after collecting his clothes for the day. She smiled before remembering that Angela was in the room and blushing lightly.  
Said Absol giggled lightly, -I don't mind if you change in front of me Clair, don't forget I'm a woman too, so besides your breasts I have everything you do on your body, it wouldn't be anything I haven't seen before.- She said with a warm smile, with Clair nodding as she did just that. Jake came out of the bathroom in his clothes about 10 minutes later and was greeted by everyone being awake, if not a bit groggy while Angela and Clair were chatting a bit as well. He chuckled and the group headed to the canteen for some warm breakfast.  
Skip forward another 15 minutes and everyone was fed with Jake, Clair and Crystal standing in front of the reception desk again. Lucy was wearing a warm smile as she greeted the group. "I hope you slept well." She said as she glanced over all 3 of the party in before her. "Yeah we did." Jake replied with a simple nod. Lucy bowed slightly as a reply. "Well I wish you well on your journey, though I will advise you to be careful on the route up ahead, it is almost always being hammered by a blizzard, so I hope you have plenty of supplies for the road ahead." She said, slight concern washing over her face understandably. Jake looked mildly surprised.  
"Well how bad is it?" He asked, wanting to make sure he knew what to expect. Lucy checked her computer before she answered. "Well according to the weather report on here. It shouldn't be at the worst possible, but there is still a level 2 to 3 warning, which to explain is a warning of quite cold temperatures and high speed winds, but not that it isn't passable, plus it could possibly get worse later on. The system we have in place for blizzards is a level 1 as the lowest, but it goes up to a level 5, which is strongly advised to avoid going through unless necessary. " She said, looking at Jake as she spoke, who nodded in understanding. "Yeah that makes sense, how long does it normally take to get to Snowpoint from here?" He asked, with Lucy going into deep thought for a moment before she answered. "Well in a level 3 blizzard like this, about 4ish hours if the snow isn't too deep, but since the snow normally is at least ankle to knee deep, i'd say about 6 hours is a good guess for the bare minimum." Lucy said as she came out of her thoughts and looked back to Jake who nodded.  
"Well I've never had to deal with cold weather like this before now, but if I want that 7th badge, I'll have to bare it." He said with a shrug, not mentioning the second reason since Lucy didn't really need to know. Said girl smiled again warmly. "You sound just like my brother, he doesn't visit often, no surprise why, but he is always looking for the best outcome in things." She says nodding to the teen in front of her. Jake nodded back. "Well, Imma go now." He said before waving to Lucy. "Well thanks for the pit stop along the way." He said as he turned to the door and walked out into the frigid morning air, shivering slightly as the work of Jack frost greeted him. Clair followed suit a second later. "Man Matt has the advantage here with Arcanine, gives him something to keep warm with easily." Jake said as a offhand comment before looking down at Crystal.  
"Crystal, you know about the route ahead of here?" He asked the little Ice type, who shook her head. -No, sorry I can't be of help there.- She said, looking a bit down as a result. Jake smiled, "No it's fine, besides, looking at the map shows it is a straight path, there just may a winding path." He said to cheer her up. "It would be strange that we can't feel the blizzard here if it is up ahead, but seems those mountains are blocking the winds from reaching us while we are on route 216." Jake said, pointing to the mountain peaks to the north of the route. "Though i can hear the winds somewhat distinctly, so we better be ready to endure the cold up ahead. Well you and I do Clair." He said as he looked down to Crystal again, who nodded. - Yeah, I'll serve as lookout if you want me to." She said as confidently as she could.  
"Ok, but the rest of my pokemon should be able to handle some fights if needed." Jake said as he looked ahead. "Right, we aren't getting to Snowpoint by messing around here, let's go." He said with a nod to both pokemon beside him.

Route 217:-  
After heading west then north, through some grass and another trainer battle, in which James leveled up to 41, the group of three, still Jake, Crystal and Clair found themselves on a narrow path heading directly north, but they knew the route had changed as the winds picked up some speed just ahead of them. The trees that surrounded them protected them from most of the strong blasts of almost arctic air ahead. Jake and co had been about to continue walking, or trudging as it had been since the snow had gotten ankle deep now, well it had for Jake and Clair as Crystal just walked over the top of it, being both very light and an Ice type. Anyway they stopped as a voice, one that sounded both familiar and surprising came from behind the group. "Oh, Jake!" It said, prompting everyone to turn around in mild shock. It was Maylene of all people, clad in her normal gym leader clothing, though it appeared to be slightly thicker then normal. "Mayleve?! What are you doing here?" Jake asked, understandably taken aback by the fighting type trainer just suddenly appearing like this.  
"I'm going to Snowpoint city." She said confidently, "If I use Fly, I can get there instantly, but I'm walking for my training." She continued, pausing to see the mild look of concern Jake wore on his face. "In just your gym attire, I don't think that's a good idea given that it is very cold out here." He said, only for Maylene to shot his concerns down. "I have no problem with this. I'm used to the cold because I go barefoot and lightly dressed." She assured him before sneezing a couple seconds later "...Achoo!" She cried out before shaking her head and looking at Jake. "Oh, that was nothing. Really, I'm not cold at all." She said quickly before looking ahead. "Well I think I'll be going now. Please take care!" She said before heading onward towards Snowpoint.  
Jake and co just watched, confused for a moment as Maylene pressed on through the blizzard ahead, before Jake shook it off and turned to Clair and Crystal. "We'd better keep going too, don't want to get possibly caught in a worst blizzard then the one currently happening." He said as he began wading through the snow again, followed closely by Clair and Crystal. They had another trainer interrupt them with a battle, but Clair managed to beat him herself, leveling up to 41 as well. Jake hugged her for a second in response, not wanting to seem too clingy to the trainer nearby who had lost. A cold wind then shot right through them both, causing them to shiver visibly as the blizzards harsh wind made itself fully known.  
"O-ok that's bloody f-freezing." Jake said as he shook of the shivers and looked to Clair, pulling her close in a tight embrace as she was shuddering slightly from the cold. -T-thanks Jake.- She said as she smiled and nuzzled him lightly in the crook of his neck. Crystal was, unsurprisingly, not bothered by the drop in temperture as she looked around before turning back to Jake. "I'm g-guessing you're ok there Crystal?" He asked, with her nodding. -Yeah, this isn't too bad for me, I hope you two are going to be fine.- She replied, openly showing concern for her trainer and teammate despite not having known them too long. Jake and Clair both nodded. "I think w-we'll be fine as long as w-we stay together and get through here as quick as we possibly can, best not to l-linger and all." He said, flatly stating the plan while trying to keep his voice from shaking too much. Clair nodded while staying attached to Jake's right arm, while Crystal gave a smile as her nod, since she didn't have a neck.  
-Can I lead here Jake? I think I'll be able to find a good way through here.- Crystal suggested as the trio began to walk north, with Jake nodding as best he could while shivering lightly from the cold. "S-sure, go ahead. Just t-try to stay in sight ok?" Jake said as he held Clair close so they could share body heat. She "nodded" and began walking north in front of both Jake and Clair, who kept up as well as they could, having to wade through snow that alternated between being knee to waist high at worst along with the sharp cold wind that didn't let up.  
A couple minutes passed before Crystal comically tripped over something and fell face first into thigh high snow(scaling to Jake's height). This caused Jake and Clair to laugh lightly at the mild case of slapstick. "H-h-how you holding up C-c-clair?" Jake asked while Crystal pulled herself free of the snow. -D-d-does cold c-count as an a-a-answer?- she replied as Crystal popped out of the snow and landed next to the thing that had tripped her up, it was a teal coloured stone. Jake picked it up out of the snow and looked a bit closer at it while Clair was still attached to him. The item seemed to sparkle as he looked it over. "Hey, i-isn't this a D-dawn s-stone?" Jake said as he looked from Clair to Crystal and back again. Clair nodded. -I-i think it is, that would e-evolve a Kirlia into Gallade.- She said as she looked the now named item over.  
Crystal's eyes lit up when she looked over to Jake and Clair and she spotted the shining stone in Jake's hands. -Is that a dawn stone?- She asked, borderline shouting, trying not to sound too excited but still wanting to be heard over the winds. Jake nodded. "Ye-eah it is. I'm guessing it can evolve you?" He asked, with Crystal nodding. -Yes it can.- She said, quite quickly, but Jake still caught every word. "O-ok, well lets get through this blizzard first then I'll use i-it, so we don't run more risk then n-needed and we'll be able to see your new form properly." He reasoned, with Crystal "nodding" in understanding as Jake tucked the item in his bag for later use before the group of three resumed hiking through the blizzard in the northern direction.

Skip forward another good hour, and the trio was making decent progress, granted they didn't know exactly where they were, but they had been pushing forward without stopping, though the cold was starting to wear them down, at least it was to Jake and Clair, who were shivering more then before, but Jake being himself(and me by extension), was forcing himself to push on. Both of them weren't within risk of hypothermia yet, but it would have been around low 36ish at the moment if they could have measured it. Needless to say if they lingered for too long, things could get a hell of a lot worst. There hadn't been any battles unsurprisingly since it was a blizzard and all.  
-How are you two holding up?- Crystal asked for the 3rd time that hour. "F-f-fine." Jake said, visually shivering now without being able to shrug it off. Clair just nodded to show she was still able to move for the moment. Thinking ahead, Crystal got an idea and turned around, making her way over to Jake and Clair before climbing onto Jake's shoulder, earning a look of confusion from him, before using Protect to create a large sphere around Jake and Clair that shielded them both from the wind and most of the snow, that wasn't around their legs anyway. This came both Jake and Clair off guard but not for long as it quickly became clear Crystal was straining herself a bit from creating and holding the wall of energy. "C-c-crystal, what are you doing?" Jake asked in mild shock. -Keeping my new trainer and teammate safe.- She said, a small amount of exertion in her voice. Jake smiled and nodded. "T-t-thanks, We'll hurry so you don't need to push yourself harder then..." He said before pausing and remembering the Dawn Stone in his bag.  
"W-w-wait, I have a better idea, he finished before fishing the item out, with some difficulty as his hands were quite cold. Crystal spotted the item and nodded. -You want to use that on me now?- She asked in mild surprise. Jake nodded. "E-e-extra power for you if you evolve right, makes s-s-sense to me to use it now." He said, with Crystal nodding. -Only problem is that I'll have to drop the Protect to evolve first.- She said, with Jake nodding, before the howl of the wind picking up a bit caught his attention. "I think I'll be fine for a couple minutes." He said before recalling Clair into her pokeball before she could react. Crystal looked surprised. "B-b-better she doesn't s-suffer for the few moments the shields off.. She's not as warm as I am normally." He said before throwing the stone over to Crystal.  
It collided with her head and as expected, a glow began to appear from her small body. The protect was dropped as the glow began to reach blinding levels and Jake braced himself against the sharp winds as the blizzard picked up a bit more. He shivered again as the frigid gale of air cut right through him like a sharp knife. Thankfully for him though, the wind didn't push him back at all due to both him standing his ground against it, and the snow around his lower legs and thighs anchoring him in place. The glow being given off from Crystal disappeared almost as quickly as it began, and not even waiting to look her new form over, she used her now longer arms, she noted this as she moved, and reactivated the protect around Jake and herself, even though she didn't need to cover herself in it. Jake relaxed a bit now that the wind wasn't slicing into him, but kept his arms firmly locked around himself, saving what body heat he could as he looked over to Crystal now she had become a Froslass. She was now more humanoid in shape. Her torso appeared to be hollow and closely resembled some sort of japanese styled clothing. (a kimono for those of you who want to be able to see it in your head). A red band had appeared around her waist which looked like a red belt or sash with a nice bow tie shape at the back of it. She had no feet anymore and instead was floating in the air. She now had her arms connected to the sides of her now rounded arms appeared to have some sort of material that flared at the wrists. The flared portion has a dappled, light blue coloration, and as she moved them, they appeared to move like clothing in a similar style would. Her hands also now consisted of three small fingers. Back to the head, it was now shaped similar to a sideways water droplet, and has two ice crystals atop her cranium that share a resemblance to horns. The head appeared to be somewhat hallow as well, having several holes within it, giving the outer snowwhite coloured "shell the appearance of a mask. The inner skin(? I dont fully know so its a guess) was a dark purple, the same as a gengar's skin in shade. Through two of the holes in the "mask were crystal blue eyes with yellow sclera, or the whites of the eye. She appeared to also has a mouth below the "mask" atop her head.  
Crystal smiled(?) as Jake looked her over with mild surprise. "S-so that's what you look like n-now? C-c-cool." He said before face palming at the unintended pun. Crystal nodded and spoke, now sounding more mature unsurprisingly, but also much more lady like to the point that it was almost posh as well, matching her appearance. -Yes, and I am now part ghost type as well.- She said simply before turning back to the non existing path ahead. -But before we get too hung up on my appearance, I suggest we push onward as you are not equipped to survive cold like I am.- She said seriously, with Jake nodding. "G-g-good idea, I hope Clair has time to warm up in her pokeball u-u-until we get past this blizzard." He said before shaking off a bit of the cold now due to obvious lack of wind hitting him. Crystal began gliding over the snow forward while Jake waded through it as fast as he could. Crystal was aware of the fact that he still had legs attached to him, which were currently thigh to waist deep in snow, so she kept to a pace that wouldn't leave him in the dust or in this case snow.

Skip forward another couple hours, which Jake and Crystal took a break under a few trees on one side of the route during so Crystal could relax and recover from the strain holding up a Protect for so long had put on her. Along with this was a fire, which had been hidden behind a tree to stop the wind instantly blowing it out, for Jake to try and warm up to as his body had been slowing down due to the cold. It had been Crystal's idea since she was still able to think with a clear head, being immune to cold and all. Jake was still shivering, but the fire was doing it's job adequately considering where the pair were. He looked over to Crystal and smiled as well as he could, being in a blizzard and all, though he was currently out the wind's path, behind a tree with his back lent against it. He was also sitting on a log that was half buried in snow. Crystal nodded back and floated over. -How are you feeling now Jake?- She asked, concern evident in her tone. He gave a single nod before speaking, voice still shaking a bit. "W-well considering where we are right now, I-I'm holding out. Hopefully we're more then half w-way through this route now." He finished before standing. "I think we should keep g-going, so we don't get caught out in the dark in a blizzard." He suggested, with Crystal giving a nod before she put the Protect up again and continued northward again, with Jake right behind her.  
This continued for another 2 hours before the blizzard actually began to die down, the wind still was blowing, but no longer with the same sharp, bitter sting of the cold that Jake had suffered throughout his trek though the result. Crystal dropped the Protect as the wind did so as well and turned to Jake, to make sure he was still conscious.  
He was, but was shivering worst then before. Though it somehow didn't look life threatening at first glance, Crystal still was understandably anxious about her trainer's well-being, not to the same level Clair would have been, but still more then enough for her to float over and place her hand on Jake's shoulder. He looked over to her, his skin pale from the normal bodily reaction to low to extreme temperature. -Jake, are you ok?- She asked, unease prompt in her voice now. Jake nodded slowly as he rubbed his arms with his shaking hands. "N-n-not exactly a-a-at the m-moment, but I should be f-f-fine in a few moments, o-o-once my body b-b-begins to warm u-up again." He reassured Crystal as he reluctantly removed his arms from being crossed in front of him and began moving them a bit more vigorously, trying to restore full blood flow to them. Luckily his legs hadn't frozen despite being constantly submersed in snow. Albeit he couldn't feel them all that well if at all, the teen's legs still responded to his movements as the snow had sheltered them from the winds altogether. Jake shook himself to remove a lot of the snow that was attached to his clothing and his hair, rendering his colouring a lot less white. Crystal waited for him to be sure, at least as much as he could be, that he wasn't at any serious risk of the health problems that being more then a couple degrees below normal temperature would come with, and that he could move somewhat normally again given his current state of being before they began moving again. -Are you sure you're fine Jake?- She asked as the pair began walking north west towards the opening in the trees that appeared to be the path ahead. He nodded slowly before remembering Clair. "Oh SHIT, I better bring Clair back out of her pokeball." He said in mild panic before he grabbed her said item and threw it in front of him, releasing her, winter clothing still wore as they seemed to be pokeball compatible and replacing the ball in his bag. Once Clair had got her bearings straight, she turned to Jake with an annoyed look on her face. But before she could scold him for recalling her without asking, her look changed right to worry as she saw his pale skin colouring that could rival hers if it had been to much longer.  
Before he could explain Clair literally pulled him into a tight embrace, to which Jake was caught completely off guard. This was further made so by the fact that, in her haste to warm Jake up, she'd pulled his head into her chest, right between her breasts without meaning to and just under the chest spike that she had. Clair looked down a couple seconds later and instantly blushed red when she saw what she'd done by accident. Jake managed to liberate his head from there about 30 seconds later, his face having changed from pale to bright crimson. It looked like his head was practically on fire. Clair then pulled him back to her as she resumed the hug, both with a nice red tint on their faces now. Jake sighed as he pulled Clair to arms length. "S-sorry for putting you back in your pokeball like that Clair. It's j-just that I was worried you'd suffer from the cold worse then me, since I always seemed to be warm enough to be not bothered by the weather normally when i was a kid." He said, his voice slowly steadying again. She nodded. -I understand, but next time ask first before you do that.- She said as she pulled him back into a hug before noticing Crystal. -Oh sorry Crystal, is this awkward for you...- She asked, before pausing to see said Ice type's new appearance. Crystal shook her head as Clair took in how she looked now. -No no, it's fine, I understand Clair.- She said simply, with Clair nodding before pulling Jake back into a hug, to which he returned it before pulling her back to arms length again. "Don't you think we should get moving again?" He asked both pokemon, who nodded back to him. As they began to walk again, they heard a voice that both Jake and Clair recognized.  
"Well, w-well, fancy meeting you here chump." Came a voice from behind the group of three. Jake sighed and turned around, knowing who it was. Unsurprisingly enough, it was John. "So, you are actually trying to get to Snowpoint for the seventh badge? Never thought a cowardly weakling like yourself could even try and put up with the cold long enough to make it this far." He said, clearly attempting to get under Jake's skin with the name calling, only for Jake to look at him unamused at him being there and unfazed by the insults. "Ok John look this whole bullying act is just becoming sad, you really think that you can bother me with name calling when we're both teenagers that aren't 13?" Jake said flatly. John's smug grin disolved from his face and was quickly replaced by irritation. "Oh, sounding all high and mighty because you beat me before eh?" John replied, only for Jake to shake his head, "No, moreso just because you're still trying to annoy and upset me using playground tatics." He countered, shaking his head again. "Well this time is going to be different, I am first going to beat you then that kid with the Gabite." John stated before pulling out a pokeball. "I am going to crush you flat Jake." He said in mild anger. Jake's facial expression didn't change expect for him narrowing his eyes slightly. "Ok John, if you want me to add bitter to the cold you must be feeling right now, I'll be happy to oblige." He countered before awaiting John's first pokemon so he could counter accordingly.  
His first pokemon wasn't one that Jake had been expecting, it was a Gliscor(lvl 40 with the moves:- Poison Jap, Fire Fang, Night Slash and Aqua Tail). As the flying bat scorpion hybrid appeared from his pokeball and spotted Jake and co, a dark smirk appeared on his large fanged face. Jake simply stared back before remembering its type and looking at Crystal. "Hey Crystal, think you could have a crack at this? Yes I am aware that as an Ice type you're not the most durable in the world, but that ghost typing should make you tricky to hit, and if my memory serves me right my brother told me that Gliscors are Flying and Ground typed, meaning your attacks should hurt if we match types here." He said, with her nodding. -I'll try.- She said before floating to her side of the field, only for John to start laughing at Crystal's appearance. "The hell... Ok Jake I know you're a loser and a wimp but a floating piece of Japanese clothing, that's your first pokemon to fight me with and your sixth team member?" He said after his initial laughing fit stopped. Crystal seemed unaffected by John's stab at her look while Jake smirked. "Well that may be true from your point of view since you're an ass and an idiot, but appearances can be deceitful. How about we put your money where your mouth is and see if the flying rodent can beat my pokemon." Jake said as a counter, which shut John up as he hadn't expected Jake to be quick witted.

Battle time is a go:-  
Deciding to waste no more time, John called the first attack. "Ok time for me to shut you up. Gliscor, start off by getting in close and use Night Slash." He shouted, with his pokemon nodding as he went to carry out the command, flying up towards the sky before diving right at Crystal, aiming his right pincer as he dove. Jake called for Crystal to use Protect to block the strike, which happened just in time as the shield of light appeared right as Gliscor swung his limb at the female ice type. Said shield did smash when the move impacted it, but Crystal flew backwards out of her opponent's immediate range before going to use Jake's next attack, which was Weather Ball. She began charging the orb of clear energy while Gliscor came rushing in for another attack, this time aiming his tail, which was glowing with "energy" that had a watery translucent appearance. Crystal barely managed to react and duck under the posterior appendage before she launched her attack at the Flying/Ground type, not having enough of a chance or time to send the sphere into the sky as it was normally done. The globe shaped energy explored upon impact with Gliscor's midsection, knocking him into the snow shortly afterwards. The scorpion with wings flew out of the snow almost viciously, shaking off the excess of it a couple seconds later before using Poison Jab, shown as his right pincer began to turn a sickening purple colour before he flew at Crystal head on and quite quickly to boot. Crystal did have barely enough time to get out of the way of the brunt of the attack, but the pincer's sharp end hit her in the shoulder and pushed her backwards from the force of it. A tiny bit of blood was drawn from the wound but due to being part ghost type, the attack didn't do too much damage and it didn't poison her either. She did wince from the attack but countered by using Ice Shard, super cooling the air around her into sharp pieces of ice, before aiming and firing them at her opponent, prompting him to do an aerobatic diving act to fly right through the projectiles as he went to use Aqua tail on Crystal.  
She flew over the limb as it was swung and retaliated by Headbutting Gliscor directly on his forehead, knocking him back a bit as he reeled slightly from the impact of the strike. John called for a Fire Fang next, with his pokemon happily flying at Crystal with flames beginning to appear from his teeth as he scrambled to throw up a Protect before he hit, and she half succeeded as she got a thin cover of the shield around herself before Gliscor's teeth sunk into her left arm. She flinched from the flames included in the attack but got back from swinging distance when the flying/ground type released his grip. Looking at the wound showed that the shield had at least softened the blow, as there wasn't as much blood drawn from the wound as what could have happened. Though how the blood dripped(so to speak) from the wound was different from the rest of Jake's pokemon. As Crystal moved to apply pressure to the wound, as you normally would from having your arm cut and blood come out, the ghostly nature of her body appeared to have an effect on how the fluid came out. Instead of running down her arm, it instead floated out of her, akin to how blood would exit a body submersed in water. The mist this created was a pale pink colour and appeared to shine like ice would if it was a gas. After a couple seconds of this, the ghostly vapor finally began to obey the law of gravity as the cold air on the route cooled the steam of pale pink air down and it dropped to the snow below, colouring it ever so slightly crimson. Both Jake and John stared at this as it unfolded for a short moment before Gliscor got his next order, which was to hit Crystal with Night Slash again. She quickly ducked under the swipe before countering by Headbutting him in the gut this time, but with an added twist. Crystal had used a form of the Ice Shard attack to freeze her head before impacting it on her opponent's stomach region. The force of the strike caused the ice encasing Crystal's head to shatter while Gliscor, even with his strong resistance to physical pain(high defense), to still feel alot of pain due to the type match up. At the same time the momentum carried Gliscor back into the snow where he lay out-cold.

John growled as he recalled his pokemon before shivering as a cold wind blew through the area. "Oh to hell with this, it would be worth it if the weather wasn't this freaking cold." John complained before pulling out a small wad of money and throwing it at Jake. "You only won this by luck of the draw and type match ups, nothing more. Plus I can't be assed beating you into the floor in the cold." He said, trying to look threatening despite shivering somewhat. Jake chuckled mentally to himself as John began to walk, or rather half walk and half wade through snow, away. "Glad to know you can't stand cold you idiot." Jake shouted after his "rival"(kinda but not really) who just made the middle finger gesture at him as he continued on his way. Crystal raised an eyebrow at the exchange.  
-Friend of yours Jake?- she asked as John's shape faded into the distance. "Oh hell no. Basically he is an old bully who used to make fun of me when we were younger and he followed me here to try and push me around again like before. Only now he can't beat me at battles and it seems to be really getting to him. I'll explain the full version later once we get to Snowpoint." The teenage trainer explained before rubbing his hands together to keep them warm.  
Crystal giggled lightly, covering her mouth with her hand. -Ok, well shall we go then?- She asked, with Clair and Jake both nodding. Though Clair attached herself to Jake's arm for a moment before pulling back and still hugged him, but made it look less like they were in a relationship. At least to those who passed by them.  
Turning back to the north, the group of three continued trudging though the knee high snow towards an opening in the trees at the northwestern side of the route. As they made their way through, Jake caught Crystal up on what he hadn't told her last night, about team galactic and his past life in Goldenrod back in johto. It took an hour to explain all of this. Crystal nodded to confirm that she understood it all, including Jake's actions to help Clair with her heat. That being with a mild smirk on her face while Jake and Clair were red even to rival a tomato. -That is so romantic of you Jake, to help a lady out in her time of need, especially with this subject.- She said in a mild tease, furthering Jake and Clair's blushes.

Acuity lakefront:-  
By now Jake and co had gotten though route 217 and were infront of the lake entrance. Only problem was that the lake was on an elevated placement with a set of ridges and other bits of rock jutting out from the wall as it headed up the slope. Looking up, Jake spotted non other then Matthew on the area where the makeshift leader ended. "MATT!" Jake shouted to his friend to get his attention, which seemed to work as said teen turned around and looked down to who had shouted his name. "Who would know my..." He paused upon seeing Jake at the bottom of the cliff. "Jake? What are you doing up here? You finished looking around Lake Valor?" He asked, with Jake nodding.  
"Yes, but we have a problem, you remember that explosion that rocked Lake Valor? It was team Galactic, they already raided both Lake Valor and Verity for the mythical pokemon Rowan wanted us to find. I had to stop both the commanders at those lakes and Rowan asked me to come up here and help you as fast as I could." Jake explained, with Matt nodding once. "Well you can't get up this cliff without the seventh Gym badge and another Hidden Machine that I think someone in Snowpoint hands out. So you go handle that and I'll take care of Team Galactic. Thank you for the warning." He answered, sounding fully serious for the first time that Jake could remember in a long time. Before Jake could say anything else, he turned and began walking through the snow to the lake, with Jake sighing and just shouting up a "Good luck before turning to Clair and Crystal.  
-Is he always this serious?- Crystal asked, considering this was her first meeting with him. Jake shook his head. "No, he's always under the laidback and lack of fs to give. The f being for the swear word." Jake replied. "In-fact this is the first time he's been this serious for as far as I can remember." Clair nodded. -Yeah, I never would have thought he'd even have a chance to show this side of him.- She said with Jake nodding. "That's true, but come on, we have to go and get that seventh badge and the Hidden Machine now." He said before turning and heading east towards Snowpoint.

Snowpoint City(south end near the entrance):-  
After about 5 or so minutes of walking through the ankle to knee deep snow to the east of the cliff leading to the lake, the trio came to the city they'd had to get through a blizzard for. Entering through the only way in and out of town, besides the large boat near a small port with drills mounted to it, they looked around as Jake pulled out the town map and scanned it over. "Well Ladies, looks like this is the northernmost point of the Sinnoh region, and the town is laid out in the shape of a modified snowflake from this picture of the town." Jake said, showing them both. Crystal looked around while Clair rubbed her arms a bit to get warm. -So the plan is to stop off at the Pokecenter to warm up and heal up, then head to the gym to get the next badge?- Crystal asked while Jake hugged Clair briefly to help her keep her body heat up. "Just keeping her warm." He said to a passerby before they got the wrong idea before nodding to Crystal to answer her question.  
Walking down the steps nearby brought them to the port mentioned before and a run in with Chris again. "Oh hey Jake." He said as he stopped infront of said teen who nodded back. "Hey Chris, what's up?" He replied as he came to a stop as well. "You get caught in that Blizzard on the way up here?" He asked upon remembering the warning that had kept him in town earlier and noticing Jake's coloured face. "Yeah, put it this way. It was not fun. Thankfully Crystal here, my newest and final team member has protect and is an Ice type." He said, motioning over to said pokemon as he spoke, with Chris following his movement. He spotted the floating pokemon and smiled lightly.  
"Interesting choice for a last pokemon Jake. What type are they? I don't what to be rude and assume a gender without knowing." He clarified before Crystal or Jake said anything. The teen nodded. "Yeah, she is an Ice and Ghost type. That answers both questions at once." Jake replied with a simple nod. Chris chuckled lightly. "Preparing yourself to take on Jet are we?" He teased mockingly. Jake shook his head. "Maybe, maybe not. Speaking of the dragon type, he in his pokeball because he doesn't like the cold?" Jake asked as he noticed Chris didn't have the named Gabite next to him. The dragon's trainer nodded. "Yeah, as a Dragon/Ground type he hates cold." Chris said as he looked up to the sky where it was mildly snowing. "Yeah that makes sense. So you got the 7th badge? and if i had to guess, its an Ice type gym isn't it?" Jake asked, with his friend/trainer peer nodding back.  
"Yes on both questions, Jet did sit this one out because of the four times weakness to Ice, so I had to work for it with the rest of my team." He said. Jake nodded before he remembered something. "Oh yeah, Chris did you see Maylene around? I saw her on the way up to Route 217 before she headed up towards Snowpoint." Jake said, now mildly worried as she had been dressed lightly. Chris looked surprised,"The fighting type gym leader? Yeah she headed to the Pokecenter and went in as I came out. The Center is in the south east part of town, go to near the Gym in the middle of town and you should find it with a bit of looking around. As for the Pokemart, its in the south west of town." Chris said, kindly giving his friend advice on the layout of town.  
"Thanks Chris, I'm guessing the battle is still off since it's too cold here?" He said, with Chris nodding. "Yeah, I feel like a jerk for putting it off so much." He said, looking at Jake with an apologetic smile. "It's fine, we'll clash eventually." Jake responded before stepping aside to let Chris pass. "I'm sure we will. Seeya later Jake." Chris said as he began walking off onto Route 217 to use fly, as it was a bit clearer on the route then in town. Jake turned to Crystal and Clair, "Come on, let's go warm up in the pokemon center." He said before walking towards the gym and then to the center, with his two team members in tow.

Ending note time:-  
Ok wow this one took longer then I would have liked to complete, but I was feeling a bit unmotivated for this chapter sadly, fingers crossed that isn't going to be for more then just this one, I don't want to leave this unfinished if i can help it. Anyway a lot has happened here despite how I feel writing it, Crystal evolved and the team got through a blizzard. Now the battle with John was only one pokemon for mainly 2 reasons; so you guys could have a bit of a break from the battle heavy text until the 7th gym AND the storming of the Team Galactic building happens(spoilers maybe) but at the same time I needed/wanted to try out how to write a ghost type in battle even if said battle here doesn't showcase much of that. So I figured the best way was to have John come up and wuss out after the first pokemon went down due to cold weather. Bit of a cop out I know but it was the only way I could see both ends of this working out. That's enough rambling from me today. Next chapter is the 7th gym

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Freezing the land over.

Right next gym is up on the chopping block, this is going to be interesting as Ice type pokemon are normally quite easy to knock out, so its going to be intriguing (for lack of a better word for interesting) to write a good gym leader fight here. Without any more delay, read away.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Formily Dream text, now Telepathy

Pokemon team levels and moves:-

Clarity/Clair (Gardevoir, level 40) Moves: Fire Punch, Psychic, Thunderbolt and Calm mind.

Sparky (Luxray, Level 40) Moves: Thunder Fang, Return, Iron Tail and Crunch (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Emploeon, level 41) Moves: Ice Beam, Iron Defense, Surf and Shadow Claw.

Angela (Absol, Level 40) Moves: Zen Headbutt, Slash, Swords Dance and Bite.

Terry (Togekiss, Level 40) Moves; Fly, Air Slash, Water Pulse and Metronome.

Crystal (Froslass, level 41) Moves: Weather Ball, Ice Shard, Headbutt and Protect.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Snowpoint City(Pokecenter):-  
Stepping into the pokemon center, the change in temperature smacked Jake and Clair right across their faces while Crystal just winced slightly from it being warm for her. Looking around, Jake found Maylene wrapped around a cup of hot chocolate, which upon further examination or simply looking in her direction; it was her 4th cup as there were 3 other mugs sat on a table next to her. Along with a blanket draped around her shoulders. "Maylene, you ok?" Jake said, walking over to her with Clair and Crystal in tow. She looked over in Jake's direction and her face brightened slightly, trying to hide her still lightly paled skin color as she had a fighting gym leader image to uphold.  
"Oh, hi, Jake!" She said before sipping from the mug and standing, blanket now looking like an oversized cape on her. "I'm fine, really." She said, with Jake shaking his head. "After a blizzard like that back on route 216, you are NOT ok." He said, putting emphasis on the second to last word in that sentence. She shook her head. "No seriously I'm ok. Anyway, are you taking the Gym challenge now?" She said, both to change the subject and making idle chat as best she could. Jake sighed, figuring she wouldn't agree with him. "Yeah, its an Ice type gym right?" He replied, with the fighting type leader nodding. "Yeah, I'm hoping to see Candice soon as she is the gym leader, but I'm staying put until I warm up again first, I am somewhat cold after getting here. I really admire Candice. She's so studious. She wanted to practice against me to learn about the Fighting type. It's because the Ice type matches up badly against the Fighting type." She explained, with Jake nodding in understanding.  
"Well yeah, better to know about your type's weaknesses so you can better counter them in the future." He said before turning to the center's local nurse Joy, who was unsurprisingly clad in a winter version of her normal attire. Walking up to her after saying goodbye to Maylene, who returned to her warm drink, she turned to him and smiled. "Hello and welcome to snowpoint's pokemon center. May I help you?" She asked with the trademarked(might as well be) smile and positive attitude before she noticed Jake's still slightly off colouring of his skin. "Oh my, were you caught in that blizzard that sweeped route 216?" She asked, concern leaking into her voice. The teen on the other side of the counter nodded. "Yeah, it was not fun, but thanks to Crystal here..." He gestured to said Ice type as he spoke. "...I'm not suffering any serious cold related health issues or am frozen." He said, with Nurse Joy looking relieved.  
"That could have most certainly happened if your Froslass wasn't there. Would you like me to make you and your gardevoir a hot drink each before I heal your team up? It's free of charge as it can be a risky task to even get to Snowpoint city if not properly prepared." She replied, motioning with her hand to the brewing machine set up behind the counter and to her left. Jake looked to Clair, who nodded as it sounded like a good idea. "Yeah, a couple cups of hot chocolate sound perfect right now thank you." He answered with a nod of his own.  
While Nurse Joy set about doing that, Jake turned to Clair and Crystal. "Let's warm up here first, not including you Crystal obviously, then head to the gym and get it over with. This time more then ever we need to really work to get this done as quick as we can, as you both know." He said, with both pokemon nodding. -Yet we can not and should not be careless.- Crystal added as she floated over to the counter in an idle wander. Jake smiled lightly. "That goes without saying at this point, we've gotten six badges so far Crystal as you should have been able to guess now. But I have the feeling that the leader for the Ice gym will know how to counter most types that her pokemon will be weak against." He said before Nurse Joy spoke up again, signaling that the drinks were ready.

Snowpoint city:-  
After the drinks had been consumed and Jake's team healed up, he thanked Nurse Joy and headed out of the center, bracing against the colder temperture of outside as he exited with Clair doing the same, Crystal was unsurprisingly unaffected. Looking around Jake sighed, his breath showing in front of him, "I'm going to bet its just as cold in the gym, if not a bit colder, as its full of mainly Ice pokemon, so this is going to get chilly." He said before looking over to Clair, who nodded in understanding that she'd be sitting most of the fights out. Crystal smiled lightly at the display before Jake turned to the gym. "I think we should stop off at the pokemart first, see if there are any good attack TMs." He said, heading towards the gym then to the shop quickly, as not to waste too much time. About 5 minutes later, he came out with Focus Blast for Clair in place of Fire Punch, X-scissor for Angela instead of Bite, Drain Punch for Terry in place of Air Slash(somehow despite no hands) for when some quick hp recovery was needed and finally Shadow ball in place of Weather Ball on Crystal. With the move updating done the group headed to the gym to earn the seventh badge.

Snowpoint gym:-  
As the doors opened on the gym, a slightly colder wind came out as a draft, meeting Jake and Clair, causing them to shiver from it. Shaking it off and stepping inside, the trio was greeted by a large floor stage ice rink styled upside down dome shaped area with snowballs everywhere. "Wow, this looks like it'll take a while to get through." Jake said, looking around and noting that not including the gym leader Candice, who was standing at the other end of the hall like room looking right at the 3 of them with a smirk on her face, there were 6 trainers that Jake and team would have to crave through.  
Skipping forward a good 30 minutes of slipping, sliding and battling, Jake had beaten all of the gym trainers and was now standing in front of Candice, covered quite comically in a layer of snow. Clair, Sparky and Angela were all now level 42 as well. The Ice type gym leader giggled lightly when she saw Jake covered in snow as he was. "You a challenger or a snowman come to life?" She joked as Jake began to shake and wipe the snow off of himself for the 3rd time that day. "Yeah, you're Candice the gym leader right?" The teen asked as he finished removing the snow from his person. "Indeed, "You want to challenge Candice?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips, with Jake looking abit confused as to her using third person, but she continued regardless. "Sure thing! I was waiting for someone tough after the last challenger gave me a hard match, though he won. It left me burning for more battles!" She said as she jumped slightly and wore a passionate stare for battle at Jake before smiling and continuing to speak once again. "But I should tell you, I'm tough because I know how to focus. Pokémon, fashion, romance..." She explained, counting the words on her fingers as she spoke. "...It's all about focus!" Jake nodded. "That is true, though I'll show you that I can match and outlast you in the best way I know how, through battle." He said, with Candice nodding. "That's what i wanted to hear. Now you'll have to go on the other side of the room for this so we have enough room to fight, I had the room designed like this so it could be a large puzzle AND an arena." She said, getting excited to battle another, as she thought to be, strong opponent. Once Jake was at his position on the other side of the icy chamber, Candice gave another smile and pulled out a pokeball. "I'll show you just what I mean about focus. I'm blazing hot! Hot enough to melt Ice-type Pokémon! Get ready to lose!" She said enthusiastically with Jake smirking himself. "Let's see if you can back that enthusiasm up." He said as he picked up his first pokeball for the battle as well, the rest of the trainers clearing out to the sides to watch.

Battle Begin:-  
Candice threw her first pokemon out onto the field, it was a Sneasel.(Level 42 with the moves:- Slash, Aerial Ace, Faint Attack and Ice Shard) The Ice/Dark pokemon landed without fault on the frozen floor and got into a combat ready pose, claws out and ready to do some slicing. Jake went with Angela as his first pokemon, going for claw against claw. She landed about as well as she could on the slippery face but managed to stop herself from falling over, getting into a battle ready pose of her own while bracing against the cold of the air around her in the gym. Deciding to stay at distance to start with, Candice called for an Ice Shard, with her pokemon smiling impishly as the air around her began to freeze into scraps and fragmented projectiles of frost before she threw them at Angela in a barrage like manner. Angela, under Jake's command, jumped to the side and dodged most of the icy missiles, as well as Slashing through the rest that would have hit her. Sneasel in the meantime set about ice skating towards her opponent, pulling her clawed hand back, aiming a Slash of her own at the pure Dark type pokemon. This wasn't met without a counter though as Jake got Angela to cut back at her would be attacker with the same move. This caused the two pokemon to clash in a claw version of when two fighters have their fists connect with each others a couple times. Though this continued for another minute, with Sneasel throwing a Slash at Angela and her avoiding it by ducking the first time, only to narrowly miss with a swipe of her own repeatedly, in the last case with Sneasel jumping back out of melee range as Angela used X-scissor and she swung her front left paw down at her opponent. Sneasel began to use her speed for more then just dodging as she started skating around the frigid arena, trying to keep ahead of Angela's glare, attempting to play a mild game of sorts with the female Absol. However due to also being a Dark type, Angela wasn't really affected too much by Sneasel's tries to fake her out as the small Ice/Dark type slid around the arena flooring.  
This ended with Sneasel skating towards Angela from the right and attempting a swipe with Aerial Ace, which connected and the cold pokemon(in body temp only) dug her claws into Angela's right side, though not overly deep, before she pulled out and jumped back, narrowly avoiding Angela's counter attack of her own Slash before both pokemon and trainers looked at the new wound to access the damage quickly. The gash wasn't deep enough to draw blood this time, but it was through her fur none the less. As Sneasel came in for another swipe, Angela blocked using her paw, similar to how someone would catch a thrown punch, and followed through with a non powered Zen-Headbutt(basically Headbutt but without any Psychic power, thus making it effective on a dark type because why not.). The force sent Candice's pokemon reeling back in pain, clutching at her noggin as dizziness from the blow sunk in. This didn't stop her from instinctively ducking under Angela's next attack, which was X-scissor. She jumped to the side as the attack was tried again, out of the way of it's path. As the haze cleared finally from Sneasel's head, she clashed again with Angela, though with a wince as the Absol had used X-scissor for the third time which meant that even when she had actually blocked and countered the attack with one of her own, it still strung. Jumping back the smaller pokemon sent more Shards of Ice at Angela, who ducked and weaved through the frosty projectiles only to be caught off guard from the left as Sneasel used Aerial Ace to repeat the earlier wound onto Angela's left side, only this drew a small amount of blood, which strained the surrounding fur slightly. Both Sneasel and Candice mentally winced at the sight as this hadn't happened in a while, so it was unexpected. Angela shook her head to clear it of the dark mist pain can cause before hitting Sneasel again with another pseudo Zen-Headbutt, followed by an almost avoided Slash to the Ice types chest. This left a thin cut across her chest as she reeled back in pokemon, gripping her chest now. As she went for one last Slash attack, Angela mirrored her action and both attacks connected, Sneasel suffering a scarcely deeper wound to her chest, while Angela suffered a cut across the right side of her face, which marked her skin but didn't bleed. Sneasel passed out a couple seconds later from the pain and from exhaust, while Angela just about held herself standing.  
Candice recalled her fainted pokemon while Jake did the same after treating her bleeding wound, even if it wasn't too serious, before both trainers sent out their second pokemon. Her second was Piloswine (level 42 with the moves:- Earth Power, Stone Edge, Avalanche and Strength in the form of ramming her opponent.) Jake responded with James, who landed and took a battle pose, ready to dish out some punishment. As the battle resumed, Jake went first, having James fire off a Surf as a watery beam of sorts(as always), at his foe. The swine pokemon(yay creative) was surprisingly agile despite looking quite slow otherwise as she dodged the attack and began focusing energy for an Earth Power, though both Jake and James were expecting a large orb of mud or something similar at first, only for their exceptions to be shattered as the very ground under the Water/Steel type suddenly erupted, almost violently as it sent him flying into the air from the force. He landed heavily on his back and oofed, at least as much as speaking pokemon would sound like an "oof" normally, before pushing himself up off the floor and shaking the daze from his head. That attack had done considerable damage due to the type match up, so both trainer and pokemon made a note to avoid it at all costs as the match would continue. Piloswine came charging at him using Strength next, to which James countered by using Iron Defense to block the advance altogether as his webbed feet found a strong footing despite the icy floor and he skidded to a halt before swinging his arms outwards, pushing his opponent back a couple feet in return. Both trainers called their next moves, Candice going for Avalanche to fully take advantage of the slight damage that the Iron Defense had done, while Jake got James to move the effects of Iron Defense to his head and shoulders. This came with the result of less effect as it was over a larger area, just before the barrage of ice and rock piled on-top of him.  
There was silence for about 3 seconds before James forcefully pushed his way out of the rubble, launching the ice that was on his back into the air behind him. Piloswine went for another use of Earth Power, but this time Jake and Jame were right as the large penguin jumped to the side as the floor erupted again, avoiding the attack completely. Candice called for a Stone Edge next, to which large clucks of earth was sent up from the floor in James' direction. The Steel type refocused his Iron Defense to his arm flippers again and smashed through the first 3 rocks before he then batted the rest of the flying rock compost back to sender, with said pokemon bracing for impact as half of her own attack was reflected back at her. as the projectiles shattered against either the floor or the odd one or two that hit, Candice called for another Avalanche but James and Jake were ready as said trainer got his pokemon to smash through all of the falling ice using his steeled limbs. While this was happening Piloswine went for another strength but Jake countered with having James smack the last block of ice at her, forcing the Ice/Ground type to skip to a stop and cancel the attack as the frozen water crushed upon impact with the ground. James ran at her a few seconds later, swinging his non fists at her with Iron Defense intact. Piloswine ducked under the first swipe barely(due to her body shape), and jumped back out of range of the second as James performed an axe handle which smashed into the floor instead sending shards of ace everywhere. Candice called for Stone Edge again, and her pokemon replied by hurling about 7 rocks at James from infront of her right at him all at once. James assumed a blocking pose as they impacted a few seconds later. The earthy projectiles practically demolished upon crashing into their target, but James jumped out of the dust cloud that was formed afterwards and nailed Piloswine on the forehead with an Iron "punch". This forced the brown furred pokemon back, where she slid to rest infront of her trainer, out cold.  
Candice sighed and recalled her second pokemon while Jake did the same for James. Candice then sent out her 3rd pokemon, an Abomasnow (Lv.43 with the moves:- Wood Hammer, Focus Blast, Water Pulse and Avalanche). Jake sent out his choice of pokemon as a counter, Sparky, who landed with his almighty roar before shaking off a shiver at the cold temperature of the room and narrowly stopped himself from comically face-planting the floor. As he got into his battle pose, Candice called for a Focus Blast first, with her pokemon complying as she began creating a glowing ball of brownish energy while Sparky readied himself to dodge the attack as she would throw it. Sparky dove to the left out of the attack's way, sliding from his momentum as he tried to halt himself before he then began to run/slide/skate towards his opponent with his Tail beginning to glow with an Iron-like shine. Abomasnow almost completely dodged the attack but took a gash wound to her left shoulder as Sparky swung his tail like a short sword. Candice's pokemon reeled back in pain as Sparky jumped back as well, but no blood was drawn in the strike. As she called for her next attack, which was Water Pulse, Sparky ran right at the watery projectile and smashed it with another Iron Tail. However he was then smacked in the side with a half swung Wood Hammer which didn't make Abomasnow flinch too much other then shaking her arm afterwards. Sparky shook off the pain and aimed a Return headbutt at Abomasnow which connected to her chest and knocked her back a bit from the slippery floor. Candice called for a Avalanche which sent icy projectiles at Sparky from above. The luxray dove forward out of the way of the attack's path before he went for a Thunder Fang, aiming for the Ice/Grass types right arm. Abomasnow barely avoided the bite sparking with electricity before she point-blank hit Sparky with a Water Pulse which knocked him back due to the low transaction of the floor. He attempted to slow himself down before his opponent came rearing down him with a use of Wood Hammer which barely missed as Sparky ducked under the swing and Headbutted Abomasnow in the gut, winding her and sending her backwards, again due to the floor.  
She rubbed her stomach before beginning to charge a Focus Blast while Sparky started using Iron Tail in reply. As both pokemon began using their attacks Sparky batted the energy orb away using his tail before he spun in a couple circles from his momentum of the swing. The sphere exploded before it hit Abomasnow followed by countering with another Avalanche which Sparky barely dove out of the way of before he tried to swipe are her with his paws for his version of Return only to narrowly miss again. He then had to avoid another Wood Hammer which Abomasnow preformed as an axe handle move, which he did barely by jumping backwards. As she began to use Water Pulse again, Sparky readied himself to dodge and did so by leaping over the attack and aiming to use Iron Tail again while the Ice/Grass type countered with Wood Hammer. The two attacks clashed with Sharky's tail clubbing Abomasnow in the chest and her attack nailing the Electric type across the side of the head, knocking him down. Abomasnow forced herself to stay standing while Sparky slowly picked himself up off the icy floor and and shook the blurry haze from his head before he turned back to his opponent and readied himself for the next attack. This was another use of Avalanche which Sparky sprinted to the right of, slipping across the ice trying to stop himself as Abomasnow came in for another Wood Hammer powered punch. The large lion ducked under the fist as it was thrown and headbutted her again using Return. This knocked her back again, with Sparky pursuing as much as he could while attempting to run on ice. Candice's pokemon caught herself before creating another Water Pulse to fire at Sparky while he was comically half running/skidding along the ice, though the watery wave only clipped Sparky's side as he tried to dodge it. He struck his claws into the floor lightly to stop himself now before running at his opponent again, his fangs sparking as he went for a Thunder Fang. Abomasnow tried to dodge the attack but Sparky's teeth did catch her left arm, thankfully the actually fangs missed and he just did the mouth version of holding her forearm tightly. She did wince as the electricity began to seep into her arm and slightly numbed it. Jake and Sparky took full advantage of the close quarters as Sparky belted his opponent on the forehead with a solid Iron Tail, which finally knocked her clean out.  
Candice shook her head as she recalled the Ice/Grass pokemon and sent out her final team member, a Froslass of her own. (Level 45 with the moves:- Shadow Ball, Blizzard, Psychic and Hail.) Jake did the same with Sparky after praising him on the win and then turned to Clair who nodded in reply before stepping forward, her winter clothing being teleported off of her as she did so, the items landing next to Jake as the dress normally found on Gardevoir reappeared into the apparel's place as soon as the Jack Frost protection attire had vanished. Candice called for Hail first, which coated the battle in a snowstorm like appearance with small bits of ice falling while a fog of sorts settled in the arena. Froslass took full advantage of this as she seemed to vanish into the background via her ability Snow Cloak. Clair looked understandably surprised for a couple seconds before shaking it off and she began to look around for her opponent. A large chuck of ice from one of the earlier battles started floating, with Froslass revealing herself very shortly after. This showed that Snow cloak wore off while the user was attacking. Froslass' eyes and the chuck of ice shared the same coloured glow, giving away that the Ice/Ghost type was using Psychic. She hurled the block of frozen water at Clair, who re-aimed it to go past her with a quick use of Psychic herself, with the would-be projectile shattering upon impact with the floor. Clair looked around again and heard the eiree sound of a Shadow Ball being charged behind her, prompting her to spin around on the spot with her dress following suit as if she was dancing. She found Frosslass viable again, though with the familiar orb of ghostly energy infront of her. As the phantasm of the Ice type finished creating the sphere and launched it, Clair barely managed to use Thunderbolt as a counter. The two attacks clashed and instantly exploded, covering the center of the battle field in a semi-large cloud of smoke. Jake called for a Calm Mind use next, with Clair performing the pose for it very quickly afterwards as she cleared her mind to strengthen her mental power, for both offence and defense of course. A sudden spike in the wind and cold temperature pulled her out of her thoughts as Froslass appeared infront of her using Blizzard. The freezing attack rightfully sent chills through the Psychic type as she hold her ground but shivered from the harsh but short snowstorm attack. As it died down, Clair shook as much cold off as she could before she had to counter another thrown chunk of ice that Froslass tossed at her with Psychic.  
She caught the hunk of frost and held it above her as Candice's pokemon vanished about into the background again. Looking around she spotted the possessed kimono charging up another Shadow Ball. To which she countered with Thunderbolt. This caused an explosion again, only this time Jake had something up his sleeve as he got Clair to fling the floating slab of crystallized water into the cloud where she heard it shatter and Candice gasp quietly as the block had clipped her pokemon but due to the type match-up it didn't do too much damage. Yet another Shadow Ball came hurdling through the remains of the smoke, with Clair unable to get out of the way in time. This resulted in her taking the main force of the attack, knocking her backwards but without sending her down to the floor as she held herself upright. She caught sight of Froslass using Psychic to lift up another boulder sized ice block, countering with a Thunderbolt that hit its target which made Candice's pokemon shudder quite badly as the electrical current went through the Ice/Ghost type's body. She shook off the lingering aftermath of the attack before tossing the would-be projectile at Clair, who caught it and threw it down to the floor, smashing it upon impact. Another use of Blizzard sweated across the arena area, hiding Froslass and making Clair shiver almost violently as the cold stabbed right through her without pause. She looked up and around herself to try and spot her opponent as the harsh weather calmed down. She shook off as much of the cold as she could, though she still had to hug herself for extra warmth as she continued to scan the battlefield for Froslass. Said pokemon appeared behind her with a Shadow Ball, but Jake was quick to react and called for a Thunderbolt to counter. However as Clair was still shrugging off the cold, she instead teleported out of the way, almost subconsciously as she reacted just before the shadowy mass of energy would have hit her. She reappeared a little distance away from where the orb of ghostly power impacted the floor and exploded upon contract with said surface. Now beginning to change up the static for a Thunderbolt, she once again scanned the battle scarred area for the ghostly ice pokemon, spotting her appearing to throw another slab of ice at her, only for the bolt of focused electricity to nail her square in the back and jolt the Psychic out of her. The floating lumb of frost shattered upon landing back on the ground and Froslass shook off the after effects of the attack before turning to Clair and focusing one last Shadow Ball, which was bigger then the rest as Clair was creating a Focus Blast in response. Both attacks were launched at the same time and clashed in a matter akin to that of an energy struggle in Dragon-Ball z, with the users of their respective attack trying to push harder then the other. Jake called for Clair to instead set her orb of energy off, making it explode and covering the whole arena in a thick cloud of smoke. This was followed by about 5 medium sized chucks of ice being tossed at Froslass, who couldn't get out of the way of them in time and was knocked out cold as a result. (Oh and everyone has leveled up once at the end here. This is just as a quick note; any move changes for level ups will happen next chapter.)

Candice sighed lightly as she returned her final pokemon and looked to Jake, who was helping Clair back into her winter wear as she was still shivering a bit. "Wow! That was a very good battle. You really know how to focus in the heat of the moment!" She said, with Jake smiling lightly. "You are no pushover though." He replied before Candice returned the expression back to him and continued speaking. "You've earned my respect! I think your focus and will bowled us over totally." She said before a spark of realization flashed up on her face. "Oh, that's right! I'm supposed to give you these!" She said, pulling out two TM shaped discs, one was light blue and the other was pale grey. "Here, you should be able to use these very well. HM08 Rock climb, and TM72 Avalanche." She explained, motioning the disc move in question as she spoke before handing them to Jake, who nodded and placed them in his bag for later use. "Do you think I should try to act more like an Ice-type Gym Leader?" She asked as she put her hand on her chin in thought. "I don't know." Jake replied with a shrug. "But I have somewhere to be asap so I have to go." The teenage trainer explained as he waved to Candice, who waved back as her latest opponent exited the gym. Once outside Jake and team went right to the pokemon center to heal, and were greeted by Maylene who was on her way out of the center, still clad in the same attire the group had last seen her in. "Oh, hi Jake, you beat Candice?" She asked, with Jake nodding and replying "Yeah, she made me work for this badge." He said simply, with the fighting type gym leader giggling lightly. "Ok, well I think I'll go meet her now. Good luck on your journey." She said before heading towards the Ice Gym while Jake went into the center and healed up his team, coming out of the building 5 minutes later with Clair and Angela on either side of him. "Ok, now that the gym is out the way, lets go help Matt out if he needs it." He said as he looked between both pokemon, who returned his look just as seriously.

Acuity Lakefront and the coast of the lake:-  
Arriving back at the bottom of the cliff leading up to the Lake, Jake had James carry him up there simply using the rocks instead of outright using the HM rock Climb (Undermines the HM i know but thought i'd follow the story and have the main character beat the seventh gym first, gives Team Galactic time to get ahead really). Once he was on top of the cliff he recalled the water/steel type and headed into the lake area with both pokemon in tow, Angela had been on James' back with Jake while Clair teleported herself up to the top. Entering the Lake, Jake found Matt standing before none other then Juptiar, just as Saturn had revealed last time and by process of elimination. She simply smirked as she recalled her half wounded Shunktank before speaking. "Oh? Are you finished already?" She said, mocking Matt as he glared at her with a look that Jake had never seen before, it put the phase "staring daggers" to shame. You're Pokémon aren't bad, and you made me work for that win, but you aren't strong enough to protect the lake guardian. You honestly thought you could save the Pokémon of the lake with your level of strength right now? Well needless to say the answer was and is a no. But, eww, it's so cold here." She said as she shivered lightly and motioned to an earpiece she was wearing. "Let's go back to the Veilstone HQ."She commanded to the rest of her team in an unknown area nearby.  
As she turned to leave, she spotted Jake and company. Gasping in surprise, she narrowed her eyes slightly at him before relaxing. "You again? Didn't We met in Eterna City. Oh who cares, listen. Team Galactic is going to do something huge for everyone's sake. That's why you should keep out of our way. Don't come whining about poor Pokémon and other trivial junk like that or waste your time trying to get into our HQ in Veilstone. I'm in a good mood as my mission was a success so I'll leave you for later. Now if you'll excuse me." She finished before plainly walking past Jake and out of the lake area. Angela growled after her but decided against giving chase, instead following Jake as he walked over to Matt. He looked understandably bitter, almost infuriated as he looked over to Jake, to which his look softened a bit, but otherwise he still looked quite angry. "Damn it, you saw that didn't you?" He said, sounding somewhat defeated. "I couldn't stop her from taking the lake guardian." Matt paused and shook his head before sighing. "That Pokémon, I think it was called Uxie... It seemed to be suffering somehow, almost as if it was in pain." Matt paused again and sighed before looking at Jake properly. "This isn't ending here, I have to train more, for the first time I actually have to give a fuck." He said, a look of determination and slight rage, with Jake smiling and nodding once while Jake chuckled but nodded. "Wow Matthew being actually serious for a change, never thought I'd see the day." He said before taking on a more serious look himself. "You going to help me raid their HQ?" He asked his friend simply, with Matt shaking his head. "No, I would help you, but I need to focus on becoming stronger myself, not for the pokemon league, more for myself and my team." He said flatly before Jake placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand, though I never thought you'd ever be shaken by a loss." He said, with Matt shaking his head. "It's not the loss that bothers me this much, its being powerless to stop the consequences that happened because of it. I know I could have won, but she was just a bit too strong for me. I don't know how you beat her Jake." He said as he turned to said trainer.  
"She must have gotten stronger since then, last time I clashed with her was after I got the second gym badge, that was ages ago." He explained to Matt, who nodded. "Well it's time I did the same, good luck to you for storming their HQ, and I hope you find Angela's son there." He said with a simple wave to Jake before he released his Honchkrow, how looked to Jake with a nod to greet him before letting her trainer climb onto her back and taking off, flying south back towards the main part of the region. As the pair faded from view, Jake turned to Clair and Angela, "Time to storm us an HQ." He said plainly before sending Terry out of his ball and climbing onto his back, heading for Veilstone city.

Ending note time:-  
Man another chapter in the books, but alot has happened again, Matt has left to train in order to rematch Juptiar, while Uxie has been taken, meaning Team Galactic has all 3 lake pokemon. That can't be good. Next couple of chapters are going to be intense as Jake and team raid their HQ.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Looking after the homefront.

Time for things to pick up again as we take the story to Team Galactic home base of their HQ.

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Formily Dream text, now Telepathy

Pokemon team levels and moves:-

Clarity/Clair (Gardevoir, level 42) Moves: Focus Blast, Psychic, Thunderbolt and Calm mind.

Sparky (Luxray, Level 42) Moves: Thunder Fang, Return, Iron Tail and Crunch (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Emploeon, level 41) Moves: Ice Beam, Iron Defense, Surf and Shadow Claw.

Angela (Absol, Level 42) Moves: Zen Headbutt, Slash, Swords Dance and X-Scissor.

Terry (Togekiss, Level 41) Moves; Fly, Drain Punch, Extrasensory and Metronome.

Crystal (Froslass, level 42) Moves: Shadow Ball, Ice Shard, Headbutt and Protect. (Just that everyone is roughly the same level now as we move on)

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Landing in Veilstone again, Jake looked around and spotted a Galactic grunt stopping outside the large spiked building built on top of a hill in the northern part of town. "Yeah that'd fit being their HQ, don't know how I didn't piece that together before." Jake commented to Clair and Angela as he began walking in that general direction. -Well we were busy with the Gym, me becoming a Gardevoir and helping Dawn last time.- Clair replied, with Jake nodding. "Yeah, guess we were busy then." He finished before getting to the top of the, once again, conveniently craved stairs in the rocky hillside and shouting a simple "Oi" to the grunt in front of him, who had been staring at the two antenna outside the building, one on each side of the area.  
"Ok who's the wis...?" The grunt started before a look of recognition locked onto his face when he spotted Jake and co. "...Not you again, you remember me don't you?" He said in an annoyed tone, continuing before Jake could even reply. "Doesn't matter if you do or not, I sure do remember you alright. They took my Clefairy away because of you..." He said in a tone Jake couldn't easily discern as the grunt continued his rant unopposed. "...And my partner decided to quit and head back to his home country." Now visibly worked up from the memories simply seeing Jake had reminded him off, the Grunt paused for all of a split second before starting to whine and almost throw a tantrum. "Waah! I know nothing! Nothing of Team Galatic's plan or any storage key!" He wailed before bolting down the steps without giving Jake a chance to properly react besides just staring at the grunt as he ran away. "...ok that was weird." Jake said before turning back to the building in front of him.  
-Well that gives us a hint of how to get into the building at least.- Angela said as she sighed. Jake nodded simply before hearing a voice that he clearly recognized. "Ah-hah! It is my friend again, how have you been?" Came the voice of none other then Looker of all people as he strolled up the stairs and over to Jake quickly. "Looker?" Jake said plainly as the international policeman stopped infront of him. "None other then the man you named my young friend." He said in his usual tone, before he looked to the building behind the teen infront of him. "Ah yes, the HQ of the team Galactic, you wish to enter but lack the keys of the door?" He asked, with Jake nodding. "Yeah, we just ran into a grunt that mentioned a Storage key before he ran off." Jake explained before raising an eyebrow at the smug look on, well, Looker's face when the item was spoken of. "The unlocking of the HQ, you may leave to me! The Storage Key for entering the Team Galactic hideout that you speak of, I have right here." He said before fishing the item in question out of his pocket. It was a simple key shape with the Galactic logo, that of an orange G, on the back. "I found it on the floor of the Game corner. No doubt a grunt dropped it while he was, how you would say, partying too hard at the gambling." He explained before Jake asked how Looker found it. "A frontal assault, it is not possible right now. But we can enter their hideout via the warehouse where you got back the girl Dawn's, pokedex was it?." He asked, with Jake nodding to answer him. Looker continued a couple seconds later. "Well? Will you enter the hideout? You have your reasons for doing so, yes?" He said as his face took on a much more serious look, mirrored by Jake who nodded once. "Very well. Inside the Team Galactic warehouse we will go." He said before heading towards said building, with Jake and company following close behind him.

Team Galactic warehouse:-  
Reentering the building as the pair had done once before after regaining Dawn's pokedex from team galactic, they looked around the room again only to see nothing had changed at all. Looker smiled upon noticing the keyhole on the side of the doorway, which at the moment was sealed shut. "Ok, now I will use this Storage Key I have obtained from the Team Galactic..." He said, as he did just that, slotting the item into the keyhole and turning it the right. This, unsurprisingly, prompted the doors to slide open revealing the way down into the storage area of the evil team's HQ."Ah ha Yes there we go my teenager of a trainer!" Looker said smugly. "It worked, now let us storm their base of operations!" He said before returning to his standard serious gaze, almost bordering on a glare though as he was in full police mode now. "I will go ahead, my friend. But please do not expose yourself to danger if you can avoid it!" He said, before turning back to the entrance and running in, showing Jake and co where the stairs were as a result.  
Angela looked understandably ready to maim something now as she was about to get her full revenge against the group that had stolen her family. -Let's go, I have a lot of pent up anger against this team that needs venting.- She said, motherly side buried for the moment, to which Jake nodded. "As long as you don't attack the trainers as much as you'd want to." He said, giving the one condition for her leading the fighting. She nodded back, -That's a fair deal if you let me take my anger out on the pokemon instead.- She said, with Jake returning the nod once before following the path Looker took into the basement of the warehouse.  
Once they reached the bottom of the staircase, they looked around again as best they could in the dimly lit hallway they were now in. The floor was laid with simple faded grey tile, and the walls were just more grey with the odd light placed in a random pattern across it, barely working as lighting anyway. A faint sound of water dripping echoed throughout as Jake and the pair of pokemon with him began to walk forward into the base only to be stopped by a pair of grunts who wanted to stop them. Though this proved to be a dumb idea as the combination of Angela and Clair royally kicked their asses, especially with Angela in full force aggressive now, to the point that it caught Jake and Clair off guard but not to a point of worry at least. Following the corridor further in led them to a split in the path, with a sealed door akin to the enterance in the warehouse, only with a keycard slot next to it, and another way that led to another staircase, this time going upwards into the main building. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Jake and co found themselves in a different style of the building now, as if this place was built to better standards. The floor was now layed out with orange tile, there was a couple boxes placed about but the main thing about the room was that there was a set of CCTV style montors across the right wall from where they had come in, but there was no grunt watching them, and thankfully for Jake and team, they seemed to only be showing the front entrance. Ahead was another staircase leading upwards, this one leading to a simple room, again in the same style, but with an opening to the right from the top of the stairs that led to a path going backwards from where they were facing.  
As Jake turned the corner, he was met with another Grunt, this time it was a female, who laughed in mild amusement that Jake and his group had just happened to "wander into the team's HQ" and she challenged them to a battle, only to lose to the combined might of Terry, Clair and of course, Angela, with all three pokemon leveling up in process.  
Once she had lost, and had been scared back from just grabbing Jake by Angela, they continued down the corridor and found the main holding chamber for all of the pokemon, a large room with cages of the pokemon that the team apparently had no use for. There was a grunt guarding the room and he spotted Jake, only to suffer the same fate as the other grunts as he challenged the teen to a battle. After the battle, Angela pinned him down before he could run, and growled at him. "H-hey, why is your absol mad at me?" He asked, with Jake getting right to the point. "Well maybe because this is the holding room for all the pokemon the team you're part of kidnapped, and one of them was her son you imbecile." He explained, with the grunt choosing to ignore the jab at him, what with Angela holding him down. "Ok that explains it, well you're too late, that Absol, the one with a scar over it's right eye?" He paused to see Angela's reaction, and sure enough her look darkened at the mention of her son and how he looked. Jake nodded as the grunt continued explaining, moreso for his own safety then anything else, lest Angela lose her remaining patience and shut him up permanently. "He was taken from here a couple hours ago, now I can't tell you where, not because I'm an asshole, more so because I honestly don't know." He said, tone beginning to shake as he finished speaking. Angela stepped off of him as Jake motioned for her to do so with his head. "I don't think you'd have any reason to lie, so I'll let you go." Jake said before surprising both Clair and Angela by sucker punching the grunt in the face with an uppercut, knocking him out flat. "Just to make sure he doesn't try anything once we leave." He explained flatly before continuing through the rest of the large room before he found another staircase.  
This one led up a small hallway with Looker at the end of it, before the passage turned to the right. There were a lot of hushed voices that carried back to Jake and the pair of pokemon behind him as he walked up to the international policeman, who turned to him and looked slightly surprised for a moment before he resumed his regular look and motioned for the trainer to join him. "Psst! Here. Over here." He said in a whisper as he did so, with the 3 joining him quietly as he peered around the corner. Jake, Angela and Clair mirrored his action rather comically as he spoke again in a hushed tone. "This gathering of the Team Galactic grunts... What is the meaning of it?" He asked before his question was quickly answered as the large assembly of grunts shut up and Cyrus appeared on a raised platform above the team he had command over. Walking over to a standalone mic, he spoke and addressed the group before him.  
"Fellow members of Team Galactic! Hear me!" He began, all of the hall growing fully silent now as every grunt in the room, along with the 4 people and pokemon on the right of the large hall, listened to what Cyrus said in his speech. "My name, as I appear to you today, is Cyrus." He continued as he placed his hands behind him in his normal standing pose though he didn't stop speaking otherwise. "This world of ours is a crude one. In a word, it is incomplete. It has been, and always will be, a struggle to survive in this world. We humans and Pokémon are likewise incomplete. Because we are all so lacking, we fight, we maim... It is ugly. I hate the incompleteness. That we are all incomplete; I hate this very fractional and imperfect world with my whole body, my very being. This should not be so, this world deserves to be complete. It needs to be changed; Now you may ask, who will bring this change about? It will be I, Cyrus, along with all of you, Team Galactic." He said, first gesturing to himself, then to the large crowd below him before continuing to speak again. "Yes, all of you. Together we have pored over myths tirelessly and exposed their secrets. Together we have captured the 3 pokemon of the lakes and through them have finally obtained the energy and tools needed to change the world. The power of dreams lays before us and is within our grasp. Understand it my fellow team members, the world that we all longed and dreamed for is on the verge of becoming reality. All those headed to Mt. Coronet, and those who remain here... Though our missions may differ, our hearts beat as one. Let there be glory for Team Galactic!" He finished his grand speech, and though he did move to make the gestures, his face had remained deadpan the entire time.  
The whole group of grunts then exited the large room, too busy somehow to even notice Looker, Jake and his two pokemon. Once they were gone, Looker sighed before turning to Jake and speaking normally now that the room was empty. "..Whew. So, that was Cyrus, the boss of the Team Galactic. Quite the performance, no? Mesmerizing for one of only 27 years old." He said, with Jake nodding. "Yeah, though his face remaining deadpan has to be for a reason." He said, glancing over to the platform Cyrus had been standing on before Looker spoke again. "Yes, that is a good observation my friend, but we have more pressing matters to attend to right now. To make a world for Team Galactic and none other? That is preposterous. So much so that it makes my head spin." He said before going into a muse, muttering "A new world? What is that? And what is this incomplete world?" to himself before remembering Jake was infront of him. "Ahem, very well. To investigate such matters is the job of the International Police. Of which I am a member in good stead. And it is my job, therefore." He affirmed before turning halfway away from Jake and nodding once "We shall part ways here once again. Take extra care, my friend!" He finished simply before waving once and then heading deeper into the Galactic HQ, checking the corners of the room ahead as he went. -Sometimes I swear he's in his own little world.- Clair said offhandedly, with Jake nodding. "You and me both. Come on, let's move." He said as he continued the same way Looker had just gone.

Team Galactic HQ (boss room):-  
8 more grunts, 2 level ups for every member of the team and 3 staircases later, Jake and co found themselves on the fourth floor of the building, in a laboratory of sorts and a single desk, computer and chair in-front of them along with Cyrus, who was reviewing a file of some sort at that moment. "...So you've come." He said in his normal emotionless tone, placing the document down on the desk and turning his head to the side and looking directly at the 3 before him. "You heard my speech, I take it." He said as he began to turn now, sneering slightly as he spoke. " It was all a big lie, of course. While it is true that my intention is to create a new world, it is not a world for the likes of Team Galactic. I seek to create an entirely new world solely for myself." He said as he faced Jake and company fully now, face never changing, though his tone did begin to carry hints of disgust and antipathy. ""If not, it could never be the complete and perfect world I desire. Surely you've seen my minions of Team Galactic and how they act. You yourself must know that they are uniformly useless and incomplete and borderline idiotic in how their actions. I would attribute you beating them to this had you not repelled me in the ruins." He said as he shook his head at the memory before his self induced monologue continued. "I know why you're here. I can sense it in you." He said with a raise of his eyebrow "It's about the three pokemon of the lakes; Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, along with your Absol's son correct?" He asked, with Jake narrowing his eyes slightly in answer. "You want to save the lake pokemon? ...I no longer have any need for them. I am finished with them. If your heart aches to save them, go right ahead. I couldn't care less. It will save me the trouble of disposing them." He said, waving his hand dismissively partway through talking now. "However that is not the case for your Absol's son, I do know that he will be of use on Mount. coronet. Though which grunt or commander has him right now, I wouldn't know." He said before he narrowed his eyes at Jake before he spoke after a brief pause to glance at the dagger-filled glare Angela was giving him. "But, I must say..." He paused and placed a hand on his chin in thought. "You are a remarkable specimen. The Pokémon of the lakes have nothing to do with you, do they? But still you come to rescue them out of pity?" He stopped again and dropped his hand back to behind him as he shook his head once more and spoke again, this time with his tone clearly holding contempt and a small amount of hostility. "Such pitifully useless emotions... It's illogical and irrational." He said, clutching his fists at his sides, just like he had at the ruins in Celestic town. "Pity and compassion are products of the weak and faulty human heart. You were compelled to come here by such vacuous sentimentality!" His voice was raising in volume slightly now as he reached for a pokeball. "I will make you regret paying heed to your heart!" That was the final sentence he uttered before throwing said pokeball, planning to beat Jake in order to prove his point on emotions no doubt.

Battle time go:-  
Cyrus first pokmeon appeared a couple seconds later, it was a Houndoom.(Level 46 with the moves:- Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball and Thunder Fang.) Jake went with James for this as he tossed said pokemon's small capsule towards the arena and he appeared on Jake's side of the field. He stared blankly at the Dark/Fire type across from him as he readied for Cyrus' first attack, which was Shadow Ball. The named mass of ghostly energy being hurled right at him a couple seconds later as James moved to deflect it, only for Houndoom to suddenly appear in his face as he point blanked him with Flamethrower. James reeled back in pain as the attack understandably strung, the steel in his body or more accurately his beak, reacting quite negatively to a spike in temperature. He shook his head to try and remove some of the pain before narrowly avoiding a shock from Houndomm with Thunder fang. Dodging another Shadow Ball as Cyrus was yet again not giving anything of a break for breathing room or the like, Jake called for an Ice Beam as Houndoom tried to get in close for another face to face Flamethrower. Cyrus smirked, thinking Jake was about to tell his pokemon to fire, when said trainer instead called for it to be aimed at the floor, freezing it over and causing Houndoom to go from running at his target to almost violently slipping and skating around the battlefield as he attempted to stay on his feet. James helped him by giving him a pat on the right side, or to be more explicit, an Iron Defense fueled punch to his right side that sent the dog from hell(at least in appearance) skidding across the frosted floor in a stupor on his stomach. The devil dog got up a moment later and, under Cyrus command, used Flamethrower to melt the ice covering the floor as James readied himself for the next strike. It came in the form of Dark Pulse, which James blocked easily, only for Houndoom to be once again in his floor using Thunder Fang. This time it was successful as Houndoom clamped his jaw down on James left wing, the static quickly sinking into the Water/Steel types body. The result was James managing to sideswipe Houndoom with a backhand to get some distance but at the price of having a numb left limb and feeling considerably pained from the strike as both his types don't like Electrical attacks(I know it doesn't in the actual games but Empoleon needs a weak-point in his Armour somewhere I think). He shook his left flipper as well as he could to try and return the feeling to it before narrowly avoiding an attempted Flamethrower by uppercutting Houndoom right in the chin with an Iron Defense powered "fist".(used loosely for the lack of a hand) This forced the mutt's mouth shut as he stumbled back, more dazed then anything else as he coughed up the fire that had been clogged in his throat by having his jaw pounded closed.  
James took the time given by this to continue trying to reawaken his arm, though it did twitch, it remained still for the time being. Cyrus called for another Shadow Ball next, with James managing to block and deflect it using just his right flipper as a bat, knocking it back at sender. This forced his opponent to dodge while the large penguin began making an orb of water at the tip of his right wing, meaning to use projectile Surf. Houndoom stood his ground and inhaled deeply, countering the watery orb and turning it to steam after James threw it. Attempting to take advantage of the lost vision, Houndoom leapt through the pale screen of water created smoke and used Thunder Fang, only for James and Jake to have guessed he'd try that as he hadn't let up the whole time, so James dodged and used Iron Defense to steel his right limb before trying to slam it onto his opponent's back. It missed and James nearly impacted the floor, stopping in order to sidestep a Flamethrower and replying by pounding the evil dog square in the side of the head with the still enforced flipper. This stumbled the large dog, but James tried to follow up with another strike of the same sort in the form of an uppercut. It missed and James had to bare a Flamethrower that he couldn't get out of the way of in time, which seemed to hurt but he refused to stop as he backhanded Houndoom through the fire coming from the mutt's mouth. This caught Jake off-guard slightly as he hadn't expected him to actually tank through the attack just to hit back, and Cyrus was equally taken aback. James turned to Jake and nodded once, showing he was still good to go. Though his body displayed a different message as he looked about ready to collapse, but his pride as an Empoleon and the trust in his trainer drove him to be as stubborn as Sparky here. Houndoom groggily got to his feet and attempted to use Thunderfang again, intending to finish James off. That was his last mistake as James barely dodged the bite and then smashed his would-be attacker in the jaw with one last Iron Defense powered punch, causing the Dark/Fire type's head to almost violently turn to the side from the impact. Cyrus' pokemon simply stumbled back a couple steps before his body finally gave in to the pain and he just passed out and his beaten body fell sideways.  
Cyrus placed a hand to the bridge of his nose in annoyance as he recalled his first pokemon and sent out his second.

It was the all too familiar Crobat (Level 46 with Cross Poison, Air Slash, Steel Wing and Return(max power because irony)). Jake recalled James and sent out Crystal for this, to which the boss of Team Galactic raised an eyebrow at before calling his first move of Steel Wing. Crystal went for Protect in retaliation, with the shield shattering upon Crobat's wing impacting it. She used the time given from this to back up out of close range and to begin charging up a Shadow Ball while Crobat flew back to his placement on Cyrus' side of the battle field and began flapping his wings slightly faster in order to use Air Slash. Both attacks went off at the same time, with a stray blade of air continuing through after the ghostly orb and the rest of the rended air clashed and exploded. Crystal quickly floated to the side, akin to a jump, to avoid it before Crobat used his speed to get in close for another attack. This time it was Cross Poison, hinted at when Crobat's upper wings began to glow a sickening purple. Crystal almost dove forward as she got out of the way as Crobat brought his wings down in an X motion for the attack. Jake called for a set of Ice Shards next as his frosty ghost picked herself back up into her version of a standing position, considering the lack of feet and actually standing on the floor, before she did as told and froze the air around her and threw the weaponized chunks of would-be hail at the Flying/Poison type. Said pokemon was, well, flying at Crystal right now as he aimed to use Air Slash again but this time at point blank range. The thrown pieces of frozen water forced Cyrus' pokemon to dive bomb under the barrage in order to avoid it, only for Jake to have a counter ready to go when the purple bat got in close. "Crystal, Headbutt." The teenage trainer shouted quickly and his pokemon responded by carrying the attack out right as Crobat was about to fly overhead via 'jumping'(because again, floating) and smashing her skull, or lack of one due to being a ghost, into his and knocking the four winged bat down to the ground with a dull thud.  
Crystal winced at the impact when her head met his, and shook herself to clear the haze that began to fog her mind from said impact while Crobat pulled himself back up into the air in a semi-groggy manner. Cyrus looked almost surprised that a Froslass could deal that much damage with a physical attack, a look of bewilderment shooting across his face for a split second that was almost unnoticeable and had Jake not been looking in his direction; he wouldn't have seen it at all. His look went right back to deadpan right afterwards as he called for another Steel Wing, his pokemon flying at Crystal again with his right wing shining as he approached her. Jake couldn't call out a counter fast enough, though Crystal did manage to avoid being struck with the full force of the blow of the strike, the Ice/Ghost took the hit to her right shoulder. This made her reel back in pain as a small amount of blood floated out before seemingly fading away, with her clutching the new gash to stop it from bleeding anymore. Jake, Clair and Angela all winced slightly at the sight while she had moved to cover it. Crobat noted the cut as an almost evil smirk settled on his face for a moment afterwards before he narrowly dodged a Shadow Ball that Crystal had fired afterwards and his face sunk back to normal. Cyrus called for another use of Cross Poison, his pokemon's wings glowing the telltale signs of purple as he flew forward at Crystal as fast as he could. She jumped back, again as well as someone could with a lack of legs, and began focusing energy into another orb of Shadowy mass together. She then brings the ball of darkness up over her head, holding it above her(much like goku would in DBZ with a spirit ball, only with arms closer together as the energy for Shadow Ball is a lot smaller) and then proceeded to throw it at her attack as he had began flying towards her, aiming to use Steel Wing again, his left upper wing taking on the shine this time. He barrel rolled under this and continued onto his target, swinging his wing at her in a downward axe handle style. Crystal narrowly avoided this as well before she went to Headbutt her opponent again.  
This resulted in a clash of Return(yes i know normal type moves can't normally hurt ghost types, but in this case, Froslass does have a physical body, at least as far i can tell, so they can be hit by normal attacks here.) fueled wing attack against her stomach area. Both pokemon thudded to the floor soon after, Froslass clutching her torso in the pained area as she tried to recover from being winded, and Crobat simply yet slowly picked himself up off the floor and shook his head to clear it as well as possible despite the pain he was in. Cyrus narrowed his eyes slightly as he felt a slight amount of anger begin to surface from his pokemon being matched by a pokemon that, in most situations, wouldn't be able to deal this much damage. He buried the emotion and called for his next attack, which was Air Slash again. Crobat complied and yet again began to flap his wings quickly in order to fire off a series of five airy projectiles at Crystal albeit with some effort now as he was quite a lot weaker from the battle thus far. Crystal, while still holding her stomach and on Jake's command, froze the same number of Ice Shards and fired them at Crobat. The two sets of would-be missiles/slices met and canceled each other out, leaving nothing else behind. Jake got her to begin focusing one last Shadow Ball while Cyrus had gone for a Cross Poison, with Crobat's wings again glowing the telltale sign of purple as a result. Getting an idea on how to finish her attacker off quick, Jake told Crystal to stay where she was until Crobat was just about to strike, and then unsurprisingly, he got her to shove the Shadow Ball right down the Poison/Flying type's non existent throat. This actually worked as due to the battle wounds that Crobat had already gained, and the lack of time to slow down since he'd gone full pelt for the attack, he couldn't stop and instead received an orb of ghostly energy to the face for his trouble. This did it's job and knocked Cyrus' second pokemon back to his side of the field, and out cold as well much to the chagrin of the bat's trainer. He sighed as he recalled his second pokemon while Jake did the same after using a couple super potions he had spare to heal her up a bit, and both trainer's sent out the third respective pokemon.

From Jake it was Clair, who nodded to Jake as she stepped forward, while the boss of Team Galactic went for Honchkrow(Wing Attack, Dark Pulse, Ominous Wind and Return(Again for irony and that Honchkrow has limited moves) for the moves at level 46). Cyrus let a smile cross his face very briefly as he knew that Gardevoir weren't too good at taking hits from direct non-special attacks normally, so it made sense that he thought this would be an easy one even if Jake's Froslass Crystal had proven to be tougher then normal. His first attack was Ominous Wind, with Clair bracing for the attack to go through with Calm Mind, hoping to buffer some of the damage down for the battle as a whole. She did feel the strong current of dark air blow past and through her, wincing upon contact, but didn't feel too much pain as Calm Mind did its job of boosting her mental power and resistance. She then began creating the energy for the attack Focus Blast, doing just as the name suggested as she concentrated. Hounchkrow meanwhile was flying at her with the intent of nailing her across the face with Wing attack, only for Jake to catch sight of this and call it out to her using their telepathic connection that Clair subconsciously created in more recent battles. She looked up for a second and reacted via teleportation to the side, energy in tow, with the bird's wing hitting thin air. Cyrus however did note no words being spoken and almost at once deduced what it was. "So you know how to use Telepathy with your Gardevoir? No matter, it will not help you for long." He said flatly, pointing out he'd already caught onto Jake and Clair's secret weapon, though they're seen it coming since Cyrus was a scientist before anything else. Honchkrow quickly scanned the battlefield to find Clair, spotting her just in time to avoid the attack that Clair had been charging up before and just after the teleport.  
She followed up with a Thunderbolt, casting the move in 3 directions to try and catch the Dark/Flying type off guard, but Cyrus simply had his pokemon fly over the bolts to avoid them before dive bombing at Clair using Return. She ducked under the wing as it swiped over her and she then point blanked her opponent with a medium strength Thunderbolt which made Honchkrow reel back in pain but not before Clair took a Dark Pulse to the face as a counter. She stumbled back slightly before catching herself from falling over while Honchkrow pulled himself back into the air at the same time. Shaking off the pain of the attack as best she could, Clair began charging up another use of Focus Blast, and Cyrus had his Honchkrow begin using Ominous wind again, the eerie howling wind returned again as the hatted bird began flapping his wings at Clair, aiming the attack with the motion. Clair, again, winced as the wind swept over her but she nevertheless continued to charge her attack. Honchkrow did gain a small boost to both his offensive and defensive capabilities as a result of the attack and braced as Clair finished building up the energy for Focus Blast, at which point she vanished via teleportation again(akin to goku's instant transmission kamehameha, yeah just referencing a lot of DBZ attacks today.). She reappeared behind Honchkrow and threw the ball of mental focus(as its called ingame) at the "big boss" pokemon, who barely managed to dodge the attack in time before then replying using Return to try and do the wing version of clotheslineing someone, though Jake did manage to get Clair to react and duck under, but Cyrus changed attacks mid-swing and got his pokemon to use Dark Pulse instead. This caught both Jake and Clair off-guard, with the latter taking the shock wave of evil thoughts right to the face yet again. She shook off the after effects again and began charging up a Thunderbolt, but Cyrus wasn't done playing aggressive even if his facial expression remained deadpan. Honchkrow effectively punched Clair in the gut as he hit her with the Return he'd stopped after swinging over her head before.  
She gasped and doubled over in pain, while Honchkrow pulled back to be able to avoid any attacks that she could throw. Jake, using their telepathic link again, called for her to use Focus Blast, and she did, charging up the ball of energy then throwing it at her opponent. Cyrus got his pokemon to dodge it, but Jake then called for Psychic. The move wasn't on Honchkrow however, it wouldn't have worked if that was the case, it was on Clair's own attack. She kept hold of her gut with her left hand, but along with the glow of her eyes that gave away that she was using what might as well be her coup de grace attack, she caught the orb of spirit(pretty much is what with mental focus) and via Psychic threw it back at Honchkrow. This knocked the large bird down to earth with a dull thud. Clair forced herself up back to standing, rubbing her affected area with her left hand still, while at the same time Honchkrow picked himself up and weakly began to take flight again as Cyrus then quickly worked out a plan to finish Clair off. He called for a use of Wing Attack, with his pokemon carrying out the attack as fast as he could, before again changing tatics and going for not Clair's head as he had been before, but instead her shoulder. This knocked her into a spin allowing him time to circle round and now clothsline Clair right across the face, her head nearly snapping back as she was knocked to the floor with a thud. Jake and Angela, who had been quietly watching the fights before, both nearly cringed at this before looking over to Clair with worried expressions. Cyrus on the other hand let a smirk cross his face for a moment, but it dropped a moment later as Clair actually began to force herself back up to a sitting pose albeit showing that it was taking her alot of effort to do as shown by her face displaying said effort. "That should not be possible." Cyrus said simply before he called for another use of Dark Pulse, this time hoping to finish off the wounded Psychic type. Jake however had other plans as he got Clair to teleport out of the way of the pulse-wave, this was done by teleporting into the ring as it past her before she then nailed Honchkrow with a rather nasty Thunderbolt. That was the final straw as the Dark/Flying type landed on the floor on his side, out cold. Clair teleported on last time back to Jake's side, which he almost instantly pulled her into a hug despite the situation, and healed her up somewhat using some super potions.

Cyrus still had one more pokemon left to play though, it was a Weavile(Level 47 with the moves:- Night Slash, Ice Punch, Brick Break and X-Scissor) with a nice set of three scratch scars over it's left eye. As soon as the Ice/Dark pokemon landed in front of his trainer and spotted both Jake and, more to his displeasure Angela, he glared right at them and was in a battle pose almost at once. Jake looked over to his resident dark type and nodded once. Angela nodded back before jumping forward and assuming her battle pose as well. Cyrus called his first move a couple seconds later, and of course to the surprise of no one, it was Ice Punch. Weavile's fist became shrouded in a frosty mist as he prepared to use the attack, because he dashed forward as fast as he could, no messing around this time. Angela braced for his swipe and then blocked using her paw as she guessed where he would swing, and sure enough her prediction of him trying for what would have been a mean right hook was right as she caught his arm mid swing. Before he could pull away, Angela clashed her head against his with a non Zen version of her Headbutt attack, his arm being released from her holding it back as she did so. Weavile got up looking understandably pissed off(for lack of a better phase) and went right for his opponent as Cyrus called for an X-Scissor. The downward slashes in a cross hit Angela in the side as she tried to get out of the way. Thankfully she managed to avoid having any blood drawn but she still felt alot of pain from that strike as her type was weak to bug, which is the type that X-Scissor was.  
Weavile's face gained a malevolent grin as he rushed in for another attempt at Brick Break, only for Angela to dodge the attack and then counter using Bite as she sunk her teeth into his arm after it had gone past her. As she clamped down on his arm while fortunately somehow not drawing blow, Weavile's grin very quickly vanished as he was picked up and then promptly slammed into the floor as Angela took advantage of her new found leverage via gripping his limb in her fangs. The cunning dark type saw stars as his face had been the first thing to meet unyielding metal floor, and before he could get his bearings despite the obvious pain of being face-planted, Angela proceeded to spin around and the tossed him across the room where he hit the wall back first in a rather comical fashion. Cyrus clutched the bridge of his nose in exasperation as his pokemon was threw at the wall like a ragdoll. Weavile, again despite being in considerable agony due to being hammered into two hard surfaces one after another, had a look of rage coating his features as he picked himself up off the ground and forced his body back to in front of Cyrus, who called for a use of Ice Punch combined with Night Slash. Weavile began focusing the needed cold to his right set of claws while Jake told Angela to use a quick version of Swords Dance in order to effectively counter. As both pokemon finished their respective set up, Weavile dashed at Angela, who Jake got to try and use Quick Attack to block his incoming strike, but was a bit too slow to fully block the hit and she suffered a somewhat deep gash to her left side, same as his hit with X-Scissor and this time successfully drawing a small amount of blood as Angela had managed to block the attack before it could draw too much of her hemoglobin infused liquid. She pushed his claw back and swiped at him using a sideways X-Scissor which the Ice/Dark type narrowly avoided in time via ducking under the attack and then quickly jumping backwards.  
Cyrus, who by this time was getting slightly frustrated though he never showed it at all, called for another use of Ice Punch which his pokemon gladly began to preform. Weavile's grin returned, just as malicious as before, as he ran right at Angela while his right hand/set of claws tightened into a fist and was coated in the familiar cold mist. Angela, using Quick Attack as always, swiftly sidestepped the attack as Weavile went for an uppercut before she Headbutted him without the Zen part again. He reeled back in pain as she did so before Angela continued her assault by using Bite in a similar way to last time, only with Weavile's right leg instead. The pokemon in question had his eyes go wide in the split second he had to realize Angela had her grip on him before she pulled his limb out from under his body, sending him unsurprisingly down to the ground before she then began spinning around. The wounded absol released her catch once up to a decent speed and Weavile was flung once more into a wall, impacting it in a comical fashion, this time face first. The second meeting of face to unmoving steel, though not the floor, caused Cyrus' pokemon to give up the fight against staying awake as he slid down the wall and slumped onto his back out cold.

The boss of Team Galactic sighed heavily in slight resentment as he recalled his final defeated pokemon and placed his pokeball away in his pocket before moving one arm behind his back and the other onto his chin, an analytical and thoughtful look on his face. "I see... You are indeed strong. And the basis of your power is your compassion towards Pokémon." He said before giving a simple shake of his head and dropping the hand from his chin, moving it behind him with the other. "...How wasteful..." He said after a short pause, opening his eyes and staring right at Jake, Clair and Angela, the third of which had been healed by Jake while Cyrus had began talking, as if gazing into their very being or souls. "Such emotions are but mere illusions." He continued with a dismissive wave of his hand as he spoke, eyes closed now, "And, like all illusions, they fade over time until death banishes them forever." He clutched his outstretched hand into a fist as he expressed his reasons to the rather confused trainer in front of him. "That is why I have abandoned all emotions as useless as sentimentality." He finished his mini speech before replacing the hand behind him and sighing again upon looking at Jake's bewildered expression. "Ok that does make sense but it does NOT give you the right to just up and erase everything." The adolescent countered as his face changed to a look of seriousness and mild anger.  
"Oh no? Then why does my idea of erasing all things bother you? That is exactly why emotions are a sign of weakness, you let anger cloud your judgement, sadness can make you feel all alone. However, in the grand scheme of things that doesn't matter." Cyrus said in return before turning away from Jake as he spoke again "I doubt you will ever understand my position. Even with that being said, I recognize that you are strong and courageous to have come all this way alone and for that, you have my respect trainer to trainer, as little as that means to me." Cyrus concluded before he began walking towards an exit that Jake and friends had missed on their way in, having been focused on Cyrus at the time. "Hey, what about the lake pokemon?" Jake half shouted after the leaving man of logic. "If you wish to save the Pokémon from the lakes, take the lift ahead to the basement floor, it is there that the Lake pokemon are being held. But I warn you that the Commander guarding the cells that contain the pokemon will not be as inclined to let you passed as I am, being defeated or not." He said as he briefly stopped to answer Jake's question. "I am off to Mt. Coronet. I will ascend the mountain to its peak where destiny awaits me. I know you will no doubt chase after me, you have proven that much by coming here. I invite you to try, but make no mistake that if you do so, I will not hold back. Farewell for now." He said before he walked out of the room.

Angela stepped forward once before turning back to Jake, deciding not to chase the boss of the team she hated down. This simple act surprised both Jake and Clair. -There's no point chasing him down because he's right. We're going up Mt. Coronet aren't we?- She said turning around to look at her trainer and fellow teammate. "Fuck yes he is." Jake said bluntly, catching both his pokemon off guard with the sudden swearing, "No way are we letting him get away with trying to erase everything we hold dear. Let's go free the lake pokemon first, then storm up that mountain and show Cyrus the true power of the compassion that Pokemon and Humans share." He finished, with Clair hugging him for a couple seconds to show she was on board while Angela nodded, wearing a serious look that Clair mirrored a second later. The group of three entered the lift and went to the basement right after this to do what they had come to.

Ending note time:-  
Bit of a crappy way to end this chapter but hey, big boss fight and the stage has been set for the final clash of Jake and team against Team Galatic, as well as exposing that Cyrus wants it all for himself. Next Chapter is going to be the climb up the mountain, that'll be a bit of a break in the action until the summit. Look forward to it.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: What a way for this to "Saturn" out.

Looks like the lake pokemon are going to be released this time.(also James and Crystal leveled up against Cyrus last chapter, i didn't mention it so that the tension wasn't interrupted)

"Spoken text" = normal talking

'Speech' = thoughts

-Speech- = translated Pokemon text

(Speech) = Author's comment (on a part of the story that may be obvious or hard to understand)

*Words* = sound effect

 _Words_ = Formily Dream text, now Telepathy

Pokemon team levels and moves:-

Clarity/Clair (Gardevoir, Level 45) Moves: Focus Blast, Psychic, Thunderbolt and Calm mind.

Sparky (Luxray, Level 44) Moves: Thunder Fang, Return, Iron Tail and Crunch (Roar is a battle cry)

James (Emploeon, Level 44) Moves: Ice Beam, Iron Defense, Surf and Shadow Claw.

Angela (Absol, Level 45) Moves: Zen Headbutt, Slash, Swords Dance and X-Scissor.

Terry (Togekiss, Level 44) Moves; Fly, Drain Punch, Extrasensory and Metronome.

Crystal (Froslass, Level 45) Moves: Shadow Ball, Ice Shard, Headbutt and Protect.

Disclaimer;- Pokémon belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, my OC (Jake) belongs to me. (its' me :)) And the Idea of Angela is from Baby Mama Valkyria, the written form of her is mine.

Arriving in the dark heart of the Galactic HQ, the lift doors slid open to reveal a darkened hallway with a dark grey set of tiling for the floor, walls and even the ceiling. Besides the infrequent use of the Team Galactic logo on the walls, the decoration was otherwise dull with basic lighting allowing the group to see ahead of them. Of course the rest of the single corridor was clad in this same decor, but with large cylindrical containers of some sort of green liquid that made Jake and co uncomfortable as they looked over the place. The end of the long "room" turned to the left as well. As the trio began walking towards the end of the single passage they saw a couple scientists leaving the area by heading to the lift, clearly shaken by something, but didn't act upon seeing Jake, Clair and Angela, as they appeared too worried about themselves instead, though the three did hear the researchers mutter about something that was extracted from the lake pokemon before they were out of hearing range. -What's wrong with them?- Clair asked as she watched the last of them leave. Jake shrugged in response, "I don't know, but it must be serious if it's shaken them that badly." He replied, with Angela nodding in agreement. -Yes, whatever unspeakable things they must have had to do under Cyrus' orders seems to have broken their will to continue with it. Either that or they have realized that what Cyrus plans to do will have catastrophic ramifications- She said matter-of-factly, clearly focused on the task at hand.  
Jake turned around and glanced at the scientists before turning back to his two pokemon and nodding once. "Well regardless of whatever it is, it seems we're the only ones who can stop it. Feels like an idea out of an action story or something but seeing as it's real, we have to stop Cyrus."(Sorry, couldn't resist the poke at the fourth wall there.) Jake replied as he headed to the end of the corridor and followed it the only way it led, the single turn to the left. This led to a door which opened up as the trio approached it, as it was activated by motion. A copy of the evil team's logo was placed on the floor before said door as well.  
The room beyond the door was covered in the same interior design as the hall before it, but with 3 machines that appeared to be built to contain pokemon, a fact that was made very clear very quickly as the Guardians of the lakes were being held within each of the devices. Uxie, the being of knowledge in front of the entrance into the room, Mesprit, the being of emotion was off to the left side of the room and Azelf, the being of willpower was placed off to the right. All three pokemon appeared to be suffering as their expressions showed pain and distress.  
"What...the...FUCK?!" Jake shouted in anger, catching both Clair and Angela off guard for the second time that day, but this time it was because of both the swearing and his sudden outburst of rage. Saturn heard the teenager and turned around to him as he had been busy watching Charon as he typed away on a computer that was occupying the center of the wall at the back of the room. "You insolent punk. You came all the way here just to save the guardians Pokémon of the lakes?" He asked before sighing and clutching at the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "...Though it's nothing new, I can't say I understand our boss... Why would he let a kid like you come and go freely even if you did beat him in battle?" He paused after this question to sigh again while Charon finally stopped typing and turned around. "Who are you talking to..." The short scientist started before he got the answer to his unfinished question as Jake was there infront of the door, plain as day. "Ah yes it is you again child, the same one that beat Mars back at the Valley windworks." He said flatly in a tone that seemed to mimic Cyrus' to a point, since it still carried more emotion then the Team's boss ever had. Saturn turned to glare at him as the smaller old man was about to speak again. "That's enough out of you Gramps, don't bother speaking to him, this troublemaker has been stopping all of our plans up to now." He said in mild anger, clearly annoyed by Jake's continued stopping of Team Galactic's plans even though he actually had no idea of what the endgame of Cyrus' plan really was.(Saturn only learns of what Cyrus wanted to do after you stop him ingame so that's how im playing it off here)  
"Oh so all of our team's failures are linked you child? How very strange that a mere adolescent, teenager or not, could stand up to our plans and stop them up to now. Nevertheless, you will..." Once again Saturn cut him off. "Seriously grampa, can it, save the monologue for another time." He was evidently getting sick of putting up with Charon and his longwinded way of speaking. The person in question took the hint and stepped back, easily seeing that a battle was about to unleash.(the cages are reinforced so the lake pokemon are safe here, just for those of you who think that'd play into things, it won't) We, Team Galactic, take all that we need, and eliminate what we do not." Saturn began as a form of battle-cry(loose use here) as he pulled a pokeball of his belt and continued to speak. "But anyway. You've taken the trouble to come this far. Let me welcome you! Consider it payback for you insulting me at the lake." He finished before he threw his first pokeball into the soon to be battle arena.

Battle time is a go:-  
Saturn's first pokemon was the same as last time, his Gengar.(Level 45 with Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt, Ice Punch and Energy Ball(only changed one move)) Said ghost grinned darkly as he saw Jake and company, with the teen merely glaring back as he sent out his first pokemon in return, James. The large penguin landed with a dull and stared defiantly at his opponent. Neither Gengar nor his trainer reacted other then calling the first move, Energy Ball. The ghost/poison pokemon began charging the telltale ball of green while Jake called for an Ice Beam to counter. James focused the icy blue power to his left flipper while Gengar kept the energy on his face. Both pokemon fired their respective attack off at the same time, resulting in a clash of icy energy(?) against the ghostly power. This results in a minor struggle of a beam against orb projectile before the clash went right up in smoke quite literally in an small explosion. Gengar jumped back a bit to avoid the blast force while James just endured it without moving. Saturn called for Thunderbolt next, with Gengar performing the move through the smoke that remained after the blast and James narrowly avoiding the attack through instinctive dodging, the bolt almost hitting the Water/Steel type in the shoulder.  
Gengar then did the same thing he had last time, using his ghostly abilities to phase into the floor out of sight, prompting James and Jake to both look around in order to counter any surprise attacks. Saturn's pokemon appeared behind James as the penguin slowly stepped towards the middle of the arena, with Jake calling out a few seconds too late as James only turned around halfway before ending up on the receiving end of an almost vicious second helping of Thunderbolt. The strike caused James to shudder in pain as the electrical energy surged through him rapidly for a moment before he shook it off the best he could only to find Gengar had vanished again. Jake sighed to try and keep his anger in check, due to both the lake pokemon's mistreatment, and him hating people who fight in cowardly ways, but regardless he kept scanning the room to see if he could counter his opponent's next move. The chance came when Gengar appeared behind James again, but both trainer and pokemon were ready this time as Jake spotted him as he began coming out the ground, starting to charge an Energy Ball as he went. As the green orb was fired though, James did what he always did when faced with an energy projectile and smashed it back to sender. This caught the ghost off-guard and as a result he received a face full of natural power, the impact of which knocked him over, though due to the move being Grass type it wasn't too effective.  
Taking advantage of the knock-back, Jake got James to use Iron Defense in order to try and punch shadowy pokemon clean in the large grin that made up about half of his face, only for him to quickly phase back into the ground, almost in panic seeing as James had leapt up over him, aiming to use a downward punch. The would-be fist instead struck the tiled floor, cracking it as James hit before he pulled his limb free. Gengar appeared to James' right this time as he tried to use a mock sucker punch(as in out of view) with Ice Punch. James spotted this right as the fist was about to hit and just let it connect, seeing as he was almost barely effected by Ice type attacks. Gengar looked a bit surprised when the punch didn't freeze James' face like he was hopping it would. Said pokemon then grabbed Gengar by the shoulders and threw him upwards into the air. Gengar tried to float like a ghost could once he got his bearings straight to then have to avoid a Iron Defense fueled punch to the face as James leapt up to him. The two pokemon then began somewhat of a boxing match, with Gengar's fists engulfed in Icy mist and James using Iron Defense on his fists. James blocked Gengar's attempt at an Axe handle attack before gut punching him and then following it up with a hook right to Gengar's set of teeth, some of which came loose as the metal clad fist impacted the ghost square in the mouth. The ghost was launched back where he phased through a wall for a moment before staggering back into the room and falling over flat, out cold.  
Saturn sighed as he recalled his first defeated pokemon and sent out his second, a new team member for him, the large bronze bell Bronzong.(level 47 with the moves:- Flash Cannon, Sunny Day(because pokemon logic), Solarbeam and Psychic.)  
James stood his ground, showing he wasn't going anywhere and giving a film nod to Jake signalling he was still ready for more. Bronzong's first move was Sunny Day, a bright light being shining up above the battlefield. James winced slightly from the bright light shining into his eyes and the effect of the move slicing water moves clean in half. Bronzong's next move was Solarbeam, which because of sunny day was charged instantly. The beam of weaponized sunlight was blasted right at James who stood his ground and blocked the attack directly. Said beam clashed against his flippers/arms as he winced, due to the heat and the normal type "advantage" since James wasn't weak to grass anymore. James kept himself on his feet even though the attack hit somewhat hard. As the attack finished he went right for an Ice Beam which hit Bronzong right in his unblinking eyes, or more exactly the right one.  
The large bell pokemon didn't wince from his eye being frozen but did shudder seeing(lol) as the bell was his body but the eyes seemed painted on or something like that. Saturn called for a Flash Cannon which his pokemon began charging up the attack using his limbs to focus the orb above him even though his eye was encased in ice. James braced for the attack and as it was fired, he used Shadow Claw to slice through it, splitting the sphere into 3 pieces with an upward slash before following with a second swing downward that shattered the ice off of the bronze bell Pokémon's face but narrowly missed actually hitting him. The next attack from both sides was another Solarbeam from Bronzong and an Ice Beam from James, this time meeting in a clash of celestial-powered laser against a glacial beam of energy. The two attacks were in a stalemate for a moment before Jake called for James to finish using his half of the attack and then dodge the remains of his opponent before then rushing him as well as he could with his steel body. Saturn called for Psychic in order to try and slow James down, this motion only half worked though as Bronzong managed to telepathically grab one of James' limbs and restrain him from getting any closer. This stopped the penguin's fist, or rather pointed flipper tip, right before it met the bell's face. James began trying to pull his limb free of his opponent's psychic grip while Bronzong began charging up another Solarbeam quickly, seeing as the effects of Sunny Day were going to run out soon. James managed to finally rip his limb out of his limb out of the borderline supernatural hold before having to use Iron Defense on his flippers as he blocked the beam that was fired nearly at point blank and was bigger then normal orb of sun energy. The laser was split into several smaller ones as James braced for impact and was pushed back a bit as a result. He did start fighting the force of the attack by slowly pushing his way forward.  
Saturn called for his pokemon to "turn up the heat" ,so to speak, of the attack by firing it with more energy, which stopped James dead in his tracks yet again. James held his ground as best as he could could against Bronzong's firing of the lazers before he half stumbled to the side in mild agony and a dull haze from the beam impacting him. The Water/Steel type held himself up despite being in pain from the recent blasts and with the Sunny Day having ran out he began "charging" (used loosely here) up a Surf projectile in his claws/flippers while Saturn called for a Flash Cannon. The beam of light energy which was Flash Cannon clashed against the stream of water, causing said H2O to splash everywhere while the light from Bronzong's attack split into smaller rays like before with Solarbeam. James then used Iron Defense to reinforce his limbs like always before rushing Bronzong again, this time actually connecting a few punches in a string of jabs. This resulted in a loud couple of bongs since Saturn's pokemon is a bell after all. This is finished off with James performing an uppercut using Shadow Claw, the slash going right up Bronzong's middle and this caused him to flop to the floor with a metal clang, comical Xs for eyes as he was out cold.  
Saturn looked quite frustrated as he recalled his second pokemon before sending out Crobat.(Level 47 with:- Air Slash, Cross Poison, X-Scissor and Steel Wing.)  
James held himself up unsteadily before Jake gave him a super potion to ease his pain before recalling him and sending out Terry next who gave him a happy grin before taking a serious glare at the Poison/Flying who returned it before hearing Saturn's first command for the third "phase" of the fight, Cross Poison. Crobat's top two wings began glowing the telltale purple signs of toxic substance before Crobat dashed at Terry before taking a shot at his right wing. Terry narrowly avoided the downward X slash before using Fly to get into position above the improvised battlefield while gracefully avoiding Crobat's barrage of Air Slash projectiles, clearly showing Saturn's change of tatics from normal to much more aggressive. This was further shown when Saturn continued his onslaught by calling for a use of Steel Wing as Terry began his dive to ram into his opponent for the end of Fly. Crobat's right upper wing began to shine mentally as the move took effect and he swung at the happiness pokemon as said pokemon was dive-bombing at him. Terry, under Jake's suggestion, used the momentum of the dive to loop around Crobat in a horizontal loop as the pokemon in question swiped at him in a downward motion, missing as a result of Terry's swift movements.  
Crobat was still able to avoid the attempted ramming however due to his natural agility so the fight had been even so far. Jake called for Metronome next which Terry did preform despite the lack of hands or even fingers and got Extreme Speed this time, which he used to rush at Crobat, seemingly vanishing out of sight for only a moment before appearing in-front of his opponent and slamming into him full pelt. Crobat was sent straight backwards from the impact but caught himself and halted the velocity that had been carrying him backwards before firing off more projectiles of Air Slash at Terry, who dodged most of them but a couple did hit him, half of which were grazes and the rest that connected were full impacts. The white avian pokemon did the flying version of strumbling slightly as he accommodated for the pain as well as he could.(Like when you try to regain your footing after being punched or pushed) Crobat was nearly ontop of Terry not even a moment later as he reeled up to use Cross Poison again, his wings turning purple to show this even though Saturn was heard calling the command anyway. Jake was ready to counter and called for Metronome again, this time getting Fire Punch, and Terry's left wing tip was engulfed in flames as he swung his wing "fist" at Crobat.  
Both attacks connected with the targets being knocked back in the respective direction as the aftermath. Terry stopped himself from face planting the floor and had a nice double wing inprint on his head, though it was temporary along with the pain as well, and Crobat now had soot/mild burn marks on his face around the center of where Terry had punched him. This would have given Crobat a bloody nose if he had one to be punched, but it did still piss the Bat pokemon off regardless and despite the agony it caused to boot. Saturn called for another use of Steel Wing which his pokemon performed almost eagerly as he flew right at Terry while his wing began shining in the metallic sheen of the named metal. Terry used Metronome once last time and got, of all things, Hyper Beam which Terry fired in the nick of time with Crobat received point-blank. The violent laser knocked Crobat back into the wall with a loud thud before slumping to the floor in a pile, out cold. Saturn just sighed in anger as he recalled his pokemon and threw the prize money at Jake. He did still have Toxicroak but considering the 10 second beatdown Clair had given the poison frog last time, he figured there was no point trying in that regard, as it would just happen again.(Anti-climatic again i know but it'd be pointless, it's like a running gag in this story at this point i swear.)

Jake healed up terry and recalled him as Saturn just clutched a fist in anger before locking eyes with the teenager in front of him again. "How?! What makes you so tough as a trainer?" He nearly yelled as he tried to keep his temper under control seeing as he didn't like losing. Taking a deep breath he spoke again. " Fine... Oi old man, the kid came here to release the lake pokemon so you might as well do that now, not like there's a point to keeping them here anyway. Our boss already has what he needs." As Saturn spoke Charon because typing at the computer again, going through the machine to unlock the pokemon's cages. "Using the crystals he took from the three Pokémon, Cyrus crafted a Red Chain. That chain is what he needed to shackle something on Mt. Coronet I don't know what exactly he is planning but he did also create another of these chains though technical means. It's also apparently needed for creating something, But that's all I know unfortunately for you. Who knows what he's planning to do up there exactly. I will admit that you are a stubborn teenager and a strong trainer and if i don't see you again good luck. Knowing what you'll most likely do now, you'll need it." Saturn finished before leaving the room. As he left the room Charon finished using the computer and the cages for the lake pokemon clicked and went off while the short scientist just calmly walked out of the room, not even giving Jake a second glance as he appeared deep in thought about something.  
The three mythical creatures wasted no time removing themselves from the devices and looking around. Uxie and Azelf both nodded to Jake and teleported away in order to recover, but Mesprit lingered in front of Jake, the teenager looking a bit confused at this. -My thanks for rescuing us young one.- She spoke calmly, nodding in a manner similar to a bow.(The pokemon in game are genderless but to make this a bit easier Azelf and Uxie are male, Mespirt is female.) Jake smiled and returned the nod. "No way I could let this sort of thing go unpunished, I'm Jake by the way and this is Clair and Angela." He said in a determined voice before gesturing to the pokemon as he named them, with Mesprit giggling lightly. -Understandable, given that you are kind. Before you ask I can see your emotions as I am the being of emotion." She explained before continuing. -This man who stole the crystals for the Red Chain, he is named Cyrus?- She asked in a curious tone that was deeply laced with concern and seriousness. Jake simply nodded as she sighed. -The world will be in grave danger if he uses the Red Chains unopposed. It is an item that can shackle one of the creation trio." The lake pokemon said to which Angela's face nearly matched her fur as she paled. -No, he can't be planning to...- The dark type cut off and Jake looked between them. "Yeah I'm going to guess he's planning to remake the world using them since he has two of these chains." He said matter of factually, with both pokemon nodding to him. -Yes, that is what he is planning to do. You are smarter then you act young trainer, but I should not judge you off of your willingness to take on tasks head on.- Mesprit said as her face became all serious now, mirrored by Jake almost perfectly. "Yeah no not gonna happen. Even if I have to battle those pokemon I am going to try my damnedest to stop him." Jake said, sounding as stubborn as ever, with Mespirt nodding once admirably.-Very well young one, I will teleport you outside of this building, it is the least I can do in return for you saving me and my siblings.-(yeah i know they're not normally related but i think it makes sense.)  
She focused her psychic abilities and did just that, changing the background from the dark room in the HQ to the area out-front of said building. Jake looked around and nodded, "Thanks Mespirt." He said as turned back to her to see the effort had using up alot of her remaining energy seeing as she had been in a cage that was hurting her before, so he pulled out a Stirus Berry and handed it to her. -Thank you young man.- She said as she accepted the berry with a nod before then digging into the food eagerly. Angela and Clair tried not to give into the cute display of the small psychic type devouring the berry while Jake just smiled. Once this was done Mespirt wiped her mouth off and nodded to Jake. -I appreciate the thought there. Thank you Jake and farewell.- The pink pokemon said before giving a simple wave and disappearing from their view. Jake turned to Clair and Angela and his smile dissolved into a serious glare. "Right let's head to Oreburgh City but after that we should check into the pokemon center for the night. I don't know what time it is but I don't think it'd be a good idea to try and climb the mountain in the dead of night." He said as he pulled out Terry's and Angela's pokeballs, with both pokemon nodding. -Yeah that sounds like a good idea.- Clair said with a yawn while Angela shook one off. -Yes, that would save us some trouble down the line.- The dark type pokemon said before Jake nodded and recalled her and brought Terry out and flying to Oreburgh. They got there and checked into the Pokemon center to which Jake called everyone out, they had a late night tea and promptly passed out.

Ending note time:-  
Yeah I know not as long as some of the more recent chapters but this does set up the next place the group has to go. Plus I think a shorter chapter fits in to break up the length a bit. Yes the last bit is bluntly short but given that the main threat is happening i think that can be forgiven for just this once. Especially since this does seem to be a good stopping point along with the next chapter being long most likely.

Read and review guys, and stay cool ;)


End file.
